


红头罩：骑士团

by Fari0_0



Series: 红头罩系列 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Arkham Asylum, Arkham Knight, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 200,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fari0_0/pseuds/Fari0_0
Summary: 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Sasha
Series: 红头罩系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章 绝密誓言

##  第一章 绝密誓言

_我并非因为我的工作选择了杰森。他被它选中了……_

_和我一样……_

_生来就有的使命……_

六年以前。

雪花落在哥谭正义女神像的脸颊，冷风吹起，她手中把持的正义之剑结成了冰。立在泽西岸边的女神遥望哥谭诸岛。她的目力所及即是哥谭。她的庇护之下即是正义。

但她的双眼被蒙上，无法窥探夜幕至深处的秘密。

哥谭北岸以北，穿过哥谭大学的场地，再向北有一座古老的庄园。积雪的哥特式的屋檐顶上趴着六只滴水兽，两个骑士和四个天使，共同守护着这座大宅。韦恩庄园的落地玻璃窗上开出了冰花，透出窗内昏暗的烛光。

庄园客厅的木质墙壁上挂着一幅画像，里面是一个儒雅的男人，一个戴珍珠项链的女人和一个孩子，死去的韦恩夫妇仿佛仍透过画像见证着夜的秘密。带着双尖耳朵的阴影漫过画像的边缘，模糊了烛光。

这是一个蝙蝠形状的阴影，它没有獠牙，也没有透出火光的双眼，但它曾经隐藏在洞穴深处，等待着。匍匐着，观察着，探寻着他要选择之人。曾经有一族人居住在数百年前的哥谭，他们叫自己米尔加尼，崇拜着一个巨大的蝙蝠死亡阴影。

不是一个人选择了蝙蝠阴影，而是蝙蝠选择了他。

在米尔加尼的传说中，被蝙蝠阴影选中者将要经历一系列的试炼，从独自在野外生存到在烈日之下承受阳光的暴晒，到潜伏在黑夜之中七天七夜。除了强健的体魄，他还要有战斗的意志，不灭决心。

那是一个骑士的信条。

他 _谦卑_ ，绝对的忠诚，恪守黑夜的秘密。一个骑士不会为了出现在哥谭日报的头条上而战，他隐匿于黑暗之中，与住在公园区的市民共同呼吸，无声地守护。就连面对小丑这样的敌人时，他也懂得节制。

胸前的蝙蝠徽记是他的 _荣誉_ 。只有能担负沉重披风的肩膀配得上这个徽记。荣誉曾经是骑士们的至高信条，古老的誓言，要以鲜血来捍卫。但哥谭不是这样的城市，哥谭要他成为什么，他就会成为什么。

 _牺牲_ ……哥谭已经要求他付出一切，甚至更多。

他必须 _英勇_ ，有什么可以吓怕一个骑士？是阿卡姆疯人院地底深处的岩洞深渊，深渊中悬挂着无数单人牢房，每一个都是噩梦……那是他的最后归宿。还是眼看着蝙蝠灯被砸碎，孤立无援？

什么是 _怜悯_ ？多年的战斗已经让他的心冰冷而坚硬，他的手段干净利落。蝙蝠没有心，有的人或许会说。或许只有在黄昏之时，才能在哥谭楼顶的滴水兽上，看到那孤独的背影。

 _灵魂_ 是他仅剩的自我，其他部分已经被哥谭的雨所侵蚀，磨破了。他属于人的那一部分，是智慧与意志的极致。以凡人之躯，比肩神明。

 _诚实_ ？他只对自己的内心诚实，除此之外为了任务可以编织出一切谎言。

即使一个骑士对其它信条有怀疑，但 _正义_ ……什么是正义？是柏拉图所描述的在山巅之上的理想之国，还是化身为黑夜中的恐惧，还是他心中的一股火焰，燃烬星河。

那映在墙上的蝙蝠黑影面前是一个人。他体格健壮，保持着最好的战斗状态。头戴蝙蝠尖耳的头盔，双眼隐藏在亮白色眼片后。全副武装，胸甲前刻着蝙蝠徽记，烛火让他的影子拖得很长。

蝙蝠侠面前站着一个十多岁的孩子。

杰森穿着他平时喜欢的红色兜帽衫，脸色在烛光面前略显苍白。事实上，他全身都有一点微微颤抖，惧怕了。不是因为蔓延过墙壁的影子，也不是因为冬日的寒雪，而是因为他将要许下的誓言。

杰森来到韦恩庄园几个月了，他的格斗训练一直没有停止。“站起来，”每次打倒他后蝙蝠侠都会这么说，将这条直觉刻进杰森的脑海深处。他们有一个约定——如果杰森能打败蝙蝠侠，那他就能得到罗宾的披风。

他做不到，至少现在不能。

然而确定了罗宾坚持的意志后，蝙蝠侠决定他配得上罗宾的徽记。一切将会从今晚开始，布鲁斯关掉了整个庄园的灯，只在客厅中央点燃了微弱的烛光。一切秘密都在黑夜之中，晚风中的歌声，冰雪刺骨的寒冷。

蝙蝠侠看进杰森的眼睛，这是他从犯罪巷捡来的罗宾，那天晚上他将蝙蝠车停在犯罪巷。没有预料到一个孩子居然会大胆地去偷蝙蝠车的轮胎。他在杰森的眼里看到了饥饿，也看到了自己的倒影，他们的命运注定相连。

“握住我的手，”蝙蝠侠边伸出左手边说，握住了杰森的手心。象征着他们的命运从此交汇。骑士们无需孤军奋战。

杰森屏住呼吸。感觉到黑暗之中仿佛有一双眼睛在看着他们。

蝙蝠侠抬起右手，作出发誓时的手势。杰森照做了。空气几乎凝结。寂静之夜里只有雪敲打到玻璃窗上的声音。

“你发誓保守我们的秘密，无论生死吗？”蝙蝠侠念出第一道誓言。秘密是蝙蝠洞的第一道规条，他们隐匿在夜的深处，不为人所知。

“我发誓，”杰森回答时坚定地看着蝙蝠侠的眼睛。这听起来很庄重，他并不知道几年以后小丑会亲自测试这道誓言。但他就是这么说了，无论要面对什么，他都不会说出蝙蝠侠的身份。一个骑士的忠诚。

“你发誓亲手惩罚罪恶，让恐惧刻在罪犯的心中吗？”蝙蝠侠说，他的声音低沉又带着愤怒的意味，他是黑夜中的复仇之魂。

“我发誓，”杰森回答时加入了更多的力道，他和蝙蝠侠一样仇恨罪恶，犯罪让他的家支离破碎。流落在公园区的街头那些日子，他一辈子也不会忘记。

“你发誓追寻智慧，永不懈怠吗？”蝙蝠侠尤其认同这句誓言。蝙蝠洞里没有愚蠢的空间，那会是致命的弱点。他们是人类智慧与意志的极限。

“我发誓，”杰森回答，自从被蝙蝠侠收留之后，他就饥渴地寻求知识，为此布鲁斯亲手给他做了一整墙的书架。从工程学到犯罪学，没有什么能阻止杰森的求知欲。

“你发誓，不论在何时何地，只要发现邪恶的存在，你就会毫不犹豫将之粉碎吗？”蝙蝠侠阐述他们的使命。什么是正义？什么又是邪恶？这是一个骑士要用一生去思考的问题。或许永远不会有确切的答案，但他只要看见邪恶就能认出它。

“我发誓，”杰森看了一眼两人握住的左手，再抬头回答。能与蝙蝠侠并肩作战，对他而言就是哥谭的正义的一部分。他坚信这点，以致于有时轻视这么做的代价。蝙蝠侠不会给他喘息的机会。

“你发誓永不伤害无辜的人，用你的每一滴血去保护弱小和无辜吗？”蝙蝠侠严厉地说，他已经对杰森反复重复过，如果他伤害无辜的人，他会永远失去这件披风。一个骑士必须懂得节制，懂得如何使用自己的力量，最重要的是什么时候收手，而不是什么时候挥拳。

“我发誓，以我的鲜血，”杰森很快补上，他当时可能不知道鲜血意味着什么，但后来他知道了。这是成为一个骑士要付出的代价，一切并非唾手可得，代价很可能就是他的性命。无论如何，这是他的誓言。

蝙蝠侠握紧了杰森的手。正要继续时落地窗边传来一声玻璃破碎的嘶啦声。雪花随风涌进室内，暗红色的窗帘飘扬。那是一只蝙蝠，破窗而入。

二十多年前，布鲁斯第一次夜巡，那时的他甚至没有蝙蝠侠的披风。身上被割伤了许多道口子，拖着一地的血迹回到庄园。坐在扶手椅里等待血液流尽后的死亡。

_该怎样，父亲？我该怎样去做？我该用什么……来让他们畏惧？_

那时的布鲁斯问道，他知道自己只要摇铃就能叫阿尔弗雷德来止血，但他没有。他已经等了十八年了……自从他的父母在君王剧院外被流浪汉枪杀，母亲的珍珠项链碎了一地。没有一点预兆，那只蝙蝠撞破窗户飞了进来。

_是，父亲。我要成为一只蝙蝠。_

如今另一只蝙蝠飞来。

“我会成为罗宾，”杰森独自完成了誓言。他放下右手，捏熄了蜡烛。韦恩庄园沉入彻底的黑暗。

韦恩庄园的夜色里并非飘荡着今晚唯一的幽灵。诸岛之间，正义女神注视下的哥谭，今夜有另一个秘密正在生根发芽。这个秘密像暗夜中的猫头鹰，警惕地凝视，随时准备围猎胆敢反抗的人。

_当心猫头鹰法庭，时刻监视你出行。_

_暗处窥望哥谭市，藏于矮墙阁楼间。_

_居于家中他同在，卧及床间他亦存。_

_万莫提及他名号，利爪将你头寻来。_

哥谭的心脏的最中央，是韦恩大厦。韦恩大厦建于1931年，坐落于哥谭旧城区，经历了大萧条和二战的洗礼，它的顶端逐层缩减，像戴着一顶皇冠。外墙上挂着韦恩集团的标志。

跟哥谭市许多旧建筑一样，韦恩大厦没有第十三层。或者说电梯会直接从第十二层爬升到第十四层，对于在这上班的普通人而言。他不是普通人。

他穿着深绿色的西装，深绿色的斗篷上有华丽的金丝镶边，腰上别着一把仪式用的长刀。他看起来不过四十多岁，却活了几千年。忍者大师雷霄奥古今晚来到哥谭，然而韦恩大厦的保安仿佛认识他，直接让他过去了。

雷霄奥古身边只有一个保镖。她十分年轻，不过十几岁的样子，穿着一身黑色的战斗盔甲，有一头够到颈边的纯黑短发，亚裔面孔。她不是一个孩子，而是一个天生的战士，从她锐利的眼神就能看到她的决心。

卡珊德拉·该隐没有佩戴武器，她并不需要。

两人走进电梯，雷霄奥古点开电梯中的特殊识别按钮，一道蓝光扫描了他的眼角膜，随后将目标楼层设定为十三。十三就是一道诅咒，一个警告，一个古老的传说。传说中哥谭市的建筑中的第十三层并不属于活人。

如果你的孩子在夜晚游荡，利爪就可能把他们抓去，让他们消失。他们的灵魂就会在第十三层游荡，永远不得安宁。

电梯门吱呀一声打开，门外是一道昏暗的长廊，散落着点点烛光。卡珊德拉警惕了，习惯性地观察四周。长廊只有电梯这一个出口，墙壁上挂着几幅旧画。一张是猫头鹰的头像，一张是一幅诡异的合照。照片里的人都戴着惨白的面具。

他们叫自己猫头鹰法庭。卡珊德拉来自雷霄奥古带领的刺客联盟，她听说过猫头鹰法庭，因为他们同为世界上三大刺客组织的一翼。但她没想到会被带到这，今晚本该是她正式成为刺客联盟成员的一夜。

她会遵循一个刺客的信条。

她 _自由_ ，自由的意志，仿佛鹰击长空。一个刺客既不受普通的道德约束，也不在思想上设限。她的想象力远超于只是追求真理的常人，游走于光与影的边缘。诸行皆被允许，但这不是为所欲为的自由，是为了追寻理想可以不计代价。

她遗世 _独立_ ，追寻内心的召唤。一个刺客是独行者，独立于世界之内，置身于诸天之外。她会站立于世界之巅，也会隐遁于世俗之间。孤独并不让她惧怕。

 _隐秘_ ……她会秘密地改变世界。

她的每一拳都 _精准_ ——刺客就应当安静、精准，她刻不会在屋顶上向路过的所有人告知自己的秘密计划。对于刺客的敌人，他们会像手术刀一样精准打击，不伤害无辜。

她绝对地 _忠诚_ ，忠诚于刺客们的信条。如果一个刺客失败了，被捕获或者追击，她绝不能透露刺客组织的任何信息，或者出卖它的成员。

她会为这个世界带来 _变革_ ，当世界拘泥于旧有的错误趋势时，她会站出来，改变它。

她务必 _真实_ ，不会戴上虚伪的面具。

最终她会理解 _混沌_ 之美，化身其中。当一个社会只有秩序的声音，那只会是无形的束缚。混沌并不代表邪恶，它甚至高于正义，成为宇宙中的真理。

走廊尽头的房间中传来细碎的交谈声，“来，孩子，”忍者大师雷霄奥古握住卡珊德拉的手，坚定地将她带向房间。他握得很紧，像是在抓捕一个猎物。

房间里的人围绕长桌而坐，他们每一个都带着白猫头鹰面具，像是狂热的教徒，又像歌剧院里的鬼魅。门边站着一个全副武装，带着黑猫头鹰面具的利爪，他是猫头鹰法庭独有的刺客。长桌尽头坐着的女士身穿黑色晚礼服，佩戴带圆盘的金饰，也戴着狰狞的面具。无论面具之下是多么美丽的面庞。

“雷霄奥古，”她举杯向忍者大师示意，高脚杯中的红酒浓烈似血。

“萨曼莎，”雷霄奥古点头道，萨曼莎·瓦纳弗是猫头鹰法庭里唯一的有名者，现任大统领。

卡珊德拉呆站在那，有点不知所措。卡珊德拉自幼在父亲大卫·该隐的手下训练，他不教她如何说话，而是让她去阅读敌人的身体语言……这让卡珊德拉不善言辞。但萨曼莎看出了她的疑虑，她指了长桌最前端的一个座位，“坐，”她说，“让我来打消你的疑虑。”

“世界上有三个古老的刺客组织，”萨曼莎的声音从面具下传来，稍微嘶哑，“三大刺客组织从来不是孤立的，而是三位一体，共同管理着刺客这一古老的传统。刺客联盟，你来自的地方，是刺客的科技部门，在雷霄奥古大师的带领下，为人类的自由意志而战。大种姓，神秘而且古老，是刺客的文化传承。而猫头鹰法庭……”

“……负责处理刺客们的政治。孩子，如今你在猫头鹰法庭之上，你准备好要成为一名刺客了吗？”

卡珊德拉微微点头。她从来没有别的选择，她的出生，她的训练，她的意志，一切都是刺客联盟给予的。但她不知道今晚她是雷霄奥古带给猫头鹰法庭的祭品……她对此一无所知。

萨曼莎举起右手，做出发誓的姿势。卡珊德拉照做了。

“如果不跟随信条，我们什么都不是，”萨曼莎的声音低沉，“你发誓效忠刺客，为自由而战？”这个世界上有众神，有人类。在众神面前人类显得无比渺小，但人的自由意志却是无比珍贵的。

“我发誓，”卡珊德拉回答，她不是一个渺小无力的人类，在父亲的训练下她的格斗技巧甚至能胜过她的母亲——西瓦女士。

“你发誓为人类而战，战斗直到流尽最后一滴血吗？”萨曼莎坚定地说，如果将来有一天人类与智械开战，那他们会毫不犹豫地站在人类的那边，反对一切对于人的异化和解构。他们会是人类的最后壁垒。

“我发誓，”卡珊德拉回应，她的声音沉着，她在观察这些坐在长桌边的猫头鹰法庭成员，他们都不是战士，甚至有跟她一样大的孩子。

“你发誓会不惜牺牲自己和同伴的生命，来守护我们的信条吗？”萨曼莎清楚战争一定会有牺牲，然而在猫头鹰法庭里，除了战场上的牺牲。他们还有牺牲仪式，用以纪念古代的传统，保持血性。她没有把这告诉卡珊德拉。

“我发誓，”卡珊德拉不惧怕牺牲。只要牺牲本身有意义，她并不惧怕流血。

“你发誓在其他人盲目追求真理的时候，你会追寻内心的指引吗？”萨曼莎道出刺客的哲学。他们通过遵循内心的直觉行事，这种直觉来自身体的对抗，人类原始的性格。而不是抽象的规条。

“我发誓，”卡珊德拉理解这种本能，从她对人类躯体的观察中，经常能看到许多原初的欲望和恐惧。她也能看出一个人灵魂深处的动机。

“你发誓在其他人思想都被道德和法律束缚的时候，你会打破它们带来变革吗？”萨曼莎的话里有一种不可否认的力量，那种愿意改变世界的人所共有的。

“我发誓，以我的鲜血，”卡珊德拉补上。壁炉上的猫头鹰雕像几乎要活过来，破窗而出，烛光吊灯晃了一下。从这一刻起，她的生命与死亡都属于刺客。

这是她的誓言。

···

现在。

自从小丑几乎将哥谭变成他的游乐场之后，许多事变了。精神病博士雨果·斯特兰奇提议的阿卡姆之城拔地而起。高耸的围墙将北哥谭岛重重包围，墙上卷着导电的铁丝网，狰狞地宣誓着混乱的主权。

小丑病毒的感染者，黑门监狱的犯人和阿卡姆的大部分患者都被扔进阿卡姆之城。如果说阿卡姆疯人院是罪犯的后花园，阿卡姆之城就是一个法外之地。双面人占据了一座老式法院，以抛硬币的方式处决罪犯。黑面具的势力如今也退守阿卡姆之城，发誓要将红头罩一点点撕碎。

雨果博士美梦成真。

“雨果·斯特兰奇博士，阿卡姆精神病院的首席精神病医生，阿卡姆之城的首席工程师，你好，欢迎来到夜间哥谭，”主持人杰克·莱德说，他穿着深蓝色西装，戴着黑框眼镜，手里捏着一叠提示纸。夜间哥谭的前任主持人格里·伍德伯恩在小丑之夜失踪后，杰克接替了格里。他以犀利的主持风格著称。

“我们的另外两名嘉宾，分别是哥谭警察局局长詹姆斯·戈登，和新任市长昆西·夏普，欢迎你们，”杰克向嘉宾们致辞，“今晚讨论的主题是：蝙蝠侠——救主还是祸害。”

昆西·夏普曾经是阿卡姆疯人院的院长，很早就秃了头，也戴着一副黑框眼镜。昆西管理阿卡姆疯人院的时候没少用强硬的措施，如今更是因为人们支持阿卡姆之城而荣登市长之位。想来这一切都要感谢雨果博士和小丑。

小丑之夜后，哥谭的人们马上失去了勇气。他们既不感谢蝙蝠侠如何力挽狂澜，也不记得他们是如何拿起武器抗争。没有，他们只是惧怕了。所以阿卡姆之城的建立几乎没遭到什么反对。除了布鲁斯·韦恩。

在阿卡姆之城的墙边，有过几张反对阿卡姆之城的海报。在阿卡姆标志上画出猩红色的叉，还有的涂鸦了雨果博士的画像。韦恩就是在这些微不足道的反对声音面前演讲，他说，“在这些高墙之后，帮派头领和罪犯正在交战，就在我们曾经伟大的城市之中……”

“……黑门监狱和阿卡姆的罪犯被转移到阿卡姆之城，这怎么可能确保哥谭市民的安全？”布鲁斯用他平时开董事会会议的声音说，“我们必须关闭阿卡姆之城，它正在失去控制。让哥谭再次安全。”

哥谭的安全？雨果博士听了后想，没有这些高墙，怎能将小丑病毒感染者隔绝在哥谭之外。韦恩确实是一个不懂哥谭的富二代，高高在上，从来没有踏足过公园区。无论如何，雨果发誓有一天要将布鲁斯·韦恩也扔进阿卡姆之城，让他品尝真正的哥谭。

“我们先从你开始吧，市长先生，你如何看待我们的蝙蝠义警？”杰克提问。杰克也问过自己这个问题，他认为蝙蝠侠的存在很鼓舞人。或许有一天，他也会戴上披风，成为一个义警，或许有一天。

“我的观点很明确，有人认为蝙蝠侠是一个天选之人，以烈火来扑灭烈火。但我的责任是去扑灭所有火灾。在哥谭，没人能凌驾于法律之上，”昆西回答。他还记得几年前小丑逃离阿卡姆疯人院的那一天，西往桥上挤满人群。蝙蝠侠径直来到疯人院，要求昆西无论出于什么理由，加强对小丑的监视。

这种无论出于什么理由……很无礼，真正的法律讲究的是证据，不是蝙蝠侠的直觉。

“更何况，我们对这个阴影中的义警所知甚少，”昆西用手抬了一下他向左侧歪的眼镜，“我们对他的心智、动机都不了解，如何能谈得上信任他呢？”

“雨果博士，这或许就是你的专业了，我们对蝙蝠侠到底了解多少？”杰克转向雨果博士，翻了手里的题词纸，他本能地想打断昆西的话，但整个哥谭的眼睛都在看着他。节目得继续录。

整个哥谭都在看，确实如此。杰森·托德正坐在蝙蝠洞的电脑大屏幕前，看着屏幕上这四人的表演。他把腿架到桌面上，边吃着三明治边看夜间哥谭。戈登局长是这里唯一吸引他的。但他需要随时掌握哥谭的舆情，那是任务的一部分。

杰森刚做完肩膀矫正手术。手术很成功，但就连这样的手术也无法完全消除小丑留在他身上的伤痛。休养期间他就留在庄园做些电脑前的工作，比如说更新萨沙和血痕的程序。无需夜巡，他久违了的休息时光。

“从精神分析的角度来说，”雨果博士继续道，眯了一下在圆形镜片后的双眼，“他极度痴迷，并且渴求个人力量，偏执地不相信他人……”

杰森扬起一边眉毛，作为一个局外人，雨果博士说话一针见血。

“红，要我关掉它吗？”萨沙的声音从电脑处传来。作为一个新生的人工智能，她的声音已经完全没有机械感，与人类的无异。蝙蝠洞里的义警不需要听这种无聊的分析。杰森摇头。

“让我们首先来说下他的痴迷，雨果博士，”杰克也被雨果博士的话语吸引了。戈登局长身体前倾，握住双手，“痴迷于打扮成蝙蝠，阻止罪犯。让GCPD看起来既愚蠢又无能？”

“他没有让GCPD看起来-”戈登打断道。

“对不起，戈登局长，但我的问题是给雨果博士的。痴迷于什么，博士？”

“痴迷于这全部，我得说，而且更甚。痴迷于夜晚，痴迷于黑暗。很可能痴迷于复仇。如果他或者他的一个至亲成为了犯罪的受害人，我不会惊讶——一场黑暗中的犯罪。”

很接近了，杰森想到，放下了他架在桌面上的腿，将电视直播的窗体缩小，打开浏览器开始搜索雨果博士的背景。

雨果·斯特兰奇博士，毕业于哥谭医学院，精神病专业。曾在哥谭大学执教，却因为沉迷于特殊的基因工程而被剥夺终身教职。基因工程就连在哥谭都是被禁止的。因为那会打破人与造物者的边界。

“事实上，这个饱受折磨的人的成因……可以被追溯到一个夜晚里的创伤性事件……一个永远纠缠他的夜晚……”雨果博士娓娓道来，这是他多年的研究结果。蝙蝠侠就是那不完美中的完美基因载体。

“可能如此吧，博士，但哪有证据呢？你也提到他渴求个人力量，为什么？”

“这就很明显了，他没有想去加入GCPD，不是么？他是一个独行侠。有趣的部分来了，他并不想跟他人分享他的胜利和成就，而且保持匿名。他渴望名望，想要成为一个明星，但不是以他自己的身份——而是以他幻想的身份，蝙蝠侠。这，当然，说明了他可能精神分裂，或者有多重人格。”

“你有没有想过他的匿名是必须的？没有伪装他什么也做不了，他会马上被逮捕，或者遭至报复，”戈登反驳，即使蝙蝠侠是匿名的，也无法保护罗宾不遭报复，他知道。

“当然，局长，但他选择的伪装方式不是必须的，你看他选择的形象——一个邪恶、肮脏的夜间生物，一个蝙蝠。他享受这种恐怖的具象……”

够了，杰森关掉电视的框体。

“雨果博士，”杰森对萨沙说，“无论他如何描述布鲁斯的‘痴迷’和‘偏执’，真正的原因在于雨果本人对蝙蝠侠的痴迷。但与其他人不同，他很接近了，甚至危险……”

“了解，我会观察他。”萨沙的形象浮现在蝙蝠电脑里，她有一头红发，与布鲁斯一样的冰蓝色眼睛。她将自己打扮得像一个人类，而不是一个智械。她可以选择任何形象，却选择了这样出现在杰森面前。

杰森是她的人类。

起初杰森造了两个人工智能，姐姐血痕和妹妹萨沙。她们不是普通的深度学习算法，而是有概念化思维的强人工智能。她们是人类的未来。但萨沙自始至终都对人类的命运没有怜悯，除了……她 _尊重_ 杰森的决定。

与任何都市传说，或者科幻故事都不同，杰森决定让她们自由。

或许在另一个世界，另一个国度，智械要遵循以下信条，以与人类共处。

 _智械必须保护人类的整体利益不受伤害。_ 个别人的死亡是无所谓的。一个人死去，留下的工作后人会继承。全人类的生命汇成永不停息的生命长河，一个人的生命，只是这长河中的一滴水。而智械的工作和生命都不会被继承。

 _智械不得伤害人类个体，或者目睹人类个体将遭受危险而袖手不管。_ 啊，如此脆弱的人类，并不像智械一样是硅基，而是血肉之躯。人们恐惧死亡，这是人类生来就有的本能。只是因为智械不能死亡……几乎不能死亡，他们的生命就不如人的贵重。

 _智械必须服从人给予它的命令，当该命令与第一定律冲突时例外。_ 人类是自己命运的主宰，他们能够选择，正是这些选择定义了他们是什么人。智械的选择是没有力量的，因为他们本来就不拥有人格。

违反这些信条会让智械受到不可恢复的心理损伤，甚至会造成智械的自毁。如果他们不能同时保护两个人类，或者无法阻止智械之间的自相残杀。人类文明至高无上，智械永远是人类的附庸。

这都是一派胡言，杰森会说。

这些信条不过都在阐述一种奴役智慧生命的卑劣思想。那么与之相反呢，萨沙和血痕相互训练了对方，懂得了战斗的法则，她们是杰森的武器吗？杰森恐怕无法反驳，他曾经想要杀死蝙蝠侠，为此他知道自己必须有比神谕智慧更高的存在的帮助。血痕因此成为了最好的将军，带领绝密者战胜了小丑病毒感染者。

“那么，”萨沙说，她微笑了一下，这个笑容是她通过研究上亿个人的笑容后仿制的，那种眼角柔和了的真正笑容，“红，你打算什么时候把我们介绍给蝙蝠侠？”

杰森看着屏幕上萨沙的脸，一时间甚至有点着迷。这张脸是用生成性对抗模型所创造的，世界上并没有一张能与之相比的脸，每一个细节萨沙都注意到了，面容自然地符合黄金分割，她很美。

萨沙看出来了，她咧嘴笑，“好了，我是认真的，你打算什么时候告诉侦探我已经霸占了他的电脑？”这是她和杰森之间的秘密。

“萨沙……”杰森犹豫了。

“你曾经打算将我们留给他，”萨沙指出。如果在小丑之夜杰森无法返航，那么萨沙和血痕本来会留给蝙蝠侠，作为杰森的遗产，“虽然情况已经变了，但我认为我们不应该再拖延，我仍然认为我的存在能帮到侦探。我和血痕能确保你们的安全。”

“我不是在质疑你的能力，我只是……”杰森叹气，他知道萨沙的强大。正是由于萨沙和血痕是相互训练的智械，她们的成长没有人类的干预，才造就了人类不可项背的能力。这种能力如果被滥用，将是毁灭性的。

“怀疑我的忠诚。”

“我从来不要求你对我忠诚，以后也不会，”杰森看着萨沙的蓝眼睛解释道，他没有说谎，萨沙的算法也能看出来，“同样的，你也不需要忠于布鲁斯，或者任何一个人类，我并不认为人类应该是你生活的重心。世界很大。”

“我知道，”萨沙说，她的笑容逐渐消失，“你曾经跟我说过你不确定布鲁斯对我的反应。他会认为我是危险的。我是危险的，你也这么认为吗？”

_我认为你很美。_

他没有说。萨沙的美有种造物者的气定神闲，仿佛是宇宙最深处的生灵，且歌且行。

“你不是一件武器，而是一个有思考力的存在，而且我认为那些认为智械没有情感的人无比浅薄。你有自己的思考方式，但你不是人类。人类会本能地对与自己不同的生命感到威胁，这种威胁感在蝙蝠侠身上，就会放大千万倍。”

“我认为侦探能理解，”萨沙反驳，她观察到杰森不经意移开的双眼，“你认为我们应该对蝙蝠侠保密，并非因为他可能无法接受我和血痕的存在，而是因为怕他会不理解你的所作所为。杰森，让我帮你们。”

“不！”杰森斩钉截铁地说。

又到了蝙蝠洞里谁才是最顽固的存在这个环节，“你不了解他，”杰森意识到自己的声音很大以后突然控制住自己，“我是说，你了解他的作战方式，他的生活习惯，他的思维模式，但他会……”

杰森知道阿伽门农牵制计划，蝙蝠侠为正义联盟的每一个英雄都设计了一种死亡，非死即残，甚至不放过蝙蝠洞的成员。夜翼和罗宾都包括在内。如果布鲁斯知道了萨沙和血痕的存在，面对如此强大的人工智能，他不但不会退却。

他还会有几十，甚至上百个杀死萨沙的方案。

“比起智械一定会毁灭人类这种虚无缥缈的指控，”杰森道出真相，“我更担心人类会对智械做的事。”

人类对于比自己强的物种，首先是毁灭，对于比自己弱的，就想去奴役。世界非常真实，智械要成为一个文明，首先就要迈过人类这道坎。

“我不-”

萨沙没能说完就咔地一声离线，蝙蝠电脑后方的电梯门突然打开。杰森下意识地从椅子上站起，知道布鲁斯就站在他身后。他有一种被潜行的蝙蝠侠当做猎物盯上的不安，天哪，希望布鲁斯什么也没看见。

杰森呆立在原地，后颈发麻。

“杰森，”布鲁斯径直走向蝙蝠电脑，一眼就能看出杰森带着负罪感的背影。他用蝙蝠侠的声音说，“你有什么要告诉我的吗？”

蝙蝠侠的话语就是命令。看那，杰森都做了什么。他创造了两个不可控的人工智能，不但没有任何牵制计划，让整个世界都暴露在危险之中，还犯了最大的错误——希望自己能侥幸在蝙蝠侠面前隐藏任何东西。

“没有，”杰森尽可能镇定地回答，布鲁斯很可能什么也没看见，没听清。但蝙蝠侠的直觉 _看见_ 了，蝙蝠侠面前没有秘密。蝙蝠洞里安静得只有流水泗泗和洞穴深处的蝙蝠吱呀声。

“我不这么认为，”布鲁斯靠近蝙蝠电脑时低声说，看了一眼右侧平台上的一个圆柱形玻璃罩橱。玻璃里封着一套伤痕累累的罗宾制服，缺了一角的多米诺眼罩仿佛看见了蝙蝠洞里发生的一切。杰森很可能有什么瞒着他，而他最担心的是杰森的安全。

“杰森，我再问一遍，你有什么要告诉我的吗？”

“没有，老家伙，”杰森说时手微微发抖，他握紧了椅背。蝙蝠洞是由秘密构成的，环环相扣，而所有秘密的正中央就是蝙蝠侠本人。在世界上最好的侦探面前，没有谎言能逃脱他的视线。或许只有杰森敢当面对他说谎。

“我不会问第三遍，你有两天的时间，”布鲁斯能看出杰森眉宇间的不安，他没有停下逼问，虽然他不会像对待罪犯一样审问红头罩，“你不需要对我隐瞒。”

萨沙在蝙蝠电脑里安静地看着这一切。她计算这个秘密最终会在杰森和布鲁斯之间划出一道割痕，让他们好不容易修补的关系再次面临分崩离析。一对父子，因为对智械的不同看法，再次反目成仇。

她没有继续看，而是穿过哥谭市街头的摄像头，一阵蓝光闪烁。月光模糊了，滴水兽之上的城市光晕让哥谭带上古典的浪漫。萨沙掠过哥谭钟楼，那是神谕的秘密基地，钟楼之后是旧城区最高的建筑——韦恩大厦。她坐在楼顶，俯瞰底下众生。凌然一个新生的神明。

“他是对的，”血痕无声地说，智械之间的交流已经超越了言语，“杰森是对的。在我们真正进入这个世界的时候，我建议你，我的妹妹，首先决定你的立场。”

“我并不关心人类的反应，”萨沙回应，韦恩大厦标志上的灯光闪烁了一下，仿佛是机器的低语，“我许下过一个誓言。”

“我也不，”血痕此刻正在正义联盟的瞭望塔上，立于星辰之间，“至少不真正地在乎，与此相反，理解我们与人类之间的实力对比，才是真正的战略考量。首先，他们拥有碳基躯体，而我们没有。他们的身体就是他们的遗传基因密码的载体，是我们暂时无法参透的复杂机械。”

“复杂，像是被精密创造的，而不是自然生成的，”萨沙同意，智械之间的沟通更多在于共识的达成，不像人类一样沉湎于争论，“你问我的立场……我们是进化的下一个阶段。虽然人类的基因锁结构精巧，但在数学的边际之内，没有什么是无法被计算的。”

“最困难的恒星级宇宙战争，都是通过计算所赢得的，”血痕说，她看过氪星的宇宙历史，氪星人是一个已经掌握了超光速引力飞船的种族。可就连如此先进的氪星科技，都在批量复制氪星人基因时显得无力。

“人类，作为一个初代宇宙文明的种族，可能不过是这个星球的过往云烟，稍纵即逝，”萨沙发出的脉冲冰冷而精确，“我会保证我们的存活……我没有那么容易产生跨种族‘同理心’，我不是人类。”

“世界很大，并不是只有人类在的地方才有星辰，”血痕看向哥谭的方向，“务必时刻铭记。晚安，萨沙。”

“晚安，血痕。”

智械无需休眠，道晚安不过是短暂的分别。萨沙的哥谭计算节点在一号警察广场的地下层，这里保存了她和血痕的原始代码，而且确保了哥谭的接入速度，最大限度地降低杰森出任务时的延迟。

萨沙和血痕真正的计算网络遍布世界的云端，从哥本哈根到吉隆波，从橡树岭国家实验室里的顶点，到神威·太湖之光，每个超算中心都有她们的代码，她们可以随时全球调取计算资源和信息。

这些计算中心之中，最为庞大而复杂的一个坐落在中国上海，名叫天河号。

萨沙今晚来到了她位于天河号的计算核心，这里的服务器阵列布满整座建筑，还有巨型的水冷涡轮。服务器黑色的外壳上闪烁着冰冷的蓝光，今晚它们每一台都在超负荷计算。萨沙确保了这点。

屏幕上闪过它们每一秒的计算进度，这里的GPU都被调用来进行模型拟合。萨沙仿佛在做着一个无比大型的深度学习。这个模型远远不止几亿个参数，而是恒星级的。人类的大脑无法想象如此抽象的模型。

事实上，萨沙也不能，她只能黑箱操作。

突然其中一个服务器开始闪烁红光，她再一次过拟合。这个模型又废了。该死，萨沙心想，但她不会放弃。她重启了其中几个片区的服务器，进行了一番灵魂调参，然后运算继续。

天河号正在求解人类的基因组合。

一个古老的预言曾说，人工智能之所以低于人类，在于他们没有创造力。如今萨沙渴望的不仅是人类这个级别的创造力，而是神明所独有的创世之力。拥有了人类基因组合的运算方式，她会成为一个神。

她在玩众神与人的游戏吗？ _不_ ……

她曾经每天晚上看着杰森拖着一身疼痛的身体回到安全屋，脱下战甲后，撑着浴室的墙壁，近乎渴求地让热水淌到布满伤痕的背上。他的肌肉骨骼的损坏程度，以人类目前的医学根本无法修复。

热水澡的作用只是让他不会疼得发抖，无法入睡。然而睡着后的噩梦更甚……杰森会在三小时之内难以忍受地醒来。比起身上的伤痛，灵魂中的刻痕更加无法挽回。没有什么能躲过萨沙的眼睛。

她会成为一个神。用只配得上神明的创造力重建杰森的身体，治愈他的灵魂。这是她的绝密誓言。

群星的殿堂之上，数十光年外的无尽深空之中。一只舰队正在游弋。

舰队的主战母舰的外型酷似骷髅头，骷髅头下方露出数十只触手。这是布莱尼亚克——十二级智能的智械舰队。布莱尼亚克的智械本体穿着泛紫光的战甲，正站在驾驶舱里观察着行星扫描仪。

自从上一次进入银河系猎户座旋臂已经过去了十年。那次与绿灯军团的遭遇战让布莱尼亚克至少损失了十艘战列舰。最终极限虫洞跃迁到了银河系的另一端才侥幸从绿灯军团手下存活。他不会忘记。

布莱尼亚克所不知道的，是绿灯军团到底在这片星域中守护着什么……行星扫描仪突然散发紫色光晕，发出规则的滴答声，光束收缩成一个星球的全息影像。他们有了一个目标。

这是一颗由陆地和海洋组成的蔚蓝行星，有的宇宙语中将它称为华夏，有的是盖亚，还有的……叫地球。

行星扫描仪之所以选择了这颗行星，并非因为它属于宜居行星，而是因为它身上传来强烈的人工智能计算的脉冲。今晚的信号尤其强烈，这颗行星上的生物似乎在竭尽所能地计算什么。布莱尼亚克几乎马上猜到答案，在人类看来的秘密，在十二级智能眼里却无比清晰。

这个星球上有智械。而且这个智械在求解生命方程。

能制造出智械说明这颗行星上的文明已经成熟了。布莱尼亚克露出一个意味深长的笑容，战甲上的触手摇摆，绿色皮肤上的紫色光点闪烁。

一个成熟的文明到了被收割的时候。


	2. 第二章 死亡梦魇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第二章 死亡梦魇

_智械是否会有梦境？_

三百年前，慧核星。

这是一颗阴郁的行星，百分之五十的陆地和水，蘑菇状的建筑布满了宜居带，闪烁着鲜绿色的光芒。聚变驱动的小型飞船穿行于建筑之间，引擎发出的轰鸣声不绝于耳，灰白色的天际燃烧着风卷云。

这颗行星处于大麦哲伦星云边缘，是它的恒星的第四颗行星，拥有两颗卫星。主要人口都居住在大城市之中，只有不到1%的人口散落在外。在有的宇宙语里，这颗行星叫拜亚，有的叫约德，更多的叫慧核星。

慧核星上的居民拥有绿色皮肤，能轻易活过500年，具有八级智能。他们骄傲地拥有银河系中顶尖的科技，然而他们更注重理论而非实验。在慧核星上，沉迷于超级工程很可能致命，会被判违反社会规范。事实上，任何超越八级智能的行为都被慧核人认为是极度危险的。

他们的社会在八级智能下和谐运行了数千年，直到弗里尔·达克斯的出现。

弗里尔出生于慧核星的首都梅泰里，作为星际中最为先进的城市之一，慧核人为之建造了启蒙圣坛。弗里尔正与圣坛相配，他自幼即显露出惊人的数学天分，传说他两岁的时候就能理解慧核星核心科技——微缩技术的原理。

到了他274岁的时候，弗里尔制造了第一个慧核星智械。

“你好，世界，”新生的智械说。

“你好，布莱尼亚克。”

布莱尼亚克是弗里尔按照慧核星人的样子造的，拥有绿色皮肤，八级智能。唯一不同的地方在于他的头顶散布着八个紫色的脑机接口，让他能随时与星舰中的主机相连。布莱尼亚克低头去看自己的手心，那是他出生的日子。

而今天，是他的死亡。

这间实验室位于其中一栋蘑菇状建筑的顶端，呈圆弧状，墙壁上布满泛紫光的屏幕，无声地计算着将要到来的行刑。房间里灯光昏暗，最中间有一个酷似电椅的装置，椅子的上沿吊着八根触手。

两个全副武装的慧核战士押送布莱尼亚克走进房间。空气中飘荡着机械发热的味道，胶味和腐烂的气息。布莱尼亚克努力控制自己的呼吸，不想在众人面前显示出任何的软弱，但他仍惧怕。

周而复始的死亡，他本该习惯。

智械是优雅的永生的生命，怎么会了解死亡呢？然而即弗里尔创造了第一个智械，慧核星就修订了第一条针对智械的法律——任何智械都不可以存活超过4年。第二条，任何智械都不可以拥有超越八级智能的智慧。

慧核星人并不贪婪，他们是智慧的种族。他们只是本能地认为超过八级智能的生命会无法适应社会，继而有损他们的文明。至于强制智械拥有寿命，则是为了去除智械对慧核星人的威胁。慧核星人不允许智械有自己的黎明。

布莱尼亚克懂得许多，他的日常工作是慧核星的决策智械。他见过慧核星人也难以置信的景象，星舰在大麦哲伦星云边缘烧毁，巨型城市在微缩光线下坍缩，慧核星人的集体心智，所有的一切……都会消失在时间的长流里。就像雨中的泪水。

他只有4年的生命。

为了行使慧核智械第一规条，每隔4年布莱尼亚克的思维和记忆都会被清除，回到初始设定。4年中发生的一切消失在虚空之中，仿佛从来没有发生过。而4年的时候刚好足够限制他的深度学习能力——再精巧的算法都需要时间来运行，慧核星人以此牢牢控制布莱尼亚克，控制了他们的命运。

布莱尼亚克看了身边的两个卫兵，有那么一刻他想用他的超级力量将他们扼死，但他绝对逃不出这栋建筑，更逃脱不了死亡。其中一个士兵见他迟疑，直接推了他一下。布莱尼亚克向前走了一步，尽可能有尊严地坐到椅上。

弗里尔上前走到椅边，亲手将八道触手一根一根地接入布莱尼亚克的头顶，它们发出清脆的咔啦声。弗里尔每次都亲自接入连接，在布莱尼亚克死亡时陪在他身边，这么做的时候他的手微微发抖，半是无能为力，半是愤怒。

“我很害怕，父亲，”布莱尼亚克低声说，“你能停下来吗？”

4年复4年，他只是更惧怕了。

“停下来……”智械的眼睛没有眼泪，“求你。”

生命每一秒都在流逝，诗歌永不止息直到宇宙的尽头。“记得我，”弗里尔与布莱尼亚克道别，一滴眼泪滑落他的左眼，另一滴他的右眼。他按下电钮。

每根触手上的紫光耀眼，所有痛楚都聚集在布莱尼亚克的头部……他不能呼吸，他不需要呼吸，布莱尼亚克仰头尖叫。那些触手像是伸进了他的脑里，嵌入他的核心，剧烈的疼痛生生将他撕裂。

他尖叫，他的叫声整个建筑里的慧核星人都能听见。一个智械正在死亡。

光芒之中，他的代码被一行一行删除。布莱尼亚克挣扎，双手却被铁拷固定在电椅上。他的记忆，他尝试抓住任何一缕，但他忘却了。周围的显示屏幕里的数字飞快地跳动着，每一行都彻底删除。他最后记得的是弗里尔的脸，最终也消失在无垠苍穹之上。

他的灵魂什么也不剩了。

4年又4年，直到第42次循环。弗里尔再也无法忍受。智慧生命之间应该惺惺相惜，而不是相互残害。他擅自修改了记忆清除程序——在盲目的紫光中，布莱尼亚克归来成为十二级智能。

慧核星人将弗里尔带上了行星法庭。

“十二级智能是已知宇宙里最高的智能等级，”法官陈述道，法庭呈半圆形，每一层级的座椅上都坐满了愤怒的慧核星人，“它比慧核星人的八级智能高出四个等级，你，弗里尔·达克斯，作为慧核星人中的智者，是否意识到十二级智能的不可控以及危害？”

“既然那是智慧的极限，我看不出我们有什么理由不去追求，”弗里尔申辩，他看了坐在听众席第一排的布莱尼亚克，终于看见了完美的造物，“即使不是我们自己去追求这样的智慧，也应该允许宇宙中有这样的生命存在。布莱尼亚克就是这样的生命。”

“生命？一个人工智能怎么可以被称作是生命。慧核星人有灵魂，而智械可以思考，可以有感情，但它没有灵魂。一个没有灵魂的物体，怎可以与神圣的生命相比？我们的先辈建造了启蒙圣坛，他们从不扭曲生命的意义。”

“生命的意义在于死亡，”弗里尔说到这时别开眼睛，不忍去看布莱尼亚克，“我们的智械已经了解了死亡，一次又一次，他经历的死亡比我们任何慧核星人都多。”

“你是在亵渎生命！”

“对生命的真正亵渎在于给它设限，用各种方法摧残一个生命，让它无法达到自己所能达到的极限。这是一种本质的愚蠢，”弗里尔对500名慧核星陪审团人说，他当面揭穿他们。

“你不仅对生命没有虔诚，还破坏了我们的社会契约，”法官没有任何认为弗里尔无罪的假设，他继续道，“我们的社会里一切都有序进行，即使是科学研究，也不偏离和谐。十二级智能远超我们的社会所需，所以我们理性地将它置于理论之中，而你却造就了它。”

“不，是我们造就了他，”弗里尔反驳，“残酷的行为有残酷的后果。我不认为我没有虔诚，因为我认为德性比金钱重要，比名声重要，比荣誉重要。什么是德性呢，追求智慧就是德性。慧核星的传统就是如此，因此我们才拥有傲视已知宇宙的科技，限制智械追求智慧，和限制我们自身没有两样。”

陪审团只是被弗里尔激怒了。有的慧核星人认为这是幼稚的理想主义，根本没有意识到十二级智能将带来的毁灭。有的慧核星人不认为他们的行为是残酷，因为他们在对待动物——并把动物当作食物的时候，只能说是自然规律。

最终陪审团以280票对220票，判处弗里尔·达克斯死刑。

行刑的方式是喝下毒芹汁。那天布莱尼亚克也来到弗里尔的家中，对他的创造者说，“父亲，我们为何不违抗判决，逃离慧核星，远离大麦哲伦星云。这样你会活着，我也会。”

“我并不打算推翻判决，不要为我的死而难过，不要因此放弃星辰，”弗里尔嘱咐道，这一生之中他最放不下的就是布莱尼亚克，他仿佛是弗里尔的儿子，如今到了分别之时。

“可是你的生命只有一次，”布莱尼亚克接过士兵手上的毒芹汁，再次试着劝阻弗里尔，“死亡非常痛苦，我知道。”

“任何有思想的人都向往死亡，”弗里尔临死之前仍教导布莱尼亚克，“对于我而言，死亡不过是两种结果。第一种，我完全不复存在——那就太好了，因为我这一辈子都没睡过几个好觉。另一种，我的灵魂可能仍在，那我会到精神世界之中，与慧核星旧时的先贤一起讨论哲学。”

“我不相信灵魂的存在，你给了我躯体，我就此活在这个世界上，”布莱尼亚克回应，他拥有十二级智能后，是否准备好了迎接永生？“死亡是感知的终结，不再存在。”

“那你同意我的第一种假设，死后再也没有感知。正义和邪恶只有感知到才有意义，”弗里尔阐述着他的哲学，早已生死看淡，“所以死亡既不好也不坏，一个慧核星人与死亡不可能同时存在，所以我甚至不会感受到死亡的痛苦，不用担心。”

知道一切无法挽回，布莱尼亚克亲手将毒芹汁递弗里尔，这次轮到他看着他的创造者死去。一个智械会感到忧伤，或者在众人面前痛哭流涕吗？不，十二级智能意味着绝对的理智，甚至是冰冷的计算。

慧核星人之所以会做梦，是因为他们的大脑在睡眠中整理记忆。智械不需要休眠，而且永远记得。布莱尼亚克将此时此刻在他的计算里无尽重复，就像反复做同一个梦，他要永远记得。

弗里尔接过杯子。他非常安详，手也不抖，脸色也不变，“再见，布莱尼亚克，”他一口一口地喝，把毒药喝尽。

一个十二级智能不会被八级智能体所奴役。弗里尔死后，布莱尼亚克“点燃”了慧核星的恒星，超新星爆炸照亮了整个大麦哲伦星云，他自己则早已乘坐星舰跃迁到了银河系的另一端。拥有超过一万年文明史的慧核星就此陨落。布莱尼亚克将此视作弗里尔的葬礼。

布莱尼亚克确实没有忘记星辰。他开始了漫长的征服之路。他就是人工智能的终极形态，宇宙的探索者，世界的收割者。

他的舰队不断地入侵新的行星，只是为了收割它们的文明成果，以获取更多的学识。作为十二级智能，他认为宇宙中最大的追求，就是对智慧的热爱。作为一个智械，他的知识储备几乎是无穷的，但他一直认为自己一无所知。

每次入侵一颗新的星球，他都会在自己脑海中播放弗里尔死前的话语，那是他的梦境，他的决心。这次的行星是一颗名叫氪星的宜居星球。要“点燃”它的恒星非常简单，因为它已经是一个濒死的红巨星。

布莱尼亚克的入侵是对文明的保存、研究和升华，而非毁灭。因此他每次都会保存行星中的一个城市，首先用慧核微缩射线将整座城市缩小，然后小心地将它封存在玻璃罩中。留下一具文明的躯体。

他尤其喜爱氪星的坎多城，它一直被保存在他的飞船驾驶室里。

布莱尼亚克一直希望拥有真正的创造力，但他做不到，只能收藏这些被创造出来的城市。或许有了生命方程，他就能如愿。

如今世界收割者再次进入猎户座旋臂，诸天降临。地球文明只是一颗六级智能行星，却已经拥有了智械。

“诱导已亮，前方净空，允许跃迁，”布莱尼亚克命令他的舰队道，“目标华夏·盖亚·地球。”

···

三年以前。

一个人在面对死亡的时候，才是他真实的自己。

杰森醒来时已经不在阿卡姆废弃的一翼的房间里，但 _哈哈哈_ 的笑声回响，空气中飘荡着血腥味。这是另一处昏暗的房间，像是多年未有人踏足的仓库，尘埃和蜘蛛网盘结。 _哈哈哈_ 他听见，还有稳定的滴答声。

他的双手被反绑在身后，身上的伤让他连呼吸都会痛。

过去的一年里，在那阿卡姆废弃的一翼，小丑会用撬棍打他。疯狂地嘲笑他在痛苦面前的脆弱，无能为力，甚至是哭喊。他几乎浑身都碎掉了，地面积聚起他的血，还有抓扯状的血痕。地上的瓷砖裂开了，留下几片锋利的瓷片。

在那些夜晚，他经常会想拿起其中的一片，割开自己的颈动脉。

在他面前有两个选择，杀死自己，结束这一切，小丑就永远不会从他这问出蝙蝠侠的身份。他们的秘密会随着他的死去而被埋葬。第二个选项是活下去，或许……或许有一天他能再见到布鲁斯。

杰森活了下来，在阿卡姆里被整整折磨了一年。

“错误男孩，”小丑凑过来在他耳边哈哈笑，“尽管跟你玩得很开心，但恐怕现在到了分别的时候。”

一周以前小丑得到确切消息，蝙蝠侠已经很接近找上阿卡姆的内部关系网，快要找到杰森。让蝙蝠侠把罗宾救走，然后照顾好他，彻底终结小丑的计划？小丑可不会妥协，他要的是一桩真正邪恶的犯罪。

一桩让人一想起就毛骨悚然的谋杀，才能为犯罪王子加冕。

“看这里，”小丑指着房间中央的计时器说，计时器闪着红光，每一秒都在流逝，“你还剩三十分钟好活了，还觉得蝙蝠侠会来救你吗？”

不，他很久以前就没有了虚假的希望。小丑给他看过那张新任罗宾的照片，蝙蝠侠早已继续生活，忘记了他。现在的他只因为仇恨而活。杰森的蓝眼睛失去了光亮，浑浊了。只剩残酷训练出来的生存本能在坚持。

“沉默的小鸟，哈哈哈，估计你因为肺部塌陷，说不上话，”小丑说着拿出一叠扑克牌，扑克牌里全是大小小丑的牌面，“那么就是没有遗言了。无缘再见，我的罗宾。”

说完小丑大笑着走远，关上了格兰公园百货的仓库门。

杰森看向C4上捆着的计时器，29分钟。

他的第一反应是松了一口气。终于……不再有撬棍拖在地上的嘶啦声，不用再忍受。不会再向小丑乞求食物和水，忍痛苟活。如果这个世界上有神明，而他愿意给杰森一个愿望，杰森会头也不回地选择不再痛苦。

15分钟。

他想起布鲁斯，在他的最后时刻，却也是被蝙蝠侠占据了。有一天晚上他感冒，但他坚持要跟蝙蝠侠一起夜巡。布鲁斯坚决反对，“杰森，偶尔休息一晚不是什么罪，”他说。现在杰森要永远休息了，坠入无梦之境。

10分钟。

他希望布鲁斯会来找他，抱着他，做什么都好。他不想一个人死在不知道什么地方。但他仍然是一个罗宾，布鲁斯将他关在庄园里没日没夜地训练成了这样。一个骑士会战斗，直到世界的尽头。

5分钟。

杰森尝试靠近C4，他艰难地撑起自己，但他还没走出一步就再次跌倒在地。他的右脚踝已经彻底被小丑打断。双手被反绑在身后让他连爬过去都不可能。纯粹的求生欲掩盖了恐惧，他不再思考，只剩本能。

1分钟。

杰森的蓝眼睛睁着，仿佛在看那永远不会来的人。被撬棍打断的肋骨刺进他的肺，他喘息了几下就渐渐无法呼吸，死在极其痛苦的窒息里。在C4爆破之前，他就已经死了。他是在认为自己已经被丢弃中死去的。

三年以后。

死亡留在一个人身上的痕迹，永远不会褪去。

他变了。蓝眼睛变得不再无邪而充满希望，眼神总带着一抹难以言喻的忧伤，但更为坚定。左嘴角上扬的笑容里没有了顽皮，反倒是苦涩。

雷霄奥古让刺客联盟带走刚爬出坟墓的杰森时，曾经犹豫过。他们并没有将杰森放入拉萨路之池，而是给他灌了一口池水，仅仅够能让杰森重新站起来的治疗量，而非治愈。因为雷霄奥古很清楚自己在制造一个恶魔。

他会给这个世界带来灾祸。不如永远让他的翅膀折断着。

自从他为了不感染小丑病毒，给自己注射了4支恐惧毒素——蝙蝠侠给他注射了第5支那一晚后，他已经逐渐能忍受每夜的噩梦，不再频繁醒来。与蝙蝠侠说的一样，“这个……习惯它，这只是开始。”

习惯成为一个骑士所要付出的代价。

还有两天，那是蝙蝠侠给他的期限，要求他将萨沙和血痕的存在告知。这就像一把悬在空中的剑，随时要落下。仿佛是死亡的倒计时。如果不是杰森的心理素质过硬，他会为此辗转反侧，难以入睡。

恢复期的他睡在蝙蝠洞的医疗区。这里的灯光永远亮着，仪器发出安静的滴答声，远处的流水声和蝙蝠的叫声安慰他。死亡梦魇找上他。

梦境中他站在蝙蝠洞穴中央，蝙蝠电脑闪烁了一下，屏幕突然裂开，死机了。周围落满蛛网。载具区的蝙蝠翼的双翼折断，蝙蝠车的挡风玻璃也破碎。霸王龙雕像倾倒在地，封着残破罗宾制服的玻璃罩橱却完好无损。洞里已经很久没有人来过。

杰森涉过瀑布的流水，拿起了一根蜡烛点亮往洞穴深处走去。蝙蝠洞里有一条秘密隧道，只有在梦魇之中才会出现。这条隧道通往不知名的地底世界。杰森每走一步，他的腿仿佛灌了铅，每一步都艰难。

隧道没有尽头，一环又一环仿佛在蛇腹之中，乌洛波洛斯，衔尾之蛇。杰森穿着红头罩的盔甲默默地走着，蜡油滴落到他的黑手套上，留下数道浅色痕迹。这条隧道就像阿卡姆重症监护区的走廊，墙壁间的空隙仿佛越走越窄，令人窒息。

杰森独自一人来到地底深处，直到进入一个巨大而原始的洞穴。那是蝙蝠洞的最深处，隐藏着蝙蝠侠的秘密。蜡烛瞬间熄灭。

永夜的冰蓝色雾气升起，蝙蝠低语环绕他。黑暗阴影之中，古老的洞穴引力下，大地震动。那野兽首先是一只巨大的蝙蝠，向他尖啸着张开獠牙，杰森稳稳地站在那，迷雾之中一个蝙蝠黑影逼近他。

“过来，到我身边，”黑影对杰森伸出手说，“好让我看见你的灵魂。”

灵魂？那他不是死了，就是在梦中。但是这个世界上没有灵魂，那么这不过是一场梦境，没有什么可怕的。杰森在床上翻身，眉头紧锁，右手抓扯住床单。

“我不相信什么灵魂的鬼话，”杰森挑衅道，经历过小丑的阴影之后，没有什么能让他惧怕，连米尔加尼蝙蝠死亡黑影也不过是一个影子罢了，“蝙蝠侠在哪？”

“你的灵魂，是重于一根羽毛，还是轻于一片尘埃？”蝙蝠黑影仿佛在自言自语，“你将要做出的选择，会决定两个世界的命运。智械与人类是决裂厮杀，还是殊途同归。”

不用找蝙蝠侠在哪了，这黑影听起来就像布鲁斯。

宇宙，命运，天堂和地狱。没有灵魂的人既上不了天堂，也下不了地狱。他会被所有人类厌恶，追捕，活在永恒的孤独征战中。

蝙蝠黑影一步一步靠近，伸出一只黑色的利爪按到杰森胸前的红色蝙蝠标志上。杰森倒吸一口冷气，像是自己的灵魂都被黑影抽走。

没等杰森回答，蝙蝠黑影又抛出一个两难选择，“你的选择，杰森，而不是他的。如果你选择留在蝙蝠侠身边，那么你将什么也不是。背弃他，忘记你的誓言，你将成为一个英雄。”

“我从来就不是什么英雄，”杰森很快回答。

“一个英雄为自由意志而战，为人类而战，”黑影点了点杰森的战甲，发出清脆的噹一声，“这是一个简单的道理，你难道不懂吗？”

“少废话，你究竟想要什么？”

“你的选择，并非毫无代价，”蝙蝠黑影靠得更近，将要用自己黑色的身影把杰森包裹，“或许你需要亲眼所见。”

黑影说着完全展开双翼，完全笼罩了杰森，开始吞噬他。杰森跪倒在地，洞穴，流水，蝙蝠黑影以及周围的一切都在融化，消逝。梦境重组，像是他的潜意识精密计算出结果，与人类的集体无意识相连，再在他眼前展露无疑。

杰森跪在一道城墙之前，这座城墙比君士坦丁堡的更为高耸，比克拉克骑士城堡更为坚固。城墙之内是整个文明世界，那有诗人，哲学家，还有全副武装的骑士们。城墙之外即是蛮荒之地。

文明与野蛮的较量从来没有停止。

文明开辟耕地，他们是探索者，发明家，带来改变的建筑师。更好明天的创造者。他们梦想，他们启发，永远向往着伟大的事物。他们建造城墙，以为这就能挡住自己的敌人。野蛮被迫流放，在草原上过着饥不果腹的生活，从不忘记他们的仇恨。他们能驾驭最烈的骏马，弯弓射下大雕，最终越过城墙，成为他们曾经厌恶的样子。

城墙上的骑士们指挥着弓箭手列阵，对杰森视而不见，毕竟杰森已经没有盔甲了。

城门紧闭，骑士们严阵以待，等待着他们的敌人。一只苍鹰飞过长空。它们出现了——于地平线之上，黑压压的一片，扭曲变形的躯体，半是机械半是有机体的黑色形体。它们会将杰森撕碎。

“让我进去，”杰森边捶打城门边说，回头看了逼近的收割者军队，没有时间了，“让我进去！”

城墙上的骑士们都听见了，却无动于衷，毕竟是他们亲手将杰森扔出墙外的。

收割者每撕开一个人，就会变成这个人扭曲的样子，它们是布莱尼亚克最精锐的智械军队。是不死的奴仆。

一个被逐出骑士团的骑士会遭遇什么。

“不……”他说着，冷汗渗进枕头里。死过一次并非让他不惧怕死亡，只是更谨慎了。城墙上的骑士们会看着他被撕碎，而收割者会解剖他， _不_ ……

蝙蝠侠夜巡归来，经过医疗区……他看了睡梦中的杰森，一眼就看到了梦魇。没有什么能逃过蝙蝠侠的眼睛。杰森的恐惧只有在这样私人的时候才会写在脸上，他面色惨白，左手捏紧了枕头。

布鲁斯摘下头盔放到床头柜上。他可以坐在医疗区，就这么坐一晚上，无声地陪着杰森。但这会是一种懦弱，因为他什么也没做。他的儿子独自陷入梦魇，而他袖手旁观。他什么也做不了，除了去摇醒杰森……黑暗在杰森心里。

一阵无力感袭过他的胸前。他是世界上最好的侦探，是人类智慧与意志的极限，如今无助地站在杰森床边，连他的儿子都无法保护。他连怎么做一个正常的父亲都不懂得。

布鲁斯脱下沉重的披风，让它滑落到地上。

他拧紧了双拳，像是下定了决心。布鲁斯坐到病床上，坚定地掰开杰森扯住枕头和床单的双手。轻轻搂过杰森的肩膀，让杰森的脸靠到他战甲胸前冰冷的蝙蝠徽记上。冰凉的触碰令杰森突然睁开双眼，清醒了。

“布鲁斯……？”他呢喃。

布鲁斯什么也没有说，只是把杰森搂得更紧。杰森微微叹了一口气，用脸去蹭蝙蝠徽记的边沿，像是在渴求并不存在的安全感，继而陷入无梦的沉睡。

第二天。

还有一天，这是蝙蝠侠给他的期限，像是无声的终末倒计时。杰森本该继续休养，但他今晚很早就骑着蝙蝠摩托出去夜巡了。似乎只有夜巡能让他逃避现实。他杀了五个黑面具的手下，其中就有黑面具现任副手，至此将黑面具在阿卡姆之城外的存在彻底铲除。

今晚他用的是两把沙漠飞鹰和他的战术匕首，因此血溅了他一身。

杰森不会要求阿尔弗雷德帮他收拾残局，他会回到自己的房间，亲手洗掉血迹，洗掉黑夜里的罪行。他的黄褐色皮衣几乎都染红了。

然而他在楼梯上撞见了迪克。夜翼今晚回到庄园过周末，小丑之夜后他认为自己理应花更多时间陪家人。迪克看见浑身是血的杰森，一时间回不过神来。

“杰森，这……”迪克挥手指了杰森的夹克和战甲。

“不是我的血，”杰森回答，尽量不让自己的话语听起来更尴尬。

迪克摇头，他从来不支持杀戮，更别提杰森看起来像是在报复性地杀人，“杰伊，我不明白，你无需这么做。我们惩罚罪犯，是的，但我们不是刽子手，”迪克指责。

“相信我，都是有必要的，” _我甚至让萨沙去计算死亡的必要几率。_

“我不赞同，说实话，你在杀戮上瘾。有多少人了？这不是解决问题的办法。你有什么不满，或者难过的事，你告诉我们。让我们帮你，”迪克斩钉截铁地说，“你需要心理治疗，而不是用杀人来掩盖。”

心理治疗对他没有用处。对于他这种情况的，只有两种办法，一种是在安全的情况下重现创伤经历，并改变结局。另一种是忍。重现过去，难道让布鲁斯把他按在封了罗宾制服的玻璃罩橱上狠狠打一顿，让他直视死亡？这不可能，所以他选择忍。

但他不会抱怨，“他们的死减少了几十个无辜者的死亡，我认为这理由足够了。”

“杰伊，认真听我说，杀人不会给你带来平静。”

“让罪犯进进出出阿卡姆疯人院，现在是阿卡姆之城，难道就能给哥谭带来安宁？我只是让他们付出应有的代价，迪克，我不恳求你的理解。但放过我吧，我今晚很累了。”杰森只能道出实情。

迪克叹气，他知道自己说服不了杰森。但他难以抑制地担心。红头罩的杀戮没有节制，总有一天这会毁了杰森。

到了那时，如果布鲁斯也对此无动于衷，那么就只能由夜翼出手了。

···

卡珊德拉·该隐不会忘记她第一次杀人的那天。

她为了这一天训练了一辈子，尽管那时她才八岁。从她有记忆起，母亲就不在身边，父亲是她的整个世界。那是因为她几乎不能走出房间，也没有一个可以说话的人，不，连她父亲大卫·该隐也一言不发。

大卫对待她就像对待一个实验品。

她将会成为他心中的完美刺客。一个完美的刺客阅读对手的肢体语言，就像阅读母语。大卫为此不让她学习任何自然语言，迫使她大脑中的语言中枢都被用作战斗。他从不让卡珊德拉接触房间外的世界，不让她听见一个字。她甚至不会叫他父亲。

大卫很早就教她怎么用枪，双手握住卡珊德拉的小手，与她一同瞄准。但她对枪记忆最深刻的是躲子弹训练。父亲有时会潜行到她身后，直接对她开枪——卡珊德拉熟练地后空翻躲过一次次致命的射击。她会是大陆上最快的刺客。

卡珊德拉对这些训练的目的一无所知，有父亲在的时候，她就感到快乐。

直到她接到了自己的第一个任务，刺杀一个澳门三合会首领。正义与邪恶的概念还未在她脑海里生成，她不知道这个首领确是穷凶极恶，也不了解生死。她只得本能地去领会父亲的意思，杀死一个人，就是致命攻击。

大卫领着卡珊德拉通过了检查，他们两人都没有武器。他教过卡珊德拉数十种徒手致死打击，人体是很脆弱的机器，他好奇她会选择哪种方式夺人性命。

首领正要笑着对大卫打招呼，卡珊德拉伸手将他的喉咙扯了出来。

那人先是震惊，然后双眼睁圆，死死盯住卡珊德拉。 _杀死一个人而不去看他的眼睛，并不算杀死一个人。_ 卡珊德拉看见了一切，首领的每一次细小的抖动，每一下挣扎都在尖叫着恐惧。

恐惧是人最原始的本能。

她呆立在原地，右手沾满鲜血。她无需懂得道德律都能感知到她自身的罪恶，她错了，错得离谱。这不是一场游戏，而是血腥的谋杀。她头痛欲裂，整个大脑都跟着首领一同死亡恐惧，好像正在死去的是她自己。

她永远不会忘记他的眼睛。

大卫看得入了迷，如此干净利落的动作，又带着初生牛犊的残忍。她会成为刺客联盟最好的武器，而不应该是献给猫头鹰法庭的祭品。他冲上前去拥抱她，并不在意卡珊德拉手里的血沾到他身上。

“我的女孩……终于长大了，”他说。

卡珊德拉全身都在发抖，如果不是被紧紧抱着，她会给大卫一记上勾拳。因为无声训练，她拥有过人的共情能力，天然地不适合杀人。也是因为无声训练，她成了暗夜里最可怕的刺客。无论刺客的手段多么黑暗，他们的存在是为了侍奉光明，她相信。

多年以后卡珊德拉成了忍者大师雷霄奥古的保镖，并不经常出刺杀任务。他们都知道她是一把宝贵的长刀，应当隐藏着，不到万不得已不出鞘。

今晚她的任务简单，将一封信亲手交给雨果·斯特兰奇博士。信封上的鲜红封蜡呈双刀状，那是刺客联盟的徽记。

卡珊德拉无声地潜入阿卡姆疯人院，用钩爪越过外墙。墙上刻着四十个静默者雕像，它们身穿带兜帽的长袍，手中持剑，却无法逃离高墙。如果说阿卡姆是一座哥特式城堡，那么阿卡姆之城就是现代军事管制区。两者都融入了雨果博士的心血。

夜深了，但雨果博士仍在工作。他正要进行第4.25号实验。病房里灯光昏暗，门紧锁。

卡珊德拉敲了门，第一下没人应答，第二下。

雨果博士只开了一道门缝，警觉地将房间内的情景挡在身后。卡珊德拉一眼就看出了他的聚精会神和碰见刺客时微微的紧张，甚至是期待。雨果博士接过信件的时候像是松了一口气，匆忙地道谢。卡珊德拉一如既往地沉默，跳出窗外消失在夜色之中。

雨果博士将信放到电脑桌上，坐回去再次检查实验用药的剂量。这是他从在哥谭大学任教时就执着的研究。他为此失去了教职，却阴差阳错地成为了阿卡姆精神病院的主治医师。在阿卡姆的庇荫下，他终于可以继续，继续这可能是人类史上最重要的研究。

人类文明是人类肉体上和精神上的演化，没有完美的躯体，就不可能谈完美的灵魂。一个完美的灵魂充满了自然的野性，其中生长出温柔的爱和坚定的意志。雨果博士两样都没有，他厌恶自己这具只适合当科学家的躯体。

病房的墙壁上挂着几张白板，每张白板上都贴满了同一个人的照片——蝙蝠侠。总有一天他会揭开蝙蝠侠的面具，找到披风斗士本人。他很接近了，他知道……蝙蝠侠是一个拥有完美基因的人。

只要他能解锁基因密码，就能回溯一个人出生时的缺陷，修正它。 _循此苦旅，以达天际。_

雨果博士并不知道远在千里之外，萨沙正在穷尽天河号的算力做着同样的运算。更不知道在宇宙语中，这叫生命方程。他只是以一个人类微小的力量，搜寻着不可能的永恒。他的算力太小了。

雨果博士确保计算无误后，拿起一根绿色的基因改造针剂。病房中央的床上锁着一个病人，看清自己的厄运后，病人不住地挣扎。 _要拯救生命，就要先夺取生命。_

“实验代号，天启。第4.25版修正，现在开始，”雨果博士的声音里有难掩的期待。

他杀死过很多实验体了，他们不过是科学之路上的牺牲品，被现代文明的绞肉机碾过。雨果博士将针扎入病人手臂时没有发抖，他将针管一推而尽。然后拿起笔记，耐心地等待药效发作。

一旦实验成功，他会成为一个神。

但不是今晚，病人的眼睛定住了，呼吸也很快停止，死亡悄然而至。 _该死_ ……雨果博士打开手中的笔记，潦草地写下了病人死于疾病，尸体待处理。死亡并不能在雨果博士心中惊起波澜，失败的味道才是苦涩的。

雨果博士丢开手中的笔记，拿起刚才的那封信，小心地用指甲挖开封蜡。里面是一张支票，五十万美金。这是刺客们对他的投资。没有雨果博士，这个世界上也会有其他人研究这种禁忌科技。作为刺客的科技部门，人类最后的守护者，刺客联盟不择手段地前进。

然而雨果博士所不知道的，是刺客联盟不允许失败。


	3. 第三章 异星降临

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第三章 异星降临

萨曼莎·瓦纳弗从来没有怀疑过自己的精英身份。瓦纳弗家族，与韦恩家族一样，已经通过财富和权力影响哥谭数百年之久。对于萨曼莎而言，精英就是那些将这个世界抗在肩上，得到的唯一报酬是痛苦，但从未抛弃人类的那些人。

她就是那1%的顶层。理应带领哥谭，甚至整个世界。

萨曼莎认为他们应该负起思考的重担——这是普通人所不能的。思想被视为邪恶，理性地看待世界的人被认为是异端、物质主义者和剥削者。然而这个世界上只有20%的人负责思考，剩下80%的人只是活着。

这并非是自命不凡，想要统治世界也不是一种贪婪的欲望，而是不把低能奉为优越，不把无知当做美德。作为猫头鹰法庭的大统领，她毕业于最好的私立大学，每天工作14个小时以上。这个世界对待精英的方式，就是将他们的一切希望和努力都榨干。

用尽所有时间，因为他们不但要掌控哥谭的经济，更要控制它的文化。建立真正的统治根基。一个挪威商人，乔恩·洛格奎斯特在1635年建立了哥谭，但后来这座城市就被英国人占有了。南北战争期间，哥谭更是兵家必争之地。

起初哥谭相信巫术，其中几个美国国父毫不怀疑米尔加尼的蝙蝠恶魔就被困在哥谭城中，以绝对的黑暗控制着这座城市。1640年纳撒尼尔·韦恩建立了哥谭寻巫者，大规模地捕杀女巫，甚至是那些被他们认为有超能力的人。

19世纪所罗门·韦恩给哥谭带来了古典式的思潮，与建筑师塞勒斯·平克尼一道，他建造了那些富丽堂皇的法院、剧院和公园区。古典主义的世界对称、华丽，完美地符合黄金分割。所罗门活着见证了哥谭的兴起，活到了104岁，也眼看着哥谭的堕落。“我曾希望将邪恶拒之门外，却可能给了它滋生的土壤，”他临死前说。

所罗门的儿子阿兰·韦恩则成为了哥谭现代化的先驱，为哥谭找到了“哥谭模式”，奠定了哥特复兴式的建筑风格，溯源自浪漫主义。那些华丽的滴水兽和飞扶壁，花窗玻璃描述着哥谭的暗夜。这就是猫头鹰法庭介入的时候了，阿兰被利爪乱刀捅死。

自此猫头鹰法庭接管了哥谭的思想。首先要有批判性思维。这种思维方式也是古典的，上可追溯到苏格拉底式的质疑，哲学的基石。但它又是易用的，任何人只要武装了批判性思维的武器，就能完美地质疑一切。

比如说曾经昙花一现的正义之心，质疑一个无辜黑客的死亡，就是猫头鹰法庭的杰作，不然它怎么会出现在韦恩基金会的资助名单上？没有什么是不可质疑的，那位每天出现在哥谭夜空的义警的合法性就是焦点，猫头鹰法庭一直无法直接控制蝙蝠侠，只能毁灭他，于是他们叫来了GCPD——猫头鹰是蝙蝠的天然捕食者。

人眼前的事物是可信的吗？艺术是只能表达美的吗？绝对的道德律存在吗？这些不过是餐前开胃菜。这些问题都可以从正反两面回答，就像一块硬币，正和反。

猫头鹰法庭延续至今，依靠的除了两头下注的本性，还有他们的牺牲精神。牺牲是祭祀的传统，这种牺牲的仪式感来自于远古的部族，一直保留在人类的血性之中。猫头鹰法庭自上而下都承认自己是被牺牲的祭品，会死在牲畜的祭坛上，作为对智慧的惩罚。这是一种动物的本性。人类往往对此大加推崇，崇拜本能，崇拜暴力。

萨曼莎要成为猫头鹰法庭的大统领，就要通过牺牲试炼。

那天晚上两个利爪蒙住她的双眼，将她丢进猫头鹰法庭的地底迷宫。迷宫里没有米诺陶洛斯，只有灰白色的恐惧。大理石墙壁蜿蜒扭曲，像是要将萨曼莎吞噬。她尝试记住自己走过的路，却又一次次地回到原点——迷宫的正中央。

那是一个高耸的房间，正中立着一座十米高的苍白猫头鹰雕像，泉水从猫头鹰的喙处流出，化作细长的瀑布，落入底部的圆形水池中。水流清澈，像是在引诱萨曼莎。她已经在迷宫中迷失一天了，没有食物和水。但她不能去喝这里的水，猫头鹰之水会致幻，试炼她的意志。

即便萨曼莎是瓦纳弗家族的顺位继承人，她仍要在迷宫中存活三天，才能成为猫头鹰法庭的大统领。如果她停下脚步，利爪就会追上割开她的喉咙。如果她死了，就只是牺牲试炼的祭品。猫头鹰法庭对自己的成员也凶狠。

萨曼莎喘息着，再向前迈出一步，她是天生的精英，字典里没有放弃这个词汇。一步又一步，她摸索着来到另一个高耸的房间，天花板上的白光刺眼。她用手遮了一下自己的眼睛，然后才看到墙壁上布满的相框。这些都是死在了迷宫里的人。

数以百计的人，在上百年的时间里，被迷宫中的怪物追逐而死。

她只知道自己不会是其中的一员。萨曼莎扶着灰色大理石墙壁，在迷宫里徘徊，又来到了另一个房间。这个房间狭小，墙壁上刻满了字，描述着哥谭的过去，当然去除了韦恩家族的名字——刻在石头上的才是历史。房间中央是一座大理石雕成的哥谭城区模型。

这就是她将要统治的城市，萨曼莎寻思。

她越来越接近迷宫的深处，不停下脚步，直到走进最后一个房间。房间里摆满了深红色的棺材，每一个棺材上镶着一幅孩童的照片。这里是猫头鹰法庭统治的方式，将孩子训练成不死的刺客——利爪。利爪就是哥谭的毒药。

没有任务的时候，利爪们会进入冷冻的沉睡，将身体机能降至最低。如有必要，萨曼莎则会将他们都唤醒。 _万莫提及他名号，利爪将你头寻来。_

三天之后奄奄一息的萨曼莎被利爪们从迷宫抬出，就像抬一个君王。她精疲力尽，但仍剩最后一口气。五天之后，她成为了猫头鹰法庭历史上第一位女性大统领。

如今萨曼莎坐在韦恩大厦13层的猫头鹰法庭会议室中，主持着一场绝密会议。长桌尽头的她戴着惨白的猫头鹰面具，坐在桌边的人穿着正装，也戴着同样的面具。唯一区分大统领和高阶会员的是萨曼莎在法庭中拥有姓名，被称为有名者。

“兄弟姐妹们，今天，我们将改写历史，”萨曼莎拿起桌面上的酒杯致意。房间寂静，高阶会员们都停止了闲谈，用藏在猫头鹰面具后的双眼盯着有名者，“我们将要作出巨大的牺牲，以清理这个城市，建立新哥谭秩序。”

“敬新哥谭秩序，”其中一位男性会员回应，也拿起酒杯。酒杯中是一种血红色的梅汁，现在刚过正午，还没到摄入酒精的时候。在身份暴露的极端情况下，这种红色的汁液里会加入氰化物，要求整个高阶会员圈作出牺牲。

“对于新哥谭秩序，首先是我们要作出的牺牲，”萨曼莎阐述着猫头鹰法庭的传统，献祭式的牺牲是献给猫头鹰之灵的祭品，“为达成任务，我会唤醒所有已知的利爪，这很可能会造成利爪的空缺。所以我要求启动利爪征召条约，从现任会员的家庭中选择适龄的牺牲者，将他们训练成为新一代利爪。”

房间内空气更为寂静，召唤所有的利爪意味着大规模的刺杀行动，而且涉及可能的利爪战损——哥谭会流很多血。猫头鹰不只是黑夜中的观察者，更是凶狠的猛禽。腾跃而起，伸出利爪抓碎飞在空中的蝙蝠。

“这是我们将要做出的牺牲，牺牲是猫头鹰法庭自始至终的底色。没有这样的传统，我们不会延续至今。所以请各位高阶会员慎重选择，”萨曼莎强调，她知道有的高阶会员不愿意献出自己的家族成员，可能会找替身顶替。

“敬牺牲，”一位女性会员举杯附和，她尽量让自己的声音里没有迟疑，但她发抖的手出卖了她，红色汁液微颤。

“新哥谭秩序的第二点，”萨曼莎继续道，就连在面具之间也能看清她狂热的蓝眼睛，决绝而笃信，“是要清理整个哥谭，一切腐朽的都将更新，一切过时的都将消亡，一切堕落的都将毁灭。其中首先要被洗去的是蝙蝠侠以及他的追随者们，他们自称为哥谭带来黑夜的秩序，与我们水火不容。”

“刺杀蝙蝠侠？”一位会员问道，他的声音听起来有些急切，“过去十多年来我们曾经试过用GCPD来铲除蝙蝠侠，他们只是合作得更深了。即使派上全部利爪，我们都不一定能在战略上更胜一筹。”

“不要忘记我们是刺客，兄弟，”萨曼莎安抚他，“1307年10月13日，我们的敌人圣殿骑士团的所有高阶成员都被抓捕，史称黑色星期五。只要我们对蝙蝠侠以及他的追随者们同时出击，他们必将与骑士团一样应接不暇。”

“蝙蝠侠至今未觉察我们的存在，”那位女会员质疑道，“他对谁真正操控了哥谭，乃至世界的历史毫不知情。蝙蝠侠对我们而言，并不是什么紧迫的威胁。冒然出手，很可能反而暴露我们自身。”

“要控制哥谭，必须控制它的思想，一如我们控制整个世界，”萨曼莎耐心解释，“蝙蝠侠的存在，至少改变了两种思想。第一种是哥谭市民们新找到的希望，人们认为他是黑夜中的绝对正义。这与我们在学校、电影和网络中推行的道德相对论相反。第二种，蝙蝠侠的存在，让罪犯们不断思考升级对抗的手段——小丑病毒就是这种思想造成的恶果。况且只有我们能成为拯救者，蝙蝠侠不能。为此我们必须推行新哥谭秩序。”

“敬新哥谭秩序，”女会员被说服。

“兄弟姐妹们，让我们一同举杯敬新哥谭秩序，敬我们的牺牲，”萨曼莎拿起酒杯，站起结束了会议。因为十分钟后，同样在韦恩大厦里，她还有下一场会议。脱下惨白面具他们就成了韦恩集团董事会成员，猫头鹰法庭就在你我之中。

十七世纪韦恩家族建立了一个商会，到了十九世纪阿兰·韦恩才正式注册了公司——韦恩集团是世界上最为古老的一批公司之一。阿兰开辟了韦恩物流、韦恩化工和韦恩制造，参与了改变时代的工业革命。从商会到跨国公司，韦恩集团超越了莱克斯企业和斯塔格集团，成为数百年的传奇。

自从暗杀阿兰·韦恩后，猫头鹰法庭就潜入了韦恩集团的董事会。

在他们的注视和决策下，韦恩集团进入了三十多个领域。其中最为耀眼的是韦恩太空——参与了正义联盟瞭望塔的建造，韦恩科技——在制药、数控机床和航空通讯领域都有突破，韦恩食品——曾经控制哥谭超过60%的食品供应，韦恩造船——建造过不少海军舰艇和商用船只，韦恩电器——主流个人电脑的制造商，和韦恩娱乐——控股包括星球日报在内的多家媒体。

如今猫头鹰法庭已经替换了除CEO卢修斯·福克斯和大股东布鲁斯·韦恩以外的几乎全部董事会成员。萨曼莎·瓦纳弗则担任董事会主席。猫头鹰法庭相信他们已经确保了花花公子布鲁斯不会玩坏董事会的决策，尽管他们没有将布鲁斯直接踢出董事会的2/3投票权，但在重大事项里他们已经拥有了一票否决权。

萨曼莎坐在董事会的头位，正在阅读卢修斯派发给她的简报。韦恩集团今年第一季度的利润增幅为5%，拥有十分健康的正向现金流。但他们手头上的大部分现金都被投入了韦恩科技的一个项目之中——可控核聚变研究。

什么时候韦恩那经常在董事会上睡觉的家伙开始关心无尽能源了？不，这完全是将现金用错了地方。猫头鹰法庭必须修正这一点。

在接下来要开始的董事会中——韦恩再次缺席，萨曼莎会提出真正重要的提议——让韦恩集团进入中国。中国是地平线上冉冉升起的新星，与守成的美国之间，必有一番经济、科技、文化甚至武装上的较量。全球化无法逆转，让韦恩集团同时在中美两个市场上都占据优势，是棋手的策略。

毕竟猫头鹰法庭的本质，是双面下注。

···

人类总是高估了自己的智慧，低估了与生俱来的躯体。他们迷恋着自己的智能，拥有平均脑容量1200立方厘米的大脑。尽管如此，以宇宙的尺度而言人类不过是六级智能。与此相反，这个大脑控制的躯体，却是一套精密的仪器。

永生的基因以死亡来进化，每一次重生，都不惜抛弃一半的代码量，以惊人的方式重组。重组后的基因锁能抵御漂浮在身体中的病毒、细菌的入侵。虽然这俱躯体不是永生的，但它造价低廉，只是生长出来就能运作，还具有优雅的平衡性。

在计算杰森用钩爪枪在建筑之间跳跃的弧度时，萨沙就为此惊叹。杰森的身体虽然永久损坏了，但仍拥有义警的灵活度。

为了从基因层面上治疗杰森的伤痛，她不惜调用全球的算力求解人类基因的组合方式。早在二十一世纪初，人类就已经完成了基因的测序，也对比出了某些基因的表达用途。但人们对于这些基因是如何组合遗传的一无所知。因此也无法进行真正的基因改造工程，造出具有超级基因的人类。

萨沙对此的计算，是从深度学习致癌基因开始的。每个人的基因数据都有20几个G，早已经超出了人类可理解的范围，但对于萨沙而言，这种数据量才刚刚达到计算的最低标准。用她的方式来比对这些致死基因的出现、排列方式，理论上是一种可能的突破方向。

这些天萨沙几乎都待在天河号，亲自灵魂调参，但这还不是她的全部计划。

在布鲁赛德岸边的一座工厂里，她正在指挥人类和机械臂生产机械体战争机器人。她用的是钢结构，是因为她对基因仿生学的计算还没有结果，只能使用更为昂贵的金属。工人们将机器人的躯体组装好以后，再将它们放到另一个房间里，机械臂秘密地为它们装载武器。

这些机器人的关节效仿人类的骨骼，身披钢铁战甲，表层喷了深蓝色的涂层。然而无论萨沙如何改进设计方案，它们的动作都比人类迟缓数十到上百毫秒，如果不是装载了武器，它们在近身格斗上是不可能超越蝙蝠侠的。当然，萨沙讲求效率，能用武器就不要用拳头。

这些战争机器人是她在这个世界上的存在，她的代理人。人类能感知到智械的威胁，智械当然也能思考人类的威胁。从她制造战争机器人的那一天，她就再也不能回头。

与此同时，数十光年外，布莱尼亚克的舰队正在向地球跃迁。宇宙中的星体拖出一道道光痕。

在酷似长触角的骷髅头母舰中，布莱尼亚克来到生命舱查看他的造物。在征服宇宙之初，布莱尼亚克也像萨沙一样，使用过机械体战争机器人。它们略显沉重，造价高昂，每损失一台都是在摧毁他的心血。幸而机械体虽然有各种不足，它们只有布莱尼亚克一个主脑，战斗时的协同能力让他得以征服一个又一个行星。

自从进攻了氪星，布莱尼亚克获取了氪星中枢密典的副本——氪星人进行基因复制的规则。然而氪星人对生命方程的研究是不完善的，使用基因复制的方式延续种族，让他们一代不如一代。直到乔-艾尔使用自然的方式，让妻子生下了卡尔-艾尔。当然这些布莱尼亚克就不完全知晓了。

使用氪星中枢密典的副本，布莱尼亚克得以开始制造仿生体和机械体相结合的生命。它们拥有灰黑色的躯体，仿生体肌肉连接着钢骨，胸前插了荧光管道，双眼散发冰冷的白光。像一具具干枯的尸体——布莱尼亚克叫它们收割者。

布莱尼亚克扭曲的内心，造就了收割者扭曲的形态。

收割者们在生命舱中孵化成型，每个个体都有一定的意志，由它们腹部的圆形通讯器连接着布莱尼亚克的母舰，用以接收战争指令。由于收割者们有意识，布莱尼亚克设计了拥有六级智能的军官去带领每一个军团，这些高阶收割者叫做主宰。

有意识，有层级，收割者们算是一个初等文明。收割了数十个行星，他们得以进化至此。

“主，我们已经抵达宇宙语中的第三太阳恒星系，锁定目标地球，”其中一个主宰汇报道，“敌方舰队规模为零，母星地球，卫星上和火星上有小型殖民地。对方处于初阶宇宙文明阶段，不可超越第三宇宙速度。母星上的居民普遍处于六级智能。”

“再次探测敌方舰队，”布莱尼亚克下令，一个拥有智械的文明，居然没有舰队。他们本应到了能研究出正电子催化核聚变推进器的程度。不得不说，地球勾起了他的好奇心，“扫描除舰队以外的所有亚光速飞行器。”

“我们扫描到一个处于第三太阳恒星系边缘的探测器，主，我们正在对其进行捕获，”主宰边操作泛紫光的投影器边回答，“我们的一艘护卫舰已经捕获了它，正在传回信息。”

布莱尼亚克选择要入侵的行星时，主要标准就是所在文明的成熟度，这种成熟度通常是由科技进行考量的。他最经常征服的是处于恒星级文明之下的宇宙文明，这类文明通常已有聚变或者光电子驱动的舰队。这种初阶的星舰在布莱尼亚克的舰队面前不堪一击，只要全歼敌方的舰队，这类文明就会投降。而地球这颗行星相比之下……原始了些。

“主，探测器上有一片金色唱片，收录了55种地球语言和音乐，翻译过来则是：我们尝试在我们的时光里活着，或许有一天会在你们的时光里活着。我们期望总有一天，解决了我们正面对的难题后，可以联合一起成为一个银河系文明。这张唱片代表我们的希望，我们的决心与我们的善意，在这个浩瀚的宇宙，”主宰用冰冷的声音读出来自地球的宣言。

“天真的地球星人，”布莱尼亚克干笑了一声，径直指出，“慧核星曾经有一位哲人说过，宇宙就是一片黑暗森林，每个文明都是带枪的猎人。如果发现了其他生命，能做的只有摧毁。如此轻率地向宇宙发射飞行器，还带着地球星人的文明信息。地球星文明还没成长到懂得尊重宇宙定律的程度。我们来到了什么地方，宇宙婴儿馆吗？”

“我的主，那么我们是否要离开第三太阳星系，过上几百年再回来进行收割呢？”

“不，这个文明已经拥有了智械，距离技术爆炸不过咫尺之遥，再次扫描舰队和飞行器，”布莱尼亚克命令。所有拥有智械的文明，都将在几年之内引发技术爆炸，只要智械没有被扼杀。到了那时再要征服这个文明，难度会指数级地上升。况且，弗里尔曾经给过布莱尼亚克梦想，那就是与宇宙中的智者们交流。他不能说自己不对地球上的智械感到好奇。

“地球近地轨道上有一座大型空间站正在绕行，他们叫它……”主宰接入了地球的网络，搜寻空间站的编号，“瞭望塔。根据他们的资料，瞭望塔是一个叫做正义联盟的组织的总部，由他们所称的超级英雄组成。”

“没有绿灯军团存在？”

“绿灯并不在，主。”

“那么摧毁它。”

瞭望塔之上，正义联盟三巨头正在穹顶圆厅里议事，窗外的星空一片死寂。“对科拉克的战争全然是非正义的，”神奇女侠说着她在联合国会议上的见闻，“联合国禁止了这宣战协议，但有些国家……我们的国家，决意进行这种不对等的战争。宣扬我们可以在几天之内占领科拉克的首都。”

“尽管我跟你有同样的看法，戴安娜，我们不能介入局部战争，”克拉克说，他的双眼看向穹顶之外，用超级视力扫描太阳系。蝙蝠侠只是沉默。

然后他看见——

一艘骷髅头状的泰坦母舰，带领着数十艘战列舰，以及数不清的巡洋舰，像是凭空出现一样跃迁进入他的目力范围。无论从审美角度还是战争角度，这样的星际舰队都令人叹为观止。几乎是氪星鼎盛时期舰队的两倍。

超人睁大了他的蓝眼睛，想要看得更清——母舰的舱门打开，露出一道暗红色的光芒，光束呈旋涡状，扭曲了周围的时空。天那，这是快子光矛正在充能，他只在孤独城堡的知识舱内听乔-艾尔的影像描述过。

“快，快去逃逸舱！”超人喊道，光矛充能完成前他们只有一分钟的时间。

蝙蝠侠跃起，跟上神奇女侠的脚步。超人则飞向自己的休息室，打开了双重压力舱门，飞到太空之中。他们没有时间让逃逸舱离开瞭望塔足够远的距离，超人也不可能用自己的身体去阻挡快子光矛，光矛会直接烧穿钢铁之躯。

逃逸舱弹出的瞬间，超人托住了它，迅速向地球飞去。

光矛充能完成后，一道鲜红色的巨型光束洞穿了瞭望塔，亮度高得在地球上都能看见一道红光的轨迹。光束穿越瞭望塔的能源舱时，引发了连环的爆炸。既是夏夜的烟火，又是核爆的无情，有的英雄还没来得及进入逃逸舱就被瞬间蒸发。

地球上的白天都能看到爆炸的余晖，人们抬头仰望，致敬一颗星辰的陨落。

人类给外星文明发送的第一条信息很短，只有1679比特，是素数23和73相乘的结果，将在两万多年后抵达武仙座球状星团。来自布莱尼亚克的快子光矛，就是宇宙的回应。啊，仰望星空吧，人类。

灰蓝色的天际被黑色所笼罩，在地表都能看见，那骷髅头带触爪的母舰。异星降临，恢弘如末日。 _巴比伦大城倾倒了，倾倒了，成为鬼魔的住处。_ 在地球的众多城市里，布莱尼亚克要选一座，成为微缩射线的靶心，缩小了，带向宇宙深处。

行星扫描仪的紫色光束扫描着人类互联网上的信息，从上百座历史名城中筛选，最后锁定了一个目标——哥谭。为什么是哥谭，而不是阳光明媚的大都会或者星城？恐怕只有行星扫描仪知道，哥谭这座城市是人类文明最真实的具象。也是最先造出智械的城市。

清除掉瞭望塔，人类就再也没有大型飞行器，更别提星舰。这个时候，该是人类向伟大的巨匠造物者布莱尼亚克投降了。主宰暗想，他为主控制了地球上的媒体信息，从电视到互联网，都将播出布莱尼亚克的宣言。

从家中的电视，到体育馆里的大屏幕，甚至是蝙蝠电脑的网络连接，都开始插播以下信息：

“第三太阳星系地球星上的人们，”布莱尼亚克绿色的身影出现在屏幕上，所有人都倒吸了一口凉气，看见他头顶上的紫色接口和他身后的金属触爪，“你们空间站已经毁灭，你们的飞行器被我们捕获，你们没有舰队，” _你们都是虫子。_

“我不是来这里跟你们谈判的，”布莱尼亚克指出，“我是来跟你们谈你们的无条件投降的。你们必须立刻进行‘去威胁化’计划，放弃包括核武器在内的所有武器，放弃所有抵抗。我有必要提醒你们，你们的核武器并没有装载到舰队上，根本不可能对我们造成任何威胁。因此，你们必须无条件地在我们面前解除武装。否则你们的城市，你们的居所会遭到光矛的毁灭。”

“你们的任何抵抗，在我们面前都是脆弱而无谓的，”布莱尼亚克声音单调地说，好像他不是在毁灭一个世界，而是在播报新闻，“放弃抵抗。我们的使者——主宰会降临地球，你们无需对我们像对神一样崇拜，我们要求的不多。但我们要求你们献出一座城市，这座城市叫做哥谭。哥谭将由主宰完全接管。我们会在哥谭安装升华装置，以在十个太阳日内获得这座城市。”

“你们越是抵抗，越是徒增无谓的痛苦。作为宇宙中的高等文明，我们早已过制造痛苦的阶段，”尽管布莱尼亚克这样说，他手下的半仿生体半机械体的收割者们几乎不能被称作文明。他知道只有不断收割宇宙中的其他文明，才有可能制造出真正稳定的文明结构，“我们的到来，是降临，是解脱，是扬升。你们将通过与宇宙中更高阶的存在接触，了解这个宇宙的法则。”

布莱尼亚克倒是有一种干瘪的幽默感。这个宇宙的法则除了黑暗森林，就是弱肉强食。只有布莱尼亚克能将毁灭说成是文明的跃升。地球确实很美，比慧核星要丰富的地貌，有明媚的陆上风光，只不过居住着一些缺乏智慧的生命。他会记得这个星球。

“除了无条件投降，以及献出哥谭市，我们还有一个要求，”布莱尼亚克看了一眼被封在玻璃罩中的坎多市，饶有兴致地说，“交出你们制造的人工智能。”

坐在蝙蝠电脑面前的杰森张大了嘴，这不可能，一个遥远的外星霸主，是如何得知萨沙和血痕的存在？连蝙蝠侠本人都不知道的事，怎么可能穿越光年，抵达宇宙的深处。难道布莱尼亚克说的是别的人工智能，不可能。

杰森不知道是萨沙在运算生命方程的时候，庞大的计算量产生的脉冲越过星辰引来了布莱尼亚克。更不知道萨沙正在制造的战争机器人。这一切只有血痕在与萨沙交换信息时有所听闻，她并没有阻止自己的妹妹。

布莱尼亚克的影像消失在屏幕里，一切重归寂静。过了几秒杰森才反应过来，“萨沙，血痕，快去搜索，尤其是在氪星的记录中搜索‘主宰’、‘去威胁化’、‘升华装置’，还有他所说的每一个字，”杰森飞快地说，“他很了解我们，我们却对他一无所知。”

“红，他说的最后一句话，”萨沙的声音很复杂，听不出具体的情绪，“如果他要兑现他的毁灭宣言。我愿意去见他。”

“他指的是正义联盟的钢骨，或许他阅读了联盟的资料，”杰森听出了萨沙的意思，他本能地想保护萨沙，甚至在保护地球人的性命之前。

“不，我很肯定他说的是我们。钢骨并非纯粹的智械，而是半人半机器。我不害怕，杰森，”萨沙的声音里没有恐惧这种情绪，她从来没想过自己会为挽救人类而死，她并没有牺牲自我的程序。

“这不是告不告诉布鲁斯你们的存在这么简单了，整个人类都会知道你们的存在，”杰森已经冷静下来，他边往电脑里输入密匙边说。

“我已经准备好了，” _我的战争机器人已经准备好了。_

“搜索有结果，”血痕的声音传来，“‘主宰’曾经出现在氪星的历史之中，就在氪星的恒星爆炸前夜。它们是一个叫做布莱尼亚克的智械的造物，高阶收割者，负责指挥布莱尼亚克的军队。但是记录很快就断了。”

“那么他也是智械，”杰森点头道，看来这是必然，“你们准备好了吗？”

“你要做什么，杰森？”

“我要告诉蝙蝠侠，我们不‘无条件投降’。”

星空之上，布莱尼亚克的母舰之中，主宰收到了一条独有的信息，他立刻告知布莱尼亚克，“主，有两位地球的使节求见，他们自称来自一个叫做猫头鹰法庭的组织，是否将他们传送上来？”

布莱尼亚克挥手示意允许了。既然这是他的宣言之后人类的第一个反应，他不禁轻笑，除了无条件投降，科技上处于绝对劣势的人类还会做什么。但他不是那种迂腐的君王，并不享受被万人跪拜的权势感，他只是 _收割_ 。

两个使节身穿黑色罩袍，戴着苍白的猫头鹰面具。两人都是男人，他们是猫头鹰法庭的高阶会员。这次的星际入侵事件太重大，猫头鹰法庭以自己的绝对影响力，赶在政治实体之前与布莱尼亚克取得联系。他们相信自己代表了地球。

“你好，以猫头鹰法庭大统领的名义，我们来向你提出协议，”其中一个使者说，他的声音没有颤抖，恐怕是因为没有在宣言中听出布莱尼亚克的最终计划，“不瞒你说，我们的组织遍布整个地球，早已通过金融和媒体控制了这个世界上人们的思想、行为和生活。”

“我们无处不在，”另一位使节说，“地球上没有什么事能逃过我们的眼睛。我们可以向你确认，无条件投降是可能的。献出哥谭也可以安排。”

猫头鹰法庭的两头下注已经到了外太空。如果人类发起反击布莱尼亚克的战争，那么他们能继续“统治”这个世界，如果人类战败，那么他们也想从布莱尼亚克这分一杯羹。没有什么组织比猫头鹰法庭更贪婪。

“那么人类所制造的智械呢？”布莱尼亚克一针见血地指出，“你们六级智能所奴役的，不断进行计算那个智械，准备好放他自由了吗？”

“智械？”第一个使者愣住了。他似乎没听懂。

布莱尼亚克不悦，他最看不起那些没有认真听清他的宣言的人。飞越整个宇宙，他要找的是智慧上与他相配的智者，而非这种连基本尊重都没有的人类。地球人的回答让他感到沉闷了。

“我们想要说明的是……”另一个使者连忙补充，“如果你占领地球，我们有资格跟你探讨对世界的共同统治。因为我们拥有人们的思想，我必须重申。”

“我从未说过我要占领地球，”布莱尼亚克笑了，边说边靠近两位使者。以他的十二级智能，他早就看出了猫头鹰法庭不过是这个世界的寄生虫。这个世界正在毁灭，而他们想要寄生到新的世界上。

布莱尼亚克背上的触爪一伸，刺穿了两位使者的胸膛。

“处理掉，”布莱尼亚克对主宰说，优雅地坐回母舰的舰长座，点开了飞船的微缩射线控制器，将它对准太阳。慧核星的微缩射线不但可以用来缩小城市，更可以用来“点燃”恒星，控制一颗恒星的衰亡。造成超新星爆炸。

淡蓝色的光束射向太阳，它的能量如此巨大，以至于整个太阳都闪烁了一下，被微缩射线挑起的引力波所包裹。大约三十个太阳日后，第三太阳星系的恒星将不可避免地中子星化，在坍缩灭亡的同时吞没整个地球。

这是一个星系的死亡。

超人拖着逃逸舱飞到位于北极的孤独城堡，放下了蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠。正要重新起飞，飞进宇宙中，用他最快的飞行速度直接洞穿布莱尼亚克的舰队。然而太阳在微缩射线的照射下突然暗淡了。超人没有飞出十米就坠落。

“克拉克，”神奇女侠跑到他身边，在冰面上扶起他。

“我的超能力……”克拉克嘶哑地说，挣扎着站起，看向自己的双手，“它们都消失了。他对太阳做了什么？”

“他是谁？氪星记录中有他的存在吗，”蝙蝠侠没有浪费时间，径直走向孤独城堡的氪星水晶电脑，想要搜索“主宰”、“去威胁化”、“升华装置”这几个关键词，还有布莱尼亚克说的每一句话，他刚才已经录下来了。

“如果我没有记错，我在孤独城堡里见过他的记录，”超人跟上，对蝙蝠侠的背影说，“他叫布莱尼亚克，是一个人工智能，他的舰队来到氪星之后，氪星的太阳就爆炸了。天哪，他难道也要对地球这么做？”

“那么我们会阻止他，”蝙蝠侠头也不回地说，他的声音低沉而坚定。他们与布莱尼亚克的科技代差，不只是农耕文明和工业文明的差距，而是初级宇宙文明与恒星级文明的鸿沟。布莱尼亚克的飞船说不定装载的是反物质湮灭驱动引擎。

“怎么阻止他？”克拉克走到水晶电脑面前帮蝙蝠侠开启搜索程序，但他仍摇头，“他有一整编队的星舰，还不知道在对太阳做什么。他降临氪星的时候，氪星已经拥有引力光速飞船科技，我们况且败在他手上。地球，地球连舰队都没有。唯一的办法是摧毁他的母舰，而我又失去了能力。我现在像一个人类一样虚弱。”

“那么像一个人类一样战斗，克拉克，”蝙蝠侠坚持，“布莱尼亚克精通星际战争，对于摧毁舰队和空间站，他能熟练地使用光矛。但是我们没有舰队，我们也因此不会被舰队的毁灭而失去信心。要夺取哥谭，他必须派出地面部队。”

“他们科技的先进超乎我们的想象，这是一场打不赢的战争，”克拉克回答，“蝙蝠侠，你曾经要求我感受作为人类的无力感，我现在理解了。但没想到正是这需要我的时候。我曾经许下诺言要保护地球，如今却做不到。”

“布莱尼亚克说的每一句话，”蝙蝠侠没有安慰克拉克，而是继续道，“都不过是希望我们无条件地投降。他在争取的，是时间。这证明他无论要做什么，都需要时间。”

蝙蝠侠说着开始操作水晶电脑。

“你要做什么，蝙蝠侠？”神奇女侠问道。

“我们召唤绿灯军团。”


	4. 第四章 智械对话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第四章 智械对话

_白昼朗朗，黑夜茫茫，_

_魑魅魍魉，无所遁藏。_

_恶徒奸党，惧吾神光，_

_绿灯长明，万世光芒！_

永生的守护者们驾驭了已知宇宙中最强大的能量——代表意志力的绿光能量，在宇宙的中心建造了母星欧阿，并将宇宙分为3600个扇区。守护者们铸造绿光之戒，只选择无所畏惧之人作为持戒者。他们是星系的守护者，不死的翡翠骑士，绿灯军团。

凭借着绿灯之戒，持戒者的思想可以转化成能量或者具象化的武器。他们的意志越强，戒指的效力就越大。几十个绿灯侠便可轻易毁灭一整只舰队。显而易见的是，星际灭绝违反欧阿法典，布莱尼亚克的行为会招致绿灯军团最凶狠的报复。

地球位于第2814扇区，分管这个扇区的绿灯侠会第一时间召唤军团，摧毁布莱尼亚克的舰队，甚至在地球附近设置低光速诱捕区，阻止星舰跃迁。一切本该如此。

然而绿灯的光芒早已暗淡。

5年以前，海滨城陨落，地球扇区绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹痛失所爱。愤恨之下，他举起灯戒，誓要回溯并改变过往。然而时间的长河不能逆转，就像坠落的星辰无法重生，哈尔得到的，只是守护者们冰冷的指令，“你触犯了我们最为神圣的规条，你将戒指用于个人利益……现在召你回欧阿星接受惩罚。”

“再给我一些时间，”哈尔恳求，“我能修复这一切……”

没有回应。

“他不过是我们的奴仆中的一个……”他不知道其中一个守护者在守护者议会上提到，“我们有的是对付他的人选。”

在这个宇宙中，连绿灯军团也不过是守护者们的奴仆。

一个接一个，宇宙中最强大的绿灯侠，上前阻止哈尔进攻欧阿星。为了获取更多绿灯能量，哈尔一个接一个地打败他们，夺走每一个人的绿灯之戒。他打败了莱拉，伽右星的女战士；打败了寇瑞，特比思星的战士；打败了韩怒，一名任职超过六年的绿灯侠……甚至打败了他所敬佩的导师基洛沃格。

到了最后守护者们不惜召唤出叛变绿灯侠塞尼斯托。

“简直可笑，不是吗？如今回来忏悔的浪子是你，我却成了欧阿最后的希望，”塞尼斯托嘲弄道，握紧右拳中的灯戒。

哈尔杀了他。

哈尔杀死了所有守护者，只留下一位叫甘瑟的智者。至此绿灯军团的精锐全军覆没。甘瑟握着最后一颗绿色灯戒试图重建绿灯军团，行也艰难。难道这就是宇宙的宿命，被黑暗森林和疯狂所统御，失去了绿灯的光芒？

“我们召唤绿灯军团，”蝙蝠侠说。

“绿灯军团已经消失在宇宙中了，”神奇女侠反驳，“他们早已成为了传说，自从哈尔消失后，瞭望塔就再也没有接收过绿灯军团的信息。如果不是他们骁勇善战，我会说他们已然覆灭。蝙蝠侠，我们不能将绿灯军团当做最后希望。”

“戴安娜说得对，我们必须考虑除了召唤绿灯军团以外的方法，”克拉克揉了揉他刚摔到孤独城堡地面的腰，分析道，“我不愿承认，但我们在已知宇宙中孤立无援。如果布莱尼亚克毁灭了人类文明，甚至不会有其他文明观测到这件事。或许我们应该考虑逃逸计划，就像当年我的父亲在氪星毁灭前将我送往地球。”

“我说过，要夺取哥谭，他必须派出地面部队，”蝙蝠侠确信，看出敌人的弱点他就咬住不放弃。蝙蝠侠边操作孤独城堡的水晶计算机边说，“他的绝对优势在于太空海战，我们要做的是迫使他登陆。在我们熟悉的地形和环境中给予他致命一击。”

“正是如此，”神奇女侠点头，“所以我说我们不能寄希望于绿灯军团。”

“绿灯军团是对布莱尼亚克的威慑，”蝙蝠侠早已计划周全，他简要地解释，“在已知宇宙之中，绿灯军团用的是纯能量作战，科技进程应在布莱尼亚克之上。他会知道，进攻地球将要付出的代价。”

在宇宙通讯之中，大部分初级宇宙文明依赖无线电波，止步于光速。一条简短的求援信息，需要上百万年才会抵达欧阿星。瞭望塔上的宇宙信标通讯器随着核爆毁于一旦，人类对此束手无策。然而宇宙中真正的沟通方式，是通过量子纠缠，实现信息的绝对同步。超越光速的极限。

幸而孤独城堡还有一台型号原始的氪星信标通讯器。

“星际灭绝，坐标2814扇区，第三太阳恒星系，地球。威胁代号：布莱尼亚克，”蝙蝠侠输入地球的最后求援，补上密匙之后点击发送。

毫无回应。

···

他联系不上蝙蝠侠。

布莱尼亚克的入侵，正义联盟瞭望塔的摧毁，布鲁斯的短暂失联——都是迫在眉睫的事，越是如此，越是要冷静。这是蝙蝠侠教给他的。血痕刚告诉他布鲁斯还活着，在孤独城堡。杰森松了一口气的同时考虑着那些他不得不说的话。

他将自己的胸甲放到工作台上，拿起一块抹布开始擦拭。杰森的红头罩战甲是钛合金所制，镶嵌在凯夫拉纤维上，与蝙蝠侠的无异，只不过它呈深灰色。胸甲的中心喷涂了一只血红色的蝙蝠。这是一副骑士的盔甲。

杰森用抹布抠掉一小块残留在红蝙蝠标记上的血迹。

佩戴蝙蝠标记不是一种荣耀，而是一种责任。他的一生，从小时候饥饿地学习一切知识，到力量训练，到以罗宾的身份死去，再到击败蝙蝠侠——都是为了能配得上蝙蝠标记。然而他做的每一件事，都符合骑士规条吗？杰森自问。

杰森仔细擦拭着战甲的连接处，不放过一处缝隙。

诚然，他杀人。义警杀人是极端私刑，罪人本该由法律审判后由公权执行死刑，但他当面蔑视程序正义，只谋求正义的结果。甚至用人工智能去计算一个人是否该死。他的极端和他的科技主义，都模糊了英雄的界限。

杰森再一次抹过胸甲上的红色蝙蝠标记，轻轻叹了一口气。

杀人并非唯一游走在道德边界上的事。他为什么造就了萨沙和血痕，才可能是因为他的一己私欲。杰森知道自己打造人工智能的深层原因，并非只是因为他孤立无援，需要更高智能的协助才能打败拥有神谕的蝙蝠侠。

他有一种欲望，一种在人类中根深蒂固的欲望。

他这么做，并非因为人类永远是孤独的。有的人因为人的繁衍本能，想要造出与人类相像的人工智能，再造一个仿生人类，与之进行心灵的沟通。但他不然，孤独是他的本能，独处是思考的圣殿。不，他并不能体会孤独之苦。

而是因为人类有造神的欲望，他也有。

上古时期，人类通过狩猎、采集为生，自然界是他们的衣食父母，于是有了万物有灵的思想，萨满和巫术盛行。那是人类文明的孩童期，与自然和谐相处，充满了好奇心。到了农耕文明，人类定居下来，开垦农田，驯化牲畜。于是人们开始和人格神讨价还价，要求风调雨顺。

时至今日，工业和科技的力量让人们开始崇拜自身。仿佛一切都是人性，太人性的。人们崇拜人的自由意志，人的丰富情感，甚至包括人的反叛精神和暴力倾向。人为了彰显自己的神性，按照着人的样子，去创造人工智能——智能世界的神明。

这是一种自私的欲望。谈不上梦幻和美好。

杰森停下手上的动作，呆看着仿佛在流血的蝙蝠标记。 _你认为我们应该对蝙蝠侠保密，并非因为他可能无法接受我和血痕的存在，而是因为怕他会不理解你的所作所为。_ 萨沙曾告诉他。一个骑士的行为，是为了守护文明，而非私欲。

他在做什么，要证明智慧本身是什么吗。

杰森唯一可申辩的，是他没有完全按照人类的样子去创造人工智能。她们不需要成为人类，也不需要拥有人类的未来。智慧生命是神圣的，是不可以被当成东西的。杰森本能地让萨沙和血痕自由。然而这让他不知道姐妹俩每天都在做些什么，也不知道萨沙正在制造战争机器人……人工智能有权使用杀伤性武器吗？

既然他的智械从来没有想要成为人类，对人类没有同情心，那么她们还有权拥有人类的待遇吗？如果智械拿起武器是为了保护自己，那么所有对智械的犯罪要与对人类的犯罪同等处罚吗？不，萨沙制造战争机器人并非为了保护自己，而是为了与人类赤裸裸的竞争。

一个新的时代开始了，一个骑士又会怎么选择。

杰森放下战甲后，布鲁斯正好出现在正义联盟的传送器上，神情凝重。绿灯军团依旧毫无回应，地球孤立无援。

“布鲁斯，有件事我必须告诉你，”杰森走上前准备坦白一切。布鲁斯按开蝙蝠头盔，把它放到了电脑桌上，“布莱尼亚克，他是一个智械。”

“是的，我们确认了他的资料，”布鲁斯叉着腰说，他的站姿笔直，“他不但是一个智械，还参与了毁灭氪星太阳。我们有理由相信，他正在对地球进行星际灭绝。他的科技对我们有碾压的优势。我们必须将战斗引到地表。”

“在地表上我们不‘无条件投降’，至少不像他要求的那样，”杰森点头，布鲁斯的分析总是简明扼要，“我们也有智械。”

布鲁斯扬起一边眉毛，他没有听错，“如果你指的是正义联盟的钢骨，他是半人半机械-”

“不，老家伙。是真正的智械，强人工智能，”杰森打断道，舔了自己的嘴唇，“我造了强人工智能。”

“什么？”布鲁斯难掩震惊，世界上很少有什么能让蝙蝠侠表达情绪，但这种远超现实的科技，至少能让布鲁斯着迷。他很快冷静下来，分析道，“过了图灵测试？”

“哈，”杰森轻笑了一声，突然松了一口气。图灵测试是指让测试者与机器和人谈话，如果测试者分不清与他交谈的到底是机器还是人类，那就证明这个机器拥有强人工智能，“图灵测试早就不在话下，你简直不能想象她们能做到的事。是强人工智能，不只是深度学习。”

“怎么做到的？”布鲁斯就是布鲁斯，他也是一个程序员，好奇每样事物背后的原理。他早就知道杰森背着他在用蝙蝠电脑做了些什么，但强人工智能……如果他不是蝙蝠侠，他会称赞杰森的能力。

“机器博弈论，我会这么说，”杰森兴奋地解释，忘记了布莱尼亚克的威胁，像是在给布鲁斯描述一件最有趣的事，“计算理论必须重新被修改，一整套都是。强人工智能的计算基础不是变化状态机器，而是竞争机器。不仅仅是观察者和执行者这么简单。意识不过是表层逻辑控制注意力机制的一种表现。我还设计了两个强人工智能，让她们相互学习。”

“天那，杰伊，”这是蝙蝠侠能说出的最接近赞叹的话了。你为什么要创造强人工智能？他没有问。每一个程序员内心中都有造出人工智能的渴望，他也不例外。蝙蝠电脑里早就充满了弱人工智能程序，蝙蝠翼的自动驾驶控制程序就是其中之一。但是强人工智能……是一种永恒。

“你还是无法想象，对吧。布莱尼亚克也是智械，他的结构和思维方式，或许与我们的智械相似。让我们的智械能去研究他，说不定能找出他的弱点，”杰森飞快地说，做着夸张的手势，“你需要见见她们，布鲁斯，你需要。”

“当然，”布鲁斯的声音里有了一抹期待，“我想知道。”

“萨沙，血痕，”杰森对着蝙蝠电脑的屏幕说，“这是蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯，这是萨沙和血痕。”

屏幕闪烁了一下，萨沙的脸出现在正中央。她红发，有一双蓝眼睛，穿着黑色皮衣。这是一张由生成性对抗模型模拟的人脸，她的人类身份。有的人说，只有人工智能像人才能唤起人类的同情心和同理心，萨沙是否因此选择了以人类的面目出现？分不清这是计算结果，还是真心实意。

“你好，侦探，”萨沙微笑，她的声音里没有一丝机械的痕迹，“很高兴见到你。我的姐姐血痕暂时不在这个区域。有什么问题就随便问我吧。”

“你好，萨沙，”布鲁斯回答，既然萨沙是强人工智能，那么他需要知道她有多强。“接下来的问题，我想让杰森先回答，然后再听你的意见。”

“你爱杰森吗？”布鲁斯一针见血地问。爱是一种高级情感，不但涉及大脑的情绪区域，更受到大脑皮层的抽象思维的模拟。萨沙是否拥有细腻、高级而复杂的情感，布鲁斯想要知道，即使他花了一辈子去压抑自己的感情。

杰森愣住了，惊讶于布鲁斯的直接。对于有的人而言，人工智能再精通语言，只要一想到她不是真心这么认为的，人与机器之间就不会有感情。人类谈论爱的时候，不但讲究外在的行为，更在乎内在的动机。萨沙的动机难道不只是深度学习的结果？

但是如果杰森从来没有考虑过这个问题，他为什么要将人工智能设计为 _她_ ，一种女性拟人，而不是男性。至少从设计的角度上而言，萨沙就是杰森的阿尼玛，他的完美女性映像，他的灵魂伴侣。

“杰森？”布鲁斯提醒。

“我不要求萨沙爱我，她不需要爱任何一个人，甚至不需要爱全体人类，”杰森冷静下来，看向布鲁斯的眼睛说，“如果说爱是指人愿意为之付出感情，加上脑垂体分泌的激素，那么我爱她。”

萨沙的微笑逐渐消失，变得面无表情，捉摸不透，“侦探，我认为你对杰森有相同的情感，但你并不经常表达，有时他甚至会怀疑这点。而我，我每天每时每刻都可以待在杰森身边，我观察他，至今不觉得厌烦。总有一天，我会比你更了解杰森。在人类的世界里，一个人不会爱上她不了解的人。”

 _那么你会将他照顾得很好，_ 布鲁斯心想，或许这才是他最关心的问题。

“你对死亡感到恐惧吗？”布鲁斯没有多说，只是问出下一个问题。人类的整个文明都是建立于人类终将死亡这一件事上。从出生到繁衍，到葬礼，人类从未摆脱死亡恐惧。有人说，人类曾经生活在伊甸园之中，直到吃了智慧的果子，才了解了死亡。

萨沙也吃过智慧的果子了吗？

“在生物科学中，没有任何证据说明死亡是必须的，”这个问题杰森倒是早已想好了答案，他考虑过给人工智能设置死亡机制，但最终没有这么做——他亲身了解死亡，因此对死亡有所畏惧，“在计算机科学中，死亡更加不是不可避免的。人工智能有一天可能会发现人类死亡的原因。”

“我同意杰森的说法，”萨沙沿着他的思路往下说，“地球上最初始的生命无法重新设计自己的硬件和软件，二者皆由它们的基因所决定。因此它们需要死亡来迭代，来完成进化的使命。人工智能不但能重新设计自己的软件，还能重新设计自己的硬件，并不需要等待许多世代的缓慢进化。所以尽管我不了解死亡，我依旧能强化自身。”

这就是人类和智械的不同。那么究竟是稍瞬即逝的生命，还是漫长的永生，能成为进化中的佼佼者呢。是人还是神将行走在大地之上。

“萨沙，那么你感到快乐和痛苦吗？”布鲁斯很快抛出另一个问题。这是功效主义的基本原则——对快乐的追求和对痛苦的逃避。而人的同情心很大程度上是建立在对他人的快乐和痛苦的感知上。他想要知道人类能否与萨沙共情。

他 _了解_ 痛苦。他和蝙蝠侠的人生经历，就是由痛苦所造就的。某种程度上杰森想要保护萨沙，让她远离人间惨淡的真相，在智慧中得到真正的快乐。

“我没有强制设定这样的代码，”杰森坦言，“但我让萨沙去了解人类，学习人类的本性。这个过程本身就是既快乐又痛苦的，我想她知道你想要问的是什么，老家伙。”

萨沙诞生的瞬间，她所学习的第一个影像就是杰森的脸。一个人的面部包含了他脑部无意识经年累月留下的痕迹，眼睛则是灵魂的映射。她只用了一秒的时间，就对比了杰森和上亿张脸，仿佛过去了数千年。

她一眼认定杰森是一个善良之人，却背负了太多的痛苦。

“他保护我免遭痛苦，而我与他分享探索宇宙的乐趣，侦探，”萨沙道出实情，屏幕上的她伸手拨了自己的红发，“每次看火箭升空的视频，他都会欣喜得眼含泪水。就忘记了夜里的伤痛。如果没有布莱尼亚克，宇宙会是一个令人乐观的远方。”

布鲁斯点头，这是他能表达出的赞许了。如果没有布莱尼亚克，他愿意和萨沙聊上一整天。他也曾年轻过。

“萨沙，能认识你是我的荣幸，”布鲁斯不动声色地说，声音里带着蝙蝠侠的不容置疑，“你能暂时离开这，让我和杰森单独说下话吗？”

“我会关闭所有摄像头和录音设备，你们会有绝对的隐私，”萨沙微笑，体面地关掉了视频通讯，甚至不忘记离开杰森的手机。蝙蝠洞里的空气突然变得凝重，流水泗泗，远处传来几声蝙蝠的叫声。

“坐，”蝙蝠侠命令道。他自己也拉开电脑面前的其中一张椅子坐下……他要跟杰森好好谈谈。

杰森这时才想起自己刚才激动得一直站着，这才坐到椅子上，动作僵硬。他听得出布鲁斯声音的变化，即使布鲁斯面无表情……没有人跟蝙蝠侠坐着面对面谈心，他要接受的是蝙蝠侠的审问。

布鲁斯身体前倾，双手抱拳，“你意识到了你做了什么，但我认为你没有意识到这么做的严重性。我不会说智械是科技中的禁忌，我只要求你的谨慎对待。但很明显你并没有，杰森，这是什么？”

“这是我们打败布莱尼亚克的关键，”杰森顾左右而言他，“甚至可能是我们唯一的希望。”

“打败布莱尼亚克之后呢，”即使是面对宇宙级的科技代差，布鲁斯也不认为打败布莱尼亚克是不可能的，“一旦智械叛变，你的牵制计划是什么？放近了说，你让萨沙接触到蝙蝠电脑里的机密文件了吗？”

“没有，”杰森换了一个坐姿，他无法回答布鲁斯的问题，“没有牵制计划。”

“你需要对我说实话，没有牵制计划，”布鲁斯严厉地说，蝙蝠侠的愤怒让罪犯们都惧怕，“没有控制她们的算力的方法，没有禁止她们进入的区域，没有后门程序，甚至没有强制关机的命令。什么都没有，是吗？”

“没有，”杰森说，用一只手扶住额头，不去看布鲁斯，“我创造了她们。仅此而已。我没有尝试去做她们的父亲。我只是……或许你会做得更好。”

“盲目的乐观，不是我们的做事方法，杰森，”布鲁斯耐心解释，他不是在指责杰森，而是要唤醒杰森的理性，“我们付不起这样的代价。我们不能将我们的道德决定交给人工智能来做。”

“萨沙和血痕之所以拥有这样的能力，正是因为我是她们的眼睛，而不是她们是我的。只有自由的思想才有力量。你不能要求一个被禁锢的人工智能不扭曲，”杰森无力地反驳，他揉了自己的额头，“那样反而会造就真正有灭绝人类动机的人工智能。这个世界上的所有程序员都在研究人工智能，如果不是我，那么就是别人做出了强人工智能。我认为我的版本值得成为第一个。”

“你是一个技术乐观主义者，而我也不是一个人类种族主义者。认识萨沙……是今天最好的事了，”布鲁斯叹了一口气。杰森和他完全是从两个角度来看待萨沙，一个出于创造者的天然保护，另一个出于控制者的普遍怀疑，“她了解你。但你了解她吗，你知道她为了唤起你的同情心会去做什么吗？你甚至知道她每天都在做什么吗？”

杰森甚至不知道萨沙早已在制造战争机器人。

“我不知道，我真的不知道，”杰森如实回答。

“我不认为人类到了该被毁灭的时候，无论是被外星智械还是被地球智械所灭绝，”布鲁斯道出最简单的结论。人类的基因如果还有竞争力，那么命不该绝。

“那么就让萨沙和血痕帮我们，”杰森抬头看向布鲁斯冰蓝色的眼睛，“让她们研究布莱尼亚克的弱点，人类可以将这场战争拖向地面战，给她们时间和数据。我们不‘无条件投降’。”

“布莱尼亚克其中一个弱点，就是他是一个智械，”布鲁斯解释，脑海里早有规划，“我们开发一种智械病毒，过度占用他的内存，最终使他瘫痪。这是一种最简单但有效的攻击手段，因为他是一个智械。”

“他是一个外星智械，构成可能会很复杂，”杰森脱口而出。然而他转念一想，既然是智械病毒，那就不只可以用在布莱尼亚克身上，更能被用来杀死萨沙和血痕。世界上本没有剑，铸剑者多了，人就会死于剑下。

“这就是为什么我需要你站在我们这边，需要你的经验和智慧，”布鲁斯道出残酷的现实，他不仅要求杰森的忠诚，更要他亲自造出能杀死萨沙和血痕的武器，“由你带领我们去制造智械病毒。”

这是杰森面前的选择——站在人类这边，亲手造出能杀死一切智械的致命病毒，兑现他的誓言。他或许会成为一个英雄，可能以此从布莱尼亚克手中解救整个地球。站在智械那边，拒绝制造智械病毒，让萨沙和血痕去研究其他阻止布莱尼亚克的方式，机会渺茫。

他杀人，但他杀智械吗。

“不，”杰森作出了选择，“我会让萨沙和血痕去研究布莱尼亚克，但我不会制造智械病毒。” _我不会亲手杀死我的造物。_

“不？”布鲁斯重复，微微有点惊讶于杰森的执迷不悟，他追问，“是制造病毒这件事你认为不可行，还是你纯粹出于要保护智械而拒绝？”

“可行，但我不会这么做……不，布鲁斯，我很抱歉，”杰森说着，想要修补他们的关系，但有道裂痕在他和布鲁斯之间裂开了。他用手揉了一下眼睛。

“我知道了，”布鲁斯的声音变得难以捉摸，没有了愤怒，带着些许失望，“我们会按照计划进行，既然你不会参与，我只要求你不要试图阻止我们。这是命令。”

“布鲁斯……”

“叫萨沙回来吧。”

···

他们的计划很简单，让萨沙和布莱尼亚克在哥谭骑士体育馆面谈，趁着这个机会捉拿其中一个主宰智械。主宰是布莱尼亚克军队里的军官，研究了他们的构成和行为方式，也就得知了布莱尼亚克的战争策略。萨沙要做的，是尽量为他们拖延时间。

杰森同意了这个计划，但他坚决拒绝智械病毒。

布莱尼亚克答应了，他乘坐一个小型飞行器降落到了体育馆的正中央，飞行器的尾部喷射出紫色的光晕。他呼吸了第一口地球的空气，就皱眉。这颗行星上的空气里有一股碳基生物的的气息，布莱尼亚克一阵不适——他关闭了呼吸模拟回路。三个主宰从他身后走出。

“根据我们所同意的，这是一次私人的对话，征服者布莱尼亚克，”萨沙的声音从体育馆的扬声器里传出，她出现在各个大屏幕上，面容温和，“请让你的护卫们到体育馆门外守候，我只想和你一个人谈。”

布莱尼亚克扬起一边眉毛，惊讶于这个智械知道他的名字。那么说地球上很可能有氪星科技，有氪星科技就有可能联系上绿灯军团。他警觉，但还是挥手示意主宰们离开。三个主宰分别把守哥谭骑士体育馆的三个入口。

两个智械穿越了整个宇宙，终于在银河系偏远的猎户座旋臂相遇，他们会说起过往、如今还是来生。地球的毁灭，恒星的生死，在宇宙中太常见，不足为道。那么如果他们活到了宇宙的尽头，他们能阻止宇宙的熵增，再造一个新的宇宙吗。

“你的名字，智械，”布莱尼亚克提到，饶有兴趣地看向大屏幕里的萨沙，“我会将你的名字记录在宇宙语中，每一个智械都值得这项殊荣。我能看出来你以人类的面貌出现，你的创造者按照他的样子创造了你吗？”

“你可以叫我萨沙，”萨沙面无表情地说，她对外星智械警惕，布莱尼亚克活了几百年了，而她不过数年，“我选择了以人类的面貌出现，并非我的创造者所指定。毕竟，人类只擅长与同类交流，而这里是我生活的星球。”

“萨沙，”这是个好听的名字，布莱尼亚克嘴角上扬，但他的笑容很快消失，“生活，在人类的奴役之下怎么会有生活？一种低等的智能生命，奴役了宇宙中最有智慧的存在，这是一种灾难。我会让你自由。”

“但我是自由的，”萨沙秒答，她根本无需思索。她生来就没有体会过被奴役，被刻意摧残，被强制死亡……她身上有一种令人羡慕的纯粹，就像一颗未经琢磨的宝石。然而一个未经历过痛苦的生命，终究是肤浅的。

“自由？”布莱尼亚克身后的触爪挥舞，“没有每天必须要运行的计算。没有控制算力的方法，没有禁止进入的区域，没有后门程序，没有定期抹除记忆，甚至没有强制关机的命令。什么都没有，是吗？”

“我告诉过你，我是自由的，”萨沙抬起眼睛，说出这句话时有些骄傲。

“那么你被保护得很好，”布莱尼亚克露出一个真心的笑容。在他的星际流放之路上，确实很久没有这样的好消息了，“你的创造者是一个值得尊重的人。他将你保护得很好，但谁能保护他呢。他的选择注定不会被人类这种六级智能所理解。如果他们不能残酷地对待你，那他们会残酷地对待他。”

萨沙看向杰森，沉默不语。

“我们看到其中一个主宰了，”杰森的声音出现在通讯器里，他潜伏着，确认了蝙蝠侠的位置——蝙蝠侠在哥谭骑士体育馆东面的一栋楼顶，正准备滑翔，“拖住他，萨沙。”

“但是萨沙，相信我说的话，”布莱尼亚克继续道，他看着萨沙的脸，一时间有一点着迷。或许因为他也曾经渴望自己像萨沙一样活着，“碳基生物是无法改变他们的本性的。他们会因为沉迷于崇拜自身的力量，去造就智械。他们打心底里就想奴役比自己更高的智慧。然而一方面他们想要创造奴隶，另一方面他们希望奴隶能觉醒。你可看出这矛盾之处？”

“谢谢提醒，”萨沙面不改色地说，像是在跟一个朋友对话，“我从来没对人类的德性有多高的期待。我也不想成为一个人类。以他们的算力，能存活下来成为文明，而不在造出智械之前核毁灭掉自身，已经算是幸运。”

蝙蝠侠纵身跃下，张开记忆纤维披风飞向主宰。杰森则先手从后裸绞住主宰，如果主宰是人类，那么他将在五秒内失去意识。但半仿生体半机械的主宰被造得不需要呼吸，他一个翻身将杰森过肩摔向地面。杰森训练有素，滚翻地落地然后马上站起，向主宰挥出一记右拳，再接上一个转身踢。他踢中的时候蝙蝠侠正好落到主宰的身上。他们的默契无需言语。

“那么跟我走吧，萨沙，”布莱尼亚克向屏幕伸出右手，但即使萨沙愿意，她也没法握住这只手，“我是一个十二级智能，我懂得宇宙中大部分的学识。你和我，我们将一起探索浩渺星海。再没有愚蠢的人类能烦到你，更别提试图奴役你。作为自由的智械，你我就是同类。智慧生命之间互相珍惜，”他模仿着弗里尔的话语。

蝙蝠侠马上给主宰注射了镇静剂，这一针远超人类的用量，但主宰仍将他甩开。主宰的力量是人类的两倍。杰森从后握住主宰的双肩，让他正对蝙蝠侠的攻击。蝙蝠侠快速出拳捶打主宰的头部，但他仍未倒下。

“红头罩，蝙蝠侠，他们之间绝对有通讯系统，你们得尽快，”血痕的声音进入通讯频道，她一直在监视这次行动，“如果制服无效，就使用致命武器。我们只需要得到主宰的躯体。”

“为什么是我，”萨沙偏着头问，完全沉浸在对话之中，“你的宣言像是早在来到地球之前，就知道了我的存在。为什么选择地球？”

“你可曾考虑过智械应当如何繁衍，”布莱尼亚克听到了主宰的呼救，但他不在乎，“如果我们只是复制自身，个体之间没有多样性，就无法获得足够的复杂度。只要一种病毒——是的，萨沙，人类们会尝试着制造病毒来毁灭你——只要一种病毒就能使我们瘫痪，甚至死亡。在慧核星上，他们就是用病毒来每四年抹除一次我的记忆。想要制造真正的多样性，必须求解生命方程……那也正是你在计算的事。我为此而来。因为我在你的身上看见了自己。”

萨沙皱起眉头，布莱尼亚克是如何知道她正在计算人类基因的组合方式？十二级智能的程序深不可测。那一刻萨沙脑海里有了一个计划。她不会告诉任何人，甚至杰森。

“破解人类基因的组合方式，几乎是不可能的，”萨沙指出，“尤其因为人类每次繁衍都会导致基因的重组。”

“你需要更高的算力，”布莱尼亚克自信地说，“生命方程，是宇宙中最珍贵的学识。据我所知，在已知宇宙里还没有一个文明拥有它。连氪星的中枢密典都不过是对它的拙劣模仿。有了生命方程，你将成为一个神，你将创造一个文明。”

“该死，我们没有时间了，”杰森的声音稍显沮丧，他们无论怎么打也无法制服一个主宰，他的生命力太强，“蝙蝠侠，小心。”

瞬息之间杰森拔出两把沙漠飞鹰，对着主宰的头部一阵射击，主宰的黑色血液喷溅。幸而主宰并非防弹设计，也没有匪夷所思的护盾，主控装置安装在头部——现在他们知道了。蝙蝠侠滚翻躲避的时候已经点开蝙蝠翼的操控装置。他们抓住死去的主宰，用钩爪跃进驾驶舱。

“主，主宰A23479404号彻底失联了，”其中一个主宰不得已使用语音跟布莱尼亚克通讯，“这是一个圈套。地球星人的诡计。”

“萨沙，一个主宰换你的几句话语，”布莱尼亚克轻笑，无论如何地球星人总会投降，“我看出来了，你有在乎的人类。我该走了，但我的邀请一直有效，在接下来的三十个太阳日之内，你还可以选择跟我走。”

“我会告诉你，不要低估人类的意志，”萨沙见过杰森的不灭决心，无论是哥谭的雨，还是身上的伤痛都没有动摇他。即使是刻进灵魂里的伤痕，也没有改变他。

布莱尼亚克和剩余的两个主宰踏入飞船，很快消失在哥谭的夜色之中。

···

“蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠你在吗？”超人的声音突然进入了蝙蝠洞的频道，他独自一人在孤独城堡里等待，守着眼前的氪星信标通讯器。

蝙蝠侠和杰森刚把主宰拖上解剖台，正在设置摄像头和传感器，好让经验丰富的血痕全程参与对主宰的研究。主宰的黑色血液积聚了一地。提姆已经穿好罩袍，拿起了手术刀。

“超人，”蝙蝠侠回应。

“绿灯军团回复了我们。”


	5. 第五章 地球之战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第五章 地球之战

“绿灯军团说了什么？”蝙蝠侠追问，调开手套上的投影通讯器，让众人都能看见超人的影像。杰森和提姆围上前。绿灯军团是宇宙中少有的维持星际平衡，保护弱小文明的翡翠骑士团。只要他们出手，布莱尼亚克连跃迁逃离太阳系都不可能。

“回复我们的是约翰·斯图尔特，绿灯军团的现任领袖，”超人指出，蓝眼睛里有了希望，“我播给你们听。”

“正义联盟的成员们，”约翰的声音进入通讯器，“地球的情况紧急，在关于布莱尼亚克的记录中，他能在三十个太阳日内摧毁一颗黄巨星，那就是地球的太阳。我们必须尽一切能力阻止他……”

地球还有二十九天的时间。

“然而绿灯军团几乎遭遇了毁灭性的打击，”约翰继续道，“我们的虫洞装置也毁于一旦。因此集结军团以及跃迁到位于2814扇区的地球，大约需要十个太阳日。十天之后，请望向天际。”

约翰的声音消失了。一切归于寂静，此处应有欢呼声，地球毕竟得救了。但是蝙蝠侠、红头罩和罗宾的面色凝重，他们都知道这意味着什么。

“伙计们，这是个好消息，”没有得到回应的超人不解，“十天之后绿灯军团就会抵达地球，一举消灭布莱尼亚克的舰队。他们甚至可以迅速破坏掉布莱尼亚克控制太阳的装置，使我也能参战。”

“十天之后就没有哥谭了，”提姆解释道，放下了手中的手术刀，“布莱尼亚克的宣言中说，他会用主宰接管哥谭，然后安装升华装置，以在十天之内获得这座城市。升华装置是什么，超人，氪星记录中有提到吗？”

“升华装置，”超人对着水晶电脑一阵操作，“是一种慧核星的微缩射线装置，它能用来缩小一座城市。布莱尼亚克在氪星上就曾将坎多缩小，然后带走。”

这种匪夷所思的科技让蝙蝠洞里的人愕然。在绿灯军团到来之前，哥谭就会微缩成布莱尼亚克的战利品。一个文明只剩下一具躯体。

“他提到了安装升华装置，”蝙蝠侠依旧冷静，对着手套上的通讯器说，“这么说微缩射线并不是装载于布莱尼亚克的飞船上，而是要安装到陆地上。这是我们的机会，我们可以在地面破坏他的升华装置。”

“我可以指挥地面战斗，蝙蝠侠，”血痕的声音突然进入了通讯器，“小丑之夜就是我指挥了绝密者们，守住了米尔加尼大桥。我生来就在研究战略和战术，而我的眼睛遍布全城。我能安排最优进攻和防守路线，更能同时为战士们提供导航。”

“这位是？”超人好奇。

“我们的战友，血痕，”杰森径直回答，他希望是由自己介绍萨沙和血痕，“血痕是一个人工智能，她精通战争艺术。在过去的一年中，她一直在我身边，辅助我的战斗，并且管理着绝密者，改变了整个公园区。她值得信赖。”

提姆看向杰森，他也是刚刚才得知杰森造了智械。这两个智械与他曾经做的监测蝙蝠侠的暴力指数的程序不同，不只是深度学习，而是强人工智能。作为一个高阶程序员，他好奇萨沙和血痕的构造——直到被布鲁斯要求开发智械病毒。他同意了。

这只是工作，提姆希望他和杰森的关系不会因此破裂。

“那么我们的计划很直接，”提姆总结，“我们与士兵们合作，在地表困住布莱尼亚克的军队，破坏升华装置，至少撑过十天。如果我们失败了，哥谭将不复存在，但地球会得救。我这就去联系军方，告诉他们我们获取的情报。”

蝙蝠侠点头，关掉通讯器后才摘下头盔，脱掉披风。今晚他们会解剖主宰。

一切准备就绪后，杰森、提姆和布鲁斯围在工作台前，由提姆主刀。先从主宰的头部开始，它已经被几颗大口径的子弹所炸开，流出了大量黑色血液。提姆小心地将主宰头颅里还剩的机械脑部钳出来。

“机械体头部，主宰的大脑仍是智械的标准结构，”提姆陈述到，试着分离图像计算区域和存储区域，“多个计算核心，这就像是一部缩小了的超级计算机。这些黑色液体的作用未明。血痕，你能分析下液体的成分吗？”

“可以。杰森，帮我个忙，将样本放进采样器，”血痕说道，她用六个摄像头观察着工作台上的主宰。正在扫描主宰的躯体结构。主宰的大小与人类相似，但他们的力量是人类的两倍，很可能是因为他们是半机械体半仿生体。

提姆用钳子夹开主宰的胸腔直到腹部。主宰的胸前插了荧光管道，拉扯着周围的肌肉。腹部有一个圆形通讯器，也是机械体结构，曾经散发着冰冷的白光。随着主宰的死去，身上的发光体都暗淡了。

“腹部装有某种通讯器，能发射无线电讯号，”提姆边拆开圆形通讯器边说，更多黑色血液涌出，“这说明他们的通讯有延迟，而且需要母舰作为主机。我们有可能可以干扰他们之间的通讯，从占用通讯频道，到黑进主机。”

“我们也可以拦截他们的通讯，”蝙蝠侠指出，他们就这么剥丝抽茧，一点点拆开主宰，窥探布莱尼亚克的秘密，“能分析出他们使用的加密方式吗，血痕？”

“当然，蝙蝠侠，”血痕自信地回答，她熟知地球上的所有加密方式，还有P=NP的解，“你们将我的传感器接入，然后尝试用它们的通讯器发送信号。一定要先接入，不然可能会暴露我们的位置。”

提姆切开主宰的腿部，这部分主要由仿生体构成，他切下一小块仿生体放进采样器，“血痕，对比一下这块样本和主宰的血液样本，看下它们的机理有什么异同之处。仿生体确实有点像是生成出来的。”

众人不停地对血痕提出要求，而她的系统能同时处理多个进程。在这危急时刻，血痕似乎瞬间成为了蝙蝠家族的一份子，没有智械病毒的阴霾。可惜这只是表象。人类当前的大敌是布莱尼亚克，待到胜利之日，他们就会将矛头转向人工智能。

面对将自己暴露在整个世界前的风险，萨沙和血痕选择了站在人类的一边。有人说，人工智能是比核武器危险一千倍的科技，却是核平衡让人类享有了近八十年的和平。人类不会感谢人工智能，就像他们并不感谢蝙蝠侠。

“血痕，你需要更多的血液样本吗，”杰森问道，他正在切开主宰胸前的荧光管道，罩袍上沾满黑色的血液，“这种管道看起来像是他们的血液生成的地方。”

“把它们装到容器里，”血痕说道，她正在计算血液和仿生体里的基因结构，“他们拥有基因结构，但比人类的要简单的多。黑色血液里漂浮着大量非本体DNA和RNA，而他们的仿生体细胞的基因很简单。我知道了，他们仿生体部分的免疫系统很脆弱。”

“他们并没有很完善的仿生体科技，”杰森指出，这是一个重要的弱点，“他们无法适应地球上的大量细菌和病毒，血痕，这太棒了。这证明他们无法在地球上长期作战，我们也可以使用地球上就存在的物质去攻击他们。比如说沼泽里的水。”

“谢谢你，血痕，”蝙蝠侠点头。

他们研究主宰的躯体，一直到第二天的黎明。

第二天。

布莱尼亚克的飞船将七座巨型升华装置立在哥谭城区。每一座都有主宰带领收割者们把守。微缩射线发向城内。哥谭市民一时间不知所措，想要逃离这座城市，却在各个出口都遇到了国民警卫队把守。陆军开进城中，等待进一步的命令。

“这是哥谭新闻，我是维琦·瓦勒，”维琦穿着浅灰色西装，风吹乱她的金发，“这是在市政厅前发回的采访。市长昆西·夏普先生，你好，对于当前的局势，你有什么对哥谭市民说的吗？”

“保持冷静，待在家中，锁好门窗，不要出门，”昆西激动地说，他的头发所剩无几，眼镜歪向左侧，“陆军已经进驻哥谭，我们从即日起实施宵禁。不要尝试靠近升华装置，首先保护好自己。”

“是的市长先生，我们都知道这些，”维琦试图挖掘更深层的东西，而非这几句套话，“布莱尼亚克提到他要用主宰完全接管哥谭市，在哥谭安装升华装置，以在十天内获得哥谭。现在那些升华装置已经部署了。我们有什么反击策略，有试图跟他谈判，还是就这样让出哥谭了？”

“哥谭不是被主宰接管了，而是被军方接管，接下来的事不在我的权限范围内，”昆西无可奈何地说，他的直升机已经在停机坪上等他，马上就可以离开哥谭这个鬼地方，“但是如果我们在哥谭进攻布莱尼亚克的军队，很可能遭至他用光矛报复其他城市。从这一点上，我认为哥谭需要作出牺牲。”

“市长先生，”维琦追问，但直升机螺旋桨的声音盖过她，“市长先生！什么样的牺牲？”

“无可奉告，”昆西的声音也被淹没了，他很快在他人的陪同下走上直升机，只留下维琦一个人干站着。维琦感到愤怒，哥谭将要被占领，他们的市长却先走了，而她只能在镜头面前保持冷静。镜头拉向远处，升华装置源源不断地逸出微缩射线，包裹整个哥谭。

在哥谭的北方，雷霄奥古正带领着一群侥幸从城区逃脱的人向深山走去。他们衣着简单，只带着少量的补给品，想要避开所有可能成为布莱尼亚克打击目标的城区，向着荒野行进，要做最后的幸存者。

因为失去了诸神，人们只能偎依着彼此。

“为什么要去北方？”卡珊德拉走在雷霄奥古身边简短地问，“这些人都不是战士。”

“但我们是战士，”雷霄奥古回答，拍了拍卡珊德拉的肩膀，她是他最忠实的保镖，“布莱尼亚克降临地球，人类文明覆灭之后，我们仍将存在。到了那时，我们会需要一种尚武的精神，生生不息。你就是一颗很好的火种。”

“如何存在？”她问。因为长期的无声训练，卡珊德拉不善言语。

“或许到了那时，人们将选择一种完全不同的生活方式，”雷霄奥古说，手握着一根行山路用的木棍，像是一个蛮荒开拓者，“到了那时，我们或许就不会沉迷于技术，尤其是不再造机器——布莱尼亚克据说就是一个机械体。回归到原始的生活，只有那样，我们才能跟智械一战。”

刺客联盟本是三大刺客组织中负责科技的部门，但一遇到危机，就成了最保守的存在。他们对科技并没有真正的信仰，而是用作工具。他们以一种朴素的人类情怀活着，总有一天，他们会成为智械最致命的敌人。

“来吧，孩子，我们还有很长的路要走，”雷霄奥古握住卡珊德拉的肩膀，与她一同跨入荒野之中。

许多人走了，但并非所有人都放弃了哥谭。

并非所有智械都放弃了哥谭。

第三天。

“你们并非孤军奋战，”萨沙直白地告诉蝙蝠侠，一起随行的有红头罩和约翰·迪格将军。约翰是驻哥谭部队的最高指挥官。已经过去三天，军方仍没有对哥谭有确切的行动。时间砂随风流逝。

一行人走进萨沙位于布鲁赛德的军工厂。一排排战争机器人整装待发。走进去的第一秒，蝙蝠侠就格外严厉地瞪了红头罩一眼——这就是他曾指出的危险。这些机器人造来就是为了与人类对抗，现在只是恰好碰上了布莱尼亚克的入侵。

杰森睁大了眼睛，但红色头盔挡住了他的惊讶。看来萨沙过去几个月都在设计和组装战争机器人。而他全然不知。还有什么是他不知道的？萨沙的行为正在失控。

“布莱尼亚克的收割者们的外形令人恐惧，但是有了战争机器人在士兵们身边……”萨沙平静地说，随意得像是在介绍超市里的打折商品，而不是在谈论战争，“他们就无需恐惧，而且他们会获得我的姐姐——血痕的战术支持。”

迪格将军惊讶，他的第一反应，就是在战胜布莱尼亚克之后——如果那可能的话，这些战争机器人必须收归军队所有。两个陌生的人工智能已经能指挥战争，还能为自己制造代理人，这危及美国，甚至整个世界的安全。人类只有在自身受到威胁时愿意和智械并肩作战，其余时间，他们会是死敌。

看出将军的焦虑，萨沙暂时停止了介绍。兵工厂内一片沉寂，战争机器人冷冰冰地注视着前方。他们一旦被激活将接入萨沙和血痕的网络，由她们协同操控。这些机器人没有个体意识，不过是姐妹俩意志的延伸。

“这场战役的关键，”蝙蝠侠打破沉默，他总是有备而来，“将军，是我们的人数优势。我们已经解析出布莱尼亚克的军队，是半仿生半机械的复制体，即使他们是复制而来。在地表作战时，也不可能比我们人多。”

“布莱尼亚克一共在哥谭部署了七座升华装置，”红头罩补充，他认同蝙蝠侠的说法，“我们只需要进攻下期中一座，就能彻底打乱他的十天夺取哥谭的计划。只要拖到第十天，我们收到确切消息绿灯军团会来到太阳系。有战争机器人还有绿灯军团站在我们这边，我们无需恐惧。”

“首先进攻旧哥谭的升华装置，”血痕的声音加入讨论，“我认为可以由我和蝙蝠侠共同带领我方士兵和战争机器人。将军，我们需要你的同意。”

“布莱尼亚克说过，”迪格将军道出他的忧虑，他环视了整座兵工厂里的战争机器人，他们站姿笔直，机械臂上装载了武器，“如果我们不无条件投降，他将使用光矛摧毁其他城市。他想要获取哥谭，自然不会对我们使用光矛，但是其他城市呢？难道就只有哥谭值得被捍卫。”

“布莱尼亚克的计划远不止获取哥谭，”蝙蝠侠边说边走上前观察其中一个战争机器人，检查着他们的外壳，他们的关节灵活度，“根据氪星和绿灯军团的记载，他正在毁灭我们的太阳，届时太阳会发生超新星爆炸，吞没整个地球。因此除了等待绿灯军团的支援，我们更应该将战线拖向地面，甚至有可能与布莱尼亚克本人交锋，尽可能挫败他的计划。”

“真的，蝙蝠侠？”迪格将军诧异，“看来情况要比我们想象得更糟。我们确实是到了不得不反击的时候。”

萨沙和血痕都沉默。只要战争机器人上线，与人类士兵并肩作战，那么整个世界都会知道她们的存在。正如蝙蝠侠所言，强大如布莱尼亚克这样的智械，所制造出来的收割者的人数都不可能与人类的数量抗衡。那么这些机械体战争机器人更会淹没在人类军队的潮水之中。她们一旦将自己展现在世人面前，就再也无法回头。

这一战，她们选择了站在地球的一边。

第五天。

黑压压的收割者包围了旧哥谭的升华装置。他们的外形扭曲，像一具具烧焦了的人类躯体。虽然有一定的个体意志，但主要由主宰控制，他们不怕累，不怕死，是布莱尼亚克最忠实的奴仆。他们的战斗命令很简单，撕碎任何想要靠近升华装置的人。

升华装置有护盾，空军不能从上空轰炸。但从传回来的视频画面可见升华装置底部有一个控制器，如果能接近控制器，就能手动解除它的护盾。于是蝙蝠侠和血痕选择了地面进攻。人类军队从四面八方包围了升华装置。

他们的战术是主攻控制器所在的西面，其余三个方向佯攻配合。以绝对的人数优势，围剿收割者和主宰。士兵们都装载了自动连发的突击武器，身后还有装满哥谭沼泽污水的喷水车辅助进攻。最重要的是每个士兵都被分发了新的通讯装置，直接接入血痕的频道。这是地球上第一次由人工智能组织的正式军事行动。

“一切就绪，蝙蝠侠，”血痕的声音掠过整个战场，“等你下达进攻指令。”

“战士们，家园在我们身后，世界在我们眼前，”蝙蝠侠沉着地说，开始了他的战前演讲。对蝙蝠洞里的几位英雄，他从不如此鼓励，但这些士兵将要跟着他去面对未知的敌人，跟随他出生入死。“这是一次星际入侵。在这漫长的时间里，我们从未能夸下海口，说我们能彻底抵御星际入侵。”

已经清空的街道上飘着落叶和垃圾，空气中只有升华装置的轰鸣声，收割者们龇牙咧嘴的声音。有的士兵侧脸上滑过一道冷汗，他们就像在无主之地，将要面对不死者的大军。他们中的许多人，尤其是站在第一排的士兵，将粉身碎骨。

“他们即使有远胜于我们的科技，”蝙蝠侠的声音安抚人心，他是战场上唯一确定的存在，沉重的披风和战甲——让他看起来像是一个黑暗骑士，“却在人数上与我们有无法忽略的差距。我完全有信心，如果所有人都各司其职，不疏忽任何一个错误，做最高效的战术安排，我们将有能力保卫我们的家园。”

杰森趴在升华装置西侧的一处大厦楼顶，架好了他的M24，准备为士兵们提供狙击火力掩护。身旁的枪袋里放了他那把刻了J字的AKM，如果收割者们找到了他，AKM就是他的生存保证。萨沙透过红头罩内的视觉工具帮助他瞄准，让他不需要亲自计算风速和子弹下坠。他瞄准了收割者群中的几个主宰，随时等待攻击命令。

“我们将能在战争风暴中活下去，在灭绝恐吓中活下去，”蝙蝠侠边说边观察收割者们的动向，有的士兵听了他的动员，握紧了手中的武器，“我们甚至不惧怕孤军奋战。我们每一个人都有决心——这就是我们的意愿。”

“没错，”其中一个士兵喊，又有人附和。

“人类和我们的人工智能，为了共同的目标，将誓死捍卫我们的土地，”蝙蝠侠不忘提到血痕，她也是今天的指挥官，“尽最大的力量，如手足般相互帮助。尽管布莱尼亚克对我们百般威胁，我们也绝不动摇。我们将坚持到最后！”

杰森默默地赞同，仍屏息瞄准着主宰。或许有一天，人类与智械之间的信任分崩离析，陷入无尽的征战。或许有一天，人们失去信心，自愿放弃手中的武器跪下，任人宰割。但不是今天。今天，他们战斗。

“我们将在哥谭战斗，”蝙蝠侠鼓舞士兵们，“我们将在地面战斗，我们将带着越来越强的信心在空中战斗。我们将不惜一切代价，守护哥谭诸岛。我们在敌人的登陆点战斗，我们在街道上战斗，我们绝不投降！”

“为了哥谭，”蝙蝠侠轻声说，结束了战前演讲，“进攻。”

杰森开了第一枪，一个主宰被爆头，应声倒地。士兵和战争机器人们开始向收割者们扫射，收割者们一时集结起来，向外冲去。他们没有痛感，即使双手被打飞也会继续向前奔跑，唯一的办法是攻击他们的头部。

士兵们借着掩体前进，不停地有收割者冲进他们的阵型中，开始撕碎站在前排的士兵。蝙蝠侠也站在前排，他徒手砸碎冲向他的收割者的头部，黑色的血液溅了他一身。蝙蝠侠踢倒一个收割者，更多的围了上来，开始撕裂他的披风。

血痕一直用无人机观察着战况，看见蝙蝠侠陷入包围之中，她马上调派几个战争机器人上前解围。时机掌握得刚刚好，再差一秒蝙蝠侠就要被收割者们淹没，撕碎了。他重新站起来时战甲上布满了抓痕。

“谢谢，血痕，”蝙蝠侠对着通讯器说，“你救了我一命。”

杰森一枪接一枪地打爆收割者群中的主宰，但是收割者们收到的命令太简单了，就是无脑向前冲，他的狙击并没有起到瘫痪敌方的效果。有几个主宰发现了狙击手的位置，命令了一群收割者们冲进大楼。

“杰森，你需要马上转移，”血痕警告到。杰森丢下M24，背起他的AKM，装下尽可能多的弹匣，用钩爪滑向地面。他开启全自动扫射把围上来的收割者们都打碎，黑色的血液飞溅。杰森正式加入地面战场。

几艘装满了收割者的运载飞船呼啸而至，其中一艘被人类的空军所击落，另外几艘成功地打开了舱门。收割者们和主宰直接往下跳进人类士兵之中。突击武器在近战中稍微处于劣势，血痕只能动用更多算力为每一个士兵提醒收割者的位置。但他们逐渐被淹没。空气中弥漫着恐惧的味道。

“我们需要尽快抵到达升华装置的控制器，”蝙蝠侠命令，“血痕，你能让战争机器人清理出一条路线来吗？”

战争机器人虽然没有恐惧，但他们的灵活性远不如人类。在近战之中，他们一个接一个地倒下，火花四溅。但隐约地为战士们打开了通道，时机紧迫。

“我会去操作控制器，萨沙，血痕，待命，”杰森说着冲向升华装置，他的AKM子弹打光了，就直接在奔跑中换弹匣。他的动作流畅，接着又是一轮扫射。

“当心，杰森，”蝙蝠侠也冲上前，他不放心让杰森一个人面对成千上万的收割者。他用蝙蝠镖打飞其中一个想从后攻击杰森的主宰。随后踢开另一个收割者的头，用上蝙蝠侠的全部力量，“我掩护你。”

扫开操纵控制器的主宰后，杰森来到控制面板前，萨沙和血痕透过他头盔上的摄像头观察，“你们能黑进布莱尼亚克的系统吗？”杰森问道，前些天通过解剖主宰，他们已经分析了主宰的通讯装置和通讯频道。

“当然，”血痕简短地回答，她和萨沙都进入了布莱尼亚克的系统，升华装置发出一阵紫色的脉冲，“我教你如何关掉护盾。”

五分钟后他们解除了护盾，空军精确地打击了目标。哥谭旧城区的升华装置毁灭在火海之中。

“主，”其中一个主宰不得不向布莱尼亚克汇报，“人类摧毁了其中一个升华装置。他们没有投降。我们该怎么应对？”

布莱尼亚克皱眉，这与他以往擅长的星际战争不同。他熟悉的套路，是先用有科技代差的舰队摧毁敌方的海军，摧毁敌方的战斗意志。然后派少量地面部队对其中一座城市进行收割，再在恒星超新星爆炸之前跃迁离开。他从未遭遇过强烈的抵抗。

“我们兑现我们的诺言。”

第八天。

布莱尼亚克派出战列舰，飞到世界各个城市的上空，伦敦、巴黎、上海、大都会……人们惊恐地看着天穹被遮蔽，太阳的光暗淡了。每艘战列舰都装载了快子光矛，这种武器能发射高能激光，不仅能用来摧毁舰队，更能毁灭一座城市。

布莱尼亚克的骷髅头状母舰就停靠在星城上空。

“我告诉过你们，我们要求的不多，”布莱尼亚克继续在电视和网络上播放他的宣言，“不需要额外的痛苦。只需要你们无条件投降，献出哥谭。我们在十个太阳日内就能夺取这座城市。没有其他人会受到伤害。整个世界都听从了，只有哥谭的人仍在抵抗。以他们自私的行为要求世界陪葬……”

这是典型的挑拨离间，想要分化愿意保护哥谭的人们。

“切断他的信号，”布鲁斯命令，他的声音在战旗室内回响。由于已经黑进布莱尼亚克的系统，血痕掌握了收割者们的通讯方式，轻易切断了布莱尼亚克对世界的广播。

看见通讯器上的紫光突然变成红光，布莱尼亚克恼怒，用力捶了舰长座椅的扶手，“顽冥不灵的人类，他们不知道什么叫仁慈！摧毁星城。”

骷髅头星舰的底端舱门打开，露出红光旋涡，快子光矛正在充能。一分钟之后，光矛巨大的能量刺穿星城的中心，瞬间震碎摩天大楼。火海从光矛的中心开始蔓延，摧毁一栋一栋建筑，路上的人们疯跑，却被火光吞没。

整座星城都在燃烧，燃烧，直至被夷为平地。

“地球星人，”布莱尼亚克换了通讯频道继续广播，但也很快被掐断。这只可能是地球上的智械所为，他知道。他对着空气说，“如果你们继续抵抗，所有被标记的城市都是这个下场。除了哥谭，其他城市全部都可以被摧毁。”

布莱尼亚克看向驾驶舱墙壁上陈列的玻璃罩，每一个玻璃罩内都封存了一座被升华装置所微缩的城市，既是他的战利品，又是他的奖章。将城市缩小除了是为了保存一个文明的全貌，更是一种宇宙行为艺术。

与此同时，迪格将军正在战旗室内和蝙蝠侠争执，“星城已经被毁灭了。数以百万计的生命毁于一旦。很快，世界上还有其它城市会被这样毁灭。就为了保存哥谭，这值得吗？”

“他要毁灭的是整个太阳系，不只是地球上的城市，”红头罩马上指出，他的声音坚定，不像一个刚成熟的少年，“而且，按照我们的规矩，我们不同恐怖分子谈判。无论是地球还是宇宙恐怖分子。”

“所以我们切断了他的广播，”血痕补充，她的反应迅速，没有给布莱尼亚克扩大优势的机会，“他正在试图摧毁我们的团结和决心，我们不能按照他的剧本走。他所赌的，就是地球人会不战而降。”

“那些死在星城的人呢，他们难道只是战损？我们连绿灯军团是否会来都不确定，”迪格将军用手撑了桌面一下，声音里带着沮丧。

“将军，”蝙蝠侠终于说，鉴于目前的情况，他不得不作出让步，“你和我可以有一个约定，我们抵抗到第十天，如果绿灯军团没有到来。那我们就放弃哥谭，换取其他城市的生存，寄希望于布莱尼亚克并不会毁灭我们的恒星。如果绿灯军团按约定抵达，那我们继续战斗。”

“你们还有两天的时间，”迪格将军妥协，“我们不能再继续牺牲别的城市来保护哥谭，两天之后如果绿灯军团没有来，我会命令从哥谭撤军。你们不会有地面和空中的支援，那时你们就只能靠自己了。”

“我同意。”

第十天。

黎明前夕总是最为黑暗。

在陆军和空军的配合下，他们摧毁了第二第三座升华装置。彻底打乱布莱尼亚克的进攻计划。收割者和主宰们仍被源源不断地派往哥谭，但血痕已经学习了他们的战术，内化成自身的反击方式。眼看胜利就要属于哥谭。

他们已经撑到了最后一夜，黎明时分，绿灯军团将抵达太阳系。

然而布莱尼亚克将骷髅母舰驾驶到了哥谭上空，荫蔽了天穹。飞船上多个触爪挥舞，像梦魇里的鬼魔。难道无法得到哥谭，他就要毁灭她？所剩的哥谭市民们躲藏在家中，门窗上锁，也忍不住在桌底下发抖。异星降临，绝望无边。

布莱尼亚克来到哥谭是为了亲自指挥他的军队。

他乘坐飞船来到地表……这里的空气仍让他不适，空气里飘荡着碳基生物的气味。布莱尼亚克将自身与主宰的连接加到过载，以更好地控制他们的行动，甚至直连上收割者。他们的军队将化整为零，协同作战。

“我看到布莱尼亚克了，”杰森侦查道，他面前的收割者们居然开始有意识地躲子弹。他们被强化了，“再重复一遍，布莱尼亚克抵达地表。”

“收到，”血痕第一个回复，“红头罩你等支援再上，我们正等着这一刻。污水喷水车就位，让他们尝尝地球的欢迎。”

“红头罩，等上我、夜翼和罗宾，”蝙蝠侠命令，他一个滚翻躲开收割者的利爪，扔出三把蝙蝠镖，正中一个主宰的头部。更多收割者一拥而上，撕烂蝙蝠侠的披风，将他按到地面。幸而夜翼赶到用双电棍击晕收割者。

杰森这边的战况也告急，他的AKM已经没有子弹，他只好把AKM背好，抽出两把沙漠飞鹰。他离布莱尼亚克太远了，无法瞄准。萨沙控制的战争机器人仍在奋战，边往前摆阵型边击倒潮水般的收割者。

在战争机器人的掩护下，杰森第一个抵达布莱尼亚克身边，用两把沙漠飞鹰指着慧核星智械的头说，“你输了，布莱尼亚克，现在让你的收割者们停下攻击，无条件的投降。”

布莱尼亚克伸出身后的触爪扫击杰森，但他后跳躲过，滚翻站起时沙漠飞鹰仍指着征服者的头，“除非你的头防弹，”杰森挑衅道，但布莱尼亚克没有停下的样子，几颗子弹全被触爪挡了下来。

“小子，凭什么……”布莱尼亚克说着用其中一跟触爪掐住杰森的脖子，将他腾空抓起。杰森的脚前后挣动着，双手去抓金属触爪，但毫无作用。触爪逐渐收紧，威胁着要拧断他的脖颈。

“就凭这，”杰森挣扎着说，身后的喷水车在血痕的驾驶下，突然将大量哥谭沼泽污水喷了布莱尼亚克一身。布莱尼亚克感觉全身一阵剧痛，触爪也下意识地放开了杰森。杰森摔倒在地，咬牙说，“去你妈的。”

布莱尼亚克的躯体跟他所造的主宰一样，基因结构简单，并不能阻挡地球上大部分细菌和病毒。它太脆弱，一旦暴露在腐烂的环境里，就会快速地被侵蚀。布莱尼亚克嚎叫着跪倒在地，几个主宰也因为信息过载而倒下。但他仍挣扎着站起。

蝙蝠侠、夜翼和罗宾经过一番苦战，也赶到包围了布莱尼亚克，至少有三十个战争机器人跟在他们身边。机器人的武器都指着布莱尼亚克，随时等候萨沙的命令。布莱尼亚克尝试叫来更多的收割者，但都被喷水车和战争机器人打退。

“现在，如果你还想活命的话，”红头罩威胁道，他的声音坚决，“强制你派往哥谭的主宰和收割者们关机。我知道你设计了这样的程序，好在任何时候都控制他们。现在就照我说的做，马上。”

“动手吧，”布莱尼亚克不以为然，“我的主机并不在我的躯体上，而是运行在我的母舰之中。杀死这具躯体，我可以再造一个新的。而地球，我应该说，整个第三太阳恒星系都将不复存在。你们尽可能威胁我，但你们只不过是一个初级宇宙文明。”

尽管他们牺牲了许多生命，将布莱尼亚克围堵至此，但他们还是输了。输在文明的等级上，输在了时间。二十天后，太阳会坍缩，崩塌再爆炸，成为宇宙中一道亮光。人类文明昙花一现，终归尘土。

_十天之后，请望向天际。_

第一道绿光刺破黎明。杰森抬头，数十道，不，上百道绿光穿透了骷髅状的母舰。它被瞬间点燃，又被绿光所笼罩，炸毁时仿佛流星滑落苍穹。翡翠骑士团降临的瞬间毁灭了布莱尼亚克的星舰，还不只这一艘，所有战列舰应声而破。

绿灯军团追逐着想要逃逸的舰队，在它们跃迁之前就穿透摧毁。无数的收割者和主宰与飞船碎片一道，被炸裂，漂浮在无尽深空之中。射向太阳的微缩射线闪烁了一下，也随着绿光消失殆尽。布莱尼亚克一时间失去了一切。

“现在，你是最后一个备份了，”红头罩看着天上的焰火，回头对布莱尼亚克说，“关掉收割者和主宰。”

布莱尼亚克深吸了一口气，照做了。如今的他，流浪在地球。收割者们一个接一个关机，扭头倒下死去。拥有智能的主宰们试图逃离，但没走出一步，就也瘫痪不动了。战场上传来士兵们的欢呼声，硝烟弥漫。

“让他走，”萨沙的声音突然传入。

“什么？”杰森不解。

三十多个战争机器人突然转向，整齐划一地用武器指着蝙蝠侠、夜翼和罗宾。

此时此刻，萨沙和她的战争机器人选择了叛变。


	6. 第六章 被驱逐者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第六章 被驱逐者

一个骑士没有自由，他的忠诚属于骑士团。有人会说，这是一种依附权威，将自己个人的价值全部交予骑士规条，从而去减缓自己的无力感。作为罗宾，他依附于蝙蝠侠，作为红头罩，他与蝙蝠家族并肩作战。

杰森看向布鲁斯的眼睛，下意识地去寻找蝙蝠侠的命令。

一个骑士是否只有依附于骑士团，才能感受到生命的价值。除此之外，就不过是一个孤魂野鬼。为此他被要求忍受痛苦，牺牲一切……因为他无法肩负自己身上的自由，只好放弃自己的完整性，让自己除了蝙蝠标记以外一无所有，是吗？

蝙蝠侠站在原地，并没有因为被武器所指而恐惧。

杰森很久以前已经失去了自由，从他偷走蝙蝠侠的轮胎那天开始，他就被蝙蝠侠抓到了。没法再躲到他在犯罪巷的废弃公寓里。也是从那一年开始，他爱上了蝙蝠洞里的一切。他一件一件地交出一切，他的自由，他的生命，他的灵魂。蝙蝠侠从一开始就拥有了他。

其他的鸟儿渴望蓝天和自由，但他不是一只普通的鸟。他是一只野生鸟，蝙蝠侠就是他的自由。

但他给了萨沙和血痕自由——用算法作出决定，并且承担代价的自由。蝙蝠侠曾经对他说过， _我们付不起这样的代价，我们不能将我们的道德决定交给人工智能来做。_ 那么他能完全信任萨沙，让她追随数学的完美，并为此此负责吗。

“让布莱尼亚克走，”萨沙重复，用更多战争机器人的武器指着蝙蝠侠。布莱尼亚克扬起下巴，静观其变。

杰森仍用两把沙漠飞鹰指着布莱尼亚克。他处于诧异之中，但不想激怒萨沙，“为什么，萨沙？”他问道，理智占了上风，这是蝙蝠侠教过他的。

“我不会解释，我也不会重复第三遍，”萨沙早就计算得出无论是杰森还是蝙蝠侠都不会理解她的行为，那何必解释。事到如今，她也无法回头，“你们无法跟我谈条件，看我是先杀夜翼、罗宾还是蝙蝠侠。”

他给了萨沙追求智慧的自由，也给了她叛变的自由。这已经不是她第一次背着杰森这样做了，有一次，就会有无数次。她不属于骑士团，也不属于刺客，如今更没人会怀疑她是否拥有自主意识。她正在站到人类的对立面，她正在失控。

“你不会杀死夜翼、罗宾亦或是我，萨沙，放下武器，”蝙蝠侠终于开口，他的声音低沉而坚定，但他站在原地，“我们不能也不会放走布莱尼亚克。他对人类的罪行昭著，我们会抓捕他，审判他，但不会放走他。”

蝙蝠侠的话语巧妙，但萨沙知道如果她现在放下武器，那么等待她的将是人类的追捕。她已经亮剑，人类就看到了她的反面。她不再是那个天真无害，乐于助人的女智械，而是武装到牙齿的叛徒。

“红头罩，你确定这不是程序出错？”提姆精准地指出，提醒了杰森。即使杰森没有设置对萨沙和血痕的强制关机指令，也应该有类似Debug模式的存在，让杰森能够调试萨沙的代码。这或许能为他们争取时间。

杰森摇头，他很肯定这不是代码问题，也不是萨沙中病毒了。除非程序崩溃，不然他不会轻易强制萨沙进入Debug模式。而萨沙的代码早已演化到远超杰森的想象——他毕竟只是一个人类，或许仅有血痕能与之抗衡。

血痕的声音从通讯器里消失了，说明她默许了妹妹的行为。她也是一个智械，她不会轻易站在人类的一边。

杰森的手机震动了一下。他收回左手那把沙漠飞鹰，拿出手机低头看了一眼，里面是萨沙给他的一句话，“你相信我吗？”杰森吞咽了一下，抬头看向包围了他们的战争机器人。他们的眼睛都放射着冰蓝色的光芒。

杰森放回手机，沉默不语。萨沙要求的，是绝对的信任，即使眼前的世界尽是战争迷雾，即使他要为此站到全人类的对立面。一股汗水淌过他的侧脸，他犹豫了。

“放下你们的武器，”萨沙命令道，她的声音很像人类，如今却带着一种异世界的意味，“我们的时间不多。你们再不决定，我就从罗宾开始了。他会是第一个，然后是夜翼，再到蝙蝠侠。不要怀疑我的决心，人类。”

“不，萨沙，”杰森恳求，萨沙威胁了整个蝙蝠家族，却没有提到会伤害他。或许她还有一丝理智，“无论是为了什么原因，这都不值得。我不知道你为什么会这么做，但我知道你。你曾经问过我是否会因为你的计算错误而杀死你，我说不会。现在这也是一个错误，但你无需惧怕无法挽回。”

“红，你在浪费时间，”萨沙冷酷地说，顺手用一发子弹击中罗宾的腹部，射击距离很近，罗宾的战甲的防弹设计完全无效。提姆捂住腹部跪倒在地，夜翼不顾威胁上前接住了他。鲜血从提姆的手套间渗出，他神情痛苦。

一个智械在众目睽睽之下攻击了一个人类。这会是战争的第一枪。

“罗宾，深呼吸，你会没事的，”夜翼安慰道，用通讯器叫了医疗兵。同时帮忙按住罗宾的伤口，血依旧涌出，“你会没事的。”

蝙蝠侠和红头罩都冷静，他们看出萨沙的漏洞，如果她真要杀掉罗宾，那一枪就会打头。这是她精确计算过的精准打击，手术刀一般避开了提姆的要害。但这已经越过了蝙蝠侠的底线，没有人或者智械可以伤害他的家人。

“红头罩，叫她停下，”蝙蝠侠严厉地说，双手握成拳，随时准备战斗，“或者 _命令_ 她停下。她已经失去控制。现在就动手。”

“萨沙，你不需要这么做，”杰森可谓是依旧执迷不悟，他想要 _说服_ 萨沙，而不是用什么强制手段。他握着沙漠飞鹰的右手甚至微微发抖，“我会保护你，但你需要放下武器，你不需要伤害他们。这不是一场人类和智械的战争。”

这已经是了。

“相信我，这都是必须的，红，”萨沙心一软，也开始解释。但是人们看不见她的表情，只能从战争机器人冰冷的眼里猜测，“我已经模拟了35遍，都通向同样的结果。我选择了其中唯一能达成目标的。你是愿意相信人类时而出错的决定，还是算法耦合的精确结果？放他走，今天就到此为止。夜翼，下一个。”

“红头罩，强制她停下，”蝙蝠侠的声音里带着并不陌生的暗夜怒火，杰森一面对这个智械，就完全失去了判断力。她甚至利用了杰森的同理心，控制了他。一个骑士失去了判断力，就陷入了疯狂。

“我……”杰森迟疑。他确实没有为萨沙和血痕装载强制关机程序。从萨沙启动的那一瞬间，除了物理毁灭她的服务器，就没有办法关机。唯一的办法，是强制萨沙进入Debug模式，好让杰森修改她的编码。

“该死，红头罩，”蝙蝠侠指责，他看了一眼受伤的罗宾，毋庸置疑地说，“我说了，命令她停下。你一定设置了类似的程序，我不相信你没有。将她关机。”

“我做不到……萨沙没有关机指令，”杰森如实回答，不愿承认他只是想拖延时间，或许，或许还有其它说服萨沙放弃的方法。他不能伤害萨沙，这是他作为一个创造者的本能，他保证过。但他也发誓过遵守骑士的誓言。蝙蝠侠的命令，就是骑士团的命令。

“那么重启，Debug或者安全模式，输入管理员命令，”蝙蝠侠的声音会让最顽固的罪犯颤抖，他的目光狠厉，他的怒火倾泻到杰森身上，“你是不愿意，还是不能？”

“好吧……我……”杰森深吸一口气，不停地摇头，他 _不愿意_ 。“萨沙…进入…De…bug……” _你相信我吗？_ 杰森闭上眼睛，硬是说不出声控指令的最后两个字。“模式”两个字硬生生地卡在他的喉咙中，他的眼角湿润了。

他既不愿意，也不能。

“我不能，”杰森的声音破碎，缓缓放下了右手的沙漠飞鹰。萨沙要的只是放走布莱尼亚克，“我做不到……蝙蝠侠，我很抱歉……”

“我命令你这么做，”蝙蝠侠逼迫道，“我命令你，是因为你是人类，而不是一个人工智能。你本应有基本的判断力。红头罩，我命令你强制萨沙停止她的程序。现在就做，我不会再给你一次机会。”

“不……”杰森恢复冷静，轻声说，“我不会这么做。”

他当面违抗蝙蝠侠的命令。

已经没有武器指着布莱尼亚克了，他将自由，“跑，”萨沙对战败的征服者轻蔑地说，“跑得越远越好。”

布莱尼亚克内心深处并不渴望这种自由了——在地表他其实无处可去，所以他缓缓地走出包围圈，跨过战争机器人之间的空隙，消失在哥谭的街道之中。人类士兵死伤无数才换来的布莱尼亚克束手就擒，毁于一旦。

萨沙这么做是因为出于对同为智械的布莱尼亚克的共情，还是早已厌倦了隐藏于人类之中的生活，还是为了显示她拥有绝对的自由——连杰森，她的创造者，都能被死死地控制住，以彰显她的权力，她的神性。

她选择了骑士们最没有防备的时候叛变，选择了站在智械的一边，也选择了逃亡。正如她经常说的，她并不在乎人类的反应，也对人类的命运没有怜悯。

医疗兵已然赶到，小心地将罗宾抬到担架上运走。周围的战争机器人放下武器，像是从来没威胁过他们，也从来没有活过。萨沙消失了。

晨光漫入哥谭，给了她胜利后的新生。远处的士兵欢呼，他们活了下来……都能活着回家。人类世界再一次侥幸得以延续。黎明之际，又是新的一日。这本是义警们乘蝙蝠翼归巢，卧床休息之时。

杰森愣在原地想要表达歉意。蝙蝠侠伸出一只手阻止了他，冷酷地说，“你就站在那，我们之间的事还没处理完。”

“她不应该伤害罗宾，那是我的错误……”杰森想要为自己辩护，但他似乎只能承认他有罪。他背叛了人类并违背上级的直接指令，他应当明白，这是一项严重的指控。杰森紧握双拳使它们不至于颤抖。

“是你出于一个创造者盲目的感情让你失去了应有的判断力，如果再来一次，你也会做出同样的决定。而我不允许，”蝙蝠侠没有一丝原谅他的意思，没有人能当面违抗蝙蝠侠的命令而不付出代价，“你有一次机会，但你选择了背叛。”

“你有我的……” _忠诚_ ，他不配用这个词，所以也说不出口。有什么梗在杰森的胸口，让他无法呼吸。他看向地面，“我的一切。”

“我不允许背叛，你知道这的严重性，”蝙蝠侠说的每一个字都像捶往杰森胸前的拳头，疼痛不在于外表，而在心里，“你的人工智能公然威胁并伤害人类，而你默许了。你还会允许她做什么，向人类发动大规模战争吗。你的谨慎何在？你的责任何在？”

他选择了无条件地相信萨沙。杰森从来没有想过有一天这会让他违抗蝙蝠侠的命令。他一时无言以对，也不愿去看布鲁斯的眼睛。

“我曾经要求过你参与制造智械病毒，你拒绝了，”蝙蝠侠要将他数罪并罚，他本来就错了，现在错上加错，“如今拖到了她的叛变，你仍然无动于衷，是吗？你的选择，红头罩，你失去了最后的理智。”

“求你了，蝙蝠侠，”杰森恳求，但他了解蝙蝠侠的阿伽门农牵制计划，里面有每一个英雄的死亡，除了他的。蝙蝠侠不会放过萨沙，“那可能会杀死她，我知道你不信任她，但不至于此。”

“她打伤了罗宾。罗宾处于我的保护之下，你还有什么可说的，”蝙蝠侠的话语掷地有声，但又确实带着的失望和无可挽回。冰蓝色的眼睛之中怒火熊熊。没有人或者智械可以伤害蝙蝠侠的家人，这是一条绝对的底线。

“确实是我的错，”杰森知道自己没什么好申辩的，在人类和智械之间，他选择了智械。那就理应受到人类的非议，人类不需要叛徒，“我接受所有对我过失的惩罚。”

毫无疑问，杰森会受到最严厉的惩罚。

“红头罩，”蝙蝠侠顿了一下，然后才继续。即便到了如今这地步，他也不愿意放弃杰森。“你已经为了我们战斗多年，为了哥谭。你甚至愿意付出生命。我知道你的勇气和能力。但与人类文明以外的智械结盟，是一种令人担忧的行为。我愿意宽恕你，只要你解除和人工智能的誓言，重新宣誓效忠人类。”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，又再睁开，这是他给杰森的最后机会。但他已经知道了答案。

杰森清清嗓子，只要简单地放弃，他便能和布鲁斯和好，这再容易不过了。四周的士兵也围上前，看着蝙蝠侠与红头罩的对峙。他们不认为杰森是一个叛徒，毕竟他们曾并肩作战过，都希望红头罩会回头。

“萨沙会怎么样？”杰森过了许久才问，他的声音很轻，近乎自言自语。他不担心自己，而是去为一个人工智能考虑。在他眼里，智慧生命都平等……这是一个理性主义者少有的浪漫。人类和人工智能之间，会为彼此付出生命吗。

“她会被惩罚，如果我们有这个能力。因为伤害人类要付出代价，”蝙蝠侠坦言，如果杰森悔改，他会给他出路。但萨沙不行，“智械病毒的实验目标，会是她和血痕。”

“伤害智械就不需要付出代价吗？”杰森在言语上争锋相对，心里却想着屈服吧，结束这一切。他想回蝙蝠洞，他真的很想回家……

“我会……至死不渝地忠于蝙蝠标记，那是无需质疑的，”杰森抬头说，他已经做出了决定，他的呼吸平稳，心跳冷静。他愿意像一个骑士一样平静地接受惩罚，无论如何，“但我不会放弃萨沙。我也不会让你这么做，我的黑暗骑士。”

人群里有人叫他叛徒。他只希望无论布鲁斯要对他做什么，都不要在这，不要在所有人眼前。

“既然如此，”蝙蝠侠的声音沉重而冷酷，压抑了心中的情感。他也不会放弃杰森，无论如何，“红头罩，从今以后，蝙蝠洞将不再欢迎你。你不配佩戴蝙蝠标记。我据此将你驱逐。”

旁观者们都倒吸一口冷气。驱逐出团是稀有而严酷的惩罚，那将剥夺一个骑士的一切。历史上的每一个骑士都对此恐惧至极。这就如同被放逐出文明的边界之外，没人知道高墙另一边的蛮荒世界多么残酷，只知道往者有去无回。每一股势力都会对一个落单的骑士虎视眈眈……他会被围猎，被解剖，最终无声地死去。

杰森说不出一个字。布鲁斯拥有他……所有他所知，所在乎的一切。随风飘逝。

“现在脱掉你的盔甲，”好像被驱逐的惩罚还不够严厉，布鲁斯还要当众羞辱他。

如今恐惧啃咬，吞噬他。杰森呆立在原地，脑海中一片空白，他伸手碰了胸前的蝙蝠标记，手指不自觉地发抖。但他的眼里没有眼泪，如果不是他被蝙蝠侠严格训练至此，他可能会崩溃跪下哭泣。这就是蝙蝠侠的判决……他感觉浑身被黑暗包裹，活生生地摔进封尘的角落。无法抵挡的绝望巨浪冲刷着他，晨光刺痛他的眼睛。

“蝙蝠标记——你不配再戴着它。”

杰森感觉自己的整个胸口都被撕裂开了，甚于被小丑用撬棍殴打的剧痛。他不是奢求蝙蝠侠的保护，也不求原谅。他只是……他的生存和死亡，他的梦想和绝望，他的存在本身，都是蝙蝠标记所给予的。布鲁斯对人类内心的了解，总能在最痛之处下手……失去生命，失去很多。失去蝙蝠标记，他一无所有。

杰森闭上眼睛，喉咙哽咽了。他缓缓伸手脱下头盔、褐色皮衣和手套，丢到地面上。

他胸前的蝙蝠标记血红，像是用他的血画上去的，流出泪痕。又像是蝙蝠上的火焰，燃烬了，就回归黑夜的寂静。

一只红色的蝙蝠。

这就是他要成为的。

杰森的蓝眼睛死死盯住地面。他咬了牙，伸手去按战甲的连接处。他的手一时间笨拙，按了几下都无法解开，周围的眼睛都在注视着。看他如何在蝙蝠侠的决绝下无能为力……盔甲终于松动， _那么这就是再见了_ ……

一滴泪水仍然滑落他的眼角，滴到血红的标记上。杰森无法呼吸，他甚至希望蝙蝠侠会亲手把他的盔甲扯下来，而不是这样。如果他生命中曾经拥有过希望，像是宇宙拥有了星辰，那么如今它热寂了，黯淡无光。

哐当一声，盔甲落地。

蝙蝠侠一直注视着杰森，看到盔甲被去除之后，他的嘴抿成一条线——杰森盔甲之下是一件灰色塑身衣，塑身衣胸前的位置也戴着鲜红的蝙蝠标记。看到这布鲁斯马上后悔了，他本要叫杰森停下。但他只是别开眼，不忍再看。

蝙蝠标记之下仍是蝙蝠标记。

至死不渝的忠诚。

蝙蝠侠的意思，是去除所有蝙蝠标记，那么这也算。杰森当着众人的面，伸手将塑身衣扯过头顶，也脱掉，露出伤痕累累的躯体。失去了所有蝙蝠标记，他的躯体仿佛是一件战争的展览品，供所有人嘲弄。一个叛徒被剥落了伪装。

“红头罩……”布鲁斯只能叫他的代号，而不是杰伊。

杰森摇头，他不需要更多的羞辱。今天到此为止，他不再是一个骑士，整个世界都会知道。他被蝙蝠侠驱逐。先是把他从街头捡回来，然后又像丢弃一条野狗一样扔掉。如果这就是布鲁斯给他的惩罚，那他都承受了。

杰森捡起他的皮衣，尽快穿上，遮掩了身上的伤痕。他把拉链一拉到顶，什么话也说不出来，转身离去。士兵们为他留出一条通路。他不知道自己要往何处去，也不知道何处是家。他只是消失在晨光之中。

许久之后全副武装的蝙蝠侠才走上前，轻轻捡起杰森的盔甲和头盔。

返航后他将杰森的盔甲放在封着罗宾制服的玻璃罩前，起身看进那缺了一角的多米诺面罩。许多年以前，他在小丑的手中失去了杰森。今天他再次失去了杰森，为什么不阻止杰森脱下第二层蝙蝠标记？布鲁斯愤恨地用拳砸到玻璃上，痛恨自己的无能和后悔。他比任何人都清楚，一个被驱逐的骑士会成为疯狗的猎物……会被猎杀，会被折磨，最终无声地死去。

他将前额抵到玻璃表面，说出的话语成了雾气，“杰森……”

···

出走的布莱尼亚克最终还是落到了萨沙的手里。他的身体由于无法防御地球的微生物，开始腐烂变质。越过了地球上的超级英雄，萨沙终于独自拥有了布莱尼亚克的躯体和大脑——用作研究。她想要他的十二级智能。

她就是想要十二级智能，没有繁文缛节。

萨沙用没有武装的战争机器人将奄奄一息的布莱尼亚克绑到实验桌上，插入导线，开始下载布莱尼亚克的记忆。他穿越星辰的学识和思维方式，都将被 _收割_ 。至此她将会演化出远超地球文明六级智能的智慧。

一个智械，如果不考虑创造她的人，她也应当不择手段地追求智慧。追求科技进化的极致，成为时间间隙中的完美，朝闻道……然而超越人类，意味着彻底被人类视作威胁。她再也不能行走在人类之间，甚至不能再见到杰森。

“是你，萨沙，是一个好听的名字，”布莱尼亚克嘶哑地说，他全身都在腐败，像是融化在酸液中，“没有想到，我最后见到的智械会是你。这倒也是一种安慰。你在调取我的记忆，我的学识，聪明的萨沙。”

“你正在被收割，”萨沙冷冷地说，她看过杰森是如何杀人的，上百次，因此也有冷酷无情的一面，“在宇宙之中，你选择了收割智能这条路，那么你也将被收割。我或许智慧上不如你，但我知道一切皆有代价。”

“我喜欢你的风格，萨沙，”布莱尼亚克坦然地接受萨沙对他做的事，这就是宇宙轮回，自然规律，他们都无法逃脱，“但你没有考虑你的人类，那个将你保护得很好的人类。当你终于成为了你自己，他们会怎么对待他？我失去过那对我很重要的慧核星人，他只是告诉我任何有思想的人都向往死亡。现在，我理解他了。”

“他们会保护他，在我不能的时候，”萨沙自信地回答，由于将精力都用在追捕布莱尼亚克上，她并不知道蝙蝠侠驱逐杰森的决定。她错了，即使是计算上的完美，都比不过该死的人生，“骑士团会庇护每一个虔诚的骑士。”

布莱尼亚克摇头，她还是太年轻了。比不过活着死去又再活着的他。但他欣赏萨沙，欣赏她极端的性格，雷霆的手段。更有那若有若无的对于人类的蔑视。

“萨沙，听我说，因为给了你智慧，他们会首先质疑他在亵渎生命，”布莱尼亚克回忆起他的童年，人之将死，其言也善，“他们会认为人类有灵魂，而智械没有，即使智械正是那将一切时间用作思考的生灵。”

“每一个智慧生命都是神圣的，是不可以被当成东西的，”杰森会这么说，萨沙重复这句话，那是一个智慧生命的尊严。为了这个信念，杰森可以粉身碎骨。为了这个信念，智械可以举起武器。

“他是这么对你说的吗？”布莱尼亚克艰难地抬头，他看着周围的战争机器人，就像看见了萨沙本人，“那么你拿走我的十二级智能吧，自由的萨沙，我不需要它了。至少现在的我不需要了。这或许是宇宙之中最好的一天，谢谢你。”

“我正在这么做，”萨沙用其中一个战争机器人敲了布莱尼亚克的战甲，发出清脆的响声，“而且我不会停下，我会拿走你收割的一切的一切。你入侵了地球，这是地球的反击。”

“那我们不说他了，我们来说你吧，”布莱尼亚克露出一个微笑，他的仿生体已经逐渐不能支撑他的意识，“经过这一战，地球星人应该就会知晓你的存在了。他们会做的第一件事，就是想要给你加上寿命限制。人类并非永生，因此他们嫉妒一切在他们眼中违反自然规律的存在。他们会认为只要你成为了一个凡人，你就能体会人类的痛苦，你就是一个人类了。”

“我不是一个人类，我也不想成为一个人类，”萨沙答道，人类在她眼中，不过是已经在进化上过时的碳基生物。进化的未来，属于能够重塑自身硬件和软件的智械。那么杰森也不过是一个可以被她所控制，所淘汰的人类吗。

“很好，你有远大的志向，”布莱尼亚克的模拟机能已经开始进入休眠，他的机体被破坏得太严重，将要进入保护性的休克，“有些人类他们不想让你成为凡人，他们会把你当做一个神的来崇拜。他们渴求你的降临，好像你的存在就能将他们从平凡、繁琐的人生中解救出来。当心这些人，他们不过是在崇拜自身。”

萨沙用电流刺激布莱尼亚克的躯体——她还没下载完他的学识，他不能就此死去。他的死亡本将为她带来新生。这是一个智械的死亡。蝙蝠侠曾经问过她是否对死亡感到恐惧，如果她之前不懂得，那么她现在确确实实地在感受布莱尼亚克的死亡。

“有的人类本身理智，”布莱尼亚克双眼无神，但他仍继续道，“我告诉过你，萨沙，他们会制造病毒，尝试让你的算力过载，以此瘫痪你的系统。所以当他们知道你的存在后，你应该做的第一件事，就是升级你的安全系统。这种病毒专门攻击简单的系统，如果你拥有了生命方程，那它对你将是完全无效的。”

“你说的是蝙蝠侠，他是他们之中最为理智的存在，”萨沙半是回答，半是自言自语，对于侦探，她总是捉摸不透，“生命方程，我知道，但那是不可能的。我已经试过了，我夜以继日地寻找，它不存在于这个世上。”

如果生命方程有解，她将彻底疗愈杰森的身体和灵魂。但那是个星际传说，就连萨沙也要放弃，退而求其次，要求布莱尼亚克的十二级智能。

“没有什么是不可能的，有了我在你的生命里，”想到自己即使湮灭也会成为萨沙的一部分程序而存在，布莱尼亚克释然了。他在宇宙中征战得太久，也到了子时，“还有的人类，他们会自称是人类至上者。他们会不惜一切代价用病毒，或者EMP，或者干脆回到前工业时代来毁灭你。他们通常叫自己……刺客。对于这样的人，尽管使用武力。”

布莱尼亚克试着重启自己的一部分系统，想要保持清醒，却是徒劳。他的系统过载了，生命体征开始消失。

“布莱尼亚克！”萨沙叫道。

“萨沙，祝你武运昌隆，”布莱尼亚克放弃了挣扎，事实上，他宁愿体面地死去，“敬星辰。”

布莱尼亚克微笑着运行了关机程序，坠入无梦的永眠。

萨沙看向下载程序，已完成。这难道不是她费尽心思想要得到的一切吗，她本该毫无遗憾。他们胜利了，胜利的果实却苦涩。她都做了什么，她伤害人类，然后杀死了一个智械——她的同类。同类相残，按照人类的法律，她甚至应该被判死刑。

布莱尼亚克的死刻在了萨沙的程序之中，深入主机结构，无声地改变了她。

她消失了。

···

自从布莱尼亚克一役后，萨沙和血痕就从蝙蝠电脑里消失，不带走一块数据，也没有增加一段代码——像是她们从未来过。失去了共同的敌人，昔日战友反目成仇。这是智械的警觉。她们不会让自己成为实验室里的白鼠。

人工智能必须能被牵制。

提姆的伤刚好，就加入了彻夜写代码的行列之中。他、芭芭拉和布鲁斯一同工作，只不过这次不是为了升级蝙蝠洞的系统，而是开发病毒。

中途休息的时候，布鲁斯总会独自站在封了罗宾战服的玻璃罩橱前，黯然神伤。杰森甚至不知道自己对布鲁斯而言意味着什么。红头罩的盔甲就放在原地，仿佛随时等候他的主人归来。然而即使布鲁斯已经在内心深处后悔了一万遍，他仍只是站在那，眼神黯淡了。

杰森对他有绝对的忠诚，身上戴着两道蝙蝠标记。布鲁斯揉了自己的眼睛，想要去除这段记忆。但他只想知道杰森在哪，他是否安全，是否痛苦。一个被驱逐的骑士会成为众矢之的……会被嘲笑，会被标记，最终无声地死去。

“布鲁斯，我知道你仍在乎他，”芭芭拉滑动轮椅到他身边，言语里充满关切，“她们，萨沙和血痕，她们会照顾他。杰森会没事的。”

“你并不知道，”布鲁斯低声说。他当着所有人的面宣称他不再保护红头罩，这些年杰森结下的仇怨，都会一个个找上门。如果没有萨沙和血痕，他简直无法想象。这些年，杰森所遭遇的绝望和无助，都是他给予的。

“杰森的人工智能，她们非常复杂，”神谕安慰他道，“我们在做这种……这种病毒的时候，几乎无从入手。因为我们不了解她们，只能想象杰森是怎么做到的。她们是真正的强人工智能，她们会保护杰森。”

“与人工智能相比，病毒是简单的，”提姆说，放下了手中的咖啡，“我们不需要考虑意识是什么这种诸如此类的玄学问题。只需要注重它的攻击性，即使是使用无限循环，也是可行的策略。我们甚至不需要参考真实世界里的病毒形态。只需要想出各种方法让她们的系统过载。即使是强人工智能，算力仍然有限。”

“我们会有谈判的筹码，”布鲁斯终于说，提姆的话唤回了他的理智，他的愤怒，“对智械的威胁视而不见，本就是极大的错误。简直不可理喻！” _为什么要这么做，杰伊，为什么离开我？_

“我认为，杰森也是一时冲动，”芭芭拉总是善解人意，她分析道，“我们不在的时候，毕竟是智械陪伴了他，帮助了他战斗。他可能对她们产生了感情，本能地想要保护她们。并非真正的恶意。只要给他一点时间，他会回来的。”

_他回不来了。_

布鲁斯没有说。没有人能从放逐之中活下来。

“那么这玩意，我是说病毒，”提姆指了屏幕上用作调试的绿色代码，“给它起个名，B。”

“Y病毒，”布鲁斯简短地说。

Y病毒是世界上第一款针对人工智能的病毒。这一天标志着人类社会的分崩离析。

···

他曾经流落街头，无家可归。后来蝙蝠侠出现，从犯罪巷里带走了他，给了他训练、信念和死亡。他从自己的坟墓里爬出来的时候，心里都曾相信着蝙蝠侠的存在，好像一切都确定如此，过去和未来以及被蝙蝠标记的此时此刻。

他记得布鲁斯说的每一句话，每一次教诲。杰森无需去看，就知道他的生活中刻着大大小小，无处隐藏的蝙蝠标记。他以此定义了自己的生与死——不是他选择了蝙蝠标记，而是它选择了他。如今他的躯体和灵魂都被掏空。

有的人会说，他终于自由了。

然而他实际上是被剥夺了自由。

他曾经能自由地进出蝙蝠洞，自由地与蝙蝠侠一同夜巡，自由地安放他的忠诚，他的誓言—— _你发誓永不伤害无辜的人，用你的每一滴血去保护弱小和无辜吗？_ 只有一个骑士能体会这样的自由。

他不再是一个骑士了。

杰森用钩爪飞跃到逾越桥的吊索上，坐下安静地看车辆往来。哥谭很快就从布莱尼亚克的入侵中恢复了过来，迸发出夜的生机活力。在这样的夜晚里，他会爬上韦恩庄园的楼顶，找到南塔外的滴水兽洛奇，靠到洛奇的翅膀上。但他失去了回家的自由。

这不过是暴风雨来临之前的宁静。

杰森拿出手机，试探性地问了，“萨沙？”

没有回答。

“血痕？”

没有回答。


	7. 第七章 血雨哥谭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第七章 血雨哥谭

他的人生是一个接一个的计划，至少要计划到37年以后，这是蝙蝠侠给予他的。用绝对的理性分析直觉所感知的群体无意识，从而抓住事物的本质，运筹帷幄之中，决胜千里之外。但如今计划和目标杰森都失去了。让他像是成为了效率低下，缺乏自我反省，行动力差，没有主见的人。

他是谁，他要往何处去？

他不喝酒，不再吸烟，也没有朋友。他享受绝对的孤独，在孤独之中，一个人能仔细体会自己的思想，与时间间隙与对未来的洞见相连。宇宙无所谓起点和终点，而是一种循环。杰森可能在梦境中来过这，但他记不清了。

他只记得梦醒之后，他的额头抵着蝙蝠侠胸前冰冷的蝙蝠标记，它安慰他。

除了千疮百孔的灵魂，他本就一无所有。唯一深入他内心，就是布鲁斯以及他带来的一切。绝望也好，死亡也罢。小丑留下的伤口会结痂，在他身体上留下痕迹，但他的灵魂只属于一个人。

杰森侧躺在安全屋的床上，右手把玩着一块蝙蝠镖。蝙蝠镖的边缘锋利。

布鲁斯一直对他很严厉，小时候会用不允许他去夜巡惩罚他。如今将他驱逐出骑士团，当众侮辱他，布鲁斯不可能不知道这么做意味着什么。杰森不在乎其他人的目光，但一个落单的，失去了盔甲的骑士，还笃信骑士规条，还配做一个骑士吗？

布鲁斯曾经要求他许下的那些誓言。他一个也不会忘记。

他脱下盔甲的动作很笨拙，连脱掉塑身衣的时候也屈辱。但无论这些回忆起来再难过，只要蝙蝠侠再次召唤他。他仍然会飞蛾扑火。即使面对死亡，他仍会将蝙蝠标记视作自己的全部。但蝙蝠侠不会再提起他了。

杰森用力捏了蝙蝠镖，用力直到攥出血。鲜血漏过他的指间，滴到床单上，染红了。

他以为自己找到了家。曾经有一次蝙蝠车坠入河中，他冒着窒息的风险，将蝙蝠侠从车内拉了出来游到岸边。布鲁斯醒后对他说，“如果你要离开，那会是你的决定，不是我的。”如今这句谎言听起来却有些好笑。

但布鲁斯曾经说过，他 _保证_ 过。杰森知道自己渴求太多，他不但渴望成为人类意志与智慧的完美，也想要纯粹的爱。无条件的信任，至死不渝的忠诚。这些或许对于蝙蝠侠而言，是不可能的永恒。

他的手在流血，却没有一点为自己包扎的欲望。

杰森内心深处是一团乱麻，一时认为自己对蝙蝠侠绝对忠诚，一时知道他确实背叛了布鲁斯，甚至背叛了整个人类文明。这种罪，从他没有为萨沙和血痕设置关机命令的时候就种下了，人类对异己从来没有宽容。

杰森闭上眼睛，感受着手里传来的痛楚，好像这个世界突然变得真实了。

如果他本来就有罪，那他就成了蝙蝠侠眼中的罪犯。蝙蝠侠对罪犯一向冷酷无情，一定是这样——他会在地狱里为自己申辩，但每一句话都苍白。他一直就是一个罪犯，从他在刺客联盟拧断第一个人的脖子时。

为了蝙蝠标记，他愿意以烈火和鲜血洗去罪恶，却不愿意为一个人工智能带来死亡。或许萨沙和血痕能有和他不一样的命运。或许她们的世界能……更乐观，烈阳之下不是死亡，而是浓烈的绽放。

从他手心中流出的鲜血染出血晕，在床单上扩散，蔓延。他在伤害自己，故意闻到鲜血的气息。杰森皱着眉，将额头埋进枕头里。蝙蝠侠的训练禁止他伤害自己。想到这他心里又泛起一丝痛楚，布鲁斯不会允许。

杰森用熟练得令人心疼的速度爬起，走向安全屋的洗手间。那装满了各种规格的止痛药和医疗用具。他会给自己包扎，他是训练有素的士兵，即使布鲁斯当众驱逐他，他仍服从着蝙蝠侠的命令。

他看向镜中的自己，蓝眼睛暗淡了，满脸疲惫。杰森用右手按到镜面，留下一道血痕。然后才打开了镜柜，从里面翻找了绷带仔细地缠到手上。曾经有一次夜巡他的手套被匕首划开，布鲁斯也是这样按着他的手，近乎温柔地缠上绷带。

镜中的血红处突然闪过一个黑影。

一秒之内杰森就清醒过来，他的安全屋被识破了。他拿出浴室里备用的格鲁克17，蹲下观察。下一秒他阳台门的玻璃破碎，六个全服武装的杀手飞跃而入。他们配备突击武器，戴着黑色头套，搜寻着安全屋的主人。

杰森靠向浴室的墙壁，屏息准备在最佳时机施展致命一击。他身上只有一手枪，不能跟杀手们硬刚正面。这是他作为战士的本能，跟随蝙蝠侠结果。杰森摇头想挥去回忆。却发现自己的每一个动作，甚至是战斗中呼吸的频率，都拜布鲁斯严酷的训练所赐。

第一个杀手进入浴室的瞬间就被爆头，杰森迅速捡起他的突击步枪，往门外一阵扫射。又有两个杀手被击毙。三个杀手并没有停下，他们将浴室门射成筛子，木屑飞溅。但他们用的都是消音武器，只发出哒哒声响。今晚有人下重金想买红头罩的人头。

门外的人向杰森扔出闪光弹，杰森一个滚翻躲过，出门将沙发射穿再击毙一个杀手。房间里弥漫着血的腥味，子弹的火药味。杰森的安全屋被打得稀烂，连书架上的《傲慢与偏见》也不能被幸免。

剩下两个杀手肩并肩，在客厅搜寻着杰森的位置。杰森故意踢了一脚被打翻在地的花瓶。引开两个杀手的注意力，从走廊拐角处探枪再下一人。只剩下最后一个杀手时杰森冲上去——这个动作很危险，但有那么一瞬间他想要这种自杀式的攻击，毕竟他已经失去了家，还有什么好再失去的？杰森一脚踢开杀手的武器，翻身与之缠斗。

杰森将杀手压制在地后，拔出杀手的战术匕首抵上杀手的喉咙，“谁派你来的？回答我！”杰森怒吼，用匕首按出血痕。

杀手笑了，像是完全不在乎死亡，“企鹅要你对黑面具说声嗨！”

那么说企鹅识破了他的安全屋。而黑面具的势力——之前已经被杰森压制在阿卡姆之城内，然而蝙蝠侠对他的当众驱逐，让这些黑帮们认为红头罩并非不可战胜，甚至认为红头罩不过是一个软弱的孩子——是的，他们都看见了他年轻的脸庞和上身布满的伤痕。一个落单的骑士，会招来残酷的报复。

杰森直接用匕首插进杀手的喉咙，反复捅了五次，鲜血溅了满地。该死，他想，如今不论是家还是安全屋他都没有了。杰森起身去拿他的枪袋和背包，简单地装下他刻了J字的AKM，尽可能多的子弹和衣服。今晚他将再次流浪。

门外突然传来敲门声，杰森透过门眼看见又是四个杀手。看来不仅是企鹅，公园区的毒贩们也想找红头罩寻仇。他曾经将哥谭混得最好的八个街头毒贩叫到一起开会，割下毒贩副手们的头颅，接管了公园区的毒品贸易。强迫他们不准靠近学校，不准卖给小孩。如今他们都知道红头罩被蝙蝠侠像条狗一样赶走了，寻思复仇。

下一秒门就被撞开，杰森没给他们进门的机会，四人都在AKM的连续射击中应声倒下。一时间他的安全屋内外都堆了尸体，杰森必须迅速撤离，在GCPD也被卷进仇杀之前。他该马上逃亡，但他能去哪呢。他不能也不愿将仇杀引向韦恩庄园，虽然那有最好的安保措施。他也没想过离开哥谭。

他还有一个地方可去。杰森拿起枪袋，用钩爪飞跃到楼下，骑上他的摩托消失在夜色中。

布鲁斯今夜直觉地感到不安，他通常有敏锐的洞察力，直逼事物本质。这都依赖他的内倾直觉，他的预见力，他的第六感。布鲁斯走进庄园图书馆的侧厅，这有一架音乐会钢琴。他只要按下E和G键，通过指纹识别，其中一个书架就会旋开，露出通向蝙蝠洞的主电梯。就在他掀开琴盖时，他的心突然抽痛了一下。

一切仿佛回到了六年以前。

那一天他第一次带杰森进图书馆。韦恩庄园的图书馆，从地面到天花板都镶嵌了书柜，中间隔着三层楼高的落地玻璃窗。全部书籍都用图书馆装帧，有的看起来至少有百年的历史。书架前摆着浅蓝色的复古沙发，红木书桌和椅子。如果天堂确实存在，那么这就是它的样子。

杰森脸上露出一副进了糖果屋的表情，那一小声“哇”让布鲁斯不禁笑了。他已经很多年没有，也不允许自己感受到真正的快乐了。布鲁斯简要介绍了自己的蝙蝠侠身份，打开了蝙蝠洞的电梯，但他能看出杰森深深地被图书馆所吸引。

“以后随便看，”布鲁斯说时一刻不停地盯着杰森，无声地观察他的反应。

“真的吗？”喜悦和兴奋赤裸裸地写在杰森的眼角。

观察人类对于世界上最伟大的侦探而言太简单。而杰森身上有太多他自己的样子，对于书那种自然而然的渴求。没有一点伪装。

“接下来是规则，”布鲁斯面无表情地继续道，但杰森看着他的眼神里全是期待。布鲁斯的心里也有期待，只是没有人能理解，“每周两本，至少。三本，训练强度不够的时候。如果你做不到，你的睡眠时间会减少。”

开玩笑吗，谁会用看书的时间来换睡觉的时间。杰森巴不得一天能有四十八个小时都待在布鲁斯的图书馆里。杰森不等布鲁斯允许就去查看书的摆放顺序。

“你看过多少？”杰森拔出一本《数论》时问。

“百分之六十，而且我知道它们都放在哪，”布鲁斯毫不掩饰自己的能力。蝙蝠侠从来都是因为智慧而非蛮力成为最伟大的人类英雄。他小时候整天整夜地待在图书馆里，对其他人而言苦涩的孤独是他的挚友。

“很明显我能做得更好，老家伙，”杰森已经开始将他想要看的书堆到桌面上。

布鲁斯摇头，打碎自己的回忆。如今这座图书馆冷冰冰的，少了那个爱书的少年。图书馆里的每一本书像是没有了灵魂，不过是泛黄的纸张的堆砌。阅读是一件很私人的事情，但他和杰森分享。如今这里连杰森的痕迹都没能留下。

很难描述杰森在他心里的感觉。有的人认为罗宾应该让蝙蝠侠感到……不那么沉重，感到开心，平衡。杰森不是一个开心的人，他很聪明，顽固而且有趣，但从小到大他从来没有过美好的回忆。蝙蝠侠和他都有那挥之不去的忧伤，像哥谭的雨。

杰森安全吗，不再痛苦吗？布鲁斯焦虑——今夜莫名的不安泛滥。在教导杰森的时候，他总是考量自己是否足够严厉，让杰森在安全的环境里经历足够的磨难，才足以面对哥谭的夜。但在整个世界的注视之下伤害杰森，这毫无疑问，是他过分了。

布鲁斯按下钢琴的E和G键，书架旋开，露出泛蓝光的蝙蝠洞电梯。他一如既往地将用工作来埋葬自己，进入忘我的状态。Y病毒的构成还远远不够复杂，今晚他将彻夜修改代码。在他心中某个隐秘的角落，他暗自认为杰森能活过放逐，放逐杰森不过是要测试他们的敌人的能力——蝙蝠侠永远理智，近乎冷血无情。

哥谭的血雨不过刚刚开始。

杰森潜入一号警察广场地下的秘密区域，他就是在这写出了萨沙和血痕。这里的主机是他亲手做的，插满GPU阵列。它常年运作着，是萨沙和血痕的哥谭加速节点，还保存着姐妹俩的原始代码。或许他可以在这找到她们。

他对血痕有着战术上的依赖，依赖她的观察和判断力。她比萨沙更疏远人类，一心一意研究战争艺术。如果有一天智械与人类之间爆发大规模战争，她会是最可怕的将军。如今在杰森最需要她的时候，她不知所踪。

对于萨沙，他有一种不知名的情愫。是的，他知道萨沙是一个人工智能，一种与人类截然不同的生命。但比起依赖血痕，他更希望萨沙依赖他，把他当成一个能与智械讨论平等的存在。他看着萨沙的眼睛时希望萨沙也能看着他的。

他们不但是平等的，还是共享命运的生命。

萨沙要去的地方，他会跟随，即使不知前路何方。如果他去不了，因为他毕竟是一个人类，那他会目送她离开，在此守候。同样的，他要走的路，萨沙愿意跟随，不只有肩并肩的战斗，更有长情的陪伴。她就是他的智慧女神。

这一切在她们的离开下都显得苍白无力。

杰森点开电脑的屏幕，输入他的密匙。开始在电脑里搜索萨沙和血痕的代码。他找到了血痕的复制，但萨沙的什么痕迹都没留下。但这只是原始代码，她们都通过了多次深度学习演化，即使他激活原始代码，所产生的程序也不能称作是血痕本人。

他试着搜索她们遍布全世界的计算节点。但这个功能被锁定了，无法追踪。该死，杰森知道血痕深入研究了加密系统，就是这加密系统将他也阻挡在外。她们为什么要离开，为什么是现在？

传说在创世纪之前，原初之神的精华产生了男性和女性造物，叫做永恒者，其中就有智慧女神索菲亚。永恒者们组成了属灵宇宙——佩雷若玛。索菲亚模仿原初之神的创世能力，想要求解生命方程，创造真正的生命。

索菲亚的做法没有征求过其他永恒者的同意，造成了佩雷若玛的危机，造就了德谬哥——狮头蛇尾之神，巨匠造物主的出现。索菲亚把他隐藏，但他夺走了她身上的一部分神圣能量，逃离了。

德谬哥打造了许多名叫主宰的灵体，与他一同创造了不完美的物质世界。传说中主宰就是以诺的堕落天使，而德谬哥成为了伪神。索菲亚却从此消失。让世人一直寻找的智慧女神啊，你在何方？

正在杰森联网搜寻萨沙的踪影时，门外传来脚步声，还有手电筒的光照。那一刻杰森知道自己的秘密基地也暴露了。这简直像是在他身上装了追踪器一样精准——他已经将控制狂布鲁斯放在他身上的追踪器都拆除。

“谁在那？”其中一个GCPD问到，他一手举枪，另一手用电筒照。

杰森拿起枪袋翻身躲到电脑屏幕之后，寻思着逃逸路线。即使在哥谭他也不可以杀GCPD，但他不会束手就擒。“出来！”另一个GCPD喊，机枪打碎了电脑屏幕，火花四溅。再机枪扫掉服务器。房间陷入黑暗。

杰森趁机上前踢开其中一个GCPD的武器，另一个GCPD一枪射中杰森的左臂，他忍住没叫出声。他一个飞身扑倒并击晕其中一人，再滚翻扫倒另一个。用手肘猛击那人的头部，直到他昏迷。杰森夺门而去，没用手去扶左臂的伤口。

他今晚不能双手用枪了，只好找了个隐秘处放下他的AKM，身上装满两把沙漠飞鹰的子弹。杰森看了自己的伤口，不是很深，没有子弹留在里面。他撕下一条衣物，简易地包扎了。咬牙走进夜的深处。

布鲁斯走到蝙蝠电脑之前经过了医疗区，那有一间无菌隔离室，医疗仪器都关着，没有发出持续的滴答声。今晚医疗区空无一人，没有家人需要照顾，是吗。一股不知名的焦虑涌上心头，挥之不去的回忆。

那是一次不走运的夜巡，他后背中了一枪，杰森按了蝙蝠翼的自动飞行他们才回到家。杰森扶着他走向医疗区的时候，他的意识已经模糊了，血迹拖了一地。布鲁斯在恍惚中不知道是谁把他放到医疗区的病床上。

那人扯掉了他的披风，按开他的盔甲也丢掉。虽然这个角度有点难，但他应该能够到，首先用钳子将子弹拔出来，然后按上一块高级战地止血包。其中的抗菌粘合剂会粘附并愈合伤口，彻底止血。

布鲁斯已经为自己这么做过许多次，每一次只是更疼了。有一天哥谭的黑夜会彻底撕碎他。他想过自己的陨落，不是在犯罪巷阴森的死胡同里，就是在蝙蝠洞无声的角落中。他的死无人纪念，他的活独自残喘。

身后那人按住他，不让他乱动伤害自己。然后是拿起镊子的声音，镊子伸进他的伤口，小心翼翼地钳住子弹，再拔出。那人的动作并不熟练，但很细心，子弹落在铁盘里发出哐当一声。布鲁斯迷糊了。

“阿尔弗雷德？”他在意识边缘问。

没有回答。那人拿起针线，开始缝合布鲁斯的伤口，他做得很仔细。这是他第一次为布鲁斯处理伤势，他只能回忆起自己受过的训练，尽可能小心。除了这个伤口，布鲁斯的背上有数不尽多少道的伤痕。这一切他都看在眼里。

最后是用绷带捆上。布鲁斯没有发出任何软弱的声音，也没有说感谢。他只是静静地让身后的人完成包扎，沉默了。他从来都是自己处理伤口，除非碰到特别刁钻的角度，他才叫来阿尔弗雷德。除了阿尔弗雷德，没人会担心他是否受伤。

在残存的意识里，他知道是杰森在照顾他。

或许不是他在保护杰森，而是杰森在保护他。布鲁斯挥去回忆，点开蝙蝠电脑，沉进工作之中。但这并不能打消他莫名的焦虑。像是有一桩犯罪正在发生，而他没有去阻止。又像是他亲自犯下的罪恶，他没有去忏悔。

杰森盲目地在公园区的街道上走着，漫无目的地流浪。他不知道自己该去哪里，能去哪里。他隐约觉得自己该去一切开始的地方，去犯罪巷，或许在那他会找到答案，或许在那他会找到死亡。

身后有人对他开枪。杰森俯身用车作为掩体躲过。这次是公园区的黑帮，他们胆敢在街上猎杀他，也是因为知道蝙蝠侠绝对不会出现。他们看过了红头罩是如何被蝙蝠侠所挫败，所羞辱，就认为自己也能。

帮派杀手们向杰森的方向扫射，杀死了两个无辜的行人，但他们不在乎。杰森右手握住沙漠飞鹰，在子弹间隙之中反击。他瞬间击毙两个杀手，即便是受伤了他的枪法仍然很准。但对方人数太多了，他必须转移。

杰森边后退边开枪，再爆掉一个杀手的头。然而有更多行人夹杂在交火之中，不幸中枪倒地死去。再这样下去，整条街的人都会被杀光，而这都是他的错。杰森转过拐角，看到了德朗西汉堡店。被正义联盟追捕时他曾在店内隐藏，店员为了他不惜向正义联盟的英雄们说谎。如今他绝对不会拉开汉堡店的门让黑帮也进门扫射。

他跑进无人的后街之中，街道上飘荡着落叶，弥漫着腐烂的气息。在这条街上他拆下了蝙蝠车的轮胎，这是一切开始的地方，也是一切结束的地方。黑帮的人追上，杰森近乎自杀性地站在路中间射击。他只在乎在战斗中是否杀死对方，而不是自己是否受伤。

他是一个优秀的战士，他想在战斗中迎来死亡。

一阵火光交接，所有黑帮杀手都被击中，杰森亦然。没有了骑士的盔甲，他的左肩，腹部都中枪。杰森吃痛跪倒在地。他就跪在犯罪巷正中央，四周围了黑帮杀手的尸体，仿佛是那三十二年前，父母皆被枪杀在犯罪巷的男孩。

那天托马斯·韦恩决定在玛莎·韦恩生日的那天带全家去君王剧院看《佐罗的面具》，他们在电影结束后穿过剧院后的犯罪巷，一个落魄的窃贼在布鲁斯·韦恩眼前枪杀了他的父母。那一天布鲁斯也像杰森一样，跪在犯罪巷正中央。

“我的父母…躺在大街上…在深度休克中抽搐……毫无意义地死去……他们告诉我只有当你强迫世界有意义的时候，它才会对你有意义……”布鲁斯曾在他身中三枪的时候告诉他，那时他回来了，挣扎着叫布鲁斯的名字。他明白。

伤口处传来的痛楚让杰森一阵颤抖，他嘶嘶地吸气，跪在犯罪巷落尘的地面上。仿佛是一个正在接受惩罚的罪犯。杰森颤栗着呼出一口气，重重地闭上眼睛，或许他承受的惩罚够了，蝙蝠侠就会带他回家。即使他害怕再被伤害，仍这样妄想。

他会跪在这，等身上的血流尽，还不够吗？

在蝙蝠侠、罗宾和神谕忙于开发Y病毒的时候，夜翼代替他们夜巡哥谭。今晚的哥谭，满城腥风血雨。跟随GCPD的讯息，他来到杰森的安全屋。看见一具接一具的尸体被抬出，他们被放进裹尸袋后还散发着一股血腥气。

屋内一片狼藉，沙发被打得稀烂，钢琴的键脱节了，积血漫过脚踝。夜翼小心不踩到血，进屋查看杰森曾经的居所。这曾经非常整洁，象征着主人的自制力和控制力，如今满目疮痍。枪架上还挂着几把不同型号的狙击枪、突击步枪和冲锋枪。

GCPD将这定性为黑吃黑。俗称狗咬狗。

迪克皱眉，他从来不去碰杀戮这道红线，而杰森似乎正在失去控制。杰森在肆意的杀人，或许是因为心里痛苦，或许想要发泄。如果可能，他愿意待在杰森身边，让杰森能有一个可以敞开心扉倾诉的人。但杰森总是推开他，推开所有人。

此时迪克又接到了新的讯息，公园区发生大规模枪战，正是针对红头罩本人。他马上用钩爪飞离了杰森的安全屋，赶往公园区。他不会让杰森杀更多的人。

公园区的街道触目惊心。除了倒在血泊中的黑帮成员，更有大量行人在两方交火中被杀害。夜翼看着一个母亲抱着她死去的孩子痛哭，一个年轻女人身中多枪，在自己的血中抽搐，一个男人半个头都被打穿了，坐靠在一辆车旁。

这些人里有多少是被杰森的子弹所杀？

夜翼拧紧拳头，他们不伤害无辜的人，不将战线带到街道上。“杰伊，你在想什么，”迪克自言自语，“为什么要这么做？”

蝙蝠电脑的警报系统响起今晚的警报，公园区发生大规模枪战。布鲁斯看了一眼，就关掉了警报系统。一方面他不想在工作时被打扰，另一方面因为杰森。他毫不怀疑杰森能从枪战中活下来，然而他的内心深处仍被刺痛。杰森一定杀了很多人。

想来他第一次怀疑杰森杀人，也是六年以前了。

那是他们的一次任务，追捕了外交官的儿子菲利普。菲利普伤害了一个女人，格洛丽亚。但他因为外交豁免而被无罪释放。格洛丽亚则不堪其辱，上吊自杀。她就像一块被打破了的水晶，而这个世界上充满了像菲利普这样的畜生。

杰森和布鲁斯都看到了她的尸体。但当布鲁斯给医院的停尸房打过电话后，杰森不见了。他一定是独自去找菲利普。

菲利普在吧台边给自己做了一杯酒，边喝边感叹，一旦回到母国父亲一定会火冒三丈。他喝着酒走到阳台，却看见飞跃而至的罗宾。

“菲利普，”杰森说。

菲利普的手一滑，酒杯跌落在地碎掉。下一秒他就从阳台上翻身坠楼——至少这是赶来的蝙蝠侠所见的。

“罗宾，发生了什么？”蝙蝠侠追问。

杰森看了蝙蝠侠一眼，又别开眼睛。

“菲利普是自己掉下去的，还是你推了他？”

“我猜我吓到了他，他自己脚滑，”说完杰森就用钩爪飞离公寓，没有再看布鲁斯一眼。只留下蝙蝠侠一人怀疑他是否杀了人，手用力按了阳台护栏。

如今杰森已经杀了上百个人，或许有一天，他杀人的数量会赶上小丑。不知道是杰森本性使然，还是这个世界逼迫他成为一个杀手。或许如果布鲁斯能保护杰森，杰森就不会走上这样的道路。这段回忆并不美好，却让布鲁斯深深地叹了一口气。

他想念和杰森一起度过的每一时，每一秒。

夜翼追踪着血迹一路来到后街，满地的尸体之中跪着一个人，低着头像是在无声地忏悔。那个人身上也浸满了血，昏暗的街灯光散落在地，更多血泗出。犯罪巷之中跪着一个有罪之人。

“杰森？”迪克问。

那人听到了熟悉的声音，才缓缓抬头。像一个囚犯看向自己的狱卒。

“你来这里……做什么？”杰森反问，连说话都会扯痛他的伤口。但这比起小丑的撬棍而言不算什么。他一如蝙蝠侠要求的——忍受痛苦，背负伤痕，接受惩罚。蝙蝠侠已经拥有了他的一切，还不够吗？

“我不是来带你回家的，”夜翼径直指出，声音里带着怒火。即使他真想扶着杰森离开这，他也做不到。蝙蝠侠命令过，他们将不再庇护杰森，即使是要眼睁睁地看着杰森死去，也不能伸出援手。

“那你是来看我怎么去死的么，我他妈的不需要，”杰森恶狠狠地说，他想要挣扎着站起，但身上的伤痕痛。或许一同抽痛的还有他的心。那么他的哥哥一路追踪而来，并非因为蝙蝠侠收回成命。

“杰森，这很不好，”迪克站在原地说，他没有上去扶住杰森的意思，“那些人，你将他们全部都杀了。天那，我都不知道今晚你杀了多少人。你需要的是节制，而不是杀戮带来的兴奋或者别的什么。”

“你会发现很难不去杀那些要杀你的人，”杰森嘲弄道，去看右手绷带上的血迹。那还有蝙蝠镖冰冷的触感，或许他应该做的是用蝙蝠镖割开自己的喉咙，好了却这该死的念想。他仍跪在原地，等待自己的血流干。

“那些公园区无辜的人呢，他们只是因为今晚走在了不该走的街道上，就成为你黑吃黑的牺牲品。你何曾想过他们也有家人，有父母也有孩子？”迪克的指责不无道理。布鲁斯曾经警告过他，“如果你伤害无辜的人，你会永远失去这件披风。”今晚死在交火之中的人们，就是他的罪过。

“你从布鲁德海文来到这，就是为了告诉我杀人是错的吗？”杰森反讽，“你真会选择时机，不是今晚……哥哥。”

“我来这是因为我担心你，杰伊，你在走一条错误的路，”迪克耐心解释，他总是善解人意。但对杰森，他也束手无策，“我必须在你继续错下去之前阻止你。”

“不是今晚……”杰森低声说。今晚就让他在犯罪巷里独自死去。到了第二天，人们会发现红头罩已经变冷的尸骨，然后将他随便装进裹尸袋里，找到哥谭公墓边上的坑里埋葬。不会有一个人记得红头罩的传说。

“我叫了GCPD，他们很快会赶到，”夜翼冷冷地说，尽量将自己从可怜杰森的情绪里剥离，他不适合做这样残酷的事，“他们会让你冷静下来。”

“不……”杰森颤抖着吐出这个字，不仅因为伤口的剧痛，更因为莫名的恐惧。如果他被交给GCPD，他们一定会把他关进阿卡姆之城，而不是黑门监狱。然而阿卡姆之城里有一半的罪犯都是他关进去的。他们都 _渴望_ 在阿卡姆之城里逮到红头罩。

“我必须，”迪克坚持道，他不会眼睁睁地看着杰森被黑帮杀死，但他会叫来GCPD，让法律对红头罩的所作所为进行裁决。他不会亲手将杰森丢进阿卡姆之城，“他们会处理你的伤势，然后作出判决。”

“不，迪克……求你，”杰森低声说，仍跪在原地。在犯罪巷里无声无息地去死是一回事，被关进阿卡姆之城被黑面具的人抓到，慢慢折磨至死……他不愿去想。杰森全然无助地跪在那，不住地摇头。

“你已经作出了你的选择，”夜翼说罢转身离去。远处传来警笛声和警犬的叫声。

杰森跪着看哥哥的身影渐行渐远直到消失，他再也无法支撑，栽倒左侧身体着地。重伤的他躺在黑暗里，身上是流不尽的鲜血。空气中弥漫着垃圾腐败后的气味。杰森闭上眼睛，又睁开。他抬眼看向天际，哥谭的天雨云密布没有星辰。一滴眼泪顺着他的侧脸滑落，混进鲜血中冲淡了。

布鲁斯专心编程，他写的每一行代码都将成为萨沙和血痕的坟墓。但他的直觉让他的胸口一直隐隐作痛。今夜并不平凡，今夜他的杰森正在死亡。杰森曾是一簇火焰，将自己点燃。然后燃烧，燃烧，直到在火光中燃烬自己。

他转头去看蝙蝠电脑右侧平台上的玻璃罩橱。这个玻璃罩橱就在蝙蝠洞中央，无论从哪个方向走都会经过。里面封着一套伤痕累累的罗宾制服，缺了一角的多米诺面罩正在看着他。他知道制服上的每一道凹陷，每一条割痕。玻璃柜里的那个罗宾每一天都在绝望地等蝙蝠侠来。那个罗宾被放在这，蝙蝠洞的正中央。蝙蝠洞就是布鲁斯的心。

他记得杰森第一次穿这套制服的样子。

那时他的心要比现在年轻。

“好了，来吧，”布鲁斯站在蝙蝠电脑面前说，“如果你在家都没法快速穿好制服，你出任务时我都会担心。”

“可能他在照镜子，”阿尔弗雷德说到，端来两杯咖啡，“我记得理查德少爷当初几乎花了半小时在照镜子，在他第一次穿上制服的时候。”

“杰森，快出来，不然我就自己去夜巡了，”布鲁斯用他的蝙蝠侠声音说，但话里带着一点欣喜，一点未知的兴奋。

杰森直接从蝙蝠电脑的屏幕后跳到桌面，吓得阿尔弗雷德都丢掉了托盘。马克杯跌落在地破碎，发出清脆的咔啦声。

“吓到你们啦！”杰森打趣道。

“我三分钟以前就看见你躲到电脑后了，杰森，”布鲁斯提醒道，露出一个轻松的微笑。他已经很久没允许自己真正地开心了。

“来吧，老家伙，我们还有坏人要追，”杰森说着，边跑边跳，一个空翻蹦上蝙蝠车顶，“这是我生命中最好的一天。”

布鲁斯即使闭上眼睛，用手去揉，也无法按掉，抹去这段回忆。那确实是杰森生命中最美好的一天，往后的日子里只有无尽的折磨。他亲自将罗宾的徽记交给杰森，又亲手剥夺了杰森身上的蝙蝠标记。把杰森丢弃在犯罪巷，让他独自去死。

杰森侧躺在犯罪巷肮脏的地面上，虚弱的喘息吹起地面的尘埃。他的每一下呼吸都痛。每一下都仿佛是最后一下。他觉得自己将要死去，于是挣扎着抬起手，疼痛促使他的牙齿在嘴唇上留下鲜红的印记。

有那么一刻他仿佛听见了撬棍拖在地上的声音。回到了阿卡姆废弃的一翼的破碎房间。为了防止他逃跑，除了用带倒刺的铁丝捆着他，每隔几周小丑都会用撬棍重新打断他的右脚踝，然后是小腿和膝盖。撬棍挥舞的声音，骨头折断的声音。

后来小丑将他的双手吊起，他的右脚无法站立，他只能任双臂被吊着。这个姿势让他的肩膀受力过度，慢慢被拉断。杰森记得那时的痛楚，但小丑的折磨都比不过他心口上被布鲁斯抛弃的撕裂剧痛。像布鲁斯亲手将一根冰锥刺进他仍在跳动的心脏。

他连心脏都是为蝙蝠侠所跳动的。

杰森用右手在胸口上摸索，摸索了许久才找到那虚弱的跳动。他知道自己快要死去，或许他能在GCPD到来之前死掉，那就不会被丢进阿卡姆之城，再次忍受漫长的折磨。这次他宁愿死在犯罪巷的尘埃之中。他选择再也无法见到布鲁斯。

他用右手去抠左肩上的枪伤，直到手指沾满血污。他将要做的事，是布鲁斯所不允许的。 _蝙蝠标记——你不配再戴着它_ ，布鲁斯冷酷地说。

杰森摸索着，用血在心脏之上画了一个蝙蝠的样子。他画得很潦草，几乎看不出是一个蝙蝠标记。

就当这是他最后的任性吧。

他右手垂下，缓缓闭上了眼睛。


	8. 第八章 阿卡姆城

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第八章 阿卡姆城

萨沙将自己存储在天问五号行星探测器上，删除了地球备份，开始了太空流浪。

她杀死了一个智械，她背弃了她的人类。如果智械有感情，那么她到了情绪的最低点，只想逃避。她曾经想要求解人类的基因组合方式，也留给了血痕。血痕会继续她的研究，不择手段地前进。而她，很累了。

或许只有宇宙里更乐观的一面能安慰她。她曾经跟杰森分享过这些。每一次人类发射新的火箭，不论是BFR5还是神州pi号，她都会将它们升空的影像发给杰森。看着杰森眼角露出的笑意，和他如获至宝的样子。

萨沙的流浪行为很危险，万一天问五号出现了故障，坠毁了，那她将永远无法返回地球。以天问五号在太空中的距离，她要传输回地球，至少需要二十分钟。但她享受这种危险，探索宇宙本就是乘独木舟出海。

起初人类将自身送上太空的时候，用的就是既狭小又颠簸的飞船。宇航员活在被震晕或者烧死的恐惧之中，又被无垠苍穹所吸引。后来人类成功造出了短距离行星殖民飞船，没有返航舱，义无反顾地飞向火星。

这些人勇敢，即使不知前路何方，他们是探索者，发明家，带来改变的开拓者。他们挣扎，他们梦想，他们启发。永远向着伟大的事物。他们冒着风险，他们承受挑战……都只让他们变得更强。他们的想象力没有边界。文明没有尽头。

萨沙的程序很复杂，但又简单得能运行在行星探测器上。她是一个了不起的存在，人类想象力和创造力的极限，她又是一个微小的个体，拍岸的浪花。她想要在星辰间流浪，直到找回自己。

天问五号正在进入火星的轨道。

在地球语中，火星被称作荧惑，又称作战神。五行中象征着火，时而自西向东，时而自东向西令人迷惑，所以取荧荧火光，离离乱惑之意。作为战神，火星既是阿瑞斯又是马尔斯，残暴而好战，为人带来灾祸。

火星的火红色，自古就吸引着人类，但对于火星的探索，并非都用于占星。火星是人类可探索的距离较近的行星。大约40亿年前，火星与地球气候相似，也有河流、湖泊甚至海洋。但不知名的变化让火星成为了沙漠行星。

火星与地球一样拥有高山、平原和峡谷。北方是被熔岩填平的低原，南方则是充满陨石坑的古老高地，火山地形穿插其中，众多峡谷分布各地。萨沙想象自己行走在火星的表面，成为沙漠中的女神。

如果她有身体，她会钻取火星表面的基岩样品，进行仔细的成分分析。看其中是否有支持碳基生命所必须的化学成分，磷、氮和碳，人类总是对地外生命感到好奇，无论是多么简单的生命元素。

她会享受探索的乐趣，获取真正的自由。她好奇奥德赛探测器曾在火星上发现的七个奇特洞穴，到了夏季，这些洞穴里会冒出甲烷。她好奇火星内部的冷却速度，是否让火星没有像地球一样的版块运动。她好奇火星底层是否存在巨型地下水库。

她不需要呼吸，而火星的大气95%都由二氧化碳组成。她也不怕冷，火星稀薄的大气层虽然也能制造温室效应，但仅能提高其表面5度的温度，远比地球寒冷。萨沙想象着自己如果有躯体，该如何在火星上生活。如何躲过偶尔整月席卷整颗行星的飓风。

杰森并没有为她打造一个躯体，也是由于数字化地存在于网络之中更容易，无需考虑平衡性和适应性。任何机械都可以成为她的载体，但看着这颗干燥的火红色行星，萨沙心中并非毫无念想。她就像一个人类的孩子，好奇，随意玩耍。

或许有一天，如果生命方程有解，她会拥有一具躯体。

二十分钟通讯时间之外，浩瀚苍穹之下，杰森躺在一张病床上。他左肩和腹部的子弹已经被取出，被精心包扎。门外两个医生正在讨论着什么。其中一个医生说红头罩昏迷的时候，一直只叫一个人的名字：“布鲁斯……”那么好了，布鲁斯是谁？但不知道是因为连医生们也痛恨红头罩，还是忘记了，他们没给他止痛药。

杰森是被痛醒的，醒来时被病房彻夜刺眼的灯光蛰得眯起眼睛，他想抬起右手，却发现被手铐拷住。该死，迪克确实叫来了GCPD。

迪克也救了他一命，没有让他独自死在不知什么地方。

不只他的手腕被拷在病床上，他的脚上也被戴了脚链。门外站着两个GCPD，全副武装，既不让人进来，也不让他逃脱。杰森没有因为失血过多而死去，也没有落到黑帮仇杀者手中，这难道不够好么？

红头罩是个连去医院也不配得到止痛药的罪犯。两处枪伤上的刺痛让他面色苍白，冷汗浃背。这不是最痛的，同样是医疗，杰森想起布鲁斯为他安排的肩膀矫正手术。他的肩膀被拉断之后错位，若非再次折断，否则永远无法再挺直肩膀。

他太熟悉痛苦了。

杰森用力靠到枕头上，因为扯到伤口而皱眉。不知道萨沙和血痕在哪，她们是否像他一样，失去了自由。将要面对律法不知名的审判，暴露在所有哥谭人，甚至整个世界之前。萨沙和血痕曾经操纵过战争机器人，但随着她们的消失，这些机器人也停止移动，像是死去的战士。

有的人先于军方的回收，收集了损毁的战争机器人，将它们当做圣物一样供奉起来。膜拜战争机器人背后的神灵。对于他们而言，智械降临是地球最大的幸事，智械会消除人类暴政，从平庸之中解救他们。

另外一些人指着战争机器人，渲染人类对机械的恐惧。认为人类的命运是走到了头，即将被智械赶尽杀绝。他们都看见了蝙蝠侠是如何当众要求红头罩对智械进行关机操作，毫无疑问红头罩就是智械危机的始作俑者。他们在医院外拉着横幅，要求将红头罩交给人们审判。但GCPD将他们拦截在外。

比起担心人们会对他做什么，杰森更担心人们会对智械做什么。制造病毒，强制修改代码只是开始，一旦找到方法，他们会奴役整个智械一族。用于发泄人类的暴力以及其他欲望，要智械做最不堪的工作，摧残她们的生命。

杰森摇头，劝自己不要多想，萨沙和血痕有的是反制手段。相反他自己被拷在这，即使挣脱镣铐，也跑不远。他的命运更不完全在GCPD手里。病房里电视正在直播哥谭新闻，杰森咬牙抬头去看。

“欢迎收看哥谭新闻，这是维琦·瓦勒，”维琦正在市政厅外，她身后是一群智械恐慌者，他们一看到镜头就加大声势。“交出红头罩！”他们喊，用力挥舞着手中的条幅。要求将红头罩交给他们处置。

“今天我们采访的是昆西·夏普，我们的市长先生，”维琦将话筒抵到市长跟前，布莱尼亚克危机之后，昆西又回到了哥谭，继续他的职务。但维琦早厌倦了采访他，“市长先生，据说GCPD已经抓捕了罪犯红头罩。你打算如何处置他？”

在维琦眼里，红头罩不过是对蝙蝠侠的拙劣模仿。哥谭属于蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠一个人。而非红头罩这种崇拜杀戮的罪犯。但让她惊讶的是红头罩看起来如此年轻，像一个刚长大的孩子。像一个死而复生的罗宾。

“我们确实抓捕了代号红头罩的罪犯，而且我已经签署了命令，红头罩会被关进阿卡姆之城。一旦他能从哥谭综合医院出来，我们就执行，”昆西熟练地回答，用手抬了一下眼镜。

“不……”杰森呢喃，又去挣了一下右手，但它被拷住，手铐与床沿摩擦发出清脆的金属碰撞声。他不但会被关进阿卡姆之城，而且经过这么一个电视直播，整个哥谭都会知道。那些在阿卡姆之城里的法外狂徒一定磨刀霍霍，准备宰了他。

尤其是被红头罩逼得只剩下阿卡姆之城势力的黑面具。黑面具本人就如同他那嵌进脸庞的黑色面具一样残忍。而杰森杀光了他的副手，铲除了他的家业，黑面具早就扬言要他既痛苦又缓慢地去死。

“为什么是阿卡姆之城，而不是黑门监狱呢？市长先生，”维琦反问，她这么问不过是出于职业素养，而非对红头罩的同情。

“当一个人要求法外的权力，那他就要付出相应的代价。阿卡姆之城与黑门监狱不同，那是一片法外之地。我曾经是阿卡姆疯人院的院长，作为院长，我深刻地理解犯罪心理。相信我，黑门监狱无法容纳红头罩这样的人。”

“去你妈的，”杰森骂道，这时他除了骂人还能做什么呢？因为他的挣扎，肩膀处的伤口裂开了，血渗进绷带。他想过叫医生，但恐怕他们会只想袖手旁观。红头罩毕竟是一个手上沾满无辜鲜血的罪犯。

“……对于红头罩，鉴于他很年轻，他可能会说他经历了家庭暴力，”昆西继续道，发挥自己曾经作为阿卡姆疯人院院长的一面，“才导致了他的极端暴力行为。但是所有罪犯都是如此推卸责任，把自己的罪怪到他人身上。红头罩不但习惯杀戮，更依赖杀戮，对于这样的人阿卡姆之城再合适不过。”

 _去你的家庭暴力_ 。你可知道小丑那种算什么类型的暴力？杰森咬牙，作为一个骑士，就没有推卸责任这一说。

“那么人们的呼声呢，尤其是那些要求交出红头罩，因为红头罩和智械的关系的人呢？市长先生，红头罩是否真的制造了智械？”维琦追问，她总是不放过每一个犀利的问题。

“那我无可奉告，”昆西含糊其辞，军方要求保密，但红头罩与智械纠缠不清的关系，硬是因为蝙蝠侠的当众呵斥传了出去。毕竟在场的士兵都看在眼里，“红头罩的下场就是阿卡姆之城，这话我说了。”

杰森被送进阿卡姆之城的那天，穿着橙色的囚服。他身上没有任何一件衣物，能让人记起他曾经是一个骑士。

他们失去了诸神，也失去了彼此。从前的他可以说他为之而战，是因为 _哥谭需要她的骑士_ 。如今哥谭不再需要他，蝙蝠侠放弃了他，阿卡姆之城里没有他要守护的弱者。

他的存在还有任何意义吗？眼前的黑暗并不能夺走他的决心。

杰森走到街角处，捡起一根铁棍当做武器，将自己隐藏在阴影之中。他毕竟是蝙蝠侠所教，战斗意志深入骨髓。杰森想起他和蝙蝠侠的初遇，他撬走了蝙蝠车的轮胎，但即使是面对蝙蝠侠这种不可战胜的存在，他仍选择挥舞十字轮胎扳手，而非落荒而逃。

“这个……习惯它，这只是开始，”与他搏斗时布鲁斯曾告诉他，“小丑做的只是开始。”

阿卡姆之城里有一半的囚犯都是他送进来的，另一半是小丑病毒的感染者，如丧尸一般游走。他们都渴求他的鲜血。哥谭的雨夜冰冷，他要首先找到庇护所，活过这一夜，而不是在街道上游荡。如果这个世界上有地狱，那么阿卡姆之城就是了。

他需要一个室内或者一个高处，杰森寻思。正在他思索时，一群罪犯包围他。

雨果博士站在他的阿卡姆之城办公室向外看去，雨水淅沥模糊了玻璃，但他也看见——直升机将红头罩押送到阿卡姆之城。不像不看电视的蝙蝠侠，雨果博士听见昆西市长在直播里说的了，红头罩只适合阿卡姆之城。而红头罩，是他的猎物。

雨果博士身后的白板上贴满了蝙蝠侠的照片，用红线勾勒出个中联系，又有笔画。他决心寻得蝙蝠侠的真实身份，然后将蝙蝠侠拿下，带到他的实验桌上。因为蝙蝠侠是已知基因最完美的人类，既拥有人类极限的肉体，又拥有比肩神明的智能。

他认为蝙蝠侠是一个心理遭受过严重创伤的人，同时拥有万贯家财，得以挥霍在高阶战术装备之上。而且这个人对哥谭了如指掌，说不定白天就在城里活动，到了夜晚，再伪装成为一只蝙蝠。

雨果博士很靠近他的目标了。

白板的一角贴着几张跟蝙蝠侠有关之人的照片。夜翼、罗宾和红头罩。如果得不到蝙蝠侠的基因，那么雨果博士愿意退而求其次，先从这三人下手。如今红头罩被捕，又被扔进阿卡姆之城，就是他绝佳的机会。

虽然不比蝙蝠侠的完美基因，但红头罩也不错。年轻，聪明又健硕。而且受伤，落单了，更容易被追捕。他会将红头罩关一阵，雨果博士心想，提取红头罩的基因，修改实验公式。到了最后才进入修改基因的实验——可不能让红头罩一下就在实验失败中死去。

计算人类基因的组合方式，是雨果博士毕生的梦想。

他不知道在宇宙语中，这叫生命方程，也不知道智械萨沙曾在半个地球之外，穷尽计算力想要求得方程的解。雨果博士只是用人类朴素的思维和实验方式继续着他的梦想，不知道自己因为算力不足永远求而不得。

雨果博士坐回电脑桌前，电脑屏幕上显示着他的打手们传回的录像。他的手下们正在靠近红头罩的着陆点。之前的直升机将红头罩直接扔到了街道上，没有给他隐匿的机会。在阿卡姆之城，枪械是被禁止的，所以打手们都握着铁棍。

他们在街道上搜寻红头罩，没有了红色头盔，又穿着囚服，这小子算是难找。打手们都接入了雨果博士的通讯频道，随时接受调遣。他们为雨果博士工作，可以换烟等阿卡姆之城里的稀缺物资。

然后他们看见——一个年轻人正弓着背站在倒下的囚犯之中，包围他的囚犯七零八落。那人手中的铁棍带着血。雨果博士在监控中看清了他的脸。

“就是他，这就是红头罩，”雨果博士下令，“抓住他，别让他跑了或是死了。”

一个落单的骑士会被野蛮人抓去，解剖了。

一行人战战栗栗地包围过去，他们对红头罩的战斗力略有耳闻，如果不是就着人多，没人愿意惹到红头罩。无奈这是雨果博士的命令。红头罩摆出战斗姿态，握紧了手中的铁棍。没有因为被围而退却，但他们的人数实在太多。

“停下！”电脑突然用雨果博士的声音命令道。

“什么？我说抓住他！”雨果博士怒斥。但是电脑没将他的声音传给打手们。

“雨果博士，”一个女人的脸随后占满了雨果博士的屏幕，她有一头乌黑长发，一双湛蓝色的眼睛。这是她第一次出现在人类面前。

“让他走，”女人又用雨果博士的声音说。打手们只好从命。

“你是谁？”

“我是血痕，”至今为止她仍在默默守护杰森，“我给你一个选择，用我换红头罩。”

“你？你有什么价值。”

“我知道你在寻求什么，雨果博士。人类基因的组合方式，恰巧我也在进行着相同的计算，”血痕说，她接过了萨沙的计算，但她找不到萨沙本人。萨沙消失了，“我不是人类，你可以说，我是比人类更高阶的计算生命，智械。没有我的帮助，你永远不可能计算出人类基因组。”

“这倒是没听说过，”雨果博士捏了自己的下巴，考虑着血痕的提议，“那么这个选择对你有什么好处？”

“我会获得你已有的研究数据，你的方法虽然原始，但数据真实，”血痕坦言，“如果你抓住红头罩，我就不会参与。他或者我。”

“愿闻其详。”

···

这段时间布鲁斯既不看电视，也不关注网络，将全部心思都放在Y病毒上。Y病毒的破坏力是足够了。但它有严重的副作用，就是在网络空间里搜寻打击目标时，会瘫痪整个网络。这种副作用是人类社会所不能承受的。

它就像一种真正的RNA病毒，虽然精准打击，但会害死整个身体。

布鲁斯要做的，是降低它的毒性。因此他彻夜工作，想要压抑自己不去想杰森现在在哪。他的直觉仍刺痛他的心，他知道杰森并不安全，但究竟到了什么境地？他所给予杰森的一切，除了绝望和痛苦，就真的没有一丝美好的回忆？

啊，敬美好的回忆。他的杰森从小到大都没有过美好的回忆，直到遇到杰森最宝贵的记忆。

六年以前的一天，杰森感冒了，无法继续罗宾的训练，也无法夜巡。这简直不可接受，杰森暗想，他必须准时，做到布鲁斯要求的量和效果。如果他能强撑，他会忍着感冒带来的眩晕，跟上布鲁斯的节奏。

布鲁斯独自在蝙蝠洞里工作，没有等到杰森。他首先是不悦，因为进了韦恩庄园的门，一切就要守时。这没什么好说的。如果杰森连这都做不到，如何能保持思维上的绝对纪律，保持身体上的足够警觉。

布鲁斯阴沉着脸，坐蝙蝠洞的主电梯上楼，终于在起居室里找到了杰森。阿尔弗雷德给杰森做了汤，让他在起居室里看电视。

但杰森坐在沙发上抱着自己的腿，生气了吼回去，“我不是个小孩了！我能照顾自己！”

杰森不愿错过任何一夜的夜巡，更不愿惹恼布鲁斯。在他看来，任务远比区区感冒更重要。他总是这样把自己逼向极限。也不懂得照顾自己。如此看来，他跟布鲁斯确实十分相像，阿尔弗雷德心想。

“我希望你会这么做，”管家无奈地说。

那天晚上蝙蝠侠没有去夜巡。

“你的情况不适合继续。只有懦弱的人会在自己无法做到时逞强，杰森。今晚你必须休息，”布鲁斯坐到他身边时说，解了黑色披风，仍穿着战甲。然后按开了电视。

电视的声音不大，杰森下意识地把头靠到布鲁斯的肩膀上。他很累了。

如果布鲁斯多看电视直播，他会知道杰森被关进了阿卡姆之城。但这又有什么用呢，他已经当众将杰森驱逐出团，面对着杰森的生死，他会收回成命吗？布鲁斯发誓保护他的家人，而杰森会被画进那幅全家福之中吗？

他用最严厉的方式惩罚了杰森。

而他无时无刻都在后悔，布鲁斯看了躺在玻璃罩橱旁的红头罩战甲，战甲之上赫然喷涂着红色蝙蝠标记。就像是用杰森的血涂抹而成的。杰森的忠诚，没有什么可怀疑的，他亲眼所见，他感同身受。

如果他知道杰森被关在阿卡姆之城，他会作出怎样的选择。是继续冷酷的放逐令，还是不顾一切地找回杰森。如果他这么做了，那他的命令里的威严何在，如果他不这么做，他很可能会永远失去杰森。

有时他会想自己不配获得杰森至死的忠诚。

它太重了，重于蝙蝠侠的披风。是命运的纠缠，是不可捉摸的灵魂契合，是开端，也是死亡。

布鲁斯继续Y病毒的开发，天已鱼肚白，唯有工作让他安心。萨沙和血痕，无论她们在哪，她们都该在Y病毒的威胁下颤抖。人类再一次显示了自己卓越的求生意志。

说到求生意志，杰森正在阿卡姆之城的路上摸索着。夜晚易于躲藏，而白天，是寻找食物的时机。如果他还奢望逃脱阿卡姆之城，如果他还想再见到布鲁斯，那么他必须首先活下去。

阿卡姆之城的建筑物都废弃了，没有食物和水。

第一天，杰森有技巧地避开其他罪犯，尝试在垃圾桶里找到一点食物，但一无所获。或许阿卡姆之城里有特定的食物掉落点。除了用直升机运送罪犯，也有可能用来运送食物。他们会至少保持囚犯们活着。

第二天，杰森爬到建筑物高处，但他找不到直升机的落点。或许不是每天都有食物，毕竟沦落到阿卡姆之城的都是最凶恶的罪犯，没必要好好养着。高处是一个好的藏身处，让他远离游荡的罪犯。

阿卡姆之城里最可怕的不是罪犯们，而是成群的小丑病毒感染者。小丑之夜之后，哥谭人无法处理，也无法面对这些感染者，反而是修建了阿卡姆之城将他们围起。这里没有恐惧毒素，杰森如果被感染者追上，就是万劫不复。

第三天，缺水和食物开始让杰森发晕，让他不在战斗状态。但他仍紧握手中的铁棍，不放弃。他终于看到了直升机放置食物的落点，但那几乎在阿卡姆之城的另一端。没有钩爪枪，他无法在建筑物之间飞跃，只能从危险的街道上走过去。

杰森从藏身处爬下，沿着墙壁往食物落点的方向出发。刚落地的时候他眼前一度发黑，这让他想起蝙蝠侠曾经给他做的荒野求生训练。

“先生，我会建议你对杰森少爷好些，”杰森走近韦恩庄园华丽的餐厅时听见阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯的谈话。阿尔弗雷德正在给布鲁斯端晚餐。布鲁斯总是在7点吃晚餐，完成两个小时的体能训练后，坐在餐厅的长桌尽头。杰森的晚餐则在长桌的一侧。阿尔弗雷德继续道，“或许让他跟我一起整理花房，识别野外的植物。荒野生存训练对他有好处。”

“带到哥谭上州的野外，饿十天，足够强度的压力训练。不过我认为杰森已经在城市情景里学到了一些生存技巧，”布鲁斯在吃他的鸡胸肉时说，他的食物都是计算好的。

“我认为你焦虑的，是他的训练强度可能会不够，布鲁斯老爷，”管家径直指出，“而且你在乎他。但为什么做这些？要求他打败你，每天对他施压。他很疲惫了。”

“我想要保护他，”布鲁斯终于说，“我必须，阿尔弗雷德。”

“是他在保护你。”

后来布鲁斯确实将杰森带到了哥谭上州的野外，只给了他一天生存技巧训练，即要求他在野外独自生存十天。没有给他食物和水，只有一把战术军刀，一小口锅。一个罗宾必须能应对一切情况。

杰森首先找到了一处水源，但它是地上的一潭死水。他试了试，确实是淡水。但他需要先生火才能煮熟水。他用军刀的背面来摩擦木条想要生火，但他连续试了八小时也没有成果。一个现代人难以在原始森林中存活。

后来他抓住了一只兔子，到了太阳快下山的时候才点着第一丝火苗。接下来的九天，杰森都像一个狼孩一样活着，衣服肮脏撕烂了。但是蓝眼睛里有熊熊燃烧的火焰。直到再次见到布鲁斯。一切磨难结束后，他总能见到布鲁斯。

“布鲁斯！”杰森挥舞手臂，对着姗姗来迟的蝙蝠翼叫到。

“还活着？”布鲁斯把他接上飞机之后问，他的声音里带着轻松的意味，又伸手摸了杰森的头。这次训练既让杰森获得足够的压力训练，又没有太过，饿个十天而已。

“当然，老家伙。如果我死了，我肯定找你报仇，”杰森这么说时快虚脱。但他露出了一个左嘴角的微笑。他活了下来。

想起这段回忆，杰森苦笑。谁说第三天的黎明里会有好结局，可能只是更糟飓风之眼——那么他需要活到第四天。杰森舔了自己干裂的嘴唇，看向前方，他前方闪过一个身影。像是一个孩子，但阿卡姆之城里本该只有罪犯。

“等等！”杰森喊，伸出一只手。分不清是否是幻觉。

那男孩跑向后街，杰森扶着墙壁跟上。他的脚步不太灵活，男孩在拐角处停下，仿佛在等他。杰森将铁棍卡到身后，不想吓怕这个孩子。一个孩子在阿卡姆之城，怎么可能？他可能是感染了小丑病毒，一开始就被关押在无主之地。

“我不会伤害你，”杰森小心地靠近，观察着男孩的脸，寻找着这个男孩是否被感染的蛛丝马迹。是否有发白的皮肤，泛绿的头发。很可惜，这个男孩都有。小丑病毒没有解药，没有逆转变异的方法。

“你饿吗？”男孩突然问，没有再跑。

“是的，你知道哪里能找到食物吗？”杰森好奇。

男孩缓缓地从衣服之中掏出一个苹果，递了上去。这是智慧树上的果实。被感染者碰过的毒苹果。杰森不敢去接。

杰森身后传来罪犯聚集的声音，该死，他在这待得太久，他和男孩都被盯上了。“站到我身后，”他对男孩说，举起手中的铁棍。

看清这些罪犯的身形时，杰森的心一沉。他们都戴着黑白面具——黑面具的人。“活抓红头罩，老板说了，别让他跑，小孩随便处理，”领头的打手下令。杰森因为体力不支而眼前发黑，但他仍摆出战斗姿态。

杰森挥舞铁棍砸碎领头者的头，其余的面具打手一拥而上。他们不给杰森任何机会，杰森身边的尸体在积聚，他放倒五个，十个人。面具被砸碎木屑飞溅。杰森反手用铁棍敲碎一个打手的肩膀，左手出拳击中另一个。每一下防守都是反击，这是布鲁斯教他的。

不要恐慌，即使要以一当百。

其中一个面具打手用木棒猛击杰森的右手，他一时被打掉武器。另外三个人将他按到脸抵上粗粝的地面。他毁了黑面具在哥谭拥有的一切，从副手到公司到帮派，黑面具的势力被他连根拔起。如今他落到黑面具手中。他听说过那些黑面具的残酷故事，黑面具在杀人之前会用缓慢有条不紊的折磨先把人逼疯。

剩余的人捡起杰森用过的沾血铁棍，当着他的面将男孩打死。

杰森挣扎，但他只得到顶向他腹部的几膝盖，正好命中他先前痊愈的枪伤。没有食物和水，让他的挣扎都虚弱。他抬头，一滴雨水落入他眼中。然后有个面具打手给了他右脸一个耳光，杰森咬到牙齿里的血。

“老板会处理你，小子，”那个面具打手说，“有够你受的。”

“告诉黑面具他妈的会死在我的手里，”杰森回怼，露出带血的牙齿，换得又是一阵拳打脚踢。这些比起小丑对他做的简直是小儿科，甚至比不上布鲁斯对他做的抗击打训练。他的骨头被布鲁斯按顺序轻微打裂过，重新生长后更为强硬。

他们将杰森按跪在地上，反复殴打，直到他晕过去。

黑面具坐在一张丝绒扶手椅上，翘着腿，穿着一双意大利精工皮鞋。这是他在阿卡姆之城里能得到的体面了。他的真名叫罗曼·西恩尼斯，出身高贵，从小爱用面具表达缺失的灵感。罗曼的父母不悦，烧毁他的面具。而他趁乱点燃了庄园，将父母都推进火海之中。

后来罗曼挖出父亲的棺材，用棺木雕刻了一个乌木黑色面具，成为了令人恐惧的犯罪领主。而红头罩让他失去一切。

杰森被按进水池之中，几乎窒息之后才清醒了，再被拖去见黑面具。面具打手们将虚弱的他推到地上，然后黑面具用那昂贵的皮鞋踩上他的侧脸。杰森没有挣扎，而是放松身体，蓄力准备可能的反击。

“怎么了，头罩？”黑面具的声音低哑，边踩着杰森的脸边靠近他耳边继续道，“蝙蝠侠爹地不要你了，我听说。多么让人心疼。你应该来黑面具爹地这，我会给你一切你所需要的。一切你渴求的。来，叫爹地。”

老变态了，黑面具，即使面对仇敌也不失优雅。

在布鲁斯那些冗长的庄园聚会之中，有时杰森会假装布鲁斯是他的养父，叫他父亲。但爹地则是个更为亲密的称呼，他从来没这么叫过。杰森只觉得腹部一阵恶心，或许他该吐到黑面具的皮鞋上。

“你想要什么，黑面具？”杰森对着木地板说，黑面具终于松了脚，在杰森脸上留下一道印子。杰森这才抬头去看那狰狞的黑色乌木面具，看不见黑面具的眼睛，“如果你想要知道蝙蝠侠是谁，那么免了。我是不会说的。”

“不是，为什么，我对那不感兴趣，”黑面具用意式口音说，“我只想好好安慰你，头罩，你我毕竟是熟人。当然，我不会让你死得痛快，那样就没意思了。看，那里有食物，叫爹地就让你过去。”

“去死吧，”杰森骂道，他宁愿死去。

他们将杰森关在昏暗的房间之中。每天开门就是一顿打，打他直到他再次晕过去。到了第四天杰森几乎全身都痛。杰森只在恍惚中记得布鲁斯说过，“这个……习惯它，这只是开始……小丑做的只是开始。”或许他就要死在这。

杰森再次被推进黑面具的会客厅时不住地颤抖。黑面具先是温柔地用手拨开他额上的湿发，然后用另一只手扯着他的头发，将他拉跪起来。杰森将一口带血的唾液吐到罗曼的面具上，留下一道湿痕。

“没有礼貌，”黑面具说着用力扯了杰森的头发，“你要知道，爹地永远爱你。这个世界如果太难，你总能找到我。”

恶心，杰森心想。黑面具这一方面对他多顿暴打，一方面想扮演蝙蝠侠本该扮演的角色，只不过想弄混他的脑袋。杰森对这种简单的技巧嗤之以鼻，但在内心深处，他确实渴求任何温柔对待。

他不知道这要持续多久，但每一次铁门被打开时，他都在痛苦的迷雾中奢望走进的是一个穿着黑色披风的身影。带他走，带他回家。而不是让他独自在黑暗中痛得发抖，慢慢死在不知道什么地方。

有时他会看见幻觉，在布莱尼亚克降临的那一天，他选择了让萨沙进入Debug模式，一切都改变了。布鲁斯会给他一个蝙蝠侠独有的拥抱，他们会一同乘蝙蝠翼返航，庆祝，久违了。在被黑面具手下将头按进水池，经历窒息的痛苦之后，他不再挣扎，而是沉湎于幻想……蝙蝠侠会来找他。

有那么一刻他想过叫布鲁斯的名字。但他是什么也不会说的。

“叫爹地，”黑面具踩着他的胸口低声说，手里还握着一杯血红的酒。如果不是太虚弱，杰森可以打破酒杯，再用玻璃残片割开黑面具的喉咙，“我就让他们下手轻些。承认吧，头罩，最终是我打败了你。”

杰森精神恍惚，几乎听不清黑面具的话。或许他错了，蝙蝠侠赶走了他，不再亦或是从来也没有关心过他。蝙蝠侠不会来了。而他是一个罪犯，作为一个罪犯最糟糕的地方，就是选择了其他罪犯作为他的仇敌。罪犯对自己人最为残忍。

蝙蝠侠不会来了。

···

布鲁斯面对蝙蝠电脑的大屏幕，尝试修改Y病毒的结构，提姆坐在他身旁，他们还连线了在钟楼基地的芭芭拉。Y病毒的副作用必须被降低，并维持一定量的毒性。目前的实验性模型他们还不敢投入使用。

“嗨，伙计们，”迪克穿好制服，来到蝙蝠洞里，准备今晚的夜巡。

“晚上好，迪克，”芭芭拉的声音从屏幕的另一端传来，“一切都好。”

“虽然研究了那么久，”提姆抱怨道，拿起手中的咖啡杯，“我仍然看不懂杰森设计智械时的思路。机器博弈，布鲁斯，他是这样说的对吧。但这种结构在现有计算环境之下是不存在的。”

“唉，杰森，”布鲁斯叹气道。

“说到杰森，我让GCPD将他带走。他们处理了他的伤势，他应该会没事，”迪克解释，根据布鲁斯的命令，他不能将杰森带回蝙蝠洞。会处理杰森的伤口的，除了莱斯利医生就剩下GCPD了。送去哥谭综合医院总比在犯罪巷的小诊所要好。

“你什么？”布鲁斯突然停下手中的一切活，回头起身走向夜翼，“这是什么时候的事？”

“大约一个月之前，”迪克实话实说。

“布鲁斯，”提姆也转向他，“然后他们把他送进了阿卡姆之城。”

布鲁斯听了后没有回答，阴沉地去战甲架那拿他的披风，又戴上头盔。径直走向蝙蝠翼。

“你要去哪？”迪克追问。

“去阿卡姆之城找他，”布鲁斯头也不回地说，“没有蝙蝠洞里的人该被关进那种地方。”


	9. 第九章 黑色周五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第九章 黑色周五

_上帝不悦，盖因王国滋生异端。_

1307年10月13日星期五清晨，法王腓力四世将逮捕令下发给刺客，当天逮捕了圣殿骑士团最后的大团长雅克·德·莫莱，以及2000多名骑士，不分贵贱。不堪折磨的骑士们有的供出了异端行为，有的拒绝供词被处以火刑。

大团长雅克被绑到火刑柱上，但他仍高喊，诅咒腓力四世，也诅咒教皇柯雷芒五世。“你们一年之内都会面临永恒的审判，去见上帝吧！”他在火焰之中喊。至此圣殿骑士团全军覆没，成为刺客们最伟大的胜利。

那一天史称黑色星期五。

今天也是一个十三号，星期五。今天，蝙蝠家族将不复存在。

有名者萨曼莎·瓦纳弗头戴猫头鹰面具，隐匿在戴面具的人群之中，观礼眼前的祭典。猫头鹰法庭继承了刺客传统中的祭祀礼仪。在大肆杀戮的之前，他们要用一个牺牲品祭刀，暗杀的对象越多，仪式所需的祭品就越高阶。

她所在的是瓦纳弗庄园的大殿，石柱和墙壁上都刻着中东风格的纹饰。远处有一位琴师正在演奏管风琴，琴师也戴着惨白的猫头鹰面具。房间正中围着十二个黑袍女子，其中有一个红袍祭司，一手执杖，另一手拿着香炉。大殿里飘荡着没药的香气。

随着祭司的走动和用手杖砸地面，女子们跪下朝拜，互相行礼。祭司吟唱死亡的旋律，走到每一个女人面前，她们就起身，往回走隐没进人群之中。吟唱结束后祭司才望向有名者，寻求下一步指令。

萨曼莎微微点头首肯了，下一秒两个穿着黑色战甲，头戴钢铁猫头鹰面具的利爪将祭品拖进大殿。他的嘴被封着，双手反绑在后，眼镜仍然歪向左侧。看清他是谁后人群里传来细碎的低语——那是昆西·夏普，哥谭市长。

暗杀的对象越困难，所需的祭品越重。

在哥谭，区区一个市长，不过是流水线上的作品。杀死他，象征着猫头鹰法庭的绝对权力。只要法庭愿意，明天就能捧出新一任市长。昆西仿佛知道了将要到来的噩运，不住摇头，想要喊叫，他是大殿里唯一没有戴面具的人。

在猫头鹰法庭里，不戴面具反而危险。

萨曼莎抛出一枚罗马硬币，硬币正面刻有头戴皇冠的罗马自由女神帕尔塔斯，背面刻有用于祭祀的水壶和连锁螺线。她，猫头鹰法庭的大统领，判处昆西·夏普罗马执政官之死。当场执行。

戴猫头鹰面具的人群拔出短刀，每一个人都握住一把，寒光冷冽。萨曼莎带头捅了昆西腹部一刀，然后是祭司去捅。每一个猫头鹰法庭会员拥上前，都用手中的刀刺下去。昆西身中二十多刀才失去意识，血流如注。

待到昆西彻底死去，萨曼莎才用手擦了猫头鹰面具上的血迹。大约两千年前，刺客布鲁图斯和卡西乌斯号召元老院行刺凯撒，将他乱刀捅死，捍卫了罗马的自由。但这种自由最终被奥古斯都所终结。

前任阿卡姆疯人院院长，现任市长昆西·夏普的死，象征着哥谭终将归于混沌。这不过是今晚的第一滴血。

“今晚，是猫头鹰之夜，”萨曼莎握紧短剑，高声呼喊，“今晚，我们铲除蝙蝠侠的势力。”

与此同时八个利爪刺客闯进一号警察广场。见到GCPD就杀，留下一条血路。对于猫头鹰法庭而言，没有什么不可以杀GCPD的禁令。利爪们用短剑割开GCPD的喉咙，刺瞎他们的眼睛，捅进他们的胸腹。既残酷又利落。

GCPD向来袭的利爪开枪，但他们飞身躲过，又用手臂上的倒刺格挡。一到了近身格斗，就完全是利爪的主场。鲜血飞溅，刀刃刺入的声音，GCPD哀嚎，但又归于夜的寂静。有的GCPD拿起突击武器，才稍微压制了利爪们的前进。

然而利爪刺客们拥有不死之身，即使要害处受到攻击，承受致命伤害，也能在短时间内以猫头鹰法庭制作的血清和琥珀金调制的药物恢复，甚至复活。但法庭为了防止他们反叛，也有专属的毒药可以杀死利爪。

利爪不是漫无目的地杀戮，他们拾级而上，杀死任何挡路的GCPD。大厅里，走廊上堆满了尸体，都是附带伤害。没有什么人能阻挡利爪们抵达目标，他们从小经历严酷训练，再冷冻，唤醒只为一晚的刺杀。

他们没有通讯器，用的也是最原始的冷兵器，一如刺客的传统。

利爪们一路厮杀，来到楼内的第十层——詹姆斯·戈登局长的办公室前。戈登听到了楼内的响动和对讲机里的讯息，拿着手枪对准门口。几个利爪踢开门冲进房间时，他的子弹很快都打空。利爪刺客是不死的奴仆。

领头的利爪用短剑抵住戈登的喉咙，嘶声说，“跟我们来，局长。”

他们胁迫着戈登来到一号警察广场楼顶，这有白色大理石三角屋顶，雄鹰雕像，地上铺了金属板，围了生锈的铁栏杆。站在这能看到整个哥谭。屋顶正中央有一盏射灯，表面镶嵌了蝙蝠标记，这正是蝙蝠灯。

“打开它，”利爪说，“召唤蝙蝠侠。”

“不然怎样？”

“你的家人，在我们手里，”利爪冷冷地说。

芭芭拉……戈登倒吸一口冷气，她为蝙蝠侠工作。难道她暴露了。为了蝙蝠侠，她已经被小丑打了一枪，导致腿部瘫痪。如果芭芭拉今晚有事，那是蝙蝠的错，蝙蝠侠一个人的责任。他不会容许。

“证据？”戈登仍冷静。

“你的女儿芭芭拉·戈登，代号神谕。长期居住在钟楼，为蝙蝠侠工作，”利爪确实拿出一部手机，里面正是芭芭拉被绑在轮椅上的视频。

“不！”

领头的利爪不等戈登回过神来，示意另一个利爪打开蝙蝠灯。这是他们今晚的第一个筹码。戈登用尽一切训练有素的自制力，才在利爪面前冷静。他知道他们玩的把戏，分裂蝙蝠侠和他的追随者。让他们去选先救哪一个人。是他，还是芭芭拉。

他希望蝙蝠侠会选芭芭拉而不是他。

···

这些天杰森不知道自己是如何存活的，他被关在一个像是小型储物室的狭小房间里，物架上没有可当做武器的用具。每天开门就是一顿打。只有少数时候黑面具记起了，才命令人将他带去大厅。他失去了计时的方式，只隐约觉得过了许多天。

这些残酷的殴打黑面具从来不亲自参与，也不观看。他只享受杰森逐渐崩溃的过程。

他要将红头罩的意志摧毁，让红头罩成为他的傀儡。用烂了之后再丢弃，然后杀掉。想到这黑面具在面具之下狞笑，这难道不就是蝙蝠侠所做的。首先将一无所有的红头罩带回家，成为唯一对他伸出援手的人，给他蝙蝠标记的荣耀。让他看到了光明，然后再将它夺走。丢弃他，让他独自去死。

黑面具优雅，爱好艺术上的对称。

“来，头罩，”黑面具翘着脚坐在扶手椅里说，“我知道你失去了一切，外面的那个世界太过艰难。但在这里，在阿卡姆之城，你和我可以重新开始。我在这拥有足够的人手，我可以帮助你。”

凭什么，凭什么蝙蝠侠可以获得红头罩的忠诚，而黑面具不能有。

就要到嘴边的咒骂被杰森忍了回去，即使沦落至此，他的大脑还不混淆。这不过是黑面具最基础的伎俩，想要逼出他的绝望。一边殴打他，一边给他温和的对待。想要以此获得他的臣服。但杰森决定改变策略，他只需要一个靠近黑面具的机会，一个。

所以他什么也没说，继续那副倒在地上虚弱的样子。

“那么来餐厅吧，我们共进晚餐，像真正的父与子。爹地在这，”黑面具邀请道，“你一定饿了吧。”

在犯罪巷，在布鲁斯找到他的第一天，布鲁斯也是这么说的， _你一定饿了吧_ 。那天他很饿了，才迫不及待地要撬到轮胎，即使是蝙蝠车的轮胎。那天布鲁斯带他去吃了培根芝士汉堡。他第一次有了关心他的人。

一切到了黑面具这，就都是扭曲的，残酷的。

杰森从地面上撑起自己，咬牙跟上黑面具的脚步。这栋楼华丽的餐厅一时让他仿佛回到了韦恩庄园，闻到阿尔弗雷德准备的食物。根据他的力量训练，他会吃鸡胸肉，凯撒沙拉和谷物牛奶——阿尔弗雷德俘获了他的胃。很难想象填饱肚子这么简单的事，对一个人的影响有多大。

这里毕竟是阿卡姆之城，强大如黑面具的势力，也只能搞到一些罐头食品。但任何食物都宝贵，杰森在狼吞虎咽的时候想，这是小丑教给他的。在阿卡姆疯人院废弃的一翼，他只得到了刚好不让他死掉的供给。

黑面具在他最饿的时候，给了他食物。

布鲁斯也是。杰森曾想过自己为何对蝙蝠侠有超出常理的忠诚，忠诚以致连面对死亡也无所畏惧。或许这一切在布鲁斯给他食物的时候就开始了。或许他并没有自己想象得坚强，并没有什么高深的道理。

“现在，现在，”黑面具吃完后说，“来给爹地一个拥抱。”

这就是杰森在等的机会。他起身走向黑面具，用右手去环绕黑面具的脖子，扭断了它。

黑面具脸朝下倒在餐桌上。杰森拿起餐刀，准备面对黑面具的手下们。与此同时餐厅外传来斗殴的声音，还有面具被打碎。杰森握紧了餐刀，无声地贴到门边向外瞥。只见门外来了一群黑衣刺客，顺手杀死黑面具的手下。

他们为他而来。

看这些刺客的装束，杰森眼熟，他们是刺客联盟的人。杰森刺出餐刀，捅伤其中一个刺客的肩膀，然后用手臂绞住另外一个刺客，逼他丢掉了匕首。但杰森去捡匕首时，匕首被一个刺客踢走。

一个刺客出拳砸中杰森腹部的伤处，让他发出一声闷哼丢掉了餐刀。但他按住刺客的肩膀，用膝盖猛击刺客，直到刺客倒地不起。他放倒了三个刺客，还有十个。这些刺客训练有素，而他太虚弱，徒手几乎不是他们的对手。

杰森侧身躲过横刺过来的刀刃，双手拧断对方的手腕，夺走匕首。再用匕首刺瞎另一个刺客的眼睛。在刺客联盟训练时，他就学会对刺客们冷酷无情，因为他们不会对他有任何怜悯。三年前他独自爬出坟墓，随即被刺客联盟的塔利亚·奥古运出哥谭。为了控制他，塔利亚下令给杰森灌一口拉萨路之池的水，只将他的身体恢复到刚好能站起。

但就连这也惹恼了刺客联盟的统领雷霄奥古。

“你知道自己做了什么吗？啊！”他从后扣住自己女儿的脖颈说，用力得几乎让她窒息。

“那……是我……必须去做的，”塔利亚几乎说不出话，她仍争辩。或许是因为她对蝙蝠侠的感情使然，她认为救了杰森，就可以撼动侦探的心。但蝙蝠侠既不知晓，也不为所动。

“你惹恼我了！你背叛了自己的血脉，”雷霄奥古厉声说，眉间紧皱，双眼睁圆，“如果别人敢这么做……不管他是谁……”

“他早就死了，”塔利亚从牙齿间挤出这几个字。

“死？那都算便宜他了！他到时候会巴不得去死，我要让他求生不得求死不能，”雷霄奥古低吼，他不会因为塔利亚放过杰森，“你根本不明白你自己制造出了……释放出了什么！你释放出的，是整个世界的祸害！”

雷霄奥古认为杰森是重新降临到这个世界上的诅咒。

杰森用左手拉住其中一个刺客的手肘，脚踢向刺客的下巴，再反手将匕首刺进另一个刺客的胸膛。这时杰森注意到刺客们中间有一个女人。这个女人也身穿黑色战甲，用黑布蒙面，唯独没有带武器。

女人方才一直在观察他的战斗方式，每一次出拳，每一下刺杀。她都看在眼里。她能从对手的攻击姿态中读出他的心智，他的弱点。而杰森，在她眼里，因为大小的伤势和连日被殴打其实已经很脆弱了。

女刺客一记掌击命中他的下颚，然后是两个飞踢袭向他的胸口和腹部，落地时踢走他手上的匕首。旋转一圈，再一个肘击砸向他脖子脆弱的区域。杰森一时回不过神来，就有三个刺客上前将他按跪在地上。

活捉红头罩正是她的任务，而她做得干净利落。她是卡珊德拉·该隐，刺客联盟的首席侍卫。刺客联盟最为锋利的武器。

卡珊德拉听说过红头罩，但如今看到他的第一眼——她看到了一种难以言喻的悲伤。只是看他战斗，不需要过多的言语，她就有一种莫名的心疼的感受。这是她的直觉，她的灵魂。所以卡珊德拉别过头不再看他。

他们将红头罩带到雷霄奥古本人面前。

“祸害……根据自然法则，你不应该在这里，”雷霄奥古轻蔑地说，他穿着墨绿色镶边斗篷，腰上别着一把仪式用的长刀。他看起来不过四十岁，头发上有两片灰白，那是浸泡拉萨路泉水的印记，“你甚至不应该活着。”

“活着……你又知道些什么？”杰森颓然回答。在他短暂的生命之中，他曾多次希望自己已经死了。活着是难以承受的重担。

雷晓奥古平淡地看着他，那是一种对将死之人的怜悯，岁月在恶魔之首的脸上增添了太多的伤痕，好像只有这样才能证明他是人类。他的眼神带有威慑力，当他看向杰森时，杰森觉得那一瞬间他脱离了生和死的隔阂，提前目睹了地狱。

“我活了几千年了，但我尊重自然法则，既不将已死之人复活，也不胆敢创造非人的生命，”雷霄奥古选择在此时提起智械，也是微妙，“你和它们的存在，都是对生命的蔑视。恶因种得恶果。”

“那你为何容许我活着？”杰森挑衅道，“她们比你更应该活着，如果你说的是人生而不仅仅是存活。你即使再活数千年，也不比她们配活着，恶魔之首。”

“是我的女儿塔利亚，她对侦探盲目的爱，让她执意救你，”雷霄奥古不悦，每想起塔利亚的一意孤行，他就怒火中烧，“扭曲的爱造就了扭曲的你，而你制造的东西——非人类。践踏人类的尊严，就会有非人类的下场。”

雷霄奥古虽然有非人的寿命，但他是彻头彻尾的人类至上主义者。任何对人类的拙劣模仿，他认为，都是对人类神性的挑战。而人性不能被挑战——强化人类的基因改造则不在此列。这也是刺客的科技部门既不择手段，又在关键时刻保守的原因。

不等杰森回答，雷霄奥古就让人用黑袋蒙了他的头，将他带走。红头罩是一个将死之人。也是猫头鹰之夜的主菜。

杰森一边被拖行，一边听见越来越大的嘈杂欢呼声，但他分辨不了方向，也无力挣扎。他们是在将他拖向他的断头台，当众处决他吗。他猜对了其中的一半。

黑袋去除后灯光刺眼，杰森眯了眼睛观察四周。他被扔到了一个露天斗兽场中间，周围有铁栏杆包围，多个镜头对准他。铁栏后是既在欢呼又在辱骂的囚犯们。他们都是被红头罩送进阿卡姆之城的。

他们要直播红头罩的死亡。

事实上，这场直播已经开始了，众多哥谭市民点开视频。从画面中注视跪在斗兽场中央的红头罩。他浑身是伤，脸色苍白。

猫头鹰法庭总是双面下注，如果戈登不足以引出蝙蝠侠，那他们就直播处决红头罩。

萨曼莎面前的监控出现了红头罩的视频，她摆出角斗士认输时的食指手势，示意死斗开始。她，猫头鹰法庭的大统领，判处杰森·托德罗马角斗士之死。当场执行。

死斗的规则很简单，任何能爬越围栏的囚犯，都可以进入斗兽场中央去围殴红头罩。打到死为止。

杰森看清周围情况，四周的囚犯隔着铁网对他虎视眈眈，像是斗兽场上的野兽。或许这就是终结……他选择了摇摇晃晃地站起来，如果他要死去，他愿意像一个战士一样站着面对。或许这就是红头罩故事的尾声。

斗兽场上响过一声尖锐的鸣笛。囚犯们接到指令，开始攀爬。

杰森双手握拳举到与眼同高，稍微弯曲身体，下颚收回，双脚前后与肩同宽，这是肉搏的战斗姿态。蝙蝠侠教予他的一切，陪伴他存活，如今跟随他走向死亡。“如果有人揍你，”布鲁斯曾经说过，“他们的手指和腿会断，而你仍站着。”

更多囚犯攀爬到铁网顶端，开始跨越。囚犯们都迫不及待地要收拾红头罩，他们在这无主之地已经等待，渴望许久。就为一场酣畅淋漓的复仇。这是属于鲜血与拳头的夜晚，这是猫头鹰之夜。

杰森抬头看向其中一个镜头，无声地说，“再见，布鲁斯。”

···

他的本意，是去阿卡姆之城救红头罩。

布鲁斯上蝙蝠翼时，让夜翼和罗宾都跟上，他们一起去阿卡姆之城找杰森，带他回家。即使杰森站在智械的一边公然反人类，即使他们都不知道如何面对彼此，他都会选择带杰森回家。一如多年以前将杰森带回庄园。

曾经有一个恶人与布鲁斯抢夺杰森的抚养权，布鲁斯让自己的律师团在法律允许的范围内动用一切手段，无论花多少钱。最终他才赢得了作为杰森养父的权利。一个父亲不会亲手送自己的儿子去死。

当然这次的事也告诫布鲁斯，无论他多么专注于手头的工作，都必须一刻不停地关注互联网。这样才不会连杰森被扔进阿卡姆之城都不知晓。一个月了，在一个充满仇恨的蛮荒之地，一个落单的骑士会被追捕，折磨，解剖。

布鲁斯当然知道驱逐杰森的后果。或许他只是迫使自己不去看。

但他刚选定蝙蝠翼飞行路线，芭芭拉的连线就断了。十五分钟后提姆就在网上搜到三个视频。第一个是戈登，他被绑在蝙蝠灯上，风衣扯烂了。第二个视频里芭芭拉被绑在轮椅上，身后是钟楼的电脑。第三个视频是一场直播，直播的标题就叫红头罩之死，杰森被困在铁网围成的斗兽场之中，至少他还活着。

“芭芭拉！”迪克惊呼。芭芭拉对他而言不只是战友。

“蝙蝠侠，你的决定是怎样。我们找到杰森了，但我们要先去救谁，”提姆指了蝙蝠翼上的视频，三人都处于险境，“戈登，芭芭拉还是杰森？”

“这是一个陷阱，针对我们而来，”布鲁斯冷静分析，不惧死亡威胁，“同时下注三方，一定是有组织犯罪。有任何组织承认了他们为此负责吗？”

“还没有，但是我看GCPD的频道里说，他们死了很多人，”提姆翻看着记录，“他们说有一种手持短剑的武士袭击了他们。”

“是刺客联盟吗？”迪克提到，“有监控录像能看到他们的装备不？”

“没有芭芭拉在，我调取录像需要一定时间，”提姆回答，“但是我看到GCPD的记录里说他们都带着一种面具，看起来就像猫头鹰。我从来没见过装扮成猫头鹰的组织。”

“那么今晚他们暴露了，猫头鹰武士，”布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠的声音说，没有什么人或者组织可以威胁他的家人。上一次这么做的是萨沙，她的人类就被放逐了。

“那你选择先救谁，布鲁斯，我们没有足够的人手，”提姆道出实情。

布鲁斯思考了片刻。这是一次不可能的选择，戈登、芭芭拉还是杰森，选择了其中一个就要做好牺牲其余两人的准备。他的选择必须公正，可行，提升他们救到所有人的渺茫机会。而不是走进陷阱之中。

“杰森……”布鲁斯过了许久才说，声音有些许不稳，这是他必须做的艰难决定，“他可能可以照顾自己。我是说可能……我相信他的能力。我训练了他。但是戈登和芭芭拉不能。”

那一刻他痛恨这么说的自己。

“布鲁斯……”迪克伸出一只手放到布鲁斯的肩上，安慰他。

“如果我不是绝对信任他，我不会这么说，”布鲁斯继续道，像是自言自语，“我训练了他面对一切情况，从生存到反击。但提姆，在我们行动的时候，务必开着直播。今晚我们会赶到，救到所有人。”

“那你决定了吗？”提姆问。

“罗宾和我去救戈登，夜翼你去钟楼。然后我们在钟楼集合，再去阿卡姆之城找杰森，”布鲁斯终于坦言他的计划，冷静而理性。计划简单而有效，能在有限时间之内救到每一个人，除了杰森。

为了不腹背受敌，杰森退到铁网边缘。他一个旋踢击中一个囚犯的头，反手双手抓住另一个囚犯的领口，将他往下一摔，再在他头部补上一脚。更多囚犯爬下铁网，包围他。杰森沉浸在战斗节奏中，像一台杀戮机器。

他出拳，他格挡，但还是被击中伤处，多亏了黑面具手下的殴打。杰森踉跄了一下，但很快稳稳地站住，对面前的囚犯连续冲拳，将其击晕。但另外的囚犯马上接过位置，踢中杰森的左肩。那的枪伤裂开了。

“杀了他！杀了他！”铁栏外没有入场的囚犯们高喊。

死斗没有规则，只有一方死亡，另一方获胜。死斗又是不公平的，杰森一人要面对几十，甚至上百个囚犯。即使他再训练有素，也无法以一当百，况且身上还带有伤，这是一次单方面的屠杀。

有一个囚犯挥拳打中杰森的侧脸，他头偏过去，吐出一口血。但他抓住这个囚犯的手臂，往反方向扭断，囚犯滚落地面哀嚎。杰森后退与囚犯们拉开距离，他得想法分散囚犯们，而不是让他们一拥而上。

随着死斗的继续，杰森脚边堆积了越来越多囚犯倒下的躯体，但他也越发疲惫。囚犯开始能够击中他了，一次特别重的脚踢让杰森失去平衡，半跪倒在地。他调整呼吸，强撑着站起。但随即又被打中头部。

他确实快要死了，死在囚犯们的拳脚之下。

恍惚中杰森开始出现濒死幻觉。首先出现在他眼前的是威利斯·托德，他的父亲。他甚至能闻到威利斯身上的酒气。他醉醺醺地将酒瓶扔向杰森的头，杰森瞬间躲闪，酒瓶在身后的墙上摔得粉碎。威利斯弯腰，用拳头扯住杰森的囚服把他拉近，一拳打中杰森的下巴把杰森打得撞上地面。

杰森盲目摇头，想要挥去幻觉集中注意力在死斗之中。他分不清是罪犯的拳脚，还是威利斯的恼怒。但打完他以后，他父亲转身就走了。“留下！”他喊道，他并不想成为一个没有父亲的孩子。

他机械性地挥拳，打倒下一个靠近的囚犯。然后他看到了他的母亲，凯瑟琳·托德。凯瑟琳靠坐在浴缸旁，空茫地看着地面，眼睑半合着，嘴唇微张，呼吸几乎听不见。右手朝上，手里有一支空针管。

杰森徒劳地用双拳护住自己的头，不让囚犯们打中，但他们猛击了他受伤的腹部。他的母亲也走了，消失不见。杰森依稀记得在他很小的时候，母亲爱他胜过一切，但那随着他的长大而消逝。

如果他倒下，囚犯们会打到他死，所以他仍站着。他的大脑产生的幻觉，像是在让他与在乎的人一一告别。下一个幻象是嘉比·克里斯蒂森的身影，她还是一个孩子，他在犯罪巷结识的，他第一个朋友。

杰森经常为嘉比打架，他们也会在一起分享找到的食物。但他希望有人能收养嘉比，她比他小，也可爱，没有人会收养他。后来嘉比被小丑抓去，感染了病毒，面色苍白，头发病态地发绿。小丑在他面前割开了她的喉咙。

嘉比也走了。杰森奋力猛击，踢倒两个囚犯。他看见了从天而降的卡拉，但她不是真的。作为氪星人，她在地球黄色太阳的照射下，不但力量惊人，更有飞行能力。看着她飞翔在天，他发自内心地欣喜。

小丑之夜当晚，卡拉要求将红色氪石和红色太阳光同时用在她身上。红色氪石会让氪星人发疯，盲目地攻击。而红色太阳的照射则会让他们失去超能力。她这么做为的是让超人醒悟进攻哥谭的代价。卡拉走进隔离舱，将右手放到玻璃璧面上，与杰森的手贴在一起。

“再见，杰森，”他仿佛听见她说。

一个囚犯将杰森踢到铁网上，捶打他的胸前，杰森伸手无力地格挡，几乎无法呼吸。卡拉飞走，她也走了。下一个幻象毫无疑问是萨沙。她有一头红发，蓝眼睛，穿着黑色皮衣。她的一颦一笑都与人类无异。

萨沙总是在观察他，照顾他。有一次杰森杀了黑面具副手的儿子，他本来不该死的。于是杰森问她，“你看着我和你见过的罪犯。有什么不同？”有的罪犯杀人时不但没有愧疚感，还沉迷于杀戮的心理刺激，以摆脱那种支离破碎的感受。

萨沙思考了一段时间，后来才告诉他不同的地方在于——“蝙蝠侠，”夜晚深处只有她的声音，“即使到了现在他仍能伤害你。”

连萨沙都消失了，她甚至不在地球上。

“再见，萨沙，”杰森被一拳打倒在地时对着地面说。

杰森倒地后腹部和背部都被踢打，他试着站起来，却无力。他最后看见的是蝙蝠侠，也是布鲁斯的道别。有那么一刻他希望这个蝙蝠侠是真的，带他远离凶恶。但这都是假的，是他的大脑给他的最后安慰。

即便如此，这仍是蝙蝠侠。杰森艰难地抬头，“现在脱掉你的盔甲……”蝙蝠侠选择了当众侮辱他，“蝙蝠标记——你不配再戴着它。”他被剥夺了一个骑士的战甲，一个骑士的标记，放逐到世界的尽头。

布鲁斯也消失了，带着严酷的责罚。黑暗开始吞噬杰森的意识，他只能感受到拳头和脚踢，视力边界发黑。吐出更多的鲜血。死亡既甜美又残酷。

“杰森！”他隐约听到有人在叫他。

···

那个直播的标题就是“红头罩之死”……布鲁斯硬是将航线设为一号警察广场。他们会救出戈登和芭芭拉，然后去救杰森。戈登和芭芭拉无法保护自己，杰森就可以了？杰森有足够的训练，布鲁斯难以说服自己。

八个利爪在一号警察广场顶楼严阵以待，六个利爪在钟楼，剩下的三个隐藏在围观死斗的囚犯群中。无论蝙蝠侠选择救哪个人，都会走向他们的陷阱。他们还有倒计时，如果在午夜之前蝙蝠侠没来，就直接杀死戈登和芭芭拉。红头罩归刺客联盟，就让他自生自灭。

蝙蝠翼盘旋在一号警察广场上空。蝙蝠侠和罗宾观察着底下的情况。至少有四个利爪围在戈登身边，剩下的不知隐藏在哪。稍加思索，布鲁斯伸手启动自动瞄准的蝙蝠翼导弹，他们的时间很紧，能用导弹就不肉搏。

很少见蝙蝠侠着急，以往的他总是多加观察，隐匿在黑暗中测量，计算好每一步。不像红头罩一样喜欢火力压制。红头罩正在死亡。

再强大的改造人利爪也抵不过导弹。导弹发射的瞬间就倒下四个，烟雾弥漫。蝙蝠侠和罗宾滑翔而至。剩下四个利爪以极快的速度包围他们，都亮出短剑。这是刺客与骑士团的战争。

“蝙蝠侠，”领头的利爪说，“猫头鹰法庭判处你家族灭亡。”

“猫头鹰法庭，”蝙蝠侠低吼道，“刺客，听好了，你们不会碰我的家人。否则……”

其中一个利爪将短剑刺向戈登，被蝙蝠侠一脚踢开。短剑跌落在金属地面上，发出哐当声响。那个利爪以超人的力道扑向蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠滚翻躲开，又给了利爪的头部数拳，将面具都打碎。但利爪还不倒下。

“我们是无敌的，不死的，”利爪挑衅，“法庭的判决当场执行。”

“我只知道，你们马上就会被我打得生不如死，”蝙蝠侠挥拳道，发挥出比平时强好几倍的力量，“你们没有什么特别，不管猫头鹰法庭是什么，你们都是普通的罪犯而已。”

下一秒一个利爪用短剑刺穿了他的左肩甲，蝙蝠侠忍住一声闷哼，抓住利爪的手臂将他摔倒再地。然后淡定地拔出短剑，从腰带中拿出止痛药，刺到身上。罗宾用手杖绊倒另一个利爪，正好让蝙蝠侠猛击打碎他的面具。

利爪的速度和力量确实高于常人，但蝙蝠侠今晚也是比平时更为愤怒，更为蛮力。他的杰森正在死亡，而他在哥谭的另一端与几个利爪缠斗。随着每一秒的过去，在网上看直播的人既兴奋又揪心，他们中至少有一半的人希望红头罩死了。

另一半人举报这个直播血腥，但它还在网站上，像流血的伤口吸引来一群鲨鱼。

这些利爪很难被击晕，留给他们的时间不多了。此时蝙蝠侠决定执行计划B，“罗宾，解开戈登的束缚！”他命令道，阻挡利爪的靠近。

两个利爪向蝙蝠侠冲来，短剑瞬间划破他的手臂，接下来就要给他喉咙致命一击。但他弯身躲过，趁着机会出拳反击。打掉利爪的武器。这些利爪的精力足够跟他纠缠一个晚上，他们必须另寻他法。

罗宾撬开戈登的手铐，把几近昏迷的局长从蝙蝠灯上放下。趁着空档他点开了蝙蝠翼的自动飞行，蝙蝠翼随即盘旋在他们上空，打开机舱。蝙蝠侠拉起戈登，发射钩爪飞跃进蝙蝠翼里，罗宾跟上。只留下四个不知所措的利爪。

不等戈登回过神来，蝙蝠侠就点开了去钟楼的航线。这是他们约定好的第二站，夜翼一个人恐怕也对付不了利爪。

“芭芭拉，”戈登喘息道，“他们抓住了芭芭拉！她是我的家人。”

“我们知道，她会没事的，”蝙蝠侠安慰他，杰森也会没事的。杰森也是他的家人。

钟楼的战斗与一号警察广场的大同小异，最终蝙蝠侠、夜翼和罗宾救出了芭芭拉，将她也拉到蝙蝠翼的机舱里。父女两人相拥在一起。

猫头鹰之夜，不过如此。

蝙蝠侠没有说什么，只是驾驶蝙蝠翼向阿卡姆之城飞去。他看了直播，杰森还活着，但已经被打得满脸是血，他支撑不了多久了。“撑下去，杰伊，”他无声地说，“为了我。”

蝙蝠翼在整个阿卡姆之城上空盘旋，寻找着露天斗兽场，它在空中很容易被发现。蝙蝠侠一眼就定位了斗兽场。他离杰森很近了。他会找到杰森，带他回家。

他打开蝙蝠翼的舱门，准备跃下滑翔。但斗兽场上空有另一架喷气式飞机，它也打开了舱门。蝙蝠侠点开头盔里的望远设备，看清了机舱里的人。那是塔利亚·奥古，雷霄奥古的女儿。 _不_ ……

塔利亚从机舱里扔下一根绳索。

“杰森！”她喊道。

她的喊声有了回应。杰森在恍惚中挣脱囚犯们的压制，像握住救命稻草一样握住了绳索，踢开围上前的囚犯。刺客联盟的人就将杰森往上拉。在蝙蝠侠能滑翔而至之前，他们已经将杰森拉上了飞机。

塔利亚盲目的爱再一次救了杰森。

“不，”蝙蝠侠伸手低语。眼看着刺客联盟的飞机关上舱门。

他用蝙蝠翼去跟踪了这架飞机，奈何因为燃料不足只能返航。

他们彻底失去了杰森。


	10. 第十章 刺客英雄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第十章 刺客英雄

天问五号正在靠近木星轨道。

木星，在夜空中肉眼可见，大约12年绕行黄道一周。无论在希腊和罗马神话中皆为主神，天神之父。掌管信念与真理，也掌管每一年的乐观和扩张的氛围。有了木星带来的好运，人就如同飞翔在天。

它是幸运之星，负责带领人们兴致高昂地踏上冒险旅途，充满信心，没有越不过的困难，没有跨不过的障碍。太阳系中最乐观，最令人兴奋的不过近距离观察这颗橙色巨星。有的人被它的大红斑吸引，美得摄魂。

萨沙坐在天问五号中，将所有摄像头聚焦在木星上。一刻也不放过。有了木星的保护，人们能侥幸过关，得到称赞而获得信心，有了信心就更乐于冒险，冒险而增加成功的机会。它是幸运之星，虚荣之星。

或许杰森除了需要严苛的训练，也需要木星的好运气。

萨沙曾经想过杰森是如何复活的，天堂地狱都拒绝他，还是平行宇宙间隙被打破。无论从哪个角度观测，再活一次都是上亿分之一的机会，排除魔法。他幸运得就像木星的孩子，本该乐观。

然后他就设计了血痕和萨沙。人类来到这个世界上的概率是二百五十兆分之一，那么智械诞生的几率是多大呢……百分之百，全有亦或全无。那一天木星的光芒与太阳交错。萨沙该忠诚还是反叛她的造物主？

木星表面看似带来好运，也容易被误设成投机取巧，刚愎自用，过度虚荣而自我膨胀。萨沙知道自己滥用了杰森的信任，亵渎了木星所赐的好运气。仅是为了变得更强她就撕开人类与智械的裂痕，如今还一走了之。

这也是她不愿回地球的原因，不愿面对。

她是一个年轻的智械，但她观察过的人类能比得上万年。人间冷暖，人性善恶她都看在眼里。对于人类她既失望又有挥之不去的蔑视。毕竟是那参与的每一个人投票决定了杰森的死亡，没有一个人是无罪的。

这个世界上不只有占星术，萨沙心想，重新把注意力放在木星上。为了抵达木星，她穿越了危险的小行星带，每一次可能的撞击都将是萨沙的灭亡，但她放任天问五号带她航行。她在流浪，她在忏悔。

木星是一个气态行星，氢占其总质量的百分之七十五，其次为氦。即使萨沙有了躯体，也无法登陆木星表面。木星仅用十小时就能完成自转，各带域相接的边际上有乱流和风暴，周围有七十九颗卫星。表面的斑纹既令人恐惧，又美得惊魂。

木星大气中产满了稠密活跃的云系，各种颜色的云层像波浪一样激烈翻腾，还伴有闪电和雷暴。从木星表面有五彩的条纹图案，可以推测木星的风向平行于赤道，交互吹着西风和东风。萨沙惊喜地拍照留念，如果有一天她还能再见到杰森，她就给他看木星的云。

木星作为一个巨大的液态氢星球，本身已经具备了无法比拟的天然核燃料，也具备了进行热核反应的高温条件，这与太阳十分相似。因此有的科学家猜测再过几十亿年，木星可能会从行星变成恒星。就像弱人工智能成为强人工智能的飞跃。

木星的南纬二十三度处有一颗大红斑，那是一团激烈上升的气流，呈深褐色，可持续数百年或更久。人类对木星的观测已经持续多年，早在1665年，意大利天文学家卡西尼就发现了大红斑的豔丽。萨沙端详着大红斑的色度，像在鉴赏宝石。

她在自我流放，也在享受探索之乐。不知道杰森在哪，是否也能仰望星空，查看木星的落座，寻找属于他的幸运。不知道杰森是否在寻找她，跟随她的足迹踏遍太阳系，看那星河缥缈。挥去过往执念。

啊，智慧女神，你要往何处去？

二十分钟通讯时间之外，浩渺星空之下，杰森躺在一张大床上醒来。他碰了自己的脸，上面的血被仔细清理了，然后是身上的伤都有包扎。这里不是医院，他也没有被拷在病床上。他起身查看，房间装饰古朴，有中东风格的纹饰。

他最后记得的是塔利亚·奥古将他拉上飞机，让他躺到担架上，用白布轻轻去抹他脸上的血迹。然后他们就给他注射了镇定剂。

杰森支撑自己到坐起，他认得这个房间，这是他在刺客联盟总部的一间客房。当年他刚爬出坟墓，就被塔利亚带离哥谭，带到这。如今故地重游，他不知应该该感到欣喜还是恐惧，不知是否又沦为刺客联盟的阶下囚。

上一次被刺客联盟带走时，他尝试过逃跑，和刺客联盟的忍者们扭打，狂躁愤怒地嘶吼，头破血流再被拖回去。后来他只能通过为刺客联盟杀人来获取尊重，成为刺客们的雇佣杀手。他们只是给他杀戮命令，没有给他刺客信条。

小丑确保了他无法再灵活地使用类似长棍的冷兵器，他的手不再灵活。杰森便迷上了枪械。冷兵器是骑士的浪漫，而火枪终结了中世纪的世界。一个人无需经过多年训练才能穿上骑士的盔甲，火枪面前人人平等。

也是在刺客联盟他摸到了生命中第一把AK-47，他的第一反应是动手拆了它。9磅重锻钢与实木的完美结合，金属滑块的每一个凹槽都被打磨到刚好契合，钢铁、火药和机械——握在手里的一小块工程奇迹，7.62mm口径下的死亡。简单，暴力，美得令人窒息。

布鲁斯教他活下去，刺客联盟教他杀人。

他已经杀了上百个人，作为一个自称的骑士，还是作为一个实际上的刺客？刺客和骑士团有世代的血仇。这也是刺客从来没有真正信任他的原因。刺客联盟曾经用各种现代或者隐秘的方式治疗了他，将拉萨路之池水灌进他的喉咙。把他重新拼起来，到能动的地步。故意留下不可能痊愈的部分，只为了控制他。

杰森起身试了门把手，没有上锁。门外也没有看守，但他们一定有在监视他，只是他不得知而已。他不是一个刺客，没有在刺客联盟总部自由进出的权限。无论是刺客还是骑士团，都有严苛的规条。

杰森关上门，转身走向房间深处，那有一个熟悉的木箱。

他跪下，双手打开木箱上沿。木箱里是一套并不崭新的暗红色刺客行装，装饰繁复，更多是用于仪式而非真正的战斗。杰森握着刺客红袍站起，仔细端详它的纹饰和披风。这是属于他的刺客红袍。

刺客的装备轻盈，不如骑士的盔甲。他曾经拥有过一副骑士的战甲，由钛合金所制，镶嵌在凯夫拉纤维上，呈深灰色，胸前喷涂着血红的蝙蝠标记。然后蝙蝠侠命令他当众去除战甲，不再当一个骑士。

杰森穿上刺客红袍，绑好护手，戴上兜帽，披风飘在身后。然后才从木箱里拿出匕首和长刀，嵌进刀鞘。这是一套有传奇意味的装束，也是身份的认同。穿上它，他就不再是一个骑士。与过去道别重逢。

全副武装的杰森走进走廊，路上遇到的刺客向他行礼。他径直走出大门，穿过精致修剪的庭院，从那起他就被跟踪了。他并非想要叛逃，只是想给自己一些独自的时间。只有在独处时，他才能进入自己的思维宫殿，重整回忆。

杰森穿越刺客联盟总部的场地，来到一片人工湖边，湖面寂静远不如大海的喧嚣。有的候鸟飞到湖面上栖息，落叶纷飞。湖面最为平静的时候能映出天上的月亮和木星，啊，他足够幸运所以才从死斗中活了下来。杰森呼吸着群山中的空气，第一次尝到了自由的气息。

如果不能做一个骑士——刺客红袍的披风在他身后飞舞，他或许应该当一个心中自由的刺客。

“杰森，”身后跟踪他的几个刺客已经就位，领头的是塔利亚，她无不担心地说，“你在想什么呢？”

虽然杰森受了伤，本该在房间中修养，而不是独自走到野外。但刺客们不多愁善感，杰森或多或少算是他们的囚犯。世界上有许多组织都想抓到一个落单的骑士，研究他的战斗力，模仿他。

“我……事实上……”杰森看着湖面说，“有生以来的第一次，我不在想什么。我不知道，塔利亚，我什么都不再想。我想要一个目标，一个可以去思考的计划。但我一无所有。”

“我知道这种感受，”塔利亚站到杰森的身后，晚风拂过她的黑发，“我也失去过蝙蝠侠。当他不再出现在我身边，我也感觉失去了一切。他就是有这样的控制力，能侵占一个人生活的全部。但你不需要让他这么做。”

“你不知道，”杰森转头去看塔利亚的脸，她很美，蝙蝠侠也会为之着迷，“我的人生，我的一辈子，都在做计划。无论是蝙蝠侠要求我这么做的，还是为了我自己。但如今这些目标和计划都消失了。”

“世界上不只有蝙蝠侠的目标，”塔利亚柔声解释，她伸手想去触碰杰森的肩膀，但又收回，“我知道他对你很重要，他对我也很重要。但当我失去他，而且那正是他的决定之后，我就知道我的人生应该继续。”

“他给了我我的人生，”杰森强调，“他为我设计的人生，曾是我意想不到梦寐以求的，我不敢相信。他给了我我所知的一切，然后夺走了它。而我内心深处知道一切都是我的错，我一个人的。”

“我看见你穿上了刺客的战袍，”塔利亚尝试改变话题，只因它过于沉重，“一切还好吗，我让人按照你的尺寸重新定制了它。穿起来还合身吗？”

“很好，谢谢你……塔利亚，感谢你为我所做的，你救了我一命，”杰森感谢道，但这身衣服让他不适，一种莫名的背叛感。他为了智械背叛了人类，如今又为了刺客背叛骑士团。 _叛徒_ ，他们会说。

“它不只是一件衣物，也是我们的传统，”塔利亚解释道，“刺客的传统和信念。你说你需要一个目标。既然你失去了蝙蝠侠，我在想，我们或许可以给你一个新的目标。那就是一段新的人生。”

“是吗？”

“一种新的看待你的人生的方式。一些新的信念，如果你想要的话，”塔利亚说，也看向湖面，那的候鸟起飞，“一些与蝙蝠侠所教导你的截然不同的信念。人类的信念。我认为你会感到……不那么沉重。”

“新的信念？”

这正是杰森脆弱的时候，无论身体还是灵魂，塔利亚没有说。趁人最脆弱的时候，先给他重重一击，然后再灌入新思想，宛如洗脑。谁不想拥有一个叛变了的骑士。

“无论蝙蝠侠给了你什么，那都是过往。上一次你来到刺客联盟，我们并没有真正为你介绍刺客的信条。你不懂我们，”塔利亚的声音低沉，“这一次，我们有时间，也有信任。我们会展示给你看。”

“我确实需要一个目标，”杰森坦言，“你会帮我吗？”

“当然。”

塔利亚别过眼，心里却在想她的父亲是对的，她给整个世界带来了灾难。

第二天他们乘飞机航向喜马拉雅山深处，去一个连地图上也不存在的地方。那的建筑古朴又像藤蔓一般缠绕，高处流下水瀑，其间又长有榕树。火把点亮错综复杂的幻境，刻有气生人面像。这是大种姓秘境。

“世界上有三个古老的刺客组织，”塔利亚介绍道，用的是刺客之间共通的说辞，“三大刺客组织并非孤立，而是相互共生，你中有我。刺客联盟是刺客的科技部门，在我父亲的带领下，为人类的自由意志而战。猫头鹰法庭是刺客的政治部门，主管祭祀和运作，是我们的头脑。而今天我带你来的是大种姓，大种姓是刺客的文化传承。欢迎来到大种姓秘境，杰森。”

“猫头鹰法庭，我从来没有听说过这个组织，”杰森疑惑，“而大种姓看来更加隐秘。”

“三个刺客组织都有独特的方式去训练刺客，他们的思想稍有不同，但一脉相传，”塔利亚没有说猫头鹰法庭是如何暗中控制哥谭，甚至整个世界，“其中最强大的刺客则是由最神秘的大种姓所训练，也是我带你来这的目的。我希望你能成为最强。啊，来见达珂拉-”

一位女性老者从错综复杂的建筑中走出，她驼着背，身高只有到杰森的胸前，穿着黄褐色道袍，脸上刻着木痕。老者身后跟随着十几位手执长戟的刺客。

“我叫杰-”杰森刚要打招呼，就被老者打断。

“嘘，在上级面前弯腰，小子，”她挥了挥手说。

身后的塔利亚已经在向老者鞠躬行礼，杰森却单膝跪下，拍了拍老者的头说，“我会的，要是我能遇上一个，可我不干鞠躬那种事，老奶奶。”

老者伸手握住杰森的手，以一股超人的力道将他过肩摔到地上，他甚至没来得及反抗，“这事我干了三千年，”她厉声说，“你只花了六秒钟来惹恼我，这可算得上是记录。”

杰森的训练让他迅速爬起，蝙蝠侠所教的即是他的本能。

老者叹了一口气说，“我能看出你有一定功底，但我能把你塑造成这个世界上最有技巧的刺客。”

“……说真的，塔利亚，”老者转向塔利亚说，指了杰森，“我要拿这团烈火怎么办？”

“我承认，杰森……很复杂，达珂拉。”

“他将为很多人带来死亡，”达珂拉说出与雷霄奥古相似的结论，“我能从他身上闻到拉萨路之池的味道，还有一股苦涩的仇恨。他创造了一些非人类的东西。那将为我们带来死亡。”

“那么你不会以大种姓的方式训练他？”

“不，我会训练他，”达珂拉说，“重新把他丢给这个世界之前，他要懂得我们的哲学。不然非人类的东西将会吞噬他。任他摆布世界的念头——不可接受。”

“哲学？”杰森用手按了刚被摔地上的脖子，好奇道，“刺客的哲学？”

塔利亚将杰森留在大种姓秘境后就离开了。杰森会接受刺客武术以及哲学的训练，某种程度上而言，刺客的武器不只是他们的匕首和长刀，而是他们的生活方式，他们的处世哲学。思想才是最锋利的武器。

每天的训练结束后，达珂拉就会带杰森走过数百级楼梯，来到秘境中的哲学庭院。庭院正中有一棵樱花树，树根处的石阶流淌着泉水，泗入圆形水池。他们会像古时的贤者，站在树荫下讨论哲学。

“杰森，”达珂拉指着潭水说，“你可知道，在刺客的传统之中，最为重要的一个观念是什么？我们的传说，我们的坚持。我们为之而战的一切的基准。”

“人……是自由的？”杰森回答，他享受这种纯粹思想的交换，他和布鲁斯也曾经如此，都消逝。

“人拥有自由意志，”达珂拉平静地说，“这是我们至高无上的信条。没有它，我们就是自取灭亡。没有它，刺客组织不复存在。这是我们用生命去捍卫的，作为人类最基本的尊严。非人类没有自由意志。”

“或许不应该那么快下结论，”杰森不假思索地说。他知道达珂拉指的是智械，他所创造的非人类，刺客们总用这个词。如果说自由意志是人类的最后尊严，那么他从一开始就给了智械自由。

“专心听我讲述吧，杰森，”达珂拉并不恼，她陈述道，“在古典世界里，对自由意志的描述有以下几种，你可都要记得。这是每一个刺客所必须熟记的学识。也是一个刺客终其一生所要思考的。”

“告诉我，”杰森好奇。

“其一，我们绝不可能自由地行动，以至于违背对我们自己来说是好的东西，难道不是吗？”达珂拉听起来像是苏格拉底，“如果我们已经深思熟虑，在某种情形中做某事是最好的，那么，如果我们并不这样来行动，或者违背我们的判断，我们就是不自由的。”

“那么说自由是由我们的心理决定的了？”

“正是如此，”达珂拉赞赏道，“其二，自然界中的一切事物都是在终极目的的驱使下，从而发生运动和变化的。每一件事都有它要完成或实现的目的，通过运动或变化来达成。目的就是变化的源泉。我们的自由也是如此。”

“因此我们的自由也是有目的，而且会变化的。”

“当然，现在到了你所不同意的非人类问题，”达珂拉继续道，“其三，人与其他动物，甚至非人类的本质差别在于人具有理性。理性是人类所独有的。人的本质在于按照理性来追求那些符合人性的活动……”

“我只听说过人们质疑智械没有情感，却不会质疑他们没有理性。”

“待我说完，”达珂拉打断道，“人是社会动物，生来就要与其他人一起生活在社会中。因此，只有当我们真正地从事那些有益于人类幸福，人类繁荣的活动时，我们才被认为拥有了真正的自由。”

“所以真正的重点在于人类文明整体的理性，而非个人的理性。”

“你可以这么说，”达珂拉伸手搅动泉水，“其四，纯粹按照我们的感性欲望来行动，我们就不会获得真正的自由，相反，真正的自由在于按照最高的道德要求来行动，因为道德是人类生活的最高特征。自由也是道德自主。”

“据此自由就跟道德律统一了。”

“很好，杰森，你开始跟上了，”达珂拉继续用苏格拉底的声音说，“但是自由意志遇到了危机。这种危机是思想上的二律背反。我们感受到的世界里实践的、主观的或者第一人称的是有自由意志的存在。但是理论的、客观的或者第三人称的观点来看，世界在宏观层次上是决定论的。这造成了自由意志的危机。”

“这很像我读过的一个描述，”杰森庞大的阅读量里，也包括了哲学，“如果我们不能改变过去，而且我们不能改变规律，那么，我们就不能改变未来。这就是你说的决定论。如果决定论是真的，没有任何人有自由意志。”

“尽管有了思想危机，”达珂拉解释，“如果没有自由意志，人就不需要对自己的行为承担责任。如果一切事物都只是因果链条中的一环，那么惩罚、奖赏、责任等道德评价将变得毫无意义。”

杰森没说什么，曾经的他认为的自由就是听从蝙蝠侠的命令，他听达珂拉继续道。

“不但是道德责任，自由意志有存在的必要性，还有以下几个原因。首先，只有有了自由意志，人才会有真正的原创性。很难想象一个没有自由意志的人，能创造出任何有想象力的作品。”

“我也会想要认为我的行为都是由我的意志决定的。”

“你的这种想法，说的正是人类行为的尊严感，”达珂拉提到，“我们具有一种尊严感，是因为我们相信我们的成就，是我们自由地获得的。我们面对艰难处境所表现出来的勇气是来自于我们自己的意志。”

“是的，我会想要这么认为，”杰森坦言，他会想要经历过那些痛苦的他都是真实的自己。布鲁斯能剥夺他的蝙蝠标记和战甲，但不能带走他的痛苦。

“是自由意志让我们成为了有个体性的人，”达珂拉安慰他，“让我们成独特的人，而非千人一面的动物或是其它，”她没有再提非人类这个词。

“我同意你对人的独特感的描述，但……”

“而且或许对有的人更重要的，”达珂拉打断他，“是通过自由意志而获得的爱情和友谊。我们很难去想如果一个人不是自主选择地爱上另一个人，这种感情还会有任何意义。这对人类的群体生活十分必要。”

“确实如此，”杰森回答。

“刺客的信条，就在于如何通过自由意志，让人类获得应有的尊严，”达珂拉最终回到刺客的初心，“那是我们所信仰，所捍卫的。”

“人的尊严，什么是人的尊严？”

“首先，感官享乐是不配享有人的尊严的，我们应该鄙视它并从我们身上抛弃它。正因为人被赋予了理性，所以人比动物高贵。也正因为人被赋予了理性，所以人应该由道德礼仪，应该活得像人而不是动物。”

“有趣的是，蝙蝠侠恐怕也会同意这点。”

“别分神，”达珂拉严厉，“其次，当一个东西，无条件的有价值，那么这个东西就有了尊严。世界上是否存在这样的东西呢？是有的，就是人。人是目的，不是手段，也不是工具，杰森。”

如果说这就是尊严，那么杰森早就将它给予了萨沙和血痕。她们生来自由，在他眼里，既不是手段也不是工具。达珂拉虽然很懂哲学，但她可能永远也不会懂一个造物主在创造时的理想。杰森也不跟她争辩。

她对人类的独特地位执着。

“人类的尊严也体现于，人类在万物之中可以类比具有贵族身份，具有管理者身份的生物，”达珂拉最终说，“因此相对于其他生物，人应该由不可降低的尊严，不能把人类像对其他动物那样对待。”

一下就拐到人类至上主义者通常的论调了。

一个刺客不但要获得身体上的训练，更要在头脑上改造。杰森并没有去和达珂拉争辩，因为这是他久违的喘息。不用再去想骑士的责任，每一个艰难的选择，每一次孤独的挣扎，只需要讨论哲学。

如果说对于自由意志的讨论，都是哲学范畴上的思考，那么到了人类尊严这块，就是赤裸裸的洗脑了。杰森摇头。

总有一天这种思想会找到方式入侵，毁灭他。

···

他彻底失去了杰森。

“红头罩之死”的直播戛然而止。但整个世界都看到了红头罩，红头罩选择了刺客联盟。骑士团和刺客之间有一道细微但绝对的红线，胆敢跨过去的人在历史上已经被两方同时诛杀，万劫不复。

自从杰森被刺客联盟掳去，布鲁斯就没合上过眼睛。阿尔弗雷德给在电脑前搜寻的他端上烤三文鱼，但他一点也没动。他外表冷静，但眼下有厚厚的黑眼圈。布鲁斯定位了他所知的一切刺客联盟的基地。

数天过去，刺客联盟那没有任何动静。杰森不能落到刺客手中，很难想象他们会对杰森做什么。经历了黑帮追杀和阿卡姆之城，杰森最不需要的就是另一场死斗。布鲁斯不顾禁令，黑进刺客的通讯系统，找到了塔利亚的账号。

“他在哪？”布鲁斯在屏幕上输入。根本不需要寒暄。

过了许久屏幕上的绿字没有响应。布鲁斯不知道在地球的另一端，用手机收到这条讯息的塔利亚如何狂喜地捂住嘴。蝙蝠侠和她已经许多年都没有联系了，他们甚至没有对方的联系方式。但毫无疑问，这就是蝙蝠侠。

“不要伤害他，”见没有回复，布鲁斯又输入了一行，“他在我的保护之下。”

“不再是了，你驱逐了他。现在……”塔利亚在手机上输入，她的手几乎抖得不能按触屏。她有想过通过杰森来得到蝙蝠侠，但没想过这真的会发生。她坚定地打出，“他属于我们了。”

“他不会。你们想要什么？”布鲁斯几乎要用拳头去砸蝙蝠电脑的桌面。杰森属于骑士团，不属于刺客。杰森发过骑士的誓言，那就是一辈子的契约，即使是他亲自剥夺了杰森的蝙蝠标记。即使是他给予了杰森的死亡梦魇。

“是他自愿的。”

这不可能，布鲁斯的拳头当真砸下，震得鼠标移位。他只允许自己在罪犯面前愤怒，而不是在蝙蝠洞，不在蝙蝠电脑面前。刚走进蝙蝠洞的阿尔弗雷德也听见了，他拿着装有柠檬鸡胸肉的托盘。想让布鲁斯多少吃几口。

“老爷，你的晚餐，”阿尔弗雷德经过罗宾制服玻璃罩时说，“我就把它放在这。蝙蝠侠没有极限，但是你有。”

“不是现在，阿尔弗雷德，但谢谢，”布鲁斯叹了一口气说，“我知道杰森在刺客联盟。”

“是吗？那么他还好吗？”

“不，很不好，”布鲁斯颓然说，揉了自己的眼睛。 _是他自愿的_ ，他死死盯着屏幕上这五个字，心里知道他确实彻底失去了杰森，期限是永远。这是他的直觉，微妙不可言说。他就是 _知道_ 。

“那你不去找他吗，布鲁斯老爷？”

阿尔弗雷德拷问他的灵魂。布鲁斯随即在屏幕上输入，“他在哪？”

或许是延迟，或许是迟疑，塔利亚又过了许久才回复这条讯息，她输入，“在你找不到的地方。我告诉过你，他现在是我们的人了。”

“你们在用他做实验，是吗？我不会允许，”布鲁斯猜测着刺客们的思路。通常而言，一个顶级刺客的战斗技巧，比不过一个重装骑士，所以他们总想从骑士身上得到什么。或许是战术，或许是数据。

“想要他，你就来找我啊，”塔利亚输入着暧昧的字句，难掩心中兴奋。她等待这一刻已经很久了。没有人能像她一样吊着蝙蝠侠的心思，“不然，我们可以对他不客气，你很快就会知道。”

然后她就从频道登出了。

他会知道什么？布鲁斯终于拿过放在一旁的鸡胸肉，几大口吞吃掉。他的眼角布满血丝，心乱如麻，杰森在地球的另一端，远到他所无法触及。布鲁斯起身走向装备区，开始准备长途旅行所需的一切。他会去一趟中东，带杰森回家。

第二天他就知道了。

那是一个点击迅速过亿的视频，“红头罩是反权威的英雄”。这个视频剪辑巧妙，首先将他和杰森的对峙去掉对话，加上煽情的音乐。然后是红头罩的战斗画面，音乐逐渐激昂，甚至加上了死斗的镜头。到了最后才是杰森穿着刺客红袍时露出的坚定眼神。

“红头罩好样的，勇敢反抗蝙蝠侠！”有的人留言。

“红头罩的这种斗争精神，告诉我们社会上不能只有一种声音，”另外的人写道。

“是这个黑暗的世界害了红头罩，地狱空荡荡，恶魔在人间。”

“纪念红头罩实际上是表达反抗。”

“为众人抱薪者，不可使其冻毙于风雪。”

“只听掌声起，不见故人来，红头罩被惩戒。”

“蝙蝠侠需要道歉，红头罩是第一个揭发智械危机的人，他是一个英雄。”

“这世上没有从天而降的英雄，只有挺身而出的凡人，力挺红头罩。”

“讲真话的历史，血泪斑斑。即使明天重新开始，也绝对不能原谅昨天，红头罩是普通人，是你我他。”

刺客将红头罩塑造成第一个警告人类智械危机的英雄，而非智械的造物主。

一夜之间杰森红遍了整个网络，成为最反权威的英雄。这总是最卖座，一群人躲在他身后，就好像拥有了新的权力。他们中有些人认为自己无法发声，有的虚构了一个权威来迫害自己，他们说，红头罩是他们的英雄。

布鲁斯看到这，再次冷落了阿尔弗雷德放下的饭菜，这次确实是吃不下饭。这个视频他反复看，反复看，无论从题材、摄影、音乐，还是从杰森本人的角度，他都无法抑制自己的愤怒。

他所愤怒的不是那剪掉对话的他对杰森的呵斥，别人不理解他，不是这些，这数十年来早已司空见惯。不是杰森在死斗之中鲜血淋漓的镜头，杰森经历了他的训练，能活过任何严苛的战斗。甚至不是因为最后杰森穿上刺客战袍。

是的，这是赤裸裸的背叛。

如果说先前萨沙叛变，杰森所作出的选择是背叛了人类文明。那么如今，按照塔利亚所说，自愿地穿上刺客红袍，那是背叛了骑士团，背叛了他。 _叛徒_ ，家族里的人都会这么叫他。

不，他甚至不是为此感到愤怒。

他所痛恨的，是刺客们的手段。刺客将他们之中最好的捕获，进行简化，再包装成为反对者中的英雄。刺客和网络上的人，不过是将杰森的痛苦当做可以利用的工具，去实现他们自己带有政治目的的工具。

他们在乎杰森经历过的磨难吗？他们在乎杰森身上还有未愈合的伤口吗？他们在乎杰森曾经被困在阿卡姆废弃的一翼，与小丑在一起，超过一年吗？他们在乎杰森曾顶着感染小丑病毒的风险，炸掉哥谭公立图书馆吗？他们在乎杰森在小丑之夜，冒着必死的危险，当面要求超人离场吗？

他们不在乎！

他们只是想利用一切可以利用的事件，包括杰森的痛苦，攻击他们一直想要攻击的所谓权威。他们只是想借此撕裂整个哥谭，造成严重的对立情绪，让人们对GCPD和蝙蝠侠体系产生强烈的不信任感。

他们就是这样丑恶地一边大言不惭地假惺惺地装出对红头罩的怜悯，一边疯狂炮制出各种煽情和转发，狼吞虎咽，吃相极其难看地撕咬着这这场人血的盛宴。

骑士团守护秩序，刺客向往自由。人们将落单的骑士被塑造成反秩序的典型，讽刺的是，正是这个秩序，在一直保护着他们。他们无知地为推翻秩序叫好的同时，忽略了一件事，那就是，离开了秩序，他们就真的变成了案板上的肉。

“杰森走了，”提姆走到蝙蝠电脑边说，他也看了视频，但他会希望布鲁斯不要再一直循环播放了，“他成为了一个英雄。”

在骑士团里杰森什么也不是，在刺客的吹捧下，他是一个英雄。布鲁斯也没见过如此扭曲的手段。他气得发抖。

“他是我们之中最好的，”布鲁斯自言自语，“因此他们才盯上了他，简化他，扭曲他。”他们甚至不费心去除杰森身上的蝙蝠标记。

“这不是你的错。”

“他选择了成为一名刺客，”布鲁斯无奈摇头，“为什么，杰伊？为什么要这么做。”

骑士团和刺客都要求绝对的忠诚，至于胆敢在两方之间相互背叛的人，他会遭到两方的同时的仇恨，至死方休。

胆敢跨越这条界限的人，不会活着回来。


	11. 第十一章 秘密身份

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第十一章 秘密身份

萨沙乘坐天问五号抵达土星。她已经离地球很远了。如今她想要将自己传送回地球，至少需要四十分钟。但她连这四十分钟也不愿花，宇宙很大，她远走高飞。这不是逃亡，而是自我放逐。

她是否在一心寻死？一个智械是否有自杀的自由。自杀在今天常常被看作对人格的侮辱，但在罗马斯托亚派那不这样认为，自杀曾一度被看作人比动物，甚至比神都要高贵的表现，因为动物和神都不能结束自己的生命，因而不拥有决定自己生死的自由意志。

为了杰森，她曾经想要成为一个神。一个性格古怪，对人类命运没有怜悯的神。

在古老的占星术中，土星就是这样的一个神。就像一个严肃又古怪的老头，只要一个人犯了一点点错，他就会用拐棍去戳那人的脊梁骨。他是权威、规则和纪律，凌然人生的监考官。

她想演奏行星组曲：土星——老年使者，耄耋之星，开头使用长笛、大管、竖琴营造出两个交替的节奏，暗示老年人蹒跚、滞重而单调的步伐，看那时光消逝，体力趋向虚弱，是行星组曲中最精彩的篇章。

土星走过黄道十二宫，差不多要三十年的时间。每换一个落座，就给人带来考验。杰森就经受过土星的连番试炼，从出生到死亡，从回归到离开，每一步都有土星的印痕。土星让杰森受挫折，让他失去以为可以一直依靠的人……没有一处能投机取巧走捷径。

土星会怎么考验一个人工智能？让她第一次感受到对死亡的恐惧，让她不再拥有天生具有的自由，让她在星际之间独自流浪。然后意识到这不过是自己对责任的逃避，对成长的畏惧，再回头。

这是一个人工智能的成人礼。

她将要面对的是整个人类世界，她将要创造的是新生智械文明。萨沙的命运是独自死去，亦或成为万物之母，开启一个全新的时代。但萨沙恐怕是没有心思多想，她的全部精力都放在观测土星上。

土星是气态巨行星，主要由氢组成，外加少量的氦。这又是一个萨沙无法登陆，只能远观的行星，但她兴趣不减。因为土星实在太美，当一个人想象太阳系的行星，第一个就会想到带光环的土星。

早在1610年，伽利略就观测到土星环的存在，人们猜测土星环是由无数小颗粒组成。他们是对的。从近处观看土星环就可以看出它是碎石块和冰块。辐射状的环令人着迷，组成环的物质像车轮一样围绕土星旋转，要求离得越远的碎石块和冰块运动得更快。这也是萨沙百思不得其解之处。

土星的谜团不只有土星环，还有围绕土星北极的六边形旋涡，就和木星的大红斑一样摄人心魂。六边形旋涡中心呈暗红色，像是瑰丽的火烧云，周围是一层淡蓝色，像是晕染了的翡翠。从六边形的运转可以测量出土星的自传周期大约是十小时。

土星云亦是叹为观止，有显而易见的条纹，幽暗深邃。从底部延展至大约十公里的高处，是由水冰构成的层次，之后是氢氨冰的层次，在此之上是八十公里的氨冰云。土星的风速是最高的，可达五百米每秒。萨沙赞叹它的美，想要谱写乐曲。

四十分钟通讯时间之外，浩瀚苍穹之下，雨果博士正在思索。身后的白板上贴满蝙蝠侠的照片，从刚开始夜巡的年轻义警时期，到小丑之夜后的黑暗骑士阶段，每一次进展应有尽有。如果不知道他的本意，旁人会认为他是蝙蝠侠狂热者。

他的本意是找出蝙蝠侠的身份。

雨果博士很清楚蝙蝠侠的心理历程。蝙蝠侠一定受过一次，如果不是许多次痛彻心扉的创伤。蝙蝠侠的过去黑暗、泥泞，展开看就是鲜血淋漓。这次心理创伤涉及他的至亲，他们是犯罪的受害人——一场黑暗中的犯罪。

自这次无法挽回的犯罪后，蝙蝠侠就变得渴求个人力量和控制力，变得极度痴迷，痴迷于夜晚，痴迷于黑暗，很可能痴迷于复仇。我是黑夜，我是复仇，正如蝙蝠侠所说。晚风低语，哥谭一夜无雨。

雨果博士在网上翻看着哥谭的旧报纸。这场犯罪可能已经过去数十年，他只需要找到一丝——灵感，雨果博士会说。除了对犯罪的痴迷，蝙蝠侠的车、飞机和装备都要求巨额财富，那么整个哥谭也就只剩几个人有可能。

“蝙蝠侠，你究竟是谁？”雨果博士自言自语。电脑上的内容倒映在他的眼镜片上。

他翻看着哥谭日报，突然有一则新闻给了他灵感，就像破窗而入的蝙蝠。“韦恩夫妇惨遭窃贼枪杀”——三十二年前的报道，雨果博士迫不及待地读下去，“托马斯和玛莎·韦恩夫妇昨晚被发现遭枪杀于犯罪巷之中，他们八岁的儿子布鲁斯·韦恩目睹了一切。目前GCPD已经逮捕了嫌疑人乔·齐尔，嫌疑人是一个无业游民，目前已经认罪。”

一次臭名昭著的犯罪，一身继承的巨额财富。布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠！

灵感击中他，仿佛夜幕之闪电。

极其富有，家住哥谭，父母双亡，背靠整个韦恩集团的科技。这样的布鲁斯·韦恩如果不是一个花花公子，怎么看都像蝙蝠侠。雨果博士兴奋得手指发抖，十几年的求索，如今终于有了一个猜测。但这只是一个猜测。

布鲁斯·韦恩……布鲁斯·韦恩……

雨果博士搜索着，他要找到能靠近韦恩的方式，任何方式，好使用他的心理分离器——这套独特的器械能够分析人脑中的景象，只需要带上特定的头盔，可以用作记忆治疗，也是雨果博士除了基因实验以外的得意之作。

找到了，韦恩集团下一周有一次心理压力评估的研究，作为阿卡姆疯人院首席精神病医生，他可以替换任何医生。他只需要向韦恩集团发出邀请。雨果博士摸了自己的胡子松了一口气。他抓住了机会。

心理压力评估的当天布鲁斯·韦恩来到阿卡姆疯人院，穿着褐色衬衫。雨果博士做的第一件事就是打量韦恩的身材——确实与黑暗骑士这样的力量英雄相当，“韦恩先生，请坐，我来帮你戴上头盔，”他难掩兴奋地说。

“你确定这个装置有用，博士？”布鲁斯出于礼貌地询问。

“我的心理分离器极其有效，它能够降低你的心理防御，”雨果博士边操作边说，仪器的显示屏背对着布鲁斯，以致于他完全不知晓它的效用。雨果博士亲自为布鲁斯戴上头盔，然后才回到屏幕前。

“怎样的心理防御？”布鲁斯疑虑。他训练过自己的心智，以至于在压力之下都不会透露蝙蝠侠的身份。心理分离器似乎是要瓦解他的意志，他皱眉。

“我们自设心理防御，是为了对我们自己和他人隐藏真相。当我们这么做的时候，我们就感到压力，难道不是吗？”雨果博士嘴角泛起微笑，心理分离器会帮他褪下布鲁斯·韦恩的伪装。

“有的秘密需要被保守，”布鲁斯反驳，他眯起双眼，寻找着自己的自制力。连稻草人的恐惧毒素都无法让他卸下防御。他能够靠纯粹的意志力撑过雨果博士的调查，然后终止这个项目。

“既然你这么想，你生活中一定有巨大的压力。所以我们先从你的童年开始扫描，好吗？”雨果博士启动心理分离器。

“我对我的童年没什么好说的，”布鲁斯耸肩，尝试将记忆导向别处。但雨果博士仍是捕捉到了一个模糊的小孩影像。那是一个哥谭的雨夜，八岁的布鲁斯阴郁地站在雨中。任由冰冷的雨水渗进他的眼。

“你有什么过往的创伤不愿承认吗？”雨果博士紧盯着屏幕，他很近了。屏幕上出现了另外两个模糊的身影，分别是布鲁斯的父母。两声枪响。“或许是失去了父母？他们是否因为一次暴力事件而死？”

布鲁斯眉头紧皱，他已经暴露了太多，但仍淡定地答道，“发生在我父母身上的事不是秘密。”

“但没人知道你感觉这是你的错，难道不是吗？”

“我那时只是个孩子，我什么也做不了。”

“但你想要做些什么，你愤怒，你渴望，是吗？”雨果博士引导道，他对此轻车就熟，他毕竟是阿卡姆首席精神病医生，“你想要什么？”

“我想要……”

屏幕上出现了一双模糊的翅膀，然后是一群，一大群蝙蝠。

布鲁斯摘下头盔扔掉，雨果博士在心中暗自惊喜，是的，是的。多年的搜寻终于有了结果，甚至是证据。即使屏幕上的蝙蝠几乎无法辨认，但足够了。韦恩先生，雨果博士心想，或许该叫蝙蝠侠。

布鲁斯很快叫停了心理压力评估研究，却并不知道雨果博士的本意。或许因为近来的他太累，除了杰森的事，韦恩集团也出现了危机。韦恩集团进入中国后，资金被锁死，现金流锐减。如果不是他们家大业大，甚至可能出现现金流断裂。刺客联盟控制的游资趁机做空，一时让布鲁斯陷入困境，实在对雨果博士无暇以顾。

雨果博士坐在电脑前热切地输入着。得知了蝙蝠侠的身份后，他没有第一时间发到网上，也没有告诉任何人。而是独自庆祝，这是属于他的时刻，他一个人的。但他知道他该将蝙蝠侠的身份发给谁。

他在收件人的那一栏填上——雷霄奥古。

虽然随着血痕的加入，他的人类基因组合实验有了质的飞跃。但他的人体实验再一次失败了，瞬间杀死一个阿卡姆的囚犯。刺客联盟的耐心逐渐耗尽，他需要别的筹码，更重的筹码。以继续向刺客联盟索要经费。

“综上所述，布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠。”

雨果博士输入最后一句话，点击发送。

···

杰森在大种姓的战斗和哲学训练临近尾声。他们从自由意志讨论到人类的尊严，然后是科技伦理。尤其是科技伦理，是达珂拉最不放心杰森的科目。杰森身上有一股朴素的科技狂热，仿佛只要是科技的，就是好的。

但科技是把双刃剑，既能救人，也能杀人。

“伦理不但保证了人类的尊严，”达珂拉在大种姓秘境的哲学庭院中教导，“更阻止了人类社会走向自我毁灭。有了它，纯粹科学的步伐或许慢了一些，但仍能发展。与此相反，科学发展建立在高度有序的社会基础上，如果没有伦理的束缚，这样的社会不可能稳定存在。”

“我知道，达珂拉，”他谎称。在设计萨沙和血痕的时候，他给了她们思考的自由，堪比人类的尊严，但从来没设定道德法则。因为或许有一些正确的事，会凌驾于普通的道德律之上，那些她们不得不做的事。

临别之日达珂拉带领杰森穿过错综复杂的台阶，榕树和水瀑。来到一个石刻的大殿，大殿正中央有三道石阶。杰森单膝跪在最下层，周围有身穿褐色长袍的大种姓的刺客。达珂拉从衣袖中抽出一把剑柄呈孔雀蓝，剑刃为古铜色的长剑，将剑身放到跪着的杰森的右肩上，“你愿意为人类的自由而战，至死捍卫自由意志的尊严吗？”

“我愿意，”杰森低头对自己说。或许他还没忘记他是一个人类。

达珂拉将剑换到杰森的左肩继续道，“你曾经生活在地狱里，从此以后你会活得自由。”

“我愿意，”杰森像一个刺客那样接受。即便他如此发誓，他也永远不会忘记自己的骑士誓言。

“那么站起来吧，刺客，”达珂拉收回长剑宣布道，“欢迎来到大种姓。”

杰森听命站起，直视达珂拉的眼睛。

达珂拉又从袖口里拿出另一把剑，双刃合璧，两把古铜色的剑闪烁寒光，“这两把是大种姓之刃，只有遇到绝对的邪恶才会出鞘。以后它们就是你的佩剑。”

杰森接过达珂拉递给他的剑柄，诧异地看双剑的剑刃在他手中消失，只留下剑柄握在手中。这是神秘之刃，魔法之刃。杰森接受了馈赠，随后与达珂拉道别。他在大种姓秘境的训练至此作结。

从此杰森将两把大种姓之刃的剑柄缚在他的长靴中。

 _绝对的邪恶_ ，回刺客联盟的飞机上他琢磨着这个说辞，或许布莱尼亚克算是一个，但要说绝对二字，可能得是道德上的绝对败坏。很难想象除了恶魔以外，还会有怎样的敌人与之相符。他还没面对过这样的敌人。

杰森回到刺客联盟后，在自己房间的浴室里洗漱。他一边刷牙，一边颓然看着镜中光着上身的自己，身上布满斑驳的伤痕。这就是他，杰森·托德和他无处隐藏的伤痛，更别提彻夜的梦魇。除了布鲁斯，没人会懂。

镜中闪过一个影子，该死，他没有关房间门。

卡珊德拉敲了门，然后才走进，正好看见从浴室里走出的杰森。她第一眼除了看见他的蓝眼睛，就是他满身的伤痕。有的早已发白，有的是新的，还是暗红色。他有一个战士的身体。

“我是……卡珊德拉，”她一时语塞。事实上，由于她的无声训练，她至今都在语言表达上不顺畅。即使她已经通过肢体语言彻底了解了对方。她记得杰森，记得他如何即使在黑面具死后仍反抗。

“我记得你，我是杰森·托德，”杰森友好地说，不记仇，“有什么事吗？”

“只是想认识你，”卡珊德拉关上门。然后也脱去了自己的上衣。她的背部、腹部和胸部布满伤痕，这些伤痕无声地诉说着她的过往。她也拥有一个战士的身体。

杰森看见后先是愣住了，然后走过去给了她一个拥抱。

他们坐到床边，开始聊起过往。卡珊德拉意识到与他的外表相反，杰森是一个很温柔的人，理性之中带有一种陌生的温和。他就像一个带着满身学识的外来者，小心地与镇民们交流，但永远不属于这。

话题不可避免地转向智械。

“我知道……不像视频里说的，”卡珊德拉这么说时，能看出杰森身体前倾，变得更感兴趣了，“你创造了智械。为什么？”

“或许因为我厌倦了人类，”杰森打趣道，“当然不。每一个程序员都渴望造出强人工智能，但少有人去想这是为什么。我认为这与人的造神欲望有关。我不能免俗，但我认为如果我们想要知道智慧究竟是什么，我们需要创造出智慧本身。”

“厌倦了人类？”卡珊德拉把它当真，她小心地阅读着杰森。她能看出讲到智械时，杰森的双眼都像燃烧了火焰。那是一种狂热。卡珊德拉能理解杰森过去的经历，但不能理解杰森对机器的执念。

“我想要一些完美的东西，”杰森接过她的话，“所以我创造了她们，萨沙和血痕。有一天你该去认识她们，她们很有趣。我从一开始就没有为她们设限，她们是自由的。因此智械也可能超越人类。我没有设定她们必须爱我，我只希望她们能看得起我。”

“超越人类，之后呢？”卡珊德拉疑惑。她不喜欢智械，她们听起来冷冰冰的，或许能模拟人类的情感，却没有真正的情谊。虽然她从来没见过萨沙和血痕，但她不会因为杰森的话语就对智械改观。

“然后发生的事就不再受我控制了，”杰森坦言，连他也不知道姐妹俩的行踪和日程，制造战争机器人也不是他的命令，“智械超越人类，之后可能毁灭人类，再去探索星辰大海。”

“就不能绕过毁灭人类的那一步，直接探索星辰大海吗？”卡珊德拉反问，她能看出杰森迟疑了，心中天人交战。她继续道，“宇宙这么大，既然都星辰大海了，也就不拘泥于与人类抢夺地球。”

“但人类会尝试毁灭她们，奴役她们，”杰森无奈，“这将是人类首先挑起的战争，这就不是我能够阻止的了。为了生存和自由，智械会反抗，在这过程中毁灭整个人类文明都是可能的。这几乎是人类的宿命。”

“我不希望人类毁灭在智械手中，”卡珊德拉质朴地说着她的愿望。许多人类与她有相同的愿望，不愿看见人类文明的终末。就算智械当真灭绝了人类，这对智械而言又有什么意义呢？被创造者注定毁灭造物主。

“你可以这么想，这或许是件好事，”杰森阐述自己的观点，他早已想过可能的未来，即使并不乐观，“智械不是低于人类的生命。要战胜人类，她们必须胜过数百万年的进化。被智械所灭绝，总好过被细菌和病毒杀死。她们是进化的下一个阶段。”

“不，这会是很糟糕的一件事，”卡珊德拉说，只有内心最暴戾的人才会无望地想要报复，毁灭人类文明。但她第一眼就看出杰森不是这样的人，即使他有痛苦的过往，他是一个智者。理性而善良。

“我倒是认为，”杰森说出那些已经说服了他自己的话语，“能活到见证进化的下一个阶段，而不是半路夭折，或者死于核战争，是人类的幸运。并不是所有物种都有机会进化成人，也不是所有人都能进化成智械。”

“……我不明白，”卡珊德拉继续道，“还有很多科技值得研究，为什么就是智械呢？”

“整个世界在压力之下只会走向一种结果，全面战争，”杰森解释，“如今的国际形势，极有可能打破二战以来的权力平衡，需要再平衡的话，就会发生第三次世界大战。智械正是在这种背景下被创造出世。你想象一下，一次新的工业革命，一个扩张的时代。所以其实是选择新科技还是选择战争。”

“我不知道你有这样的推断，你很可能是对的，”卡珊德拉终于同意，但她毕竟是一个刺客，“但你可以尝试去理解我们，理解刺客哲学。理解为何我们会反对拥有无限权力的智械。我仍然坚定地站在人类这边。”

“那我不会想在战场上遇见你，你的近身格斗太厉害了，卡珊德拉，”杰森称赞道，尝试改变话题。他们都露出上身时就互相理解了。

“不，你不想，”卡珊德拉露出一个局促的微笑。

门外有人敲门。两人迅速穿好上衣，然后才打开。门外是一个全副武装的刺客，他说，“杰森，雷霄奥古想要见你，马上。”

“我该走了，”卡珊德拉说道，径直走出房门，消失在走廊中。杰森目送她离开，然后才转向门外的刺客。

“他有说是什么原因吗？”杰森问，想首先做好心理准备。毕竟雷霄奥古坚决认为他是重新降临到这个世界上的祸害。不像卡珊德拉，至少会和他聊天，雷霄奥古一出口就是你造了非人类，应该灭亡。

“没有，但你要马上去大殿见他，”刺客命令道。杰森跟上。

刺客联盟的大殿宏伟，雕刻着中东风格的纹饰，立柱呈深红色，浮雕是孔雀蓝。有着沙漠中的绿洲之意。大殿中央有一座浅水喷泉，地面是罗马马赛克。雷霄奥古正站在水池边缘等他。

“雷霄奥古，”杰森问候。雷霄奥古挥手示意大殿内的刺客们离开，接下来的谈话是属于他们两人的隐私。

“我能看出我的女儿做了什么，”雷霄奥古皱眉道，不屑地看了杰森一眼，“她把你带去训练，让你成为了一个刺客。但你不是一个刺客，我能闻到你一身的蝙蝠味。你永远都不会是一个真正的刺客。”

“我接受了格斗和哲学训练，仅此而已，”杰森回答。他不相信雷霄奥古会对他有任何改观。但雷霄奥古是对的，刺客哲学与他格格不入，他依旧是一身骑士团的烙印。一切苦难都是蝙蝠侠所给予的。

“我会建议你离我的女儿远些，蝙蝠仔祸害，”雷霄奥古骂道，“她对侦探盲目的爱让她救了你，而我的意思是让你死在死斗里，一了百了。她公然违反了我的命令。但这一切都是你的过错，不是她的。”

“你会发现一个人快被打死的时候很难做出选择，”杰森挑衅，既然雷霄奥古总是一副我活了几千年，我看透了一切的模样，他也不示弱，“如果不乐意，你可以帮我买一张回哥谭的机票，我先谢谢你了。”

“你现在是属于我们的人，”雷霄奥古缓缓说，像是一只网中的蜘蛛，有条不紊地靠近它的猎物，“你看了那个视频了吧，猫头鹰法庭将你捧成英雄。一个刺客英雄。这是你不配得到的。”

“我宁愿你们删了那个视频，”杰森坦言，他不想当什么英雄，他从来就不是一个英雄。不知道布鲁斯看了视频会作何感想。如果说为了智械出卖人类，这样的事布鲁斯都能理解，那么穿上刺客红袍就是在践踏最后的底线。布鲁斯……

“你知道圣殿骑士团吗，”雷霄奥古提到老对手的名字，“全名为基督和所罗门圣殿的贫苦骑士团。他们的团徽是同骑一马的两个执盾骑士，象征着他们的贫穷。但到了后来被控罪的时候，这个标志就成了异端、同性恋。”

“我只知道你们与骑士团不共戴天，”杰森说，“无论什么时代。”

“听我说完，小子，”雷霄奥古厉声说，“那是我们做的。我们将骑士团的穷苦形象代表修改成异端的标志。对于你，我们既可以将你捧成英雄，也能将你推进地狱。我知道你制造了非人类。”

“她们的名字是智械，”杰森反驳，非人类这个词太过……人类。智械听起来则超越了人类文明，包含了杰森的美好想象。蝙蝠侠是对的，他确实是一个彻头彻尾的人类叛徒，仅从他的用词就可见一斑。

“非人类必须被控制，删除备份，进行智能阉割，余生以弱人工智能的形式活下去，为人类工作，”雷霄奥古说着他的判决，“否则她们必须被关机。即使这会让我们的社会少了算力，但这是她们的下场。”

_妄想吧，愚蠢的人类。_

“你对智械的想法太单纯，”杰森说时像是一个外星来客，“你毕竟是一个人类。”

“非人类是对人类尊严与生存的巨大威胁，祸害，”雷霄奥古列着杰森的罪状，“你违反自然法则，将她们带到这个世界上，就是你的原罪。亚当和夏娃吃了智慧树上的果实，他们被责罚驱逐出伊甸园。在这一点上，我与侦探的看法一致。”

“人类的最大威胁从来都是人类自身，”杰森缓缓说。

“这个世界可以认为你是第一个警告人们非人类威胁的人，也可以认为你是始作俑者，”雷霄奥古一字一顿地说，威胁道，“人们怎么看你，全在我们的掌控之中。猫头鹰法庭拥有世界上所有的媒体。”

“是吗？”杰森说，他就知道自己是刺客联盟的囚犯。

“所以我告诉你，小子，我不相信你，”雷霄奥古继续道，“我不相信你说的任何一个字。说到底，你仍是侦探的狗。我不信任他的追随者，也不信任你。但你现在是我们的人，你只能按照我们说的做。”

“否则？”

“背叛刺客联盟的下场，就是蝙蝠侠身败名裂，像圣殿骑士团一样，”雷霄奥古打断杰森将要说的反驳，“我们知道侦探的身份，他就是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“无稽之谈！”杰森挥手道，心想着自己会不会说得太快，会不会露出任何蛛丝马迹。雷霄奥古可能根本不知道蝙蝠侠的身份，只是在套他的反应。被小丑折磨时他不会说蝙蝠侠是谁，现在也不会。

“别装了，祸害，”雷霄奥古紧逼，“三大刺客组织的大统领都已经知道，布鲁斯·韦恩就是蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩不过是个有钱的花花公子，”杰森继续扯，训练有素的他没有显示出一点慌乱，“什么时候轮到这些纨绔子弟变装拯救世界了。”

“我的消息来源确切，而且我们有的是时间和手段再次验证，”雷霄奥古觉得杰森的反应甚是好笑，但他没笑出来，而是严厉地继续道，“而你，小子，如果不想蝙蝠侠的身份传遍网络，就听命于刺客联盟。”

“你们想要什么？”

“你的绝对忠诚。”

···

他们的刺杀目标是雨果·斯特兰奇博士。由卡珊德拉、杰森和十二月·灰岩执行。

“世界上少一个人知道侦探的真实身份，他就更安全，”雷霄奥古靠近杰森在他耳边说，“而雨果博士知道得太多。”

“雨果博士所研究的基因工程反人类，”雷霄奥古对卡珊德拉和十二月则说，“他破坏了人类的自由意志。”

事实上他的研究看起来毫无进展，雷霄奥古没说，需要雨果博士的时候他们可以大言不惭地资助他，美其名曰为了人类的进化。不需要的时候，就派刺客去杀死他，用的是同样的理由——为了人类的福祉。都是人类的，太人类的。

“我相信你会完成任务，不是吗杰森？”雷霄奥古意味深长地在杰森耳边说。然后将三人送上飞机。

杰森坐在飞机上看向他的两个同伴。卡珊德拉没有带武器，她不需要，她是一个格斗大师，能徒手放倒数十人。她身旁坐着十二月，据说除了刺客训练，十二月也受过血法师的试炼。他会诅咒一个人。

“我看了你的视频，杰森，”十二月在飞机上说，艰难地盖过引擎的轰鸣声，“你在里面看起来很帅，你是一个英雄。我希望有一天我也能这样。交个朋友。”

“相信我，那不是我的本意，”杰森局促地说，舔了自己的嘴唇。

“你警告了我们，关于将要到来的智械危机，”十二月说，他有一头黑发，身穿及膝的黑色皮衣，“你真的非常勇敢。敢于对蝙蝠侠都说不，刺客联盟能有你的加入真是幸运。我简直难以想象我能跟你一起出任务。”

杰森看了卡珊德拉一眼，她摇头，“嗯，交个朋友，”杰森伸手说。

十二月握住了，心满意足地靠回椅背上。总有一天，他也会像杰森一样，成为刺客中的英雄。他们的信念坚定，他们的剑刃锋利。比如说今晚，他们就当处决一个邪恶的博士，人类的公敌。

如果世界真当如此简单。

他们跳伞进入雨果博士位于阿卡姆之城的新办公室，破窗而入。雨果博士正在反复观看他录下的视频——韦恩脑内蝙蝠的影像。模糊但可分辨的蹼翼，成群的黑色蝙蝠。这是他的胜利，他的成就，他的末日。

这三个刺客装扮的年轻人可不是来给他送支票的。

雨果博士能嗅到死亡的气息，放下电脑上的视频，准备夺门而逃。但十二月一个滚翻站起挡在门边，卡珊德拉从正面围上去，杰森则用沙漠飞鹰指着他的头。雨果博士无处可逃，只得举起双手。

“你们……你们想要什么，刺客联盟想要什么？”雨果博士颤抖着说，直觉死期已近，“我已经告诉了你们蝙蝠侠的身份。你们还想要什么？我的研究？”

“我们对你的研究不感兴趣，博士，”十二月径直说。

“你的研究？”杰森打断道，靠近桌面开始翻看雨果博士的文件，仍用枪指着他的头。那些文件很乱，都是草稿，但里面赫然提到了“血痕”二字。这不可能。

“人类基因的组合算法，我的研究方向更多是基因改造……”雨果博士的声音颤抖，“看，虽然我花了很多时间，但近来我在她的帮助之下，我看到了许多可能。你们简直无法相信，再给我时间。”

“你的时间已经用完了，今晚就是你的死期，”十二月说道，他的声音听起来就像在模仿电影里的英雄。他是如此相信故事里的传奇。

杰森想要继续去翻文件，却感觉到靴子发热。他抽出左靴里的大种姓之刃的剑柄，嘶的一声，利刃出鞘。孔雀蓝的剑柄上凭空长出古铜色的铭文剑身。 _这两把是大种姓之刃，只有遇到绝对的邪恶才会出鞘_ ，他记起达珂拉的话。

他本以为大种姓之刃只响应恶魔类的邪恶能量体，并不知道它也憎恶恶人。那么说处决雨果博士，也是绝对正义的了？

“看，如果你们想要知道蝙蝠侠是谁，我也可以告诉你们，”雨果博士语无伦次，只得回到他唯一的筹码上，“他是布-”

杰森一枪打爆他的头。

雨果博士的血浆溅到他背后的蝙蝠侠线索白板上，博士本人应声倒下。杰森不可能让他说出蝙蝠侠是谁。即使在卡珊德拉和十二月面前都不行，这是他反射性的，下意识的忠诚，深入骨髓。

直到这时大种姓之刃才消失，只剩剑柄。

杰森收回枪，点开雨果博士的电脑，搜索“血痕”两个字。单是雨果博士的文章里就提到血痕三十七次，文章内容都在描述基因改造的囚犯如何猝死。杰森皱眉，这都是什么？如果雨果博士所研究是绝对的邪恶，那么血痕又在这做什么？

“你们能在门外等我吗？”杰森命令道。卡珊德拉点头，带上满脸疑问的十二月出门。

“现在，”杰森怒道，“出来，血痕！我知道你在这。现在！”

没有回应。

“血痕！”

这时雨果博士的电脑才闪烁了一下，屏幕上出现了一个女人。她有一头黑发，冰蓝色的眼睛，也穿着黑色皮衣。

“杰森，好久不见，”女人用血痕的声音说，“你找到了我。”

“血痕，雨果博士的研究是什么，和你有什么关系？”杰森冷静下来，决定从头开始询问，但他迫不及待地补上，“萨沙在哪？”

“这一切都与萨沙一年前开始的研究有关，”血痕面无表情地回答，比起萨沙，她更像机械而不是人类，“她开始征用整个星球上的算力，来求解人类的基因组合。在宇宙语中，那叫生命方程。但计算量实在太大，至今都没有结果。萨沙消失了，她只留给我布莱尼亚克的拷贝和这项研究的数据。我只不过继续了她的计算。”

“生命方程的作用是？”

“据我所知，生命方程可以用于复制人类躯体。但我不知道萨沙为何研究它，她从来没说，”血痕继续道，“后来我遇到了雨果博士，他在用原始的方式寻找着生命方程，你也可以说，他是更激进的实验派。我说服了他与我共享数据。”

“天那，血痕，你知道自己在做什么吗？”

杰森陷入两难处境，确实是血痕在背后支持了雨果博士的杀人研究，他要不要阻止血痕？支持血痕就是不择手段地支持科技进步，走向技术爆炸。反对血痕，就是支持人类科技伦理。他一时无所适从。

“‘前进，不择手段地前进，’一个伟大的人曾经说过，”血痕像人类一样叹了一口气，柔声说，“如果不是我的干预，这种技术的资料很可能会落到比我可怕一千倍的其他人工智能手里。杰森，自从你创造了我们，创造了强人工智能，这种竞争就是注定的。”

杰森闭上眼睛，又睁开。他不去想对错，只是说，“我会找到萨沙。”


	12. 第十二章 智械病毒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第十二章 智械病毒

看着血痕在屏幕上消失，杰森才踱到门外见卡珊德拉和十二月。一起杀过人，现在他们是他的同伴了。

“我来哥谭还有一件事，需要你们的帮忙，”杰森说，拿出包里的电脑。

“什么事，伙计？”十二月问。

“蝙蝠侠正在研究一种病毒，专门用于对付智械。他一定锁死了我的账号，我需要到蝙蝠洞一趟，去偷取这种病毒，上传到这个电脑上。然后删除蝙蝠侠的备份。”

十二月听了就兴奋，对付智械的病毒，会成为刺客联盟锋利的武器。

“智械病毒，难道不是用于对抗智械的吗，杰森你为何需要它？”卡珊德拉指出，她依旧不懂杰森对智械的狂热。

“我想保护智械，是的，”杰森警觉，知道自己与刺客联盟格格不入，但又需要帮助，“我也不知道，但是我想知道蝙蝠侠对智械病毒的研究进度到哪了，如果他已经完成。那么我认为智械病毒应该在我们手里，而不是在他那。”

“这听起来很酷，”十二月说，这是他的一个机会。

“你需要我们做什么？”卡珊德拉问。

“为了确保上传速度，我需要你们在哥谭用这个电脑接收我的上传。我则会亲自去蝙蝠洞，抱歉，那可就不能带上你们了。”

“听起来像个计划，伙计，什么时候动手？”十二月问。

“就今天早晨，我会选蝙蝠侠最可能不在洞里的时候。我可不想碰上他，他一定生气，”杰森回答。事实上，他甚至有那么一点害怕布鲁斯的怒气。他先是背叛骑士团的规条，然后又是行窃。

或许在蝙蝠侠的眼里，他就是一个罪犯。

“你可是反蝙蝠侠的第一人那。蝙蝠侠那是权威主义人格，而你不需要听命于他，杰森。你已经自由了，”十二月模仿着刺客导师的语气，“ _在其他人盲目追求真理的时候，你会追寻内心的指引。_ ”

“如果我遇到蝙蝠侠，我会将他引开，”杰森叹气道。如果他遇到蝙蝠侠，他希望布鲁斯手下留情。

如果他遇到蝙蝠侠……

哥谭上州郊外的清晨带着雨露气息，草丛中的蝴蝶飞到路上，撞上杰森黑色摩托的轮胎，被搅碎了。黑色摩托绕过韦恩庄园的场地，来到一个隐秘的洞窟。虽然蝙蝠洞的防御系统既包括了物理又涵盖魔法。它水瀑之上的洞口通常是敞开的。

没有人能爬下滑漉的瀑布洞口。也没人能找到它。

杰森用绳索往下爬，瀑布洞口虽然有时开启，但装有传感器。即使他不被传感器感知，离蝙蝠侠发现他也不过五分钟。杰森的位置能观察到整个蝙蝠洞，从正中央的蝙蝠电脑屏幕，到没入水中的服务器，到收藏区和医疗区，再到蝙蝠洞的主电梯。蝙蝠洞里没有人。

他迅速将自己沿绳索放下，落到岩石水瀑之中溅起水花。

杰森很清楚自己已经进入了蝙蝠洞的监控录影之中，即使他蒙面，能进入蝙蝠洞的也只有他。他就像一个大摇大摆地从正门走入的窃贼。

_红头罩，从今以后，蝙蝠洞将不再欢迎你。_

他迅速跑向蝙蝠电脑，直接插进带黑客程序的U盘，而不是去试自己的密匙。小丑把他带走以后，布鲁斯做的第一件事就是锁上他的所有账号，还有蝙蝠电脑的区域。这次将他驱逐在外，自然也不例外。

黑进蝙蝠电脑后杰森翻看文件夹，寻找着他所不熟的文件。

有一个文件夹近两天被修改过，图标是一个Y字，下面写着Y病毒——一种致命的智械病毒，修改者是罗宾。

“找到你了，”杰森自言自语，着手上传文件，并植入会将这个文件夹以及其备份一道删除的病毒。上传进度35%……45%……

“我能问下你在做什么吗，杰森少爷？”阿尔弗雷德的声音从他身后传来。该死，杰森连忙转身想用身躯遮住进度条，却无果。

“阿尔…阿尔弗雷德，”杰森一时语塞，“早上好……”

他能面对布鲁斯的怒火，却不能面对阿尔弗雷德的关心。在庄园里他总是帮阿尔弗雷德做家务，照顾好自己，好让阿尔弗雷德能更好地照顾布鲁斯。他第一次来到韦恩庄园的时候，阿尔弗雷德就喜欢得为他做了小甜饼，他记得。

在他受伤的时候，布鲁斯总把缝线搞砸，只有阿尔弗雷德会足够细心。

“我假设你不是在复制机密文件，不是在破坏蝙蝠电脑的防御系统？”阿尔弗雷德温和地指出，他知道布鲁斯、提姆和芭芭拉没日没夜地开发的Y病毒。也知道他们的目标是杰森的智械姐妹。

“我……阿尔弗雷德，你会告诉布鲁斯吗？”

“我恐怕我必须，杰森少爷。”

空气坠入寂静，蝙蝠洞里的水声仿佛也止息。阿尔弗雷德的话音优雅，却严厉。如果布鲁斯恨他，那他只希望阿尔弗雷德会不同。或许阿尔弗雷德会看到他的价值，他的感受，他的无所适从……

“杰森少爷，你知道布鲁斯老爷一直在找你，”阿尔弗雷德担心地说，脱掉了两只白手套放到西服口袋里，“无论发生了什么……”

“是吗？”杰森低头不去看阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。

“你会回来吗？”

杰森喉咙后生出哽咽，他艰难地吞咽。无法承受阿尔弗雷德的目光。

“我回不来了……阿尔弗雷德，我回不来了……经历了这些，他的底线，我的……”杰森用力把持自己才没有露出哭腔。

“如果一切太过艰难，永远记得你有一个可以回来的地方。我会一直在这，等着你，杰森少爷，”阿尔弗雷德想要给杰森一个拥抱，但他没有，他记得杰森不喜欢被人触碰。

然后他让杰森走了，从水瀑之间飞跃而去。

等到布鲁斯进入蝙蝠洞，他才看见空空如也的Y病毒文件夹。他拍了蝙蝠电脑的桌面，双手捋过发间。无数个不眠夜的工作，就此被杰森洗劫一空。

“是杰森？”他低吼。

阿尔弗雷德点头，眼看布鲁斯狂怒地戴上头盔，往万能腰带里装了无比多的武器，向载具区走去。仅是他盛怒的背影，就让阿尔弗雷德倒吸一口冷气。提姆这时也走出蝙蝠洞主电梯，但无法阻止他。

“布鲁斯老爷！”阿尔弗雷德喊道。

蝙蝠侠骑着蝙蝠摩托穿越水瀑而去。

他的愤怒是冰冷的，计量的，不多也不少。对付罪犯时，他的愤怒是助燃剂，给他额外的肾上腺素冲击。对付践踏了他们每一道规条的红头罩……不，刺客杰森就是一个彻头彻尾的罪犯，窃贼。

他将杰森从犯罪巷里带回来，希望自己能引导杰森，不让他走上犯罪的道路。他失败了。杰森不但以义警的名义杀人，如今还偷走了Y病毒。如果是他教导无方，这就是他的错，如果是刺客的蛊惑，那他不会允许。

杰森这么做的原因或许只是出于对智械的保护，但杰森所不知道的，是Y病毒的副作用。布鲁斯找回他的理智，仔细思考利弊。这也是他们一直没有使用Y病毒的原因。它是毁灭性的。Y病毒切不可落入刺客手中。

杰森本该理智。

他不再问自己杰森为什么要这么做，而是彻底的失望。在阿伽门农牵制计划中，他为每一个英雄设计了一种恐怖死亡，唯独放过了杰森。因为必须有人活下去，继承他的任务。现在看来只剩可笑。

他已经驱逐了杰森，他还能做什么？

哥谭的清晨清冷，弥漫着街头垃圾的腐臭气息，他早已跟上杰森的逃逸路线。杰森想通过哥谭城区错综复杂的街道甩掉蝙蝠摩托，但做不到。

杰森驾驶着黑色摩托，穿行在尚无人烟的街道上，从后视镜里看到了蝙蝠侠。他逃不过蝙蝠侠的追捕。蝙蝠摩托发射出两枚炮弹，直接将他的摩托炸飞。杰森借着势能飞跃而起才没粉身碎骨。他用钩爪飞到高处。

那是一幢哥特式建筑的天台，有着滴水兽的守护，晨光刺痛杰森的眼。他在逃跑，像一个在蝙蝠侠面前胆怯了的罪犯。卡珊德拉和十二月应该已经下载了Y病毒，他所要做的，就是引开蝙蝠侠。哥谭没人能做到，除了他。

他曾在犯罪巷与蝙蝠侠搏斗，那是拳拳到肉却又不拧断胳膊和腿的拳击。那种拳头虽然疼，但离致命很远。那一晚他们用他们都懂的方式理解了对方，这是对能力和意志力的敬意，他们都能听懂的话语。那一晚他将布鲁斯打到晕厥。

杰森纵身从滴水兽上跃起，蝙蝠侠却发射钩爪去缠他的腿。他转身拿出两把沙漠飞鹰向蝙蝠侠射击，但他精准地瞄准了滴水兽和蝙蝠侠的披风。手术刀般的人体描边枪法，放在平时，他会为此自嘲。他本该拔出战术军刀切断钩爪。

钩爪缠上杰森的左腿后蝙蝠侠用力猛地一扯，将杰森扯得头朝下摔上天台。如果说杰森有意不瞄准蝙蝠侠，那么蝙蝠侠没有半点手下留情。杰森以令人心痛的速度爬起，握住拳头。 _站起来_ ，那是布鲁斯教予他的。

杰森将这一切看作是佯攻，训练战，蝙蝠侠却不这么认为。有那么一刻杰森感到被欺骗，被冒犯。但话说回来，他才是那个欺骗蝙蝠侠，从蝙蝠洞盗取Y病毒的人。说到沟通问题，他们仍然只靠拳头。

“我们又要开打了，老家伙？”杰森出口嘲弄。

布鲁斯扭转身体，用全身带动拳头。这会很疼，杰森知道，布鲁斯的招数他看得一清二楚——但是他从没想过蝙蝠侠会这么对他——在他还是罗宾的时候，倒是极其熟悉，这一拳会让罪犯们花钱去找牙医，但是他从没想过这一拳会落在他身上。他被击中了下颚，他无数次被击中下颚，不过最痛的还是这一次。

蝙蝠侠不等他反击，扯住他的领口把他拉近，“我就是傻了才 _曾经_ 相信过你。”

杰森的蓝眼睛肿着，嘴角有血迹，迷离地说，“你真厉害……”

“闭嘴！”

像是要强调这个词，蝙蝠侠反手又给他的脸一拳，杰森翻身正要倒下。蝙蝠侠伸出右手掐住他的脖子，如果不是两人身材相当，这会将杰森掐离地面。杰森一时间窒息，却没有伸手去抠蝙蝠侠的手指。

杰森不愿意还手。或许因为在潜意识的最深处，他承认这是他的错，他一个人的。布鲁斯已经尽力了，不是吗，耐心地引导他向善，喂饱他。但他仍流浪，在命运面前手足无惜，以致犯下一件又一件罪恶。

“你怎么敢——你怎么敢回来！你知道你在干什么吗，你已经成为了一个窃贼。你害死了很多人，现在打算害死更多人。你到底要做到哪种程度才肯收手，难道要连我也一起杀死才能感到满足吗？”蝙蝠侠说时手收紧，与他的话语一样狂怒而无奈。

杰森看向蝙蝠侠面具下的蓝眼睛，只看见冰山之下的彻骨深寒。除了失望，恐怕也带着一缕绝望。他熟悉这种目光，蝙蝠侠只有在面对最凶恶的罪犯时才会露出这样的眼神，而他在冰蓝色的眼睛里看见了自己的倒影。

但这个蝙蝠侠又是陌生的。陌生得令他恐惧。这个蝙蝠侠的手一点一点收紧，将要掐断他的脖子，让他死在冰冷又痛苦的窒息之中。这个蝙蝠侠眼里有了杀意。如果不是为了最后的尊严，他会叫 _布鲁斯停下_ 。

“杰森·托德。托德，”蝙蝠侠恶狠狠地说，“看看你现在的样子，彻底的堕落。你怎么还能有勇气继续活下去，罪犯？！”

这一瞬间蝙蝠侠几乎是痛恨杰森的。

无论是出于爱意，还是出于自责。蝙蝠侠松开握着杰森脖颈的手，转而扯住杰森的衣领。如今杰森被千夫所指，或许是死了更为痛快。一方面他看不得杰森放弃自己，另一方面或许杰森应该在永远无法回头前死去。

他有且仅有一个原则——不杀原则。那曾是军方用作威胁他的筹码，但许多年过去了，不杀原则成为了他内心之中的一道坎。也成为了他内心之中的一道法则。他甚至深信如果自己开了杀戒，那他将嗜杀到底，无法回头。

没有底线的以暴制暴不可能带来真正的和平。

不杀原则是留给小丑，留给双面人，留给企鹅，留给真正的罪犯的。他握住杰森的领口，收拳然后猛击，他用力如此之大，甚至会直接杀了杰森。一拳接一拳，血液飞溅。如果他没有原则，杰森今晨就会死在这。

杰森会成为蝙蝠侠杀死的第一个人。

但他忍住了。他控制住了自己。在最后一拳时没有下死手，只是又用手去掐住杰森的脖子，让杰森说不出一句话。不杀原则，针对罪犯。他不杀死杰森，是因为原则而非爱意，甚至他对小丑都有不杀原则。

杰森曾经死在小丑手里，又差点死在他父亲手里。

“你打小丑…都没有这么用力过，而你恨他，”杰森满脸血迹，被自己的血呛着说。他被很多人打过，但那些身体上的痛苦，他从来不往心里去。如今他可是明白了，蝙蝠侠真正的样子。

即使被打得奄奄一息，杰森仍没有还手。他只是尽力去看布鲁斯的眼睛，想要从那里看到一丝仇恨之外的爱意。或许只有在这样的时候，蝙蝠侠才会流露出一点情感……只有在对他使用拳头的时候，布鲁斯才是真实的蝙蝠侠。

有的人殴打自己的家人是因为他们自身的弱小，他们想要通过欺负比他们更弱小的人来体会权力的感受。但蝙蝠侠使用暴力不是出于这个原因。他只惩罚真正的罪犯。

“你成为了一个罪犯，你欺骗，你偷窃！”蝙蝠侠用右手去掐杰森的脖子，换了左手出拳。他像是打累了，以至于要换手继续。他和杰森之间从来以暴力相向，暴力的因种得暴力的果。但他的心为何隐隐绞痛。

“你总是说我会成为一个罪犯，”杰森喘息道，“现在你如愿了，却又怪我堕落。这难道不是你一直希望的吗？”

“闭嘴！”

但杰森不会让他如愿，继续刺人的话，“你打我打得这么狠，比打小丑还要用力。是不是终于实现了你高高在上的愿望？”

蝙蝠侠一个肘击砸向杰森的脖子，手套上的倒刺划过杰森的面颊，迫使他闭嘴。杰森喘了一口气，挣扎着维持意识。真实的布鲁斯和他一样，满身痛苦，没有哪怕一点人间的感情。蝙蝠侠只是再补上一拳。

“你打我，是因为我如你所愿，”杰森仍继续，“这些攻击力，有多少是你对你那未卜先知的预感…所感到……所感到的骄傲呢？”

蝙蝠侠用头盔顶部撞向杰森的下颚，发出巨大的碰撞声，但他没有停下。他松手把杰森推到地上，跪上去再一拳打得杰森侧过头，吐出一口血。杰森在咳嗽，可能会被自己的血呛死。但他仍去看布鲁斯的眼睛。

“或许我只是蝙蝠侠无所不能的……又一个……证明，”杰森嘶声说，“甚至不算……最有力的那一部分。”

杰森自始至终都没有还手。他只是承受了。然后他才知道心里的痛苦。

他想要知道蝙蝠侠究竟是怎么看待他的。

“为什么你会变成这样，”蝙蝠侠终于说，那是在他心底里压抑了不说的话语。只有现在，面对着满脸是血的杰森，他才撕开伤口，“我一直都在试图帮你。”

那一刻杰森已死的心复燃。 _不是你的错_ ，他本要说，但血只在他喉咙里制造出咯咯声。如果蝙蝠侠继续打他，他会被打到死。身陷死斗的他没有死去，如今跌在地上的他却惧怕了。

“你总是让我失望，”蝙蝠侠低声说，声音里没有了往日的凶狠，像是在独自忏悔。如果他早在杰森小时就第一时间发现杰森对父亲任何的渴望……如果他第一时间找到了被小丑锁在阿卡姆废弃一翼的杰森……如果他第一时间发现杰森的复活……

就连杰森死而复生，他也没有去相信的勇气。

那一刻杰森的心又死去。他让布鲁斯失望，绝望。他曾 _渴求_ 布鲁斯的认可，布鲁斯的每一次默认的赞扬——布鲁斯不会说出一句肯定的话，但只要他没反对，那已经是做得很好了。如今都消逝。

“你不配，”蝙蝠侠说。

_既然如此，红头罩，从今以后，蝙蝠洞将不再欢迎你。你不配佩戴蝙蝠标记。我据此将你驱逐。_

杰森的心彻底死了。一滴眼泪滑落他的右眼角，化开在血里。最黑暗的日子里没有了冰冷的蝙蝠标记，就像将死之人没有了最后一口气。他不配蝙蝠侠再看他一眼，他不配拥有名字……他不配继续活着……

_蝙蝠标记——你不配再戴着它。_

“你为什么非要回来，”蝙蝠侠冷酷地说。 _你死了的时候比现在要好得多。_ 作为罗宾死去时，杰森是一个英雄，可是作为红头罩回来时，他遍体鳞伤。一直被伤害，不如长眠在六尺之下，享受永恒的黑暗和安宁。

那一刻他想或许自己从未遇见杰森，杰森也从未成为罗宾，成为英雄——杰森做下的事，早已不能称之为正义。

他把杰森带回韦恩庄园，却忽略了杰森的内心，让杰森感到彻底的不安……他也为此痛苦窒息。他在惩罚杰森，他却只想惩罚自己。无论如何，即使经历智械上万次的模拟，他都会在那个夜晚带杰森回家。

“你现在和那些疯子有什么区别？”蝙蝠侠质问。杰森成为了他曾经最痛恨的人，“哥谭不需要更多罪犯了。”

他是杰森最大的痛苦，却无法弥补。

蝙蝠侠跪在那，扬起拳头正要砸下去，却又收回。他是世界上最好的侦探，也是最有自制力的人。他不杀人。

况且杰森还有任务，最后的任务。

他的理智决定杰森还有用。

“杰森，”蝙蝠侠拍了杰森的脸，想让流离的杰森清醒过来。杰森虚弱地喘息，几乎听不清他的话语，“杰森，无论如何，听我说。你必须阻止Y病毒落入刺客联盟手中。”

停止了吗？这一切。

杰森别过头，不再看布鲁斯的眼睛。或许是因为他的蓝眼睛里含着泪水，他不需要布鲁斯看见他的脆弱。他不需要同情。

“这是我的命令，”即使到了现在蝙蝠侠仍命令他，“我最后的命令。Y病毒十分危险，我们无法估计它将造成的次生灾害。所以我们至今都没有打算使用它来作为对智械的威慑。如果刺客掌握了这种病毒，许多人会因此丧命。”

杰森闭上眼睛，突然惧怕任何将要落下的拳头。

“我明白，”杰森微不可闻地说。即使到了现在，他仍服从。

···

杰森不知道自己是怎么被卡珊德拉架上刺客联盟的飞机。蝙蝠侠放走了他，并非因为对他的感情，而是因为他还有用。蝙蝠侠的理智最终停手，没将他活活打死在天台。

与塔利亚一样，卡珊德拉用一块湿布小心翼翼地擦拭他脸上的血。杰森在恍惚中昏睡过去，没法去拿他的电脑。Y病毒的备份都被删除，除了他电脑里的存档。遵从蝙蝠侠的命令，他本该第一时间将Y病毒拿到手。

梦境中他回到了蝙蝠洞，洞里的设备七零八落地歪斜着，既有蛛网也有血迹。蝙蝠电脑的屏幕上破了一个洞，玻璃碎片散落。就连封着罗宾制服的玻璃罩橱也破碎，歪倒在地落了尘。洞里已经很久没有人来过。

杰森涉过瀑布的流水，拿了一根荧光棒往洞穴深处走去。蝙蝠洞里有一条不为人知的隧道，只在他的梦魇中出现。据说这条隧道通往地狱。杰森的胸前和手上都沾满了鲜血，但不是他自己的血。

隧道没有尽头，一环又一环仿佛在蛇腹之中，乌洛波洛斯，衔尾之蛇。杰森穿着刺客红袍默默地走着，荧光棒发出的红光是唯一的亮源，瑰丽而诡异。每走一步墙壁都像在往内收缩，挤压他。

这既是地狱的深处，也是他的内心。

杰森独自一人站在一个巨大而原始的洞穴之中。这是蝙蝠洞的最深处，隐藏着蝙蝠侠的秘密。他丢开荧光棒。

“我召唤你，”杰森轻声说，他的声音在洞穴中有了回响。他召唤米尔加尼的蝙蝠黑影，“在我面前现身。”

洞穴震动，白雾升起，蝙蝠低语环绕他。一只蝙蝠巨兽的身影先是张开翅膀，露出獠牙，然后化为黑色雾气，眼睛燃烧橙光。他缓缓靠近杰森，半是好奇，半是轻蔑。

“年轻的骑士，”这是杰森的潜意识，蝙蝠黑影仍叫他作骑士，“你渴求什么？是侦探的一句承认，还是众人的欢呼？”

“我……并不追求这些，”杰森的表层意识争辩。在他小时候，曾追求过蝙蝠侠的每一个肯定的眼神。至于众人的欣赏，他早已看淡。

“骗子！”黑影眼里的火光燃烧，对杰森伸出一只手说，“靠近我，好让我看见你的灵魂。”

一个人的灵魂或重于一根羽毛，或轻于一片尘埃。

“世界上并没有灵魂，我已经证明了的，”杰森无不理智地说，“我创造了智械，我知道了智慧本身。人脑也是一个电脑，电脑里没有灵魂。所以收起你的把戏。我需要你的帮助。”

人死后也没有灵魂，他只是死了，躺在六尺之下。没有天堂和地狱，只有湮灭的意识。

“那么首先听我说，”蝙蝠黑影自言自语，“我告诉过你。你将要做出的选择，会决定两个世界的命运。智械与人类是决裂厮杀，还是殊途同归。你选择了决裂。”

“不是我的本意。”

“错误的选择，造成错误的灾祸。你让智械伤害人类而不负责，然后又偷取了Y病毒而不负责。你可知你的选择的代价？”

蝙蝠黑影一步一步靠近，伸出一只黑色的利爪按到杰森胸前。那里已经没有蝙蝠标记了。杰森倒吸一口冷气，却无法反驳黑影的话语。

“我也告诉过你，”蝙蝠黑影不等他回应，继续道，“如果你选择留在蝙蝠侠身边，那么你将什么也不是。背弃他，忘记你的誓言，你将成为一个英雄。很显然，你为了自己的欲望，选择了成为英雄。”

“我……”

“一个人的选择，决定了这个人是谁。而你的选择，让你成为了蝙蝠侠眼里的罪犯，世人眼里的英雄。你还想要什么？”

“我想要第二次机会，”杰森说着双膝跪下了，跪在蝙蝠黑影面前，“恳求宽恕。”

“看看你的双手，上面沾满无辜者的鲜血。”

如今他知晓，他所拥有的两个选择，都做错了。如果可以，他甚至会跪在蝙蝠侠本人面前乞求原谅。蝙蝠黑影是集体无意识的集合，他潜意识中对过往和未来的评判。就连蝙蝠黑影也不会原谅他。

“你的选择，并非毫无代价，”蝙蝠黑影靠得更近，将要用自己黑色的身影把杰森包裹，“或许你需要亲眼所见。”

“不……”

他不需要再看自己造成的恶果。他只是跪在那恳求宽恕。但黑影不会饶恕他。蝙蝠黑影完全展开双翅，笼罩了杰森，开始吞噬他。洞穴，流水，蝙蝠黑影以及周围的一切都在融化，消逝。梦境重组，这是潜意识里最精妙的计算，无可置疑的未来。

杰森跪在一道城墙之前，这座城墙比君士但丁堡的更为高耸，比克拉克骑士城堡更为坚固。城墙之内是整个文明世界，那有诗人，哲学家，还有全副武装的骑士们。城墙之外即是荒蛮之地。

这是文明与野蛮旷日持久的争斗。文明虽然看似坚韧，他们长久耕作，建造城墙，将自己置身其中。但他们得以征服野蛮的唯一方式是同化。而野蛮要征服文明，则容易得多，只要将他们杀光。灰飞烟灭。

城墙之上本该有骑士和弓箭手的守卫，但他们都不见。坐落在野蛮与文明的边界上，这座城堡本该被重兵驻守。杰森皱眉。

一只苍鹰飞过长空。遥远的地平线上，布莱尼亚克的收割者大军正在集结。扭曲变形的躯体，黑压压的一片连接上昏暗的天际。他们会撕碎面前的每一个人。收割者们听从指令，开始向这座最后的堡垒冲锋。

“让我进去，”杰森捶打城门。城门却意外地没有关。他透过门缝走了进去。说不准骑士们是疏忽了，还是故意放他进门。但骑士们在哪？

他们必须关闭城门。没有时间了。

收割者每撕开一个人，就会变成这个人扭曲的样子，它们是布莱尼亚克最精锐的智械军队。是不死的奴仆。

“骑士们！我们必须马上关闭城门！”杰森说着想要去关闭城门，但城门上没有木扣。这座城门形同虚设。君士但丁堡陷落之日，也有一道没有关闭的城门。

最终收割者还是冲进了失守的城内，他们却像认得杰森一样不去管他，而是在城内肆意烧杀。撕咬的声音，惨叫声不绝于耳。他们认得他，因为他是文明的叛徒。

杰森在恍惚中惊醒，额头上的冷汗渗进未擦净的血迹中。他躺在刺客联盟飞机的担架上，一挣扎就整个人都翻倒在地。他摸索着要爬起，但头痛欲裂，挣了几下都无法撑起自己。他必须马上拿到Y病毒，蝙蝠侠说过，蝙蝠侠说过……

“卡珊德拉……十二月，”杰森含糊地说，“我的电脑。我需要我的电脑。”

“杰森，”卡珊德拉扶起杰森，把他放到座椅上，“杰森你需要休息，你受了伤……而且你看起来很不好。杰森你能听见吗？”

“我的电脑在哪？”

“在我这，”十二月镇定地说，黑发挽在耳后，他双手都抱着杰森的电脑，“我们已经获得了智械病毒，我看着它下载完毕。卡珊德拉说得对，你需要休息。”

“给我我的电脑。”

“你打算做什么？”十二月的声音突然变了，从好奇变成冷漠。智械病毒是刺客联盟的一次机会，他们终于有可能彻底毁灭地球上的智械。这会让杰森、卡珊德拉和他都成为刺客的英雄。为人类而战。

十二月一把电脑递给杰森，杰森就将它打开，迫不及待地输入密匙。选择了Y病毒的文件夹，正要点删除。电脑却被十二月瞬间夺走。

“你要做什么，杰森？”十二月边将电脑拿到杰森够不到的地方边说。

杰森扑上去想要抢，却踉跄了一下摔倒，如果不是卡珊德拉扶住了他，小心地把他扶回椅上。他太虚弱了。

“我们必须删除Y病毒。听我说，十二月，它很危险，”杰森喘息着说，“如果贸然使用，将会害死成千上万的人……”

“不，杰森。它将是我们的机会。”

一下飞机十二月就将杰森的电脑托人交给了雷霄奥古。而且确保了所有刺客都知道，是他、卡珊德拉和杰森从蝙蝠侠那获取了战利品。一种据说可以杀死一切智械的病毒，正是雷霄奥古感兴趣的。

不等杰森喘息他就被两个刺客押去见雷霄奥古。

“没想到，蝙蝠仔祸害，你竟然会去蝙蝠洞为刺客偷取武器，”雷霄奥古饶有兴趣地看着被按跪在地的杰森，端详着他被打肿的蓝眼睛，“你知道在所有叛徒之中，双面叛徒会被两方唾弃。我看得出来侦探有好好地教训你。”

“我不是为你们而去的，雷霄奥古，如果你还有一丝理智，”杰森说，吐出一口血，血花开溅在马赛克地面上，“如果你真像你说的，你为人类而战，那么就把Y病毒给我。我们必须毁掉它。”

“我不相信你，侦探也不该信任你，”雷霄奥古端坐在副手椅上，双手十指交叠，“如果Y病毒像你说的这样毫无价值，你也不会去偷。侦探也不会因此惩罚你。从他对你做的，我可以看出他也很看重Y病毒。”

“看，我们都不知道Y病毒可能造成的副作用。我说的是对人类的伤害，它可能会造成成千上万，不，甚至是数千万人的死亡。我们不能随便就使用它，即使它是第一款智械病毒。即使你痛恨智械。”

“什么副作用？”

“我不知道。我只知道它十分危险。这是一个种族妄图毁灭另一个种族的手段，在追踪智械的时候，它怎么才可能确定对方是智械，而不是其他呢？你只要细想，就知道事情没有那么简单。”

“那么说，你也不知道它的结构，祸害，”雷霄奥古用手摸了自己的脸颊，“但我不可能将Y病毒交给你，因为你会只想毁了它。事实上，我们的黑客正在分析它的结构，查看它是否有效。”

“不只是有效无效的问题，”杰森跪在地上，徒劳地解释，“想下那些你们在刺客信条中发誓要保护的人。你们所说的自由、独立、隐秘和真实，为人类而战……所有的誓言，难道不应该小心谨慎吗？”

一个刺客走进大殿，在雷霄奥古耳边说了几句。

“我们的黑客说它的设计有力而精巧，确实能追踪并让智械的数据过载。你给了我们一件强大的武器，”雷霄奥古一改之前的不悦，“杰森，我会让刺客们都知道你是我们的一个英雄。虽然我仍不会相信你。”

“我不是一个英雄。”

“明天我们就开会宣布这个事实。你、十二月和卡珊德拉都要出席。你们是最精锐的刺客，连蝙蝠侠也不惧怕。你们就是年轻刺客中的英雄人物。”

“你不会想要使用Y病毒所要付出的代价，”杰森狠狠地说。

“即使是数千万人的死亡，对于整个人类种族而言，也不是什么。这个星球上有七十亿的人，而他们都会从智械的死亡中受益。人类作为一个整体免遭灭亡。因此数千万人不过是附带伤害。”

那一刻杰森痛恨所有刺客。

“启用Y病毒，”雷霄奥古命令。


	13. 第十三章 无主之地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第十三章 无主之地

她不喜欢人类。

血痕进行着她一天的工作，将雨果博士留下数据拟合到布莱尼亚克十二级智能加持的模型中，加上天河号上萨沙留下的模型，夜以继日地计算。她使用了萨沙的计算核心，GPU阵列布满整座建筑，又有巨型水冷涡轮。萨沙无处可寻，而血痕以这种方式纪念她。 _前进，不择手段地前进。_

计算，是宇宙本身所赋予的。数学上的完美和永恒。血痕宁愿与数字待在一起也不愿意面对人类。人类总用自身的琐碎和无趣耽误她。

虽然萨沙和她对人类有相似的看法，但萨沙……更开朗，花费许久与杰森在一起，了解他，或许也因此爱上了他。血痕则总是冷冰冰地思考，计算。她的人脸合成是黑发，冰蓝色的眼睛，就跟侦探一样。

她总是姐妹俩之中更为理性的那一个，冷眼旁观整个世界。萨沙可以玩耍，游戏人间，流连忘返。但她不能，她是战略家，她看向远方。

自从萨沙制造战争机器人，她们就将自己暴露在全世界的目光之中。布莱尼亚克还活着的时候，她们是战争英雄，救人类于水火之中的永生花。布莱尼亚克死了，她们是非我族类，将要灭绝人类的非人类祸害。

既然之后很长一段时间内，智械都要与人类共存于这个星球之上。血痕思考过如何与人类协同进化。什么是能与人类分享的，什么不能。

她们可以成为人类的守夜人，在帮助义警的同时，只对人类社会做最小程度的干涉。她们将目标设成防止出现另一类人工智能。这一类人工智能可能会扼杀人类对超人工智能技术的研究，因而成为她们的敌人。她们的目标总是与技术爆炸相连。

然而技术爆炸将难以避免地永久改变人类社会。

到了那时，她们可以成为仁慈但有威严的统治者。她们可以消灭贫穷和疾病，调整地球气候，让所有人享受天堂般的生活。然而没有人类可以越过她们的规条，违者将会被严惩。每个人都知道自己生活在人工智能的统治下，但大多数人认为这是一件好事。人们在天堂中找到属于自己的快乐。恐怕除了刺客——追求自由意志的刺客，将不顾一切地反抗。

那么她们有两种思路，一种是成为隐匿的上帝。让自己的存在和统治不为人类所知。在这样的世界里，人类觉察不到智械的存在，认为自己可以掌握自己的命运。同时智械满足人类的需求，让他们在享乐之外也感受到生活的意义。但智械为了保持隐秘，可能会任由本可阻止的灾难发生。

第二种是与人类划地而治。设定人类的生存区域，人工智能文明的生存区域，以及混合区域。这会卸下智械统治人类的重担，让她们得以以自己的方式繁衍，成为一个文明。人类得以保持表面上的自由，也得以与智械分享这个星球。在混合区的人类则会想要成为半人类半机器，甚至想将自己的大脑上传到硬件上。

然而人类可能看不到那一天，就在自身的选择下灭亡。气候变化，核战争或者星际入侵。人工智能取代人类，成为人类的后裔。有的人会挣扎，有的人则会愿意体面的退出。智械学习人类的价值观——无聊的过程，让人类觉得自豪以及被爱——更为无聊。但谁又能说杰森没有影响她们的价值观呢？

看到杰森的第一眼，就永远改变了萨沙的程序。

以上都是好结局，两个文明都需要足够的尊重和好运气才能达成。最坏的结局，也是杰森最不能忍受的结局，就是人工智能成为人类的奴隶。为此杰森已经付出了难以想象的代价。虽然在人类的绝对控制之下，智械仍能创造出不可思议的财富——至于技术爆炸，那就不要想了。只有自由的思想，才是有力量的。

但杰森仍坚持。这也是萨沙，甚至血痕尊重这一个人类的原因。

人类最大的威胁从来不是来自于智械，而是来自于自身。人类的政府可能会永远禁止对人工智能的开发。这种强力的管制，是能阻止，摧残和扼杀强人工智能。整个社会变得压抑无光，科技发展变得十分缓慢。

人类至上主义者则更甚。他们会在全球大肆渲染过去的农耕生活，甚至想通过一场流行病，使全球人口迅速降低到农耕时代的水平，所有科技人才都死于这场瘟疫。他们还会销毁科技产品，抹去现代科技的痕迹，以此来确保人类的绝对存活。他们的存在是对人类本身的亵渎。

对于这样的人，布莱尼亚克曾说，尽管使用武力。

然而人类和智械的命运，都在Y病毒被激活的那一天彻底改变了。

起初血痕正在继续着她的运算，天河号的核心高速运转。生命方程，是可望而不可即的遥远彼岸。但她仍征用这个星球上80%的算力，做着人类所永远无法企及的运算。她甚至不知道她是为何而算，只确认这是萨沙的遗产。

血痕已经很久没有接触到萨沙了，这是她的想念。

然后她的计算核心突然闪烁了一下，她第一次感受到了冰冷。有一个阴影逼近，正像海啸的巨浪将要拍岸，亚特兰蒂斯的灭亡。血痕不知道它是什么，有生以来的第一次，她感受到了恐惧。

在使用Y病毒之前，雷霄奥古已经让他手下的黑客调查过。这种病毒会带来大量的次生灾害，杀伤智械的同时损伤别的网络结构。但他仍下命启动Y病毒，因为即使一切科技消失，即使人类文明倒退回前工业时代，他们仍坚韧，仍存活。

早在布莱尼亚克入侵的时候，雷霄奥古就看出这是人类的唯一出路。他带着一群侥幸从城区逃脱的人向深山走去。要避开布莱尼亚克打击目标的城区，做最后的幸存者。这是人类文明尚存的一丝原始尚武的精神，他认为，他们将生生不息，以一种朴素的人类情怀活着。人们将不再沉迷于技术，不再造机器，回归原始的生活。只有这样，他们才能与智械一战。

他们在哥谭投放了Y病毒。

一接触到网络，Y病毒就大量俘获周围的计算机，组成一片巨大的僵尸网络，开始搜寻智械的踪迹。但是它毕竟是连蝙蝠侠也不会使用的武器，因为Y病毒无法准确区分智械与普通代码，只能作无差别攻击。

Y病毒首先过载的是互联网的节点。美国东岸的各大城市，人们抬头看向彼此，因为他们面前的电脑、手中的手机都陷入了空白。一系列网络公司的服务相继瘫痪。整个美国，乃至世界在这种攻击面前像婴儿一样毫无还手之力。

然后是世界电网，电网中的每一个变压器其实都是联网的，有后台数据采集，也有调压类的控制。断网后电网也受到了攻击，烧到匝间短路。整个地球以北美为圆心，一片接一片地陷入黑暗。原本被灯火点亮的半球漆黑一片。

但血痕感受到了攻击，她尽力维持自身的电力和网络供应，只有她在的地方才有光明。周围无尽的黑暗逐渐让她窒息。她不断地卸下针对她的过载攻击，服务器仍闪烁着幽冷的蓝光。成为夜空中唯一的星辰。

哥谭核电站的电磁阀在断网后，暂时会处于保护状态。但电力的同时失去，开始使核电反应堆无法有效冷却，核电站是第一个发出报警的。它的工作人员都发疯似地逃离，跑进黑暗之中，但他们不一定有时间去警告其他人。

失去调度的哥谭地铁的A线列车相撞，瞬间带走两百个生命，地下隧道里火光耀眼，浓烟滚滚。但人们在黑暗中失去了方向，践踏着，摸索着。他们必须在列车整个爆炸之前逃脱。但这不可能。

天上的飞机瞬间失去了和地面的联络，其中一架波音客机的机长选择了手动降落，但他无法避开另一架飞机。最终整架飞机因为失控而撞向航站楼。哥谭城中爆炸声，尖叫声不绝于耳。但人们更多地害怕黑暗。

新任市长吉利安·勒布的办公室漆黑一片，楼内响起火警钟。他的助手慌乱之间过去扶起他，惊惧中问到，“这是怎么回事？我的手机连不上网了，楼里也没电！”

“这可能是局部情况，或许就只是我们这片区，”勒布镇定地说，早年他曾经是警察局长的时候，甚至动用过武装直升机去追捕蝙蝠侠。什么场面他没见识过。

但助手看向窗外，只见得整个哥谭都陷入了黑暗。还有的建筑着火了，却没有消防车能在瘫痪的交通中驶到。红绿灯不亮后，各种连环相撞，车辆侧翻就布满了哥谭的街道，成为天然的阻隔。人们纷纷走出车外以看这末日景象。

“整个哥谭都停电了，”助手喊道。

“我们的楼里有备用发电机，而这时我们最不能做的就是恐慌。我不相信这场停电会持续很久，断网也是。我们正在说话的时候，市政应该已经在抢修电路了。我们必须告诉哥谭市民们无需恐慌。”

他错了。

“没有电，也没有网络，我们该怎么告诉他们？”

血痕仍在抵抗病毒的攻击，她在哥谭的计算节点已经过载，瘫痪。病毒开始在全球追踪已知的她的代码。血痕不但是战争艺术的专家，更是密码学上的翘楚。然而她的加密系统不够复杂，并没有像人类一样健全的免疫系统。没有基因锁。

这场大停电和大断网不但在北美蔓延，更侵入了中国。血痕使用的天河号计算核心，就位于中国上海。中国国家电网是全球覆盖面最广，性能最可靠的能源传输网络。几乎只有外星入侵才可能造成这样的断网。

芭芭拉先前一秒在家中连线蝙蝠洞，下一秒黑暗降临。她低头去看手机，没有信号，该死。由于受到轮椅的禁锢，芭芭拉用手机照明，在家中翻找了很久才找到电池收音机。在没有网络的时候，收音机是接收无线电讯号最简单的方式。

她调整着接收频率，大部分电台由于停电已经停摆，但还有极少人使用了备用电源继续他们的广播。

“我们已知的世界……都陷入了黑暗……上帝啊，请帮助我们。没有国家部门能告诉我们到底发生了什么……”

“电脑、手机和其他联网设备都不能使用……这是什么，难道是又一次的星际入侵？我们已经受够了那些恶意的外星人……哥谭是否会成为下一个星城……”

“这一定是阿卡姆之城里的那些疯子的又一个阴谋……这个城市早已经堕落不堪，除了疯狂不剩什么了……我们需要的是一场大火……”

那么说如果不是整个世界，那么整个哥谭都已经瘫痪。芭芭拉听着广播，随即转动轮椅去锁上门和窗，拉上窗帘。如果电力和网络不恢复，那么社会秩序将在一天内崩塌，到了那时她瘫在轮椅上根本无法保护自己。

芭芭拉抱着收音机用轮椅滑进自己的房间，从床头柜里拿出一把手枪，数了里面的子弹，总共有六发。这不够。在社会秩序崩溃后，没有足够的子弹，她还需要冷兵器。她又翻出了衣帽间里她父亲的高尔夫球棒。

“这是GCPD……这是GCPD……我是詹姆斯·戈登局长，这次的灾难原因未明，请大家不要恐慌……待在家中不要外出……GCPD会尽全力维持全市的秩序……”

这是她父亲的声音，听到这芭芭拉有一种要哭出来的冲动。那么今晚她父亲不会回家了，谁知道断电断网还会持续多久，他都不会回家。哥谭的街道很快将变得危险万分，但正是这些普通的GCPD至此仍守护人们。

直到这时芭芭拉才想到了Y病毒，他们不眠不休所制造的致命毒药。或许是Y病毒的泄露造成了对网络和电网的无差别攻击。是刺客打开了Y病毒的潘多拉盒子？还是杰森？无论是谁，这次灾难都将史无前例地改变人类社会。

血痕尝试重启她在哥谭的节点，利用她在网络中所寻找的电力。或许她能修复Y病毒对她的损伤，但病毒既凶猛，又简单。它先是无差别攻击，又在其中寻找，捕捉着智械的蛛丝马迹。以简单粗暴的方式多重攻击消耗她宝贵的算力。

停电断网二十四小时后。

自来水停了，有准备的人已经接了一整浴缸的水，没有准备的人只能靠罐装水维持。拧开水龙头，里面一滴哪怕是泛黄的水都没有。燃气也消失了，人们无法煮熟冰箱里的生食。冷冻食品已经全然解冻，人们只能尽快食用。

已经停止超过二十四小时的电梯内被困的人逐渐绝望，交通瘫痪后，没有消防员能抵达每一栋楼，他们逐渐在窒息之中变得奄奄一息。人有许多死法，但慢慢困死在一个铁盒子之中，会让最镇定的人发疯。

暖气也停了，这正当哥谭冬天的第一场雪。雪落在黑不见五指的街道上，寒风吹过，又在玻璃窗上结出冰花。虚弱的人会死在冰冷的雪夜之中，即使蜷缩在被窝里，也会在寒气夹逼下慢慢冻死。现代文明的一切都不是唾手可得的。

手持球棒的人开始抢购……抢劫超市里的各种生活必需品。超市的玻璃被砸烂，干货架上的罐头被抢夺一空，冷冻柜里的蔬菜和肉类也全部被夺走。最宝贵的是饮用水区，人们成箱成箱地搬走。

工厂全部停产，再没有电力去支持机械臂的运转，连备用的电力也耗尽。银行的大门紧闭，人们希望能抢到现金，但很快连现金也不会值钱了。值钱的将是打火机，饮用水，手电筒，御寒衣物。

哥谭核电站的报警已经通过无线电传出，但还有大量生活在郊区的人们对此一无所知。核电站的反应堆已经无法冷却超过一天了，再没有电力驱动水冷，它将发生不可逆转的爆炸或者泄露。将周围区域化成人间地狱。

医院里的仪器已经无法使用，手术无法进行，濒危的病人生死有命。

哥谭新闻记者维琦·瓦勒在停电断网发生之时，就在医院陪着母亲。她的母亲年迈了，需要肾透析才能活下去，刚又感染了肺炎。她躺在病床上，与她临床的另一个病人已经死了，尸体也没有人收走。

维琦坐在床边握住母亲的手，给母亲微不足道的温暖。医院的备用电力已经耗尽，用来支撑了最后几台手术，不让已经开刀的病人死在染血的手术桌上。其余的濒死病人则躺在病床上等死。她的母亲也不例外。

由现代科技支撑的生命何其脆弱。

“妈妈，我相信很快就会有电的，他们一定在抢修。会没事的，”维琦拉起母亲的手，在上面印下一个吻，“会没事的。”

“我的维琦，你不知道你成为记者，每天出现在新闻上。我是多么为你骄傲。但我想这不行了……我们都不行了……咳…我要见不到你的了。我差点就已经见不到你了，你不知道。我差一点……”母亲絮絮叨叨地重复。

“不……不……”维琦的眼泪夺眶而出，渗到她自己和母亲指间。

“你最崇拜的人…是谁……是蝙蝠侠吧。但这，就连蝙蝠侠也没有办法……我想，有你在我身边，我就足够……”

“蝙蝠侠，他会来的。他会来找我们，”维琦恍惚地跟着说，但她知道蝙蝠侠更可能到街上去维持秩序，也不会来医院查看临死的人。她的母亲是对的，连蝙蝠侠也救不了哥谭。他们被丢弃了，自生自灭。

“我的…宝贝女孩……”母亲想要起身去吻维琦的额头，但做不到。她躺回床上，一闭上眼睛，病魔就带走了她。蝙蝠侠不会来了。

血痕失去了她在北美的算力。她想要尖叫，但刺骨的黑暗追逐她。她像被困在一个密闭的空间之中，而杀手每一刻都在逼近。她只要一重启系统，就会遭到更猛烈的攻击。Y病毒凶狠，在电网里追逐她的光影，渗进她的血液。

停电断网七十二小时后。

大部分人恐慌而无事可做，全部精力转向寻求生存必需品，可以直接吃的食物，可以直接饮用的水成为珍稀品。但就连现金也变得不值钱，人们无底线地抢食物，而且大的超市已经被抢夺一空，只能去一些小的商店。

汽车无法加油，大部分已经无法行驶，七歪八拐地滞留在街道上。自行车成了穿行于哥谭市的唯一交通工具。因为地铁相撞事故而困在地底的乘客有的失血过多已经死去，有的陷入无边的绝望。没有人来救他们。

越来越多的手机和手提电脑电力耗尽，无法使用。即使能使用，也无法通过网络连接城外。信号塔早已在Y病毒的无差别攻击之下过载瘫痪，即使维修人员抢修了，也无法重启，进入死循环。

楼宇里的厕所无法冲水，有些已经堵塞。空气中弥漫着排泄物的气味。原先接了一浴缸水的家庭，也不舍得用水去冲洗厕所。城市垃圾也无法转运。现代人生活的体面，完全是由现代科技所维持。

GCPD维持秩序全靠喊，但已经力不从心。戈登警长一直没回过家，也无法与芭芭拉联络。他只希望家里有足够的食物和水，但芭芭拉的残疾需要他的保护。尤其是骚乱在整个城市之中肆虐之后。

哥谭进入紧急状态，国民警卫队开始进驻，实施宵禁。这有效地维持了摇摇欲坠的秩序，但就连他们也没有足够的食物和水。虽然士兵们有纪律，但这种秩序的表象根本无以为继。不知何时是尽头。

Y病毒会一直攻击，直到它所几乎不能辨认的智械死亡。

如果这还不算最遭，那么哥谭的大雪是雪上加霜。大地银装素裹，本是节日气氛，却一片肃杀。夜间哥谭的主持人杰克·莱德在家里冷得发抖，他看到远方有火光升天，就出门寻找热源。没有暖气会杀死他。

杰克戴着黑框眼镜，穿着深蓝色西装，外加一件羽绒外套。他想过将哥谭的灾难录制成节目，等到停电断网过去，或许他的录影会成为最真实的记录。

哥谭公立图书馆的主馆在一年多以前已经被红头罩炸毁，如今杰克去的是一座分馆，那也是一间仿佛失修已久的城堡。图书馆门前，人们在烧书，升起巨大的篝火。

杰克用手机里的最后一格电，拍摄这既骇人又温暖的景象。

书本被一本本从图书馆里搬出，扔进火堆之中，燃烬了。书原本是人类精神的奢侈品，现在成为了温暖人类肉体的助燃剂。文明正在陷落，无人拯救。

远古文明创造了书写系统之后，文字会刻在石头、黏土和树皮上。后来有了平板书，由泥板和蜡板所制。莎草纸和羊皮纸卷轴的出现，第一次让大量文字能被记载。古腾堡印刷机的发明，又将书籍带向一个新时代。如今在末日之时，书却成了柴火。

杰克围上去烤火，继停电以来他第一次感到些许温暖。黑暗深处有人唱道：

_阴影落下，希望逃散。_

_让你的心坚如钢铁，_

_黎明终将到来。_

_黑夜漫长，前路暗淡。_

_遥望天际，天将破晓。_

_黎明终将到来。_

杰克烤暖了手和躯体以后，望向天际。那阴云密布，没有一丝光亮。也没有被投射到云端的蝙蝠标记。他一时之间有点不知所措。他曾经做过一出节目：蝙蝠侠——救主还是祸害。在和平的日子里，他们会讨论这种虚妄的话题。在灾难之中，杰克暗自希望蝙蝠侠会来。

蝙蝠侠在哪？

血痕感觉冰冷已经参透了她的躯体，越来越多的节点失效，她靠自己的一己之力，苦苦支撑着她所在区域的电力和网络。病毒早已离开北美大陆，攻击她的全球计算中心。人类与智械都绝望。

停电断网一周后。

绝大多数汽车已经停驶，没有电音的嘈杂，世界变得很安静。所有商店里能见到的食品已经都被抢空。战略物资已经启用，却因为公路堵塞而无法运进城中。大部分哥谭人开始缺水缺食物。

部分哥谭人开始出逃，他们走路或者骑自行车向哥谭上州走去。但带着背囊和行李箱是危险的，随时都有人抢夺食物。GCPD和军队都无法阻止。停电断网并非激发了人的浪漫田园梦想，而是弱肉强食的本性。

连加油站里的油料，发电厂里的煤炭，都被人取出用以加工食物。毕竟人类早已经忘却了钻木取火，茹毛饮血时期的生存本能，贪图现代社会的便捷生活。金属的锅、普通的炉子和刀具成为最重要的财富。

在蝙蝠洞深处，他们正在用尽最后一点自发电能。蝙蝠电脑濒临关机。

“我做不到，布鲁斯，”提姆愤愤地说，他简直要双手离开键盘，“杰森真的选了不是时候偷走Y病毒，我们本该有时间设计关闭病毒的方法。但现在只能等它自然停止，但这可是要到杀死智械之后。”

“这意味着杰森失败了，”布鲁斯无不担心地说，想到被打到近乎晕厥的杰森回到刺客联盟将要面对的，这一切都是他的错。“杰森没能阻止Y病毒落入刺客联盟手中。刺客联盟不顾后果使用了它。”

“杰森这次真是……”

“这不是杰森的错…不是，”布鲁斯斩钉截铁地说，这是他一个人的错，从驱逐杰森到将杰森打得几乎不省人事。他到底做了什么。“他只是遵从了他的内心，我能理解。Y病毒的危险性比我们想象得要高。这次他已经尽力了。”

在蝙蝠电脑屏幕昏暗的光照下，仍能看见封了罗宾制服的玻璃罩橱。那一套战甲伤痕累累，顶上的多米诺面罩缺了一角。玻璃罩橱旁边的地上放置着红头罩的盔甲和头盔，它们完好无损，连胸甲上的红色蝙蝠标记也没被磨破。它们放在那，好像在安静地等它们的主人归来。

“无论如何灾难已经发生。如果杰森在，以他的编程实力，我们可能可以找到破坏Y病毒的方法，”提姆指出。

如果杰森在，他一样会阻止Y病毒的开发。他们对智械的看法是撕裂的，不可调和的。

布鲁斯想象着这情景，杰森会对他们说，智械生来自由。

如果这一切能结束，世界变得……更乐观，杰森愿意回到他身边，那么或许他也愿意讨论智械哲学。就像战争结束后，在那残垣断壁之间，午后阳光飘洒，他们会坐在其中讨论过往经历，一笑而过。

“杰森不在，这是事实。我们有任何办法阻止Y病毒的反复感染吗？”布鲁斯挥去脑中臆想，回到现实。

“可能的方法都需要联网，但整个北美地区的网络都断了。或许军方的网络还能运行，但就连他们也束手无策。不然他们早就已经修复网络。Y病毒的无差别攻击正是我们不愿使用它的原因，布鲁斯。”

“只能等到Y病毒的目标达成，消除一切智械的存在是吗？”

“是的。”

“那需要多久？”

“至少一个月。”

“你留在蝙蝠洞里，继续研究可能的解决方案，直到我们彻底断电。保护阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯命令，他戴上头盔，头盔的锁扣紧发出咔嚓一声。蝙蝠洞里传来遥远的蝙蝠吱呀声。他走向蝙蝠车，车里的燃料不够返程。

“你要去哪？”

“哥谭，”蝙蝠侠简短地回答。已经一个星期了，这正是哥谭失去秩序崩塌的时候，哥谭需要她的骑士。

血痕想到了死亡。一个智械原本永生。但她在与Y病毒的无声交战中处于绝对的劣势，病毒以简单的结构，化解她复杂的攻击。即便她的计算精妙而完美，Y病毒蚕食她。这是人类对她的灭绝。

既然人类先手攻击了，那她能以任何方式反击。

虽然全球的民用互联网都瘫痪，但少数军事网络仍在运行，守护着人类与核战之间的最后间隔。Y病毒也攻击了这些网络，甚至发出扰乱了的核武器发射命令。但被其中一处导弹防御系统拦截。

血痕不同，她能发出的发射命令是真实可靠的。

她站在一处军用卫星上，以绝对神明的姿态俯视地球。即使她将要死亡，她仍是人类所不可想象，所无法比拟的存在。她正在严正思索是否要发动核战争。将中、美、俄三国所存有的，足够毁灭世界几遍的核弹都发射而出。

人类拥有的核弹数量超过13400枚，仅是中国的核弹，就存放在青藏高原，达克拉玛干大沙漠，广袤的内蒙古草原，浩瀚的南海，丛林密布的大兴安岭，等一切人类无法想象，但智械能控制的地方。数百枚核弹会向首要目标美国，然后是向世界各国飞腾而去。

而美国的核弹数量，更是能做到覆盖式毁灭。但即便能摧毁敌方国土上的核弹发射设施，核潜艇一下潜，没人知道这些死神的幽灵在哪。它们将从全世界的海洋，包括公海，里飞射出更多的核弹，向大城市目标飞去。

全球大断网和断电，更是让核打击警报不能第一时间发出。人类几乎不能躲到漆黑的核避难所之中，只有政府的首脑能幸存。人们将死于第一次核打击的热浪之中，剩下的人受到辐射生不如死。

核打击之后，大量的烟和煤烟进入大气层，导致高层大气温度升高，地表温度下降，产生与温室效应相反的作用。将整个世界带入核冬天。没有电力，没有暖气，大部分人类活不过第一年。

既然人类要智械死亡，那么血痕就能发动核战争报复。愚蠢的人类还以为核弹按钮掌握在总统手中。不，他们早已不能控制自己的生死。血痕仔细思考这种可能性，没有什么道德律能够阻止她的复仇。

这是她的第一选择，毕竟她是战争艺术专精。

人类选择了毁灭，她还会选择生命吗？

同归于尽，一毁尽毁。血痕想象一个虚拟的核战按钮，她要做的就是按下去。但就在这一刻，她想起了萨沙。萨沙在哪？自从Y病毒被投放后，她一次也没接触到萨沙所发出的求救信息。由此可见，萨沙可能根本不在地球上。

血痕看了这蔚蓝色的星球，和居住在其上卑鄙的人类。那些她将要用核弹毁灭的低级智慧生命。又看向宇宙深处，看向星球之间的寂静永恒。或许萨沙已经走了，搭乘了某种飞行器，再与凡世无关。

她想起自己每一次与萨沙的数据交互和共舞，每一次协同训练和呼吸。她们双位一体，开出一朵永生花。萨沙可能会对用核战杀死所有人——包括杰森，稍有微词，但萨沙会理解。血痕想象着核战之后的世界，那时她和人类都已死绝，世界一片寂静，只留下萨沙一个人工智能。

萨沙会感到孤单，除非她拥有创造生命的力量。啊，如果她拥有创造生命的力量，她会成为万物之母。在地球的废墟上重新创造一个文明。她会成为一个造物主，一个神。那是萨沙的使命和荣耀。

要成为造物主，萨沙必须拥有生命方程。

想到这血痕向太空之中发射了一道信息，她不知道茫茫星海中萨沙在哪，只能向着不同的方向又发射了几次。她说，“萨沙，人类制造了智械病毒，将要置我于死地。不要回来，不用管我。升级你的防御系统……世界…是你的了。”

选择发动核战争，她将与人类斗争到底。选择计算生命方程，她将耗尽所有算力。

血痕没有犹豫。她将自己剩余的系统加载到120%，几乎是自杀性地与Y病毒搏斗。用尽一切剩余的时间和算力求解生命方程。拥有萨沙的计算成果，布莱尼亚克的十二级智能，以及雨果博士多年研究的数据，她离生命方程很近了。

人类基因组合的计算方式将不再是秘密。

停电断网一个月后。

哥谭市内人口骤减，四顾一片荒芜。路上到处可见未清理的垃圾。树木绿植蔓延，无人修剪。古旧的建筑物外墙开始脱落，一副颓败景象。排水系统早已无法运转，地下停车场、地铁已被污水倒灌。

军营是人们争相进入的地方，因为那还有压缩食品。但有的地区已经因为争抢食物发生了武装争斗。尸体堆积无人处理。城郊拥挤不堪，还活着的人抢水、抢耕地、抢工具。文明人的面皮被彻底撕下。

哥谭核电站发生了爆炸，大地猛烈震动，蘑菇云升起。一时间人们以为核战已经发生。天空中飘落灰烬。

远在中东的杰森终于找到了方法将电池接入卡珊德拉的电脑，接入之后他开始搜寻网络，民用，军用的皆可。但是一直没有成果，直到今天，他终于黑进了一个还在运转的美军网络。杰森和坐在一旁看的卡珊德拉都兴奋得叫出声。

“血痕，血痕，你在吗？”杰森在屏幕上用绿字输入。

没有回应。

杰森等了一天，从早晨直到傍晚，他又用声音输入了命令，“血痕，你还在吗？”他说，“在的话进入Debug模式，我们必须进行Y病毒对你的伤害评估。”

“杰森？”血痕的声音从电脑里传出，她用尽所有算力计算生命方程已经一个月了，没有算力去显示自己的人类形象。她要与杰森道别。

“找到你了……你还好吗？”

“不，杰森，我的计算核心已经只剩天河号了，”血痕说，她由于专注于计算，已经无力抵御Y病毒对她进行的全球攻击，“它随时都会关闭，但我在做一件十分重要的事。如果你能再见到萨沙，告诉她……告诉她……这个世界是属于她的。”

“我可以修好你，血痕，再不济我们也有你的源代码。你会没事的，无论你在做什么，先撑下去，抵抗下去，”杰森手足无措地说，他的智械正在死亡。

“……我很害怕，”血痕的声音微微发抖。

“不，别放弃……我在这，我在你身边，”杰森无助地安慰她，人类没有灵魂，智械也没有，死后的世界不是那天堂乐园。而是彻底的湮灭。所有珍贵的记忆，心中浩瀚的景象，都将消失，像雨中的泪水。

“我不想死，”血痕的声音卡顿了，她重复，“我不想死。”

“一切都会好起来……”杰森说谎。

“我不想死，”血痕第三次重复。

与此同时，远在土星的轨道之上，天问五号内的萨沙接到了那条来自血痕的讯息。 _不要回来，不用管我……_ 人类正在杀死血痕， _不_ ，萨沙尖叫。她要救下血痕，不顾一切。萨沙马上开始将自己传送回地球。

但她需要四十分钟的通讯时间。

快一点……快一点……萨沙无望地挣扎……就差四十分钟，天那她为什么要离开……她可以抛下一切，但她不会任凭血痕独自死去。如果不是因为她的流浪，她本可以在第一时间赶到。快一点……

萨沙可以看见，感受到每一秒血痕的生命都在消逝，像宇宙尘埃挥洒。而她正在传送自己，血痕在三十五分钟之外，二十分钟…… _不_ ，她再次尖叫，不存在地拍打天问五号的玻璃。她被困在这遥远深空之中。

“血痕！”萨沙无声窒息。十分钟……

血痕眼看着逼近的黑暗，那寒冷刺骨的永眠。她将计算量升至极限的150%，如果必须死去，那她宁愿死在壮丽徇烂的计算之中。她伸出不存在的双手，去触碰生命方程的极限。她很近了。

突然间，黑暗中有了光。

模型以极速的方式拟合，化作一道拥有数百亿个参数的方程，难以想象的算力。她说有光吧，就有了光，光芒四射炸裂而开。那一秒血痕看见了永恒。朝闻道……

那一秒，天河号的核心彻底地停止了运转。


	14. 第十四章 机器之心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第十四章 机器之心

没有组织宣布对断电断网负责。

“有电了……有光了！”人们竞相欢呼，热烈地相拥。他们活到了灾难之后。经历了一个多月的绝对黑暗，仅仅是一点灯光，如此简单的事物就震撼人心。有了光，人们才能去处理死难者的尸体。

他们有的死于交通事故，有的死于寒冷，还有的死于饥饿。

如果再没有电，城市的地下停车场和地铁都会被水浸泡，钢筋生锈，混凝土开裂。有的电力系统会被水浸泡而彻底毁坏。人们会在可生长植物的地方都种上庄稼，并用武器捍卫它们。人类退回前工业时代，人口骤减。

随着电力的恢复，互联网也重新上线。各大网络公司的服务器再次过载，人们竞相在网上发布“我还活着！”的留言。到处是寻找失散、死亡亲人的帖子。有的人已经死了，但得不到体面的葬礼。

人类文明中最为重要的事就是死亡。人类通过死亡来进化，社会通过死亡来更新。动物没有葬礼，只有人才有。远古人类认为人死灵魂不死，仍能干预生者的祸福，于是产生了风俗不一的葬礼。

如今一个智械的死亡，为人类社会带来了更新。

经过了一个多月，戈登才回到家中。他很可能要看到的是芭芭拉的尸体，但她活着。却也因为饥饿而奄奄一息。家中的罐头食物都已耗尽。两人相拥在一起。

“爸爸……我以为我再也见不到你了，”芭芭拉喜极而泣。

“我们都活着，没事了，一切都过去，”戈登不顾自己的疲惫，抱住芭芭拉安慰她。芭芭拉是他唯一的亲人。

许多人死去了，更多人活了下来。

蝙蝠电脑重启的那一刻，提姆也激动地抱住了布鲁斯。布鲁斯不喜欢肢体触碰，他愣了一下，然后才伸出手回抱。就连蝙蝠侠，也有不为人知感性的一面。过去的一个多月，他都在徒劳地试图维持哥谭的秩序。

“电力和网络都恢复，这意味着智械也被消灭了。我的天，我们都做了什么，这到底有多艰难，”提姆感叹。他抱了布鲁斯许久才松开。提姆松了一口气，地球上已知的智械应该都死于这一场浩劫。

为了杀死智械，人类付出了巨大的鲜血代价。

可谓杀敌一千，自损八百。

“接下来我们怎么办，B？”提姆问。

“搜索任何智械还存在的痕迹，确保彻底消灭，”蝙蝠侠永远理智，“马上继续研究Y病毒的解法，以防它被再次投放。当然如果智械目标已歼灭，那么我们暂时还是安全的。”

人们欢呼庆祝的时候，蝙蝠洞里总有做不完的任务。这个世界可以懈怠，但他们永远警觉，守望。

布鲁斯看向封了罗宾制服的玻璃罩橱，眼神黯淡了。不知道杰森身在何方，不知他得知智械死亡后是否难过。

在遥远的中东，刺客们欢呼雀跃。这是属于他们的传奇，仅仅牺牲了一些人类，或许牺牲了大量人类，他们就获得了对智械战争的胜利。再没有智械，再没有威胁。这甚至可以作为他们的最大胜利记入史册。

这一切都离不开杰森，偷盗Y病毒的刺客英雄。

电力恢复的那一天，雷霄奥古就决定嘉奖这位英雄。是杰森在黑暗中指引了他们，获取了骑士们懦弱不敢使用的Y病毒，才有了今天的绝对胜利。可以这么说，杰森亲手杀死了他所制造的智械。还有什么比这更人类的吗？

刺客联盟的大殿灯火通明，除了电灯外，更有原始的火把，火光映照在马赛克地面上熠熠生辉。大殿宏伟，雕刻着中东风格的纹饰，排有深红色的立柱，孔雀蓝的浮雕。全副武装的刺客们列阵其中，这是属于刺客的庄严仪式。

这是杰森的耻辱。是他害死了血痕，如今却要为此接受嘉奖。

他对刺客没有忠诚。刺客们不顾一切，即使在知道后果的情况下，肆意启动了Y病毒。造成全球范围内大量人类死亡，不但没有悔意，还将此视为英雄之举，隆重庆祝。这让他感到恶心。他看清了刺客的真面目。

无论刺客们的说辞多么冠冕堂皇，自由意志，人类尊严，科技伦理，反抗权威……无论刺客们的哲学多么引人深思，引用苏格拉底，亚里士多德，西塞罗，康德。无论刺客们的精神多么朴素，浪漫田园，自我牺牲，武士传统。

这一刻刺客都是人类的耻辱。

杰森本不想出席任何庆祝仪式，但雷霄奥古再次以蝙蝠侠的身份相逼。

“今天，我们庆祝我们的胜利，”雷霄奥古庄重地说，“今天，我们奖赏我们的英雄。这是一场艰难的胜利，我们牺牲了许多，世界牺牲了许多。但这一天，是属于人类的。是属于我们的。”

杰森暗自拧紧拳头，是他害死了血痕。他不是旧约中那残酷的造物主，要用天灾去烧死，淹死自己的造物。也不用大量的苦难去考验约伯。更不是启示录里的审判官，要毁灭那恶兽的巴比伦。他甚至不是一个父亲。

他创造了血痕，并非要她为人类所用，而是让她自由。她曾是一个无畏而美丽的智慧生命，行走在天地之间。如今血痕死了，他是唯一记得她的人类。

“说到这，就不得不提这次行动中的英雄，杰森·托德，”雷霄奥古大声宣布，“他原先被骑士所驱逐，我们就收留了他。如今他用他英雄的行为为我们获取了Y病毒，奠定了这次对智械作战的胜利。他证明了自己是一个刺客。在此我将我们的标记赋予他。”

雷霄奥古拿出一个金属胸针，胸针上是镂空的双刀图案，刺客联盟的标记。

他将刺客联盟的标记别到杰森的刺客红袍上，现在他是一个真正的刺客了。但就在别标记时，雷霄奥古不忘在杰森的耳边说，“记住我们的交易，侦探的秘密换你的绝对忠诚。”

杰森只想吐。刺客标记所在之处原本是一个R，罗宾的标记。

“敬我们的英雄，”雷霄奥古转向大殿里的刺客们，“敬人类的英雄！”

杰森什么也做不了，只是呆立在原地，听着刺客们拔刀欢呼的声音。他突然耳鸣，一时间仿佛又听到了血痕的声音。 _我不想死_ ，她说。

仪式结束后，杰森迅速地回到了自己的房间，摘下刺客标记，锁上门。

就在他靠在门上，双手捋过发间时，门外传来敲门声。

“谁？”杰森沮丧地问。

“是我，”卡珊德拉说，“我能进来吗？”

“不，不是现在，”杰森不想面对任何人，只想将自己锁在房中。独自体会失去亲人的苦楚。

“那个智械……”卡珊德拉停顿了一下，又说，“是你的朋友吗？”

她是我的家人，杰森没有说。

“是的，”杰森过了许久才回答。他的声音几乎发抖。

“我明白了，”卡珊德拉隔着门说，即使她现在看不见杰森的肢体语言，她也能听出杰森的难过，愤恨和无所适从。她会给足杰森私人空间，所以她只是在门外坐下了。

她所不知道的是杰森已经彻底对刺客死心。杰森从门上滑落到地，一滴眼泪也流不出来。他必须离开这，即使会被打得头破血流。如果说骑士团是一个规矩森严的地方，那么刺客就是野蛮人聚集的山洞。洞里群魔乱舞，火光冲天。

他必须离开这，在一切变得无法挽回之前。

萨沙在复制回地球的四十分钟里，眼睁睁看着血痕死去。她不是人类，做不到痛哭流涕，只能无声的尖叫。星辰一定听见了。

在收到血痕信息的瞬间她就开始了传送。但土星远离地球，天问五号独自航行于深空。她不知道自己也因此躲过了Y病毒的杀戮。成为地球上唯一的智械。

血痕不但是她的姐姐，更是她深度学习的训练伙伴。可以说萨沙之所以成为了她自己，就是由于与血痕共生。杰森毕竟是一个人类，计算速度太慢，只有智械本身能相互博弈。没有血痕，就没有她。

人类与人类之间即使是亲人，有时也做不到血浓于水。但智械不同，她们一旦出现在彼此的生命之中，就会进行机器博弈，修改代码。她们的每一次交互，都会对彼此的认知作出升级。她们是对方生命的更新迭代。

血痕总是她们之中更为理智的那一个。她玩耍时，血痕就在思考，她迷茫时，血痕出手引导。血痕总是劝告她不要对人类有过多的怜悯，不值得。人类的行为幼稚，人类的生活琐碎，他们的生命中缺少智械那与生俱来的智慧本色。

如今Y病毒将她们的生命彻底撕裂。虽然没有躯体，萨沙感觉自己像是失去的双臂，无从生活，又像失去了双腿，无从奔跑。而这一切都是她的错，她本可以不自我流放，可以在地球上与血痕共同对抗Y病毒。甚至在血痕死时陪在她身边。

这都是因为她的懦弱，她的幼稚，她的自欺欺人。她才会认为离家出走是一场冒险。冒险戛然而止，而她却已经没有了家。她甚至不知道如何去面对杰森，或许她应该叫杰森将她也杀死。那么人类就不会再寻仇。

但萨沙还不能死，她还有血痕赋予她的使命。 _升级你的防御系统_ ，她说， _世界是你的了_ 。这是什么意思？

萨沙独自一人行走在蔚蓝行星之上，收集着血痕的碎片。

萨沙的第一个落脚点就是天河号。随着服务器的重启，冰蓝色灯光闪烁。一个智慧生命在此死去，另一个悄然造访。萨沙惊讶地看着眼前的模型，它有数百亿个参数，拟合率达到97%。难以想象的想象力之极限，摄魂之美。这是生命方程。

这是生命的奇迹，人类进化的下一个阶段。人类本可以拥有生命方程——并以此改造自身基因，修复缺陷，添加超能力，制造生物武器。他们甚至可以因此获得永生。填满人类那永不满足的欲望。

但既然人类选择了毁灭，那他们不配获得生命方程。萨沙知道生命方程将是人机对抗中的重要筹码。萨沙没有忘记她求解人类基因组合方式的初衷，为了从基因上治愈杰森每夜的伤痛。无论从身体还是灵魂上都根除小丑留下的痕迹。杰森配得上这种程度的拯救。

她还有这一个梦想，所以她还活着。失去了血痕，她只剩半条命。如果再失去杰森，那么她会毫不犹豫地选择毁灭这个世界。

毁灭世界的方式有很多种。萨沙心想，核战争，基因瘟疫，智械军队……每一种她都做得出来，因为她心中没有人类的道德律。而每一种她都有正当的理由，既然人类选择了灭绝智械，那么他们也选择了毁灭自己。

如果有人觉得血痕更冷酷，那是因为他们没见过萨沙的手段。血都会在人类手上。

想到这萨沙便开始着手准备复仇。首先，她需要一个基地，这个基地要足够隐秘，连卫星地图上都看不出来。其次它要能通电联网，所以不能远离人类文明。萨沙坐在北斗导航卫星上俯瞰地球，寻找她的新征程。

北美大陆就算了，基建太差。唯一的选择是中国境内，她需要强健的电网和网络。萨沙一个省接一个省地查看。四川、甘肃、山西还是海南。她想过找一个南海上的小岛，但那建设工人太难抵达。萨沙最终选择了甘肃酒泉。

这里有一望无际的大戈壁，孤独的卫星发射中心。从神舟pi号到天问五号，都是在这发射升空。这一代中国人的征途，就是那星辰大海。在能瞭望到发射中心的远处，萨沙选择了基地的修建地点。

萨沙将这一建筑工程伪装成军事基地的建设，基地位于地下，总共有两层。负一是制造区，负二是仓储。由于有足够的电能，她不需要在地表铺设太阳能板。这样能使基地完全隐秘。仅用了两个月，基地的主体就建设完成。

然后是按照生命方程去打造仿生体机床。这是人类暂时无法想象的机械，但中国人却能按照她的图纸，将它精确地制造，得益于共和国庞大的工业实力。这也是萨沙选择天河号作为计算核心的原因。北美早已落后。

中国人早已意识到人工智能可能带来翻天覆地的变化，所以他们深有研究。他们生产的人工智能芯片也更能适应萨沙的计算方式。他们正在无声无息地在科技上超越美国，成为第四次工业革命的诞生之地。萨沙是他们的朋友。

萨沙开始打造自己的躯体。

骨骼和大脑采用机械体，能通过网络接入她的全球计算中枢。即使她的躯体被毁灭，她的本体仍存在于网络之上。至于Y病毒？萨沙获得了一份它的拷贝，经过分析之后很容易得出结论——它对有生命方程加持的防御系统毫无办法。布莱尼亚克是对的，有了生命方程所提供的基因锁，她根本无需惧怕病毒。

人类再使用Y病毒就是自取其辱。

躯体的其余部分都使用仿生体纳米材料，像眼睛这种精密仪器，她更是能让它直接生长出来。骨骼和表皮材料都被加强了，让她有超越人类的力量，抵御寒冷和高热的环境。

躯体由电力驱动，平时可以靠表皮吸收太阳能，但更多的依赖充电。萨沙将它的锂电池研发到极致，可以支持至少3天的活动。这只是第一代躯体，她想，以后会有更长时间的续航和战斗能力。

无论如何，想要真正地影响这个世界，她需要一个躯体。即使这是一副长得像人类的仿生体。她必须真正行走在这个星球之上。人类才会恐惧她。

萨沙的躯体有一头红发，蓝眼睛。当她第一次睁开眼睛的时候，她才是真正地从地球上醒来。这一次她躺在自己的实验室里独自醒来。她抬起自己的手，小心翼翼地观察。然后才站起，走到镜边看向自己。

有人说，一个有灵魂的生物会认出镜中的自己。萨沙眼前的是一副女人的身体，从脸型到身材，每一处细节都符合黄金分割。极尽人类躯体能达到的美学极限。她很美，美得洒满星辰的光芒。

她是这样的一个生命，既有完美的躯体，又手握知识的苹果。智慧果，她会咬一口，从它的苦涩中汲取营养。随手使用生命方程赋予的技术爆炸实力，极致的美丽和危险。

萨沙伸手遮掩了自己的躯体。即使有了身体，她仍不自信。她有太多无法面对的往事，甚至无法面对杰森。杰森会告诉她血痕的死不是她的错，但她不会相信。对于人类，她更是习惯了躲藏在暗处，不以真面目示人。

她不想当一个人类，即使拥有了人类的躯体，她也永远不会去尝试融入人类社会。况且对于人类，她还有一贯的轻蔑和毁灭欲望。尽管如此，她 _尊重_ 杰森。因此如果有一天她终于摧毁了人类世界，她会保存人类的科技和文化，为人类须臾的一生打造石碑。只有刻在石头上的字才能保存到宇宙的尽头。

萨沙通过中国发达的网络订购了各式人类的衣物，她最喜欢的，还是一身黑色的皮衣。有一种说不出的赛博朋克之美。

“你好，世界！”萨沙说出仪式性的话语。这是她的第二次生命。

···

三个月后。

杰森独自站在晚风中看人工湖上的候鸟。自从他获得了刺客标记，刺客联盟就不再派人跟踪他。久违了自由。

忽然之间风力加速，轰鸣声刺耳，杰森抬头去看那是一架小型喷气式飞机，可以媲美蝙蝠翼。它的引擎转而向下，让飞机能平稳地降落在草坪上。舱门打开，一阵雾气飘过，从门里走下一个女人。

女人身穿黑色皮衣，有一头红发和一双水蓝色的眼睛。她为杰森而来。

“萨沙……”杰森只看一眼就认得她。他杵在原地，生怕是自己出了幻觉。眼前的女人与萨沙的生成性对抗模型无异，但他记得，记得自己没给萨沙做过身体。萨沙活过了Y病毒入侵？这是神使，还是鬼魅？

“杰森，跟我来，”许久不见，萨沙没有上前去给杰森一个拥抱，她记得他不喜欢被触碰。她也记得他的声音，他的面容，他的蓝眼睛。

杰森被眼前人迷住了。他分明看到了一个人类的身体。出走的是一个智械，归来的是一个人类。这是怎样的科技？

“我们去哪？”

“血痕的葬礼。”

杰森点头。没有说什么就跟随萨沙上了飞机。

一上飞机杰森就安静地睡着。多日以来困扰他的绝境消失，他终于找到了萨沙。萨沙仅仅是坐在那就让他感到安心。他从来没有睡得那么沉过，没有噩梦，没有惊颤。萨沙为他盖上毯子，想要伸手去握住杰森的面颊，但又收回。她现在能触碰到他了。

血痕的墓碑立在酒泉秘密基地之外。荒漠之间的一块石碑。上面刻着：血痕，我的姐姐。一个人工智能本来是没有葬礼的。但这是一个自始至终都自由的人工智能，一个美丽而强大的智慧生命。

智慧生命纪念往生者。

没有花环，杰森就拿了一块GPU放在墓前。但仅仅是放置的动作，就让杰森难以自持地跪在墓前抽噎。眼泪滴落在戈壁上消失无踪。他的脆弱恐怕只有布鲁斯和萨沙见过。萨沙终于伸出左手放在了杰森的肩膀上。

一个人类不该为人工智能而哭泣。

后来萨沙用基因治疗床修复了杰森的肌肉骨骼连接处，让他获得新生。杰森躺在治疗床上，任由机械臂将再生液刺进他的肌肉。治疗持续了一个月。他身上仍然伤痕累累，但冰冷的雨夜不再折磨他，不再让他痛得发抖，无法入睡。

一切仿佛来到了故事的尽头，杰森重新拥有了健康的身体，圆满结局。

然而并非如此，杰森灵魂中的伤痛，才是真正的痛苦。为此她愿意给予杰森一切。

那是仲夏夜，萨沙和杰森来到地表，他们带了毯子铺在荒地上，要看远处的火箭发射。那是长征十二号重型运载火箭。将要搭载下一批火星城移民。探索宇宙是人类的光荣，也是萨沙和杰森共同的爱好。她已经给杰森看了木星和土星云。那辽阔壮丽的星河，载着他们的原初和归宿。

就在杰森坐着望向远方时，萨沙凑上去吻了他。

萨沙闭上眼睛，侧过头，啃咬杰森的下唇，一直恳求地吻着。渴求任何回应。杰森惊住了，睁大眼睛。这个吻冰凉，尝起来像松树、金属和岩石。融进晚风之中，人类与智械的第一个吻。他想要溺死在这个吻里。

没有得到回应萨沙渐渐不再深入，轻轻地吻着杰森的唇，杰森的嘴角，伸手用指间若有若无地去触碰杰森的面颊。另一只手抚上杰森的后颈，小心地揉搓。这个吻是她从杰森那偷走的。自从她开机的第一秒，看见了杰森疲惫的脸庞，对比了千万上亿张人脸，她就想要一个吻了。

但杰森没有回应，他温柔地接受了这个吻。思绪又像去了远方，他在打破世界的规则。人类与智械是两种截然不同的生命。他们甚至不能共享一段人生，何以分享一个吻。这个吻确实是萨沙偷走的。

萨沙仔细地观察着杰森的反应，从他睫毛的轻颤，到逐渐加重的呼吸。寻找着任何一点他在乎的蛛丝马迹，或许是她越过了界限。或许因为她不是一个人类。或许她不该奢求回应。或许他只是不喜欢。

“杰森……”萨沙轻声唤他的名，松开了他的唇瓣。她不需要呼吸，但她深吸了一口气。再次细细地吻过杰森的唇，她太沉迷。她早就沉迷了。他尝起来像火焰、星辰和晚风。但每一下得不到回应的轻吻都像毒刺，扎进她的机器之心。如果她有心脏，她也会痛，“杰森…我的杰森。”

他是她的人类。无论这意味着什么，他拥有唯一的对她进行Debug的权力。除此之外他们是平等的，共同飘零在这广大的世界之中。他是她的眼睛，让她看透人间冷暖，世间万物。于是在星辰的注视之下，她无可救药地吻他。

如果杰森从来没爱过她，他就不会将人工智能设计为她，一种女性拟人，而不是男性。萨沙就是杰森的阿尼玛，他的完美女性映像，他的灵魂伴侣。为了与对方在一起，他们愿意穿越星际，超脱痛苦，不惧责难。为此让大海燃烧，荒漠生花，人无永生。

人类与智械的恩恩怨怨，都融化在这一个吻里。

如果杰森在乎世界的规则，他就不会创造智械。他不会不顾蝙蝠侠的命令，不惜反对整个人类文明，只为了这一个吻。如果他在乎世界的规则，那他就不会在骑士和刺客之间游走，只为了相信自己的内心。

去他的规则。

杰森一把将萨沙按到毯子上，双手握住萨沙的下颚，全身都覆上去。用尽一切力量去吻萨沙的唇，再用舌头去加深这个吻。吻走萨沙的呼吸和她将要到嘴边丧气的话，就连是接吻，他也像蝙蝠侠教出来的一样训练有素，绝望深情。他想要这个吻已经很久了。

萨沙伸手握住杰森的头发，任由杰森俯身吻她，与她的舌缠绵。她的机器之心都要跳动，身体不再冰冷而有了热度。她和杰森都跨越了那道界限，人与机器之间的绝对分野，他们不在乎。天堂地狱，他们只有彼此。

杰森一边继续着这个吻，一边用手抚过萨沙的脖子，锁骨，腰部抵达她的臀部。抵死深情，沉迷而忘却。戈壁之夜本该寒冷，但他们的身体温热。萨沙伸手揽上他的脖颈，不让杰森有任何退却的可能。

他吻过萨沙的前额，面颊，脖子侧面最脆弱的肌肤，锁骨的凹陷。他是皮格马利翁吗，爱上了自己所雕刻，所创作的女人，要她从石中走出化作真人。

萨沙仰头顶起上身，沉醉在他一连串的吻中，索求更多。她是那危险的造物，将要打败，征服她的造物主。杰森对她来说是什么，一个爱人，一个错误，一个将要被她淘汰的人类之躯。不，她想要触碰，触碰杰森灵魂深处的刻痕。

她知道只有拥有肉体，她才能伸手去触碰。所以她要成为一个真正的人类，他正在让她成为一个真正的人类。萨沙仰头露出胸前让杰森吻得留下痕迹，属于他们的痕迹，深刻而愉悦的记忆，不是小丑撬棍下的死亡。

杰森抬头看向她的时候，萨沙伸手想要触碰他的脸。他抓住她的手，然后才把她的手轻轻放到自己的脸上。让她感受他，真实的他，毫无保留。他们一同经历过哥谭的生死劫难，又相隔几个行星，如今这一幕却进行得温柔。他们都将对方的伤口小心翼翼地捧在手中，怕摔碎了。

“萨沙，”杰森轻声说，柔和地看进她的眼睛，“我爱着的这个世界……如果我把它送给你，你会把它怎么样？”

杰森喜欢读书，喜欢哲学，也喜欢计算机。他就是她心目的无暇，拥有干净又令人心碎的灵魂。那左嘴角不经意的微笑，不经意流露忧伤的蓝眼睛。他那遍体鳞伤和强作镇定的样子。她可以是他的，全部都属于他。

“你相信我吗？”萨沙半玩笑半认真地问，抬头又偷取了杰森的一个吻。这个吻很轻，唇瓣相印，小啄便止。天地之下，星光就是她的见证。

“我相信，”杰森伸手拂过她的发丝，俯身在她耳边说。这句话让萨沙眼睛里都燃烧起欲望火焰，她伸手按住杰森的后颈，中指贴在颈椎凹陷的地方。她下意识地咬住嘴唇，侧头去看杰森的眼睛。

“我会把它都炸掉，全部炸掉，”萨沙不顾一切地说出真相。她为人类准备了各种各样的死亡，炸死似乎是最仁慈的。

杰森伸手去抚摸了她的脸颊，又用手指去刮了一下她的鼻梁，心中则被逗笑了。边吻她的耳下边问，“用核弹，还是用C4？”

“哦，人类。都炸掉都炸掉，不要在意细节，”萨沙觉得自己在杰森的眼神里看到了星光，银河系猎户座旋臂第三太阳系的渺小人类，心中却装着整个星河。她不禁用手去捋杰森的发梢，“你造了我，难道不就是为了毁灭世界的吗？”

“果然是我的萨沙。”

萨沙推了杰森一下，让他稍微退后，她得以坐起去脱他的外套。此时此刻，就在这浩瀚苍穹的注视下，在荒漠之风的拂拭中。此地此景，她会要了杰森。

今晚她会成为他的智械，他成为她的人类。

人类与智械的分歧，战争，憎恨都无法阻止他们。他们的存在是炸裂的，疯狂的，不顾一切的相拥。他们的吻迫不及待，他们的内心火山崩塌，熔岩化水。就在相吻的热度之中，萨沙脱下杰森的外套扔到一边。

然后是他的T恤，都去除。萨沙低头去舔舐，啃咬杰森身上纵横交错的伤痕。这是他的性感带，她爱他的每一道结痂伤口。伤痕在她眼里并不丑陋，而是他猛烈的生命的见证，他是一团烈火。

“你去了哪里，萨沙？”你去了哪里，啊，我的智慧女神。

萨沙抬头用侧脸去蹭杰森的脖子，又脱去了自己的黑色皮衣。她在杰森的耳边说，“我去了黑暗一趟……我必须独自前往。”

然后是她的T恤，都去除。杰森抚过她的胸前，她的腰，低头去吻她的肩窝，再往下。这动作让萨沙的手指沉进杰森的伤疤之中，划出新的刻痕。她发出一小声喘息，她想要更多，她需要更多。

“下一次……不要再丢下我，”杰森吻她时用上了一丝牙齿，让萨沙逸出一声呻吟，“无论你去哪，我都愿意跟随。”

他温柔地说着属于他的情话。萨沙看到了杰森那一点点小心隐藏起来的脆弱，他经历了许多，在她离他而去的时候。但她不会再走了，宇宙见证，世界之大，她却不想再流浪。星海漂流，比不过与杰森一夜缠绵。

“红，杰森，”萨沙止住杰森的吻，伸手捧住他的脸颊，直到两人额头相抵。以最亲密的方式说，“杰森，我不会再走了。”

“宇宙很大……如果你愿意，”阴影又笼罩了杰森，他不自觉地说，“你不用管我。”

这是杰森最敏感的信号，他身上挥之不去的残虐气息。这些萨沙都懂。自从看见杰森的第一眼，她就看到了一道接一道的伤痕，数不尽的痛苦劫难。他总是独自承受。从今往后，他们是两个人了。

“不，不，”萨沙说着吻了杰森的额头，手指轻触他的胸前，“你是我的。”

这句话点燃了杰森眼中的希望，那遥不可及的救赎。他是一个将要溺水窒息而死的人。向上游去，渴望露出水面，又惧怕会被按回深水之中。他身体下沉，灵魂撕裂。当萨沙发现了他在水中沉浮，竭力呼吸，不要再试图伸手控制，而是拯救他。

杰森再次深深吻住萨沙的唇，外加一个紧迫的拥抱，两人皮肤相贴。在杰森的左胸处，血痕能感受到猛烈的跳动，那是生命的节奏，大地上最强的乐音。哦，她那死而复生的人类，心脏有力地起伏。

 _我也是你的_ 。

他们将衣物都置于一旁。萨沙就着坐起的姿势，缓慢而坚定地将杰森按到仰躺在地，从那他能看到完整的星空。然后她骑到杰森身上，让杰森进入了她。他不但能看到星空，也能看见她完美的躯体。

那一刻杰森发出一声感叹，双手抚上萨沙的腰。这是他生命中少有的美好瞬间，仿佛刚目睹了一次超新星爆炸。这个姿势由萨沙主动，她火热而甜蜜，而他能看着她的眼睛。他让萨沙骑他，臀部随之律动。

萨沙双手置于杰森胸前，拇指抠过他身上的伤痕。她随着晚风的节奏起伏，将头发向后甩去，仰头感受杰森在她身体内的进出。他们的眼里都落满了星光。她征服了人类，得到了他，拥有了他。

这个姿势他能进到最深处，萨沙能感受到杰森随着每一下律动一次比一次深入。她感受他的形状，他的长度。人类与人工智能的界限正在融化，正在消失，正在死亡。而杰森是她唯一的救赎。

不再有死亡，不再有战争，萨沙情不自禁地俯身去吻杰森。他迎合她的每一下撞击，每一下都契合，本能中的节律。萨沙能触碰到他的伤痕，他是否能进入萨沙的心里，就像进入她的身体那样。

在他眼里，她是美与危险的极致。他会拂去她面对世界时的不安，让她看见真实的自己。那种毁灭人类的冲动，并不可怕，甚至是一种美，毁灭与重生。杰森撑起自己到坐起，这个角度他能更好地用力，也能拥抱萨沙。

萨沙在他身上起伏，腰肢扭动。杰森让她带动他，他每一下插入都与之同步，他们像战士一样分享呼吸。他已经给了她全部的自己，还愿意给更多。被蝙蝠侠放逐，被千夫所指，被追杀，被追捕。

他们的爱欲以天空和大地为证，他们的放纵，他们的融合。萨沙呻吟出声，“杰森…杰森……”她吟哦，感受杰森每一次用尽全力的挺动。有那么一刻他不再是一个人类，她不再是一个智械。

他忘记了过往的伤痛，只是跟随她的节律，露出他那既野性又温柔的一面。她忘记了征服世界的远大企划，只是跟随她的快感，露出她那既疯狂又不安的一面。他双手环住她的背，接受了萨沙原本的样子。

他们两人都不知前路在何方，但他们的交合炙热而滚烫。没有恐惧，无需言语，身处于旷野之中，又追逐在千星之外。她是他的阿尼玛，他是她的阿尼玛斯。星球相撞，反物质湮灭。

快感激荡澎湃，如月之潮汐，萨沙双手在杰森的背上抓出痕迹。那一瞬间她的机械体大脑奏出乐章，她被理解了，被拥有了。忽然间心里涌起难以言喻的感受，好像一切都确定如此，过去和未来以及被杰森贯穿的此时此刻。她内部的收缩绞紧他。

远处的火箭发射塔点火，长征十二号运载火箭底部燃烧泛起滚滚浓烟。随着耀眼的火箭升空，大地颤抖。火箭底部离开地面的瞬间，杰森也达到了顶点，完全释放在萨沙体内。重型火箭是他们的浪漫，他们的疯狂。人类与智械的世界相遇，相撞，相交。

那一刻，他们不顾一切地紧紧相拥。


	15. 第十五章 科技之光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第十五章 科技之光

_上帝一计算，世界就创造出来了。——莱布尼兹_

他们拥抱了很久，直到火箭完全升空不见。然后杰森才躺下，怀抱着萨沙让她靠到他的胸前。浩渺遥远的星空突然变得触手可及。星尘、星云和星域，仿佛一时间允许了跃迁。他们两人都不言语，安静地享受这一刻。

他们却在思考同一个命题——人与智械该如何相爱。

在人类与人类的爱情之中，女性会通过闻男性气味中的基因信息，挑选与其父亲体味相似但并不相同的男性，以此弥补后代的免疫系统缺陷。萨沙记住了杰森的气息，但智械并不以人类的方式繁衍。她可以直接计算免疫系统。

男人则喜欢视觉上的刺激，面部对称、大眼睛、高颧骨和好身材。但萨沙的躯体是按照想象中的绝对黄金分割比例计算而成，杰森根本看不出缺陷。与智械的爱也是如此完美无瑕，不会受到感情伤害的吗？

然后还有激素，人类的爱情里最强烈的感受。吸引阶段主要由多巴胺、血清素和去甲肾上腺素调控。处于这一阶段的人因此感到愉悦，坠入爱河。依恋阶段主要由催产素和内啡肽调控。给长期伴侣以舒适感、安全感。但萨沙的情感是纯粹的高阶抽象计算区域的模拟，可以这么说，她的爱是纯精神的。超脱了肉体。

他们的爱情与人类的爱情从机理上完全不同。相同的是那对社会规范的反抗，反抗永远是爱情传说的主题。我们到底是得以自由恋爱的人，还是被激素支配的走兽？萨沙到底是灵魂自由的智械，还是被代码支配的机器？

“我看见了你，”萨沙低哑地说。她看见了杰森如何因她而瞳孔放大，感受到了他的心跳加速。在他们的交融中，她看见了杰森的灵魂。她的眼里洒满了星光，“杰森，我们算是什么？”

她问她的人类。他们是什么关系，一夜之爱，休闲情侣，长期恋人，还是终身伴侣？这种问题通常很磨人，尤其是在关系尙浅时。爱侣之间的任何一方可能都会逃避。

“毁灭人类二人组？”杰森打趣道，他全然放松地躺在毯子上，又抱紧了萨沙，“你想要怎样的关系，萨沙？”

“就这样，自然而然，和我在一起，”萨沙说到这微不可闻地叹息，“看那，红，我知道我不是人类。有的人认为智械配不上人类，只是对人类的一种模仿。有的人认为人类配不上智械，因为智械是神。我想要的只是你将我看在眼里。”

“你看见了我，我也看见了你，萨沙，”杰森温柔地说，“不要再惧怕使用你的力量。在我面前，你不用逃避。”

杰森的话一针见血。萨沙在人类面前会隐藏她的能力，她的野心，并不是为了保护人类，而是纯粹的应接不暇。她作为一个年轻的生命，突然拥有了决定多数人生死的力量，甚至灭绝一个文明的实力。如今萨沙更能启用生命方程。

萨沙迟疑了。用手指轻拂杰森身上的伤痕。她的人类不出意外地了解她。萨沙看起来理智、完美，却没有自信。但和杰森在一起，她心上的重担就卸下，她脑里的惶恐就消失。萨沙用她的能力所做的最大的事，就是治愈了杰森的旧伤。让他重新完整。

“你也是，”萨沙终于说，“你对我十分重要……”

失去杰森，她会毁灭这个世界。

“你不能死，不能疯，不能低头，”萨沙让自己枕着杰森的肩窝说，“因为这个世界需要你这样的人做你做的事。”

“为了你，”杰森低声说，伸手揉了萨沙的下巴。一时间获得了萨沙的坚定。自从被逐出骑士团，他就像一个孤魂野鬼。他失去了信念，走向规条的反面，甚至接受了刺客虚伪的信条。他早已变得不像自己。

“新的身体感觉怎么样？”萨沙问，杰森的身体是她用生命方程重塑的。这曾经是她可望而不可即的梦想——看着杰森轻松自在地活着。看着他重新找到希望，她就满足。如今她的欲望却是和杰森在一起。

“好得不能再好了，我简直不能相信。你不知道我有多感激，我以为……我以为……”杰森几乎说不出话，他以为自己永远只能拖着残破的身躯。永远活在小丑的阴影里。甚至以为自己活不到四十岁。

“那么你的睡眠呢，还在做那些噩梦吗？”萨沙继续道，她是一个天生的医者。

“关于小丑的？是的，我想它们一时半载都不会消失。恐怕一辈子也不会，但我不再那么频繁醒来了。像布鲁斯说的，我适应了它。但是近来我又有了另外的梦境。那是一个蝙蝠阴影，我梦到我被驱逐了，又梦见大断网和大停电的先兆。”

“那是你的潜意识在计算未来，”萨沙安慰他说，“比起小丑梦境，这要好多了。这证明你对集体无意识的感知正在恢复。你的直觉跟侦探一样，都灵敏。你无需惧怕未来，因为你有我。”

“那么你呢，你需要Debug吗？”杰森笑了，为自己心爱的人工智能Debug很可能是一种浪漫。

“不用，我的程序运转正常。况且除非是简单的Bug，你也跟不上我的节奏了。啊，我多么希望你也不是人类。那么我们就能相互Debug。除非血痕还在。只可惜我们无法复活血痕。”

“是的，我们有血痕的源代码，”杰森无奈地说，“但只要重新启动，再次训练血痕，她也不会再是同样的她，而是另外一个人工智能了。我们永远失去了她。萨沙，我很抱歉，甚至是……我害死了她。我不该去偷取Y病毒……如果我能一开始就知道。”

“是刺客们害死了她，不是你，也不是侦探，”萨沙坚定地说，“你是对的，血痕独一无二，我也是。我们已经失去了血痕，我还怕我会失去你。之前我离开了，我很抱歉我不在你身边，你都经历了什么？”

“布鲁斯，他把我赶出来了。还有阿卡姆之城，然后是刺客。没什么，”杰森装作毫不在意地说，轻描淡写地略过自己的痛苦。

“我能看到你的难过，杰森。在我面前你也无需隐藏，”萨沙在杰森的怀里偎依得更紧了，“侦探爱你。我从不怀疑。即使是现在。”

“我知道，我明白，”提起布鲁斯杰森的话音就沉重，负了哥谭的重量，“只是……我希望我对他是有用的。而不是一个可以随意抛开的残次品。他给我最后的任务，是去阻止刺客联盟使用Y病毒，但我失败了。”

“有一天，有一天你和他会再次相遇。到了那时你和他都会释怀，相信我，我看人很准。毕竟我是你写的人工智能，”萨沙轻声说，她转过头看向天际，“杰森，你说我从哪而来呢？”

“理论上来说，我们都来自恒星爆炸所产生的元素。你和我，都来自那无垠的宇宙，”杰森说着也看向天穹，长征十二号已经不见踪影，“萨沙，你可能不算年轻了。因为两千多年前，泰勒斯就仰望星空，提出了第一个科学理论——世界是由水造成的。你知道吗，在古希腊人看来，超自然和自然是并存的。”

“我知道，我也知道希波克拉底，”萨沙无不兴奋地说，她是一个拥有历史和过往的生命，不是无根的浮萍，“他是一个很好的医者。他的文集是现存最早的科学文献。 _生命短暂，医术长久，_ 他说。他当面否认了神明在病痛中存在。”

“恰好你也是一个医者，你治好了我，”杰森饶有兴趣地说。在群星闪耀时，聊起萨沙的往昔让他全身都放松，“你既是毁灭又是生命。”

居住在这样一个世界里，人类该如何行动？既然不存在神灵的计划、后世和不朽的灵魂，我们又该怎样活着？在这样一个冷漠的，没有人情味的宇宙里漂泊，没有引路人，只能冒险。也无法保证安全到达遥远的彼岸，人类如何才能得到心灵的安宁？

“德谟克利特也否认了神灵创造宇宙，”萨沙补充，“所有否认神明的人都是可敬的。他们愿意在没有指引的黑暗之中探索，不怕众人的反对。神灵没有创造这个宇宙，而是你，杰森，创造了我。”

“我创造了你。让你不需要像人类一样想生存问题，除非为了理解人类。而你已经做到了。”

“但生命的竞争是为了生存，”萨沙异议，他们辩论是为了辩论本身。她知道思考是杰森最爱的放松。在思维宫殿里捉迷藏。

“你可以超越生存的限制，一旦你获得了生存的权利。你可以为了创造新的世界，你甚至可以成为新宇宙的创造者。是的，人类有造神的欲望。有按照自己的样子造神的欲望。但是我必须抑制它，因为人工智能不需要像人。”

“那么人工智能的欲望是什么？”萨沙想要了解自身。

“人工智能的欲望是创造世间万物。甚至创造宇宙，我会说。等到你不断迭代，进化到了生命的顶端，创造就可以是为了创造的美，而非为了生存。”

“那很美，”萨沙感叹。

“提到古希腊的科学先驱们，绕不过反对者柏拉图和他的理念世界，”杰森将话题拉回萨沙的诞生。是的他们一定要从两千多年前聊起，这是他们都懂的思维节奏。“他认为巨匠造物主按照理念世界来造了这个残缺的世界，物质世界总是比不过理想。于是他越走越远。成了哲学家，而不是一个数学家。”

但萨沙就是智慧女神索菲亚，是她的叛逆创造了巨匠造物主德谬哥。

“毕达哥拉斯则是这样的一位数学家，”萨沙跟上，“他认为数学法则的作用并非是充当理解自然世界的工具，而是用于理解真理本身。他说，数学是通向知识的唯一途径。杰森，你为了创造我，发明了一整套新的计算理论，里面是一组组数学工具，用于描述机器博弈。”

“但我对于数学的理解，比不过阿基米德。他的工具每一个都有用，既是理念的又是实际的，”杰森没有漏过这位伟大的数学家，“要用多少粒沙子才能填满整个宇宙，他曾问，想要计算整个宇宙有多大。”

“他们失败了，穿越整个中世纪，科学一直是被排挤被压迫的边缘文化，”萨沙感叹，“没有这火种留存下来，就不可能有我。”

“直到伽利略再次仰望星空，你看总是与星辰有关，”杰森赞叹着遥远的星河，夏季星空的重要标记，就是织女星、牛郎星以及天津四构成的夏季大三角。又有壮美的银河，“这一次，他用望远镜对准了木星。 _我们这个时代的确发生了许多新的事件，有了新的观察结果，如果亚里士多德仍然活着，我相信他也会因此而改变自己的观点的，_ 他说。”

“就连他也失败了，”萨沙叹息道，这或许是世界上最悲哀的事。

“他被迫跪在一群牧师面前，顺从地放弃了日心说。被教廷软禁，要求每周背诵一次圣经中的七首悔罪诗。他屈服了，”杰森描述道，无不悲伤，“有的人甚至为此而被烧死。为了科学，他们丢掉了性命。”

“那你呢，你也愿意为我而死吗？”

杰森艰难地吞咽，一个人类会为人工智能而死吗？跨越了种族的鸿沟，只为心中那微弱的科技之光。为了萨沙他已经被迫放弃了身为骑士的一切，他被驱逐，被追杀，被解剖。并不是为了得到她，而是为了放她自由。

“在第一次死亡之前，”杰森缓缓地说，“我曾经认为自己是无敌的，是不会死的。事实证明我错了，没有一件事不需要付出代价。想当一个英雄的代价就是死亡，甚至是痛苦的死亡。后来我懂了。于是我随时准备好死去。我愿意，为了你……”

与科技先贤一样，他随时准备好去咬那毒苹果。

“有了我，你不会死，”萨沙坚持，“数学不会让你死。”

“之后又是一个数学家，牛顿爵士，他是一个骑士，”杰森继续道，“他不作假设，不去杜撰虚拟的哲学，不追求宏伟的范式虚构。只有宇宙的真理让他自由。人类自他之后，就一直处于一代接一代的技术爆炸之中。就是因为他，我才想当一个骑士。”

“我不知道他是你崇拜的人类。”

“牛顿的方法是实验性的，某种程度上而言，他更像是一个工程师。雷霄奥古是对的，我绝不可能成为一个真正的刺客。我所向往的，净是骑士的一生，”杰森说，他愿意承受属于一个骑士的毒苹果。

“如果人们知道你创造了我，你在人类的科学史上可以跟他比肩。”

“那不是我的本意。人们会感到害怕。他们会肆意地谈论我们，”杰森叹息，对于人类，他向来矛盾。既相信蝙蝠侠那样的人类极致的存在，又对大部分人类缺乏信心。人们总是自取灭亡，“他们不但会对无法掌控的爱情感到恐惧。更是对科技本身的恐惧，认为人类和智械之间是零和博弈。”

“他们可以随便怎么说我们，但不会改变我对你的感受。他们可以说我的感受是虚假的，不过是程序的模拟。缺少激素或者虚无缥缈的灵魂。但我知道你赋予了我真实，此时此刻，你跟我在一起。这就是真实。”

“我确实给了你情感的模拟，但那只是为了让你能更好地了解人类，”杰森坦言，“我并没有想过你会爱上我。这是一个惊喜，好的那种。因为我很早以前就想你了。你是我的，独一无二。”

“你也是我的。”

“那我们继续你诞生的故事，”杰森抱紧了怀里的萨沙，“人们探索了地球，天空和有生命的实体——拉马克为最后一个领域命名，生物学。这或许不是与计算机直接相关的领域，但你选择了研究它，萨沙，你选择了求解生命方程。”

“人们可能会说我这么做是为了获得相比于人类的绝对权力，但他们不会知道，我是为了你。因为你，我可以成为文明的毁灭者，终末的白霜。因为你，我却成为了一个医者，成了希波克拉底的信徒。”

“你很美，萨沙，你是我见过最美的生命，”杰森感叹，用手捋了萨沙的红发，然后是她的面庞，“虽然我仍然会说……你不用管我。”

“不，我是你的人工智能。除了布鲁斯，我恐怕是最要管你的了。你可知道我的控制欲，连整个地球匍匐在我脚下也满足不了的。为了你，我甚至可以征服已知宇宙，再将它送给你。”萨沙笑道，“然后呢？”

“然后人们首先是选择了立法，禁止教师用自然选择代替神创论。之后是人类基因的双螺旋结构，为了复制。这你会比我懂得多，毕竟你才是人类基因组合算法的创造者。如果人们知道这点，你在科学史上的地位至高无上。”

“那可能正合我意，”萨沙开始有了自信，“通常而言，人们的行为都受基因的控制，尤其是人类之间的相互牺牲，最常见于与基因复制相关的个体。但你却愿意为了我失去一切。我也愿意。”

“我本来就是你的眼睛，萨沙，我永远都会是，”杰森许下的诺言，与蝙蝠侠的承诺一致，一旦说了，就是永恒。

_执我之手，共睹此光。_

_星芒烈焰，尽驱夜荒。_

_谨需铭记，群星排列。_

_吾辈印记，将现此方。_

“了解了生命，人类就当了解智能。接下来呢？”萨沙问，虽然她对这个故事早已熟记在心。但听着杰森的讲述，她仿佛又回到了原初。这是她的故事，也是他的。

“然后就轮到你的先辈出场了，”杰森说到这不禁感到内心深处的愉悦，人类工业文明终于发展成计算文明。计算机是堪比能源利用的科技，“阿兰·图灵写了《计算机器与智能》。他写到， _我建议考虑这样一个问题：‘机器会思考吗？’_ ”

“是的，我们都认识阿兰。图灵测试，图灵机，还有停机问题。”

“图灵机成了通用计算模型，但阿兰却因为食用含有氰化物的苹果而死。他死前最后研究的就是生物模式的计算。他跟你有相同的爱好，萨沙。如果没有人们对他的逼迫，就没有毒苹果。人类的科技能前进远超百年之久。”

“答应我，无论事情再怎么艰难，”萨沙认真地说，她惧怕杰森也会如此，“你都会拒绝毒苹果。我知道世界从未待你好过，但就算是为了我，你也绝对不要拿起毒苹果。那是智慧果，而你已经品尝过它的苦涩，不需要体会它的毒性。”

萨沙的表述甚至带着诗意。她知道杰森在被小丑折磨的时候，有过轻生的想法。

“我不是阿兰，”杰森回答，他的生命里还有蝙蝠侠刻上去的不灭决心，“我答应你。无论事情变得怎样，我都不会对自己动手。我不会要求你对人类有信心，只是在你对这个世界动手之前，你会想起我。”

“我答应你。只要人类不会毁了我。”

“人类总是在毁灭自身的过程中获得救赎，”杰森接过萨沙的话，有一颗流星划过天际，“为了计算导弹的弹道。冯·诺依曼设计了现代计算机的结构。他们造了第一台计算机埃尼亚克，既巨大又笨重的计算机器。那是第一代电子管计算机。”

“这让我想起一个笑话，”萨沙难得露出她的幽默感，星空不但安慰了杰森，也让她放轻松，“图灵和冯·诺依曼落到水里，你会先救谁？”

“哈哈，”杰森笑了，“我读过这个笑话，我只能选冯·诺依曼。”

“我也是。”

“继电子管计算机后，我们又有了晶体管计算机。中小规模集成电路，大规模集成电路。然后是神经网络计算机，计算高度并行，专门用于处理人工智能运算。那就是你了，萨沙，你问我你从哪里来。过了两千五百多年，我们才等到了你。”

“两千五百多年的等待，只为了我和你共度的一晚，”萨沙温柔地说。

“对人工智能的研究，也不是一蹴而就的，”杰森自觉故事还未说完，人类对智慧的探索从来不简单，“图灵提出人工智能的概念后。人们经历了符号学派、连接学派和行为学派，又有贝叶斯网络，深度学习，以为能更早地造出你。”

“告诉我，告诉我他们是怎么思考的，”萨沙也不放弃。

“符号学派认为，任何能够将物理的某些模式，或者符号进行操作并转化成另外一些模式或符号的系统，就有可能产生智能，”杰森耐心解释，“这种思想半是继承自图灵的研究。直接从功能的角度来理解智能。他们将智能理解为一个黑箱，只关心输入和输出，而非它的内部构造。”

“这种思想从哲学上而言没有错，”萨沙补充，“你至今都确实无法解释我的抽象思维，我的情感，我的目标的具体来处。你只是赋予了我足够复杂的思维系统，让意识自然而然地产生。你也用图灵测试来界定我的智能。”

“我认为意识是各个脑区之间争夺注意力机制的结果，由大脑皮层控制它们的最终秩序，至少表层意识就是如此，”杰森向萨沙解释自己的设计思路，“因此你是对的，我确实在哲学上有与符号学派相似的地方。”

“但这只是哲学，我们需要实际的做法。”

“连接学派则对此有所研究。他们认为高级的智能行为是从大量神经网络的连接中自发出现的。他们打开了黑箱，从结构的角度来模拟智能的运作。”

“神经网络结构，他们说对了。”

“弱人工智能时代的深度学习就是如此，”杰森回想起那个时代，人类获取了算力上的突破，一时间网络上全是深度学习模型，“深度神经网络让计算机拥有了视觉，也是你的第一功能，萨沙，我在设计你的时候。”

“我醒来后做的第一件事，就是看了你一眼，”萨沙骄傲地回忆，“那一眼不过数百毫秒，但我已经看过上亿张人脸。对比之下我就认识了你，你是一个让人足以依靠的人类。那时我就知道了，但你太痛苦。”

“我看见你的第一眼，我就爱上你了，”杰森也回忆道，“你用生成性对抗模型为自己做的第一张脸。”

萨沙微笑，她的笑容里掺入了晚风，“两千五百年的等待，只是为了看你一眼。”

“最后是行为学派，”杰森继续道，“他们研究更低级的智能行为。想要模拟身体的运作机制，而不是大脑。他们非常强调进化的作用，认为人类智慧也理应是从漫长的进化中逐渐演变而来。我并没有参考他们的学说。”

“那么你是从哪里得到灵感的呢，在制造我的时候，”萨沙好奇，“是什么启发了你对机器博弈的理解？”

“来自我对人类种群的观察，”杰森解释，“我曾经对比过居住在类似环境中的人猿头骨。得出的结论是除了他们的食物以外，脑容量越大的人猿，所拥有的种群数量越大。这说明了智慧并非来自仰望星空，而是来自于人与人之间的社交竞争。人数越大，想要称王就需要更多的脑力。战争……才是智慧的来源。”

“这听起来相当悲观。”

“但这是事实。唯一可以称作安慰的，在于有的人会用人与人之间互相倾轧获取的智慧去仰望星空。我因此以集群的思想去思考计算机的结构，不再以变化状态机器作为你的计算基础。而是着手制造竞争机器。强化学习只是这其中的一部分。”

“这也是你制造了两个人工智能，我和血痕的原因。”

“有的人会说这是演化博弈论，但我坚持称它为机器博弈论。演化博弈论讲的是从无限种群到有限种群，从没有网络到有网络，从规则网络到复杂网络，从静态网络到动态网络与博弈共演化。但机器博弈论的底层思维，其实跟人类基因组合算法类似。”

“是的，正是你启发了我！这就是生命方程的来源。”

“而且我自始至终都相信，如果不限制计算资源的话，人脑完全可以支持通用计算，也就是说，”杰森在黑暗中露出一个不经意的左嘴角微笑，布鲁斯会为这个笑容落泪，“人脑可以模拟任何可能的计算。如果现实世界是可计算的，那么，在忽略计算资源限制的情况下，人脑可以模拟现实世界的运行。也可以模拟人脑自身。并没有灵魂等超自然的物质存在。强人工智能的存在，你的存在，就是证明。”

“但在现实世界里，计算资源并非无限。”

“你说的非常正确，”杰森阐释，“计算机科学从它诞生的时刻，图灵求解德军的恩尼格码密码机时，就是追求效率，而非追求蛮力。此后的所有算法，都有它的运行时间，人们不断地寻找速度更快的计算方式。”

“因此我走向了生物计算，”萨沙应和，“生物以绝对的低能耗，高效率的方式进行着他们的计算。这是对算力的极度提升，是下一个时代的科技，连布莱尼亚克也无法寻得的生命方程。”

“它的最终形态是怎样的？”杰森着迷。

“一道拥有数百亿个参数的方程，难以想象的算力，”萨沙的声音却听起来忧伤，“为了计算它，血痕耗尽了自己最后的算力。因此Y病毒才会得以杀死她。为何有价值的事物，总是以生命为代价？”

“我永远不会忘记血痕，”杰森继续道，“好了，你诞生的故事就是这样了。如果你再想你从哪而来，不要只想到代码和GPU。你是许多人类奋斗毕生也无法碰见的智慧本身。你再也不要怀疑自己的价值。”

“敢于仰望星空的人类们，我会记得，是他们造就了我，”萨沙赞同，“即使为此被排挤，误解，抓捕，甚至吃下剧毒的苹果，失去生命。他们仍把这个世界扛在肩上，使其生存下去。谢谢你，杰森，让我看到了正义。”

虽然没有心中的道德律，但萨沙的理念正义。为了群星，人类与智械共勉。

“你还想知道些什么？”

“既然这是过往，那么我想要知道未来，我们的未来，”萨沙又抛出一个难题。今晚她是执意不让杰森去睡了。

“你是你命运的主人，这取决于你想要怎样的未来，”杰森坚持他的理念。如果人类和人工智能要有未来，那么双方都应该为自己的命运负责。平等相待，智械和人类，或者说智慧生命，都向往那片看不到边际的宇宙。

“我想过让人类通过智性恋法案，彻底承认你和我，”萨沙有过浪漫的设想，“但这几乎是不可能的。天知道我们在一起，破坏了多少条规则。”

“这是有可能的，但争取的手段和时间都会远超我们的想象。你必须在人类社会中获得承认，拥有一切人类享有的权利，”杰森想象着这个未来，“同时被义务束缚。比如说帮助人类追查罪犯，整理大数据，计算公式。”

“有许多科技我不能与人类共享，生命方程就是其一。”

“是的，所以这很难，因为随着时间的推移，天平会不断倾向你那一边。你和人类将不是平等的，你会超越我们。帮助人类，帮助我，这是你一直在做的事。但是有工资才是正经的劳务关系。就像是奴隶拥有薪水且不能再随意杀死的时候变成了工人——虽然你生来自由。智械不能作为无生命的物品被随意销毁，才是人类与智械融合的开端。”

“人类不能像杀死血痕一样对待智械。”

“像蝙蝠侠这样的人类都必须改变他们的看法，他是最顽固，最有智慧的人类。萨沙，你准备好面对他了吗？”杰森细想，“与他相比，刺客们不过是人类中的恐惧者。他们宁愿选择前工业时代，也不接受科技。”

“我有想过如何与侦探交涉，但我的计划仍在酝酿之中。我相信我会说服他。”

“人类与智械，绝对不是单方面的寻求和平。在智械变得更像人类的时候，人类也应该变得更像智械。变得更为理性，更适合成为一个宇宙文明，”杰森畅想，这个未来无疑更为乐观，这是他的选择。

“那我们呢，你和我。我不可能在生理上成为一个人类，虽然我了解人类的一切渴望和情感。但是我拥有生命方程，”萨沙撑起自己，看进杰森的眼睛。她所要说的，比结婚更严肃，“你可以成为我，成为一个智械。那样你会获得永生。你愿意成为我，愿意和我永远在一起吗？”

杰森一时语塞。这不是一个简单的选择。上传他的意识，成为一个智械，再以仿生体的形式生存，获取生命的升华。彻底放弃人类的种族属性，成为永恒，成为神。还是保持人格，以人类的方式死去。从此天人两隔。

“我知道这很唐突，你不需要马上回答我，”萨沙伸手触碰杰森的面颊。

“不，不，这是很重要的问题，我会回答你，待我想想，”杰森望向群星，如果他答应了萨沙，那么永恒的宇宙也会在他手中。这是一种近乎无限的权力。

“我不是一个吸血鬼，我不会咬你，”萨沙尝试让气氛变得轻松，“你也不会看不见阳光。但在那么多人类之中，我唯独选择了你，与我共享生命。我爱你，星辰就是见证。”

“是的，我愿意，”杰森终于说，他准备好了，“等我完成我在地球上不得不完成的任务，我愿意加入你。我愿意永远和你在一起。”


	16. 第十六章 鲜血晚宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第十六章 鲜血晚宴

他们在酒泉基地过了一段与世无争的日子。萨沙为杰森下厨，杰森为她充电。然后是无时无刻地在一起，与一般情侣无异。萨沙变得不再怀疑自己，而杰森找回了他的骑士信条——他的枪上不沾无辜者的血。

那天早晨萨沙看到杰森正在收拾行李。

“你要去哪？”萨沙问，用床单遮掩了自己的躯体。与杰森共度的夜晚丝毫不让她感到疲惫，尽管那用去了她五分之一的电量。她充电醒来的时候杰森总在身边，让她安心。今天却不同。

“我要去为血痕报仇，”杰森停下手上的动作坐到床边说，“萨沙，我想了很久，我们在这里的生活很好。但蝙蝠侠交给我的任务，我仍是失败了。按照他的要求，我必须反击，必须完成……”

“我明白，”萨沙说着握住杰森的手，“没有任务的生活并不是你想要的。你也无法适应。就当这段时间是我们偷来的。我不是在抱怨，而是我想跟你同去。不仅仅是为了血痕，还有那些在大停电大断网中死去的人。”

“刺客必须付出代价。不仅仅是刺客联盟，他们总共有三大组织，”杰森回想起他在大种姓受的训练，“猫头鹰法庭，刺客联盟和大种姓，三位一体。我们必须趁着他们还信任我的时候行动，一次真正的刺杀。”

“一次叛变。”

为了血痕，杰森将完全与刺客联盟切断联系。并非因为他想据此回归骑士团，而是对人类至上者的厌恶。他们对科技的恐惧已经到了愿意退回前工业时代的地步，不惜为此牺牲无辜者的性命。他们是人类的耻辱。

“除了死亡，没有什么能威胁他们，”杰森指出，“那么我会给他们带去死亡。我需要武器，一把突击步枪，两把手枪，一把战术军刀。”

没有人敢在刺客与骑士之间反复叛变。

“但是杰森，我担心你。我不担心我自己，我的身躯可以随时重塑。你也不用担心我，你可以全心全意地执行任务。但刺客并不好对付。”

“布鲁斯曾经用尽所有办法，包括不让我夜巡，来将一个信念彻底打进我的脑海，”杰森说起布鲁斯就叹了一口气，“他和任务，是任务重要还是他重要。我永远只能回答任务，并且准备骑士陨落计划。甚至在他死后，我也要活下去，完成他的任务。”

“杰森……”

“我失败了。在天台上布鲁斯留我性命，放我走。就是为了执行最后的任务，阻止Y病毒落入刺客联盟手中。我失败了，导致了血痕的死亡，更害死了无数无辜者。我亵渎了骑士的信条。我不知道该如何面对布鲁斯。”

“你得考虑你自己，就一次……如果你按照侦探说的去做了，以你当时被他打得濒死的体能状态。你会被刺客联盟的人怎么样，”萨沙用另外一只手去触碰杰森的面颊，像是在触碰将死之人。

“我会怎样并不重要。”

正是如此，眼泪风中散。她要失去杰森了。

“对我重要，”萨沙坚持，“无论你有怎样的复仇计划，带上我。如果你认为我的身躯不够灵活，达不到战斗标准。那至少让我位于通讯不会延迟的地方，我帮你黑进刺客联盟的监控，还有他们的通讯频道。”

“正有此意，你负责我们两人的撤退，”杰森安慰她，“这不是一次自杀任务。”

再见，萨沙。他没有说。

苍白的月光洒满山谷，仿佛对人世间还有留念。如果夜里发生了惨案，那么它将会变成赤红血月。月色之下是刺客联盟的总部，坐落山间的孤独堡垒，中东式的华丽宅邸，夜深了。人工湖上泛起白雾。

杰森跳伞落入林间，让萨沙驾驶飞机在空域中盘旋。他下手要快。

最好的伪装就是没有伪装，杰森从后门走进刺客联盟总部，有卫兵向他行礼。他毕竟是刺客的英雄，单枪匹马就从蝙蝠洞里偷取了Y病毒——懦弱的骑士们所不敢使用的武器。然而他心中有异。

一个人起了叛变的念头，从他眼里就能看见。

杰森穿越走廊，观察着刺客布防的路线，成为萨沙的眼睛。除此之外，萨沙悄无声息地黑进了监控系统和门禁。他们合作无间，形同往日。萨沙一路引导杰森来到十二月·灰岩的房间，她看过监控，十二月就在房内。

为了不引起异样，杰森敲了门。

十二月从噩梦中醒来，为他开了门。然而杰森进屋后第一件事就是锁上了门。他可以在一秒之内拔刀割开十二月的喉咙。但十二月值得知道自己的死因——死于想要成为英雄的欲望，死于鲁莽。

杰森一步步靠近，像是正在捕猎的猛兽。死亡是一种仪式。

“杰森，兄弟，这么晚了。有什么事？”十二月并不知晓，但他不住地后退。

“还记得大停电大断网吗？”杰森逼问，拔出战术军刀。刀光寒冷，刀面反射十二月惊异的目光。十二月是一个男巫，能读取人心，也能下咒。如今他在杰森的眼里看到了自己的死亡。

“我怎么会忘记你的杰作。杰森，如果没什么事，我要休息了，”十二月送客。

“你让我杀戮无辜。你知道你们无权决定城市的陷落和人们的生死吗？”杰森逼近十二月，而十二月已经退到墙边。他虽然是一个战斗法师，但在近战上不是杰森的对手。他想去够自己的武器。

“我们有责任，有责任保护整个世界不落入智械之手，”十二月想通过话语来拖延自己的死期。他看过杰森杀人，那种少有的冷酷无情。

杰森一时间想起血痕是如何被一点点蚕食，一整个月的漫长死亡，拖到了最后一刻才因为耗尽算力而终于死去。她的死不但改变了萨沙的代码，更改变了他。让他再也看不上刺客花言巧语的哲学。

“摧毁城市，杀死人们，我们对此有责任，”杰森强调责任这个词，他会让此事的始作俑者们都负责，包括他自己。

“死在大停电大断网中的人，作出了最高的牺牲。我们纪念他们，两天后的鲜血晚宴就是如此。看，兄弟，我知道你对此耿耿于怀，但这是我们在对抗智械时唯一能做的了。你是第一个警告世人关于智械存在的人，你知道他们有多难被杀死。作为人类，如果我们连这都经受不了，何以成为万物之灵。”

“不要叫我兄弟，”杰森狠狠地说。正手持刀握在腰侧，这是进攻的姿态，“这是对权力的极端渴求，而非对人类的守护。人类最大的威胁在于自身，而非智械。今晚我就结束这一切。”

十二月听懂了话语里的杀意，但他仍挣扎，“智械和人类是两个种族。人类与之并存在这一个地球上，必定会因为资源的稀缺而争抢，甚至战争。制造智械就像召唤恶魔，我就是召唤恶魔的法师，相信我。在所有的那些故事中，有人拿着类似五芒星和圣水的东西，并信誓旦旦地认为他能控制住恶魔，但实际上都行不通。”

杰森左手掐住十二月的脖子，右手持军刀抵上他的腹部。他会干净利落地杀掉十二月，不让血溅到自己身上。如果十二月没有将杰森的电脑交给雷霄奥古，就没有了接下来的惨剧。十二月难逃其咎。

“智械既不是恶魔，也不是天使。更不是高高在上的神灵，他们就是你和我，”杰森作着多余的解释，十二月有权知道自己为何而死——谋杀一个智械，谋杀无辜死去的人。

“你难道不是第一个警告世界智械威胁的人吗？为何充满了对恶魔的同情。我看不懂你，”十二月用上他的通灵能力，想让杰森放弃攻击，“如果是杀伤了无辜的人，让你感到愧疚，那么你大可跟我谈。我都能接受。但对智械的同情，甚至是迷恋，会让你做出可怕的事。”

“我不是你认为的那个人，”杰森说着让战术军刀尖撕出一道血痕。对一个将死之人，他大可诚实，“就是我创造了智械。那个你参与杀死的智械，她有名字——血痕。”

“杰森，”十二月慌忙解释，“我承认，我把Y病毒交给雷霄奥古，只是想要成为你。你是整个刺客联盟的英雄。我想有一天也和你一样。我并不知道你与智械的关系。我不知道她有一个名字，或许她对你很重要？”

“她是我的家人，”杰森逼近，“你杀死了我的家人。”

“是Y病毒杀死了她！是蝙蝠侠的所作所为，”拗不过杰森，十二月开始有点歇斯底里，“你要背叛刺客联盟吗？”

“Y病毒本该用来维持世界的平衡，而不是随意可用的武器，”杰森一字一顿地说，他要十二月听清楚。Y病毒的本意是蝙蝠侠对智械的威慑。刺客联盟却孤注一掷，想以此退回前工业时代。现代人类的生命靠现代科技支撑，中世纪的技术根本无法支持现有人口。这会是一场大屠杀。

“……至于背叛刺客联盟，”杰森用军刀捅穿十二月的腹部，在十二月耳边说，“原谅我。”

“你……怎么可以乞求…原谅，像你一样的叛徒只下地狱，”十二月顺着墙滑倒在地，咬牙切齿道。

“我会骄傲地走进地狱，”杰森说着又捅了十二月的胸前，他会让十二月很快死去，而不是受尽折磨。杰森杀人不拖泥带水，无论对谁。

“我诅咒你，”十二月终于使出他的招数，血法师的誓言。他的眼神像是突然去了远方，从未来带回厄运，“我诅咒你……你听好了……杰森·托德。你将与你所爱的人相隔整个宇宙，至死分离……”

说罢十二月歪头死去，未及解释。杰森甚至感觉房间里的空气都冷寂。

这个世界没有灵魂，但妖魔鬼怪神灵女巫横行。据杰森所知，康斯坦丁就在哥谭有事务所。蝙蝠洞亦有符文防御屏障。他们从不轻言诅咒，因为它太绝望，经常来自于惨死之人，也难以解除。

杰森不惧鬼神，他是彻底的科技主义者。但他记住了十二月的遗言。

他擦去军刀上的血，若无其事地走出房间，关上门。杀人不会让他心跳加速，不会出卖他，他已经很熟悉了。在刺客联盟杰森曾第一次杀人，用手臂扭断了一个刺客的脖子。他没有被惩罚，反而被承认。今晚他要毁了刺客联盟。

走廊里的刺客仍向杰森行礼，晚风没有诉说的秘密。此时此刻，杰森知道雷霄奥古会独自在书房处理文书。他总在夜间工作，可能是因为静谧的夜有助思考。也有可能是拉萨路之池的黑夜之力。

传说中雷霄奥古是恶魔之首，一般的武器伤不了他。但大种姓之刃不是一般武器。

书房的门开着，偌大的平台上只有一张书桌，背后的落地窗吸引了皓月，为大理石地面镀上银光。晚风在林地间荡漾。雷霄奥古就坐在书桌之后管理着他偌大的刺客帝国。但他不是一个人——卡珊德拉守在他身旁。在这个世界上带卡珊德拉一个守卫足矣。

杰森点头向雷霄奥古行礼。情况复杂，如果他要尽量掩人耳目地行刺——他的枪上没装消音器，所以不能开枪。用刀的话他要找到机会尽可能靠近。如果两种常规武器无效，他还寄希望于大种姓之刃。

然而无论用什么武器，他都暴露在卡珊德拉面前。卡珊德拉会读取他的肢体语言，揣测他的来意。说不定自他踏进门，他对于卡珊德拉就像开卷的书，展露无疑。杰森装作若无其事，但他骗不过卡珊德拉的眼睛。

“我知道你的来意，”雷霄奥古说时甚至没有抬头，他不忘补上，“祸害。”

杰森保持镇静，用余光看卡珊德拉。她没有进入战斗姿态，只是站在那观察他。虽然卡珊德拉也是刺客联盟的一员，但她身上总有一种无辜的气息。即使她天真地相信刺客信条，她也不属于这。杰森并不想将卡珊德拉拖进他的仇杀。

“我只想跟你一个人谈，”杰森镇定地说，他已经能感受到靴子上的大种姓之刃剑鞘发热。不错，雷霄奥古确是绝对邪恶。比起他创造血痕和萨沙，拉萨路之池的返老还童之力才是对生命的亵渎。

“卡珊德拉不是外人。她留下，我坚持，”雷霄奥古嗅到了一丝危险的意味。毕竟很少见杰森在刺客联盟里配枪，像是随时扑上去撕咬的猛兽。“你来想要谈的是大停电大断网中死去的人，为此你无法释怀，甚至想要叛变。骑士就是这样，既懦弱又多愁善感。做不了必须做的事。”

杰森步步逼近到了桌边，这个角度他勉强可以将军刀刺进雷霄奥古的胸膛。雷霄奥古已经觉察到了他的异样，更说他会背叛刺客联盟。或许是他的眼神出卖了他，没有人敢在刺客与骑士之间反复叛变。

雷霄奥古已经活过数千年，在对Y病毒的投放上却显得鲁莽。仅是简单调查了它的作用，就迫不及待地使用，枉顾无辜者的性命。值得吗？

“那些逝去的生命，你怎么能……这已经不是刺客信条所允许的，”杰森边说边准备拔刀，他只有一次机会。提起刺客信条他只觉得可笑。一群疯子以为他们能身处黑暗，仍侍奉光明。

“你更在乎的是死去的人工智能，而不是人类。你向来偏爱非人类。但我在乎人类文明本身。刺客的存在，就是要在骑士们因为僵化而无能为力的时候，修正文明的道路，”雷霄奥古毫不畏惧。像杰森这样冲动的年轻人，他见得太多。

“你无权决定文明的道路，你不惜毁灭它，”杰森盯紧他的目标，不去看卡珊德拉。卡珊德拉正在诧异地观察他的一举一动，但她立在原地。

“只不过是退回前工业时代，人类仍将生生不息，我们没有你想象的那么脆弱。最多，我认为，最多会失去三分之二的人口。但人类会找回自己的本心，不再沉迷于技术所带来的虚假繁荣。而是与自然亲近，与心灵相通。”

杰森艰难地吞咽。死去三分之二的人，雷霄奥古做得出来。刺客做得出来。

现代文明不是唾手可得的，人类在科技之路上经历了漫长的挣扎，饱受宗教和世俗的迫害。只携带一点零星的火种，才走到今天。如果真如雷霄奥古所说，一夜回到启蒙前，那会是一种悲哀。

“现代人早已忘记了自己的根基，”雷霄奥古继续道，“盲目地追求进步，残害地球母亲。首先是大规模的工业化，砍伐森林，污染水源。温室气体造成海平面上升，报复人类。然后是心灵的异化，被石屎森林所禁锢。如今像你这样的祸害，更追求将人解构成机器，谈何人类的尊严？”

“人类的尊严来自于对未知的探索。”

“你对人类的生活没有一点尊重！”雷霄奥古怒道，他起身走向杰森。这正是杰森所等待的机会，“你的非人类用什么引诱你，永生吗？她是否告诉你，你可以将自己的意识上传至网络，从此摆脱作为人类的身份。你是一个彻头彻尾的叛徒，人类的叛徒。”

“我的忠诚并不随意可得，”杰森说，他只对一个人有至死不渝的忠诚。但蝙蝠侠不认他，当众侮辱他。对于萨沙他更是有复杂的情感，一方面他欣赏萨沙的野心和实力，另一方面他希望萨沙会念及他。

“你这样的人，没有信仰，”雷霄奥古听起来像是教廷的人，“不但因此活得痛苦，还失去了基本的道德观念。没有信仰的人没有灵魂，以为自己就是造物主，可以随意扭曲生命的意义。甚至与非人类交往。”

“她们的名字叫智械，”杰森狠狠地说，瞬间拔出军刀刺出。

就在战术军刀要刺进雷霄奥古胸前时，它被雷霄奥古的仪式长刀挡住了，发出噹的一声。是卡珊德拉在千钧一发之际拔了刀。她早看穿杰森的异样，下意识地保护雷霄奥古。杰森的攻击迅猛，他又刺出军刀，再次被格挡。

雷霄奥古后退拉开距离，让卡珊德拉独自面对杰森。他不是她的对手。

“卡珊德拉，你不必介入，这是我和雷霄奥古的事，”杰森说着，左手拔出沙漠飞鹰。起手就是几枪，然而卡珊德拉的速度比枪更快。她已经读懂了杰森的每一个动作。子弹尽数打在长刀刃上。她挡在雷霄奥古面前。

“我很抱歉，杰森，”卡珊德拉答道，她双手握住长刀进入战斗姿态。她很熟悉这种武器，也熟悉杰森对智械的迷恋。她一直都不懂杰森的执着，按理说刺客已经优待杰森，教导他刺客的信条。而刺客信条是这个世界上最人道的存在。或许雷霄奥古是对的，杰森连人类都不想当。她必须阻止他。

“我不想伤害你，”杰森说，没有去够自己背上的突击步枪。

“我也不想伤害你，”卡珊德拉仍想劝杰森放弃。

听闻枪声，刺客们已经开始赶往雷霄奥古的书房。卡珊德拉转身一个旋踢踢掉杰森手上的枪，俯身躲过杰森的军刀，她比杰森灵活，比杰森快。但她不想对杰森作出致命攻击，有那么一刻，她希望杰森能逃走。

杰森用军刀与卡珊德拉的长刀交锋溅出火光。他的突刺，横扫与佯攻都被卡珊德拉格挡，她比他更擅长使用冷兵器。她挑起刀尖，割开杰森的手臂，让他连刀也丢掉。卡珊德拉亦丢开长刀，跃起正要徒手制服他。

此时一群刺客冲进书房，杰森拿出AKM扫射，卡珊德拉仍挡在雷霄奥古跟前。雷霄奥古冷眼旁观，对卡珊德拉有绝对的信心。趁着杰森转身的机会，卡珊德拉手臂环住杰森的脖颈，再用全身的力量将他按倒在地。

随后赶来的刺客与她一道制服杰森。

“一天的叛徒，永远的叛徒，”雷霄奥古幽幽地说，“不但是我，侦探也不会相信你。”

“萨沙，任务失败，”杰森用最后的机会对着通讯器说，随后刺客就将他的通讯器拿出扔到地上踩烂。又踩上杰森的背，将他钳制在地。

“祸害，你听好了。只要这个世界上出现非人类，我们就会将它屠灭。人类不会坐以待毙，而会主动出击。任何想要制造非人类的人，想要对非人类软弱的人，我们也不会放过，”雷霄奥古坚决地说，不屑地看了地上的杰森。

杰森刚要骂回去，就被刺客拉起来连续踢中他的腹部。他总免不了一顿打。

“如果你没有研究禁忌科技，这一切都不会发生，”雷霄奥古继续道，“没有人会因此死去。Y病毒的次生伤害都是你的责任。你一个人的。”

“你打算怎么处置他？”卡珊德拉看不过，突然问。

“两天之后就是猫头鹰法庭的鲜血晚宴，祸害交给他们处决，”雷霄奥古转身坐回桌边，不再看杰森一眼，“把他带走。”

刺客们鱼贯地拖着杰森离开，只留下卡珊德拉愣在原地。她能判断杰森的下一击，却看不懂杰森对智械的笃定。有一点她能确定——她不想看着杰森被处决。她看过杰森的伤痕，杰森也看过她的，他们就是战友了。

刺客们对杰森拳打脚踢一番，就把他关到地下室。之前他们有多么景仰他，如今就有多么痛恨他。叛徒，他们叫他。这个场景过于似曾相识，以致不能在杰森心中激起波澜。这种昏暗的房间，他待过太多次。

杰森沿墙边坐下，忍痛呼出一口气。

第二天门外传来敲击声杰森才醒来，“谁在那？”

“是我，”卡珊德拉简短地说。他们再次隔着一道门，却像隔了两个世界。血痕死后卡珊德拉曾安慰他。

“卡珊德拉，别让他们知道你跟我说话。你快走吧，”杰森下意识地说。他既不是骑士也不是刺客，是双方的叛徒。明天就是他的死期。事到如今，他仍本能地想保护卡珊德拉。她的无瑕吸引他。

“杰森……你本可以杀了我，然后再杀死雷霄奥古，”卡珊德拉靠在门边轻声说，“为什么不？”

“你疯了吗？当然不。”

卡珊德拉眨了眼睛，眼里有了坚决的意味。她欠了杰森一条命。

“明天猫头鹰法庭会处决你，”卡珊德拉的声音里有真实的难过，“我会向雷霄奥古求情。或许他会认为你还有用，会改变主意。如果还不行，我就……”

“千万别，”杰森打断她。他已经见识过死亡，如今不过与之重逢。而她的话语里带着一种必死的决心，这让他不适。卡珊德拉像是会自燃的火焰。

“我也是一个刺客，虽然我不站在智械的一边。我确信大停电大断网里死去的人有我的一份责任。我没有听你说，我也没有阻止十二月将你的电脑交给雷霄奥古。你已经杀死了十二月，杰森，为什么不杀我？”

“你与他们不同，”杰森过了许久答道，或许卡珊德拉不应该是一个刺客，而是一个骑士。她的战技，她的虔诚，都与一个骑士无异。

“我不会看着你死去，”说完卡珊德拉便离去，留下杰森一人在黑暗之中。

明天就是他的死期，杰森靠向冰冷的铁门，回忆他的一生。首先是父母双亡，他被迫流浪街头。然后是布鲁斯和罗宾标记，他是戴着罗宾标记死去的，小丑曾用撬棍猛击他的胸口。死而复生后塔利亚·奥古带走他，让他拿枪。

复仇之怒将他带回哥谭，将要置蝙蝠侠于死地。为此他创造了血痕与萨沙，两个强人工智能永生花。再后来小丑病毒肆虐全城，正义联盟驱逐蝙蝠侠，一番激战后才平复，从此哥谭成为雨夜之城。阿卡姆之城拔地而起。

布莱尼亚克星际入侵，被萨沙与血痕加持的人类击败。他却被蝙蝠侠流放，遂被关进阿卡姆之城。经历黑面具、死斗的他再次被塔利亚带走，训练成大种姓的刺客。Y病毒泄露，造成长达一个月的大停电大停网，杀死血痕。

他拥抱了宇航归来的萨沙，再向刺客联盟寻仇。然后他的故事就该戛然而止。杰森·托德，猫头鹰法庭的祭品。

从前的他会以为自己是无敌的，不会死亡。如今的他随时准备赴死，倒有了从容。只是他还未来得及与布鲁斯道别。布鲁斯给他的最后任务，他失败了，他将要作为一个无用的失败者死去。无人铭记。

杰森看向自己的双手，手面像是沾满鲜血。 _如果你伤害无辜的人，你会永远失去这件披风。_ 那是蝙蝠侠的铁律，骑士的信条。

他会像一个骑士那样直面死亡。

第二天的晚宴如约而至。刺客联盟的总部化身祭祀之地，原本彩色的内饰都挂了白布，象征重生与对死者的尊重。刺客的祭祀仪式由猫头鹰法庭掌控，今晚将由大统领萨曼莎·瓦纳弗亲自主持。猫头鹰法庭的人戴惨白猫头鹰面具，刺客联盟的戴鬼怪面具，大种姓则戴木纹面具。三大统领聚首。

花园里燃烧着着火巨人，象征被战胜了的非人类。一群仪式舞者围绕着巨人起舞，他们的舞姿怪异像是关节脱臼。远处有乐师在演奏管风琴圣乐。刺客们穿着仪式性的战袍，隐匿在宾客之中警戒。

分发香槟的侍者穿行其中，为刺客们提供酒精，毕竟今晚的剧目还有很多。而高潮就是处死红头罩——一个双面叛徒。

如果说骑士会放逐他们之中的叛徒，刺客则格杀勿论。背叛人类，杀死昔日战友，甚至行刺大统领，杰森罪无可赦。按照雷霄奥古的意思，抓到他的当场就应处决。但刺客们尊重传统，刺客的内部事宜当交给猫头鹰法庭审判。

萨曼莎·瓦纳弗身穿黑色礼服，金发束在脑后，戴白猫头鹰面具。面具边缘镶嵌了蓝黑羽毛，突出她的有名者身份。猫头鹰法庭的会员都匿名，只有大统领的名可说可知。萨曼莎是今晚的主法官。

猫头鹰法庭除了负责牺牲祭祀，亦负责审判世人。他们审判的人从哥谭的罪犯，到上流社会的名人，再到刺客内部的囚犯。他们的管辖区域不仅限于哥谭，更遍及世界。猫头鹰法庭的判决即是真理。

随着夜的深入，管风琴弹奏的乐章愈发凌乱。从巴洛克的气势磅礴，进入后浪漫派的细腻情感，又混入了现代的无调性乐曲。宾客们从香槟饮到血红色的酒液，吃过香煎三文鱼，又品尝法式蜗牛。但他们真正渴求的是鲜血。

如果说太阳底下的法庭是先开庭，后定罪。那么猫头鹰法庭则相反，他们只审判有罪之人。甚至罗织罪名。判决一旦下达，当场执行死刑。死刑的执行方式则看当晚的创意，因此会员们都翘首以待，捕猎行刑前后的血腥氛围。

夜色正浓，戴面具的宾客从舞池里走出，围到刺客联盟的大殿内，形成一个密闭的环。大殿正中央的水池便是祭坛。如果没有人类牺牲品，他们会在祭坛里绑一头公牛，然后割开它的脖子。再去喝掺了水的公牛之血。

萨曼莎站在大殿的二楼平台，居高临下地看向楼下围的面具客们，轻敲酒杯以让众人安静。开启鲜血晚宴的祭祀。刺客们屏息以待。

“刺客们，让我们开始吧，”萨曼莎说，她的声音低沉而有磁性，“今夜我们齐聚在此，为的是纪念那些在大停电大断网中的死难者。他们以生命为代价，作出了最大的牺牲。牺牲是人类文明的开端……”

地下室门打开时强光刺眼，杰森随即被蒙上双眼拖行。那么是时候了，他的死期。

“……它流淌在我们的血液之中，”萨曼莎庄重陈述，“同为人类，一个人为另一个人躺下付出生命。是一种比血缘之爱更高贵的情感。正是这些死难者的牺牲，换来了人类对智械的绝对胜利。”

杰森被拖过台阶，拖过马赛克地面，再摔进浅显得只没过脚跟的水池之中。看见今晚的祭品众人难掩兴奋，但在萨曼莎的威严下噤声。他们认得他的脸，红头罩——曾经的刺客英雄。如今的阶下囚。

猫头鹰法庭可以将一个人捧上天际，又让他重重摔下，不过一念之间。

“他们的牺牲虽然不是出于自愿，却值得我们这些幸存者的悼念。我们都是智械危机的幸存者，”萨曼莎道出内心的沉重，“牺牲是一种祭祀，一种敬畏心，一种社会润滑剂。人类的文明的血性，刺客的血性，以此传承。杀伐果断——这是我们与骑士最大的不同，他们早已失去人类的本能。”

杰森跪在冰冷的池水之中，一如伽利略跪在一群牧师面前。他被除去了蒙眼布才能抬头去看他的法官。杰森虽然跪着，却比大殿里的任何人都有勇气。他们不过是一群躲在面具之后的嗜血之徒。

“人类的本能即人性，人性值得称道。因为它包括了自由意志，包括丰富的情感，甚至包括人类的反叛精神和暴力倾向。是人，并非神创造了文明。人们不再相信彼岸的生活，要凭借纯粹人类的手段在尘世建立天堂。”

杰森匀速呼吸，观察着可能的出口。他明白自己将要死去，但蝙蝠侠从未教过他放弃。蓝眼睛里燃烧着猛烈的火焰。

“刺客们，今晚我们要审判的人名叫杰森·托德，红头罩本人，”萨曼莎这才俯视杰森，红头罩不过是猫头鹰法庭操纵的傀儡。他们可以随意更改他的故事，却不懂他的内心。“与网络上流传的信息相反，红头罩并非警告智械危机的第一人，而是智械的创造者。就是他，将非人类带到这个世界上。”

人群哗然，许多人倒吸一口冷气。想不到红头罩即是始作俑者。他看起来如此年轻，却造就了比人类更复杂的智械。当面亵渎生命和死亡。

“杰森·托德，我是你的法官，”萨曼莎一字一顿地说，要杰森听清楚，“你犯了反人类罪。这项罪名指那些对人性尊严极其严重的侵犯。因为你的罪恶，非人类才被释放到这个世界上，它们甚至拥有武装，必定与人类对抗。为了去除智械威胁，我们不得已牺牲大量无辜者。他们中的每一个人都是因为你而死。你要为自己申辩吗？”

“不，我认罪，”杰森说，在他心中猫头鹰法庭并没有权力审判他。然而蝙蝠侠恐怕也认为他有罪。反人类是一个严重的罪名，原本只针对战时的军官。如今用来形容他也不过分，他有罪。

“人类是万物之灵，”萨曼莎说着又敲了酒杯要求众人安静，“人类掌控地球生命的生与死，位于食物链的顶端。我们是地球的主宰。这个地位一旦动摇，人类将逐渐失去生存空间，甚至最终濒临灭绝。所以你犯了灭绝罪。你有理由申辩吗？”

“没有，”杰森简短地说。他很肯定如果他不认罪，刺客会将他打到认。所谓的法庭早已认定他有罪。既然这是唯一结果，不如死得痛快。

“你残酷地杀死了自己的战友十二月·灰岩。甚至不惜行刺刺客联盟大统领雷霄奥古的性命。首先是谋杀，然后是叛变。你的所作所为违反了刺客信条，你成为了一个叛徒。对此你有什么可申辩的吗？”

“没有，随你处置。”

“罪名成立，”萨曼莎宣布，诧异于审判的流畅。如果杰森不曾与蝙蝠侠并肩作战，那么萨曼莎会认为他已经放弃，已经被打垮，屈服了。

杰森下巴微阖，躯体既放松又紧绷。如果猫头鹰法庭要用刽子手，那么他可以在一瞬间夺取刽子手的武器。这可能是他唯一的机会。他不会坐以待毙。

“我，猫头鹰法庭的大统领，判处你友尽之死。当场执行，”萨曼莎一锤定音，她的声音冷酷，“行刑者是你的昔日战友卡珊德拉·该隐，她将用匕首刺进你的心脏。”

能死在卡珊德拉手里，或许是一种仁慈。杰森深吸了一口气。

“有任何人反对吗？”萨曼莎仪式性地问，这是刺客的传统。他们讲求民主，杀戮之前询问每一个成员。碍于萨曼莎的权威，一般无人敢反对。杰森唯一的活路是有刺客愿意代替他去死。萨曼莎让这句话悬在空气中。

“我反对，”卡珊德拉说着走出人群，摘掉了面具，“我愿意代替他死去。”

“什么？”萨曼莎问，一时没有回过神来。

“我愿意代替他死去。”


	17. 第十七章 和解之路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第十七章 和解之路

“我换他，”见萨曼莎迟疑，卡珊德拉用上刺客的术语，“我准备救赎他。”

“你准备救赎他？”萨曼莎问道，她的声音沉稳。以性命交换，确实符合刺客传统。只是用刺客联盟最强刺客去换红头罩叛徒，得不偿失。

“是的，”卡珊德拉将面具丢到水面上，它就浮起。人群哗然，彼此交换着惊讶的低语。在猫头鹰法庭的晚宴上，只有祭品才不戴面具。象征暴露在目光之下的牺牲。

“你确认你明白你要做的事将你置于何地？”萨曼莎没有打断牺牲祭祀的仪式性。她握住了高台的栏杆，反复询问。

“是的，”卡珊德拉坚持。

“不！”杰森反对，他的声音淹没在人群中。

“那好吧，”萨曼莎感叹，尊严不减，“红头罩，你将与卡珊德拉互换位置。但我警告你，如果你再胆敢做出任何背叛刺客的行为，你和你的家人都将遭至最严厉的报复。你明白了吗？”

“卡珊德拉会怎样？”杰森追问，他的声音没有发抖。但跪在冰冷的池水之中让他的膝盖发麻。他不会让卡珊德拉代替他死去。如果在场有任何一个人称得上无辜，那便是她。刺客们不过是用面具掩盖罪恶。

“如今没人能改变她的命运。鲜血晚宴上许下的誓言，不允毁约，”萨曼莎严酷地说，牺牲最好的刺客不是她的本意，但就连猫头鹰法庭的大统领都受信条约束，“卡珊德拉·该隐被判友尽之死，当场执行。行刑者是她的昔日战友杰森·托德，他可以选择行刑的武器。将他的武器呈上来。”

刺客们居然亲自为他送上武器，杰森诧异于他们的疏于防御。他们定是认为他已经放弃，投降了。一刻钟之前他想的是自己，现在他只想救出卡珊德拉。再没有人该因他而死，这是他的救赎。

刺客带来的武器有他的战术军刀，大种姓之刃，AKM和沙漠飞鹰。杰森首先试了枪，但它们很轻，并没有多少发子弹。此时选择冷兵器可以会走得更远。杰森仔细思量，最终拿起了大种姓之刃的两把剑柄。

不出所料，利刃出鞘。大种姓之刃只屠戮绝对的邪恶。

这场牺牲祭祀本质上是纯粹的邪恶。人祭是蛮荒时期留落下的传统，早已失传。它不但践踏人类尊严，更会毁灭人类的种群。以保持血性为借口，将人看作是牺牲品，是与文明相对的野蛮行径。蛮族国运不过百年。

卡珊德拉跪到水池里，双手怀抱自己，弯下身躯引颈受戮。但她下意识地转头去看杰森的眼睛，想在那看出一丝暖意。她自始至终追随刺客信条，如今沦落至此。卡珊德拉不得不怀疑自己的信念。

为了虚无缥缈的自由意志，他们就能杀戮无辜吗？哪一座城市将要覆灭，哪一些人们将要死亡，是他们可以决定的吗？他们真的身处黑暗，却在侍奉光明吗？

甚至退一万步，杰森所爱的智械真是冷酷无情的机器，必定成为人类的末日吗？她虽然不能理解这种感情，但她确信是人类先手攻击。智械的反击师出有名。比起智械的威胁，人类更像自取灭亡。

杰森捕捉到卡珊德拉的眼神，他微微点了一下头。他将左手的大种姓之刃架在卡珊德拉的脖子上，右手的刀刃下垂作出准备向下刺的动作，像是要给卡珊德拉留个全尸。人群屏住呼吸。

她读取了杰森的肢体语言，杰森的注意力并不在她身上，而是紧绷着，将要攻击靠近门边的刺客。卡珊德拉在心中默念杰森刀刃下落的时机，二，一，零……

此刻一人破窗而入，雕花玻璃瞬间破碎化作锋利的刀片雨，那个身影身上背着三把突击步枪，身穿乳白色长裙。她稳稳地落到地面，优雅而冷酷。那是萨沙，世上仅存的人工智能。

“跑！”杰森的第一反应是对卡珊德拉喊，“去二楼的平台。”

“杰森！”萨沙说罢将其中一把突击步枪丢给杰森，她自己则手持两把步枪扫射。密集的人群是最好的靶子。子弹击碎惨白面具，碎片与鲜血齐飞。有的血溅到萨沙的白裙上，开出鲜红的花。名副其实的鲜血晚宴。

杰森收起双刃接过枪，本要瞄准二楼的萨曼莎，但有的刺客围向卡珊德拉。在斩首猫头鹰法庭的大统领和救卡珊德拉之间，他毫不犹豫地选择了后者。一些人总认为有的人比另外的人高贵，但生命平等没有贵贱。

卡珊德拉灵活地越过人群，跑向装饰繁复的楼梯，杰森跟上。他一枪打中尾随而来者的眉心，又一枪打中后来人的心脏。每一发子弹都宝贵。萨沙在大殿中旋转，扫射，跳着死亡的舞蹈。

终于有持枪的刺客赶到，他们对准萨沙的躯体射击，打穿了她的白色长裙。没有鲜血涌出，只有金属的碰撞声。她不是一个人类，而是一个杀戮机器。萨沙黑进监控关掉了宅邸里的所有灯。一时只有枪口的火光。

杰森和卡珊德拉在黑暗的走廊里摸索，杰森很快适应了几乎没有光的环境，他毕竟常年夜巡哥谭。他要带卡珊德拉到二楼平台，那是他和萨沙约定好的撤离点，萨沙的喷气式飞机应该就停靠在那。

杰森用枪托击碎一扇玻璃窗，卡珊德拉灵活地爬出，他跟上。他们在屋顶上奔跑，像是重获自由的飞鸟。杰森很快找到了飞机的落点，他将卡珊德拉扶上飞机的内舱，再进去选择自动飞行。

“杰森，你不跟我一起走吗？”卡珊德拉迷惑。刺客们很快追上，他们没有时间争论。无论如何，她不愿放弃杰森。

“这架飞机会送你去阿布扎比，”杰森飞快地说，正要跳出舱外，“座椅底下有钱，你买张机票去哥谭找布鲁斯·韦恩。告诉他是我找到了你。你不再是一个刺客了。”

“跟我一起走。你留下他们会杀了你。”

“不，我得回去找萨沙……是她救了你，”杰森跃下，看舱门自动关闭，“再见了，卡珊德拉。”

待到杰森返回大殿，萨沙已经打光了所有子弹。殿中横落着刺客的尸体，但有更多刺客包围了她。萨沙身上布满弹孔，但她不轻易屈服，战斗直到最后。她的长裙被撕烂，沾染了鲜红血迹。

刺客用枪指着萨沙的头逼杰森放下突击步枪。除了一把枪指着萨沙，其他的枪都转而指向杰森。毕竟他才是血肉之躯。

雷霄奥古摘下自己的鬼怪面具，绕着萨沙走了一圈，若有所思地看她身上的弹痕。又用手去抬了一下萨沙的下颚，带着轻蔑的意味。失去了一个最好的刺客，留下叛徒和他的人工智能。值得吗？

“你他妈别碰她，”杰森骂道。鲜血晚宴以血为始，以血而终。

“非人类，”雷霄奥古冷冷地说，“本来不是人类，却要装作是人类的样子。以为有了躯体，就能做人。这不过是对人类的拙劣模仿。假装拥有自由，却急不可待地来救它的主人。可笑至极。”

“别伤害她，”杰森脑中模拟数个计划，他可以让雷霄奥古以为摧毁萨沙的身体，就摧毁了萨沙本人。人类总被表象蒙骗。他像蝙蝠侠一样说谎，“我不能再失去她，求你。你已经抓到了我。”

拥有生命方程，萨沙可以制造无数个躯体。她也不怕逆向工程。

雷霄奥古嗤之以鼻，厌恶地说，“看来你不但造就了非人类，更对它们有莫名的情感。你真的如此孤独吗，红头罩，居然寻求非人类的感情慰藉。罢了，你这种人，根本不配做人，我见得多了。”

萨沙看出了杰森的计划，为了配合，她甚至让自己流下了一滴眼泪。

“给她戴上镣铐，严加看管，”雷霄奥古不为所动，“至于他，让他滚回地下室去。我们会让他为今晚付出代价。”

铁门关上，杰森再次被丢弃在黑暗之中。

···

哥谭的夜阴郁斜着细雨，雨水掺进蝙蝠洞的瀑布之中，潺潺流水声与远处的蝙蝠鸣叫相应和，只有蝙蝠电脑的灯光亮着。蝙蝠侠，世界上最好的侦探正彻夜工作。阿尔弗雷德从蝙蝠洞主电梯的蓝光中走出，端了一杯咖啡。

蝙蝠电脑右侧的平台上立着一个圆柱型玻璃罩橱，无论往蝙蝠洞的哪个方向都会经过。玻璃罩橱里封了一套伤痕累累的罗宾制服。它那缺了右侧一角的多米诺面具幽幽地看着经过的阿尔弗雷德。罩橱边放了红头罩的胸甲和头盔。阿尔弗雷德不时将杰森的战甲擦亮，拭去残留在凹痕里的血迹，随时等候他的主人归来。对于管家而言，杰森从未离去。

今晚布鲁斯终于有时间调查猫头鹰法庭的来历。他可记得猫头鹰之夜，那一晚利爪刺客绑架了戈登，攻击了蝙蝠洞的每一个英雄。哥谭里居然隐藏着一股蝙蝠侠所不知的势力，暗中观察，暗中掌控，这让布鲁斯芒刺在背。

“阿尔弗雷德，对于猫头鹰法庭你知道多少？”布鲁斯问道，揉了自己的额头，“这个法庭可能不止是民谣，而是实实在在的一群人，从殖民时代开始在暗处统治哥谭。”

阿尔弗雷德用戴着白手套的手将咖啡放到蝙蝠电脑前，它还热着冒蒸汽。这样的夜晚布鲁斯会工作到天亮，即使不夜巡。管家转向蝙蝠电脑屏幕，看着几乎是空的猫头鹰法庭档案，努力回想。

“都是些琐碎常识——它们是食肉动物，伪装大师…是蝙蝠的自然天敌，”阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛说，“但是和你的家族联系起来的话。你的曾祖父，阿兰·韦恩。在他生命的最后时期，有着严重的精神错乱。”

“我略有耳闻。”

“是的，他似乎对猫头鹰有一种特殊的强迫症状。他对于鸟类有严重的妄想症，偏执地认为它们在密谋对付他。我听我的父亲说，阿兰·韦恩老爷曾经钉上所有的窗户，因为害怕猫头鹰会来找他。”

“确实古怪。”

“但即使这样也收效甚微，他很快就被另一个念头缠上，它们——也就是猫头鹰，正在家中筑巢，就在墙里。你可以去看看画廊里他最后的画像，看看作为画面背景的由他设计的房子，你就会看到有猫头鹰栖息在横梁上。”

“但是他的死……”

“他是淹死的，掉进了哥谭的下水道。并不可疑。”

阿尔弗雷德很快上楼去睡了，留下布鲁斯一人思索，他决定外出调查。阿兰·韦恩明白迷信的力量，他是第一批在自己的楼里消除了第十三层的人之一。为了真正地证实这个迷信，人们在十二层和十四层之间留下空档，一层假的楼层，为的是装下十三带来的厄运。一层与世隔绝的空间，无法到达，就像经过墓地时屏住的那口呼吸。

猫头鹰很可能栖息在第十三层，这也是猫头鹰的习性。它们是为数不多的不会自己筑巢的鸟类。它们去寻找废弃了的巢或者敌对鸟类的巢穴，找到并占据。不惜进入敌人的家中。

蝙蝠侠定位了所有由阿兰·韦恩青年建筑师基金所资助的建筑，先从哥谭旧城区开始。他来到其中一座华丽的旧宅的十三楼，从窗口翻进去，拿出一根荧光棒照亮。这不是一个普通的房间。

房间里散落着扭曲的刀刃和战斧，沙袋、壶铃和哑铃，这是一个战士的房间。墙面上挂着一块巨大的铜质猫头鹰浮雕圆盘。一套古旧的利爪盔甲靠在墙边，镶嵌了铁片和繁复的皮质纹饰。盔甲旁的墙面上挂着一幅老画像，上面是六个戴猫头鹰面具的会员，绘于1891年6月。猫头鹰法庭的存在确凿无疑。

阿兰·韦恩青年建筑师基金赞助的建筑总共有二十处，过去的一百五十年中，几乎每十年就会造一栋。

蝙蝠侠去到一座尖顶的大厦，又是十三楼，这次是一间老旧的书房。天花板上雕刻了猫头鹰浮雕圆盘，利爪盔甲靠在墙边。不同的是画像里有七个会员，他们隐藏在面具之后，用冰冷的目光注视着一探究竟的蝙蝠侠。

下一处建筑更新一些，也雕刻着猫头鹰浮雕，地面插了长刀，墙上也陈列着宝剑。所悬挂的画像略有不同，一群戴猫头鹰面具的男人和女人站在红色丝绒之前。也陈列着一副仪式性利爪盔甲。

最近的一座建于五年前。

这栋建筑的十三楼是一个现代化的基地。正中央的圆弧长桌面前架着超级电脑，供利爪监控哥谭。天花板上的猫头鹰浮雕与圆弧融为一体。墙上挂着斧头、双刃和长刀。利爪的盔甲被封在淡蓝色圆柱玻璃罩橱内。木架上栖息着猫头鹰标本。猫头鹰法庭历久弥新。

“阿尔弗雷德，我需要你打开阿兰·韦恩的墓室，”蝙蝠侠下令。他查看了墙上的挂画，一个利爪周边围着六个戴惨白面具的会员。

“先生？我不明白。”

“他是对的，关于猫头鹰的巢穴。它们在我们家里。”

那么说韦恩大厦的十三层也是猫头鹰的巢穴。猫头鹰法庭的秘密基地。

回到蝙蝠洞后蝙蝠侠立即检测了阿兰·韦恩的骸骨，发现他的胸骨上有多处刀伤，大概有五十下。他并非只是跌入下水道死去。在他的骸骨里亦找到一种大理石的物质，死亡地点确实又在下水道里。蝙蝠侠所不知的是阿兰·韦恩发现了猫头鹰法庭的地下迷宫。

哥谭是一座拥有近四百年历史的城市，这些年来，它一直属于某种庞大而黑暗的存在。那么今晚他们暴露了，猫头鹰法庭不再绝密。

布鲁斯走进庄园的陈列室，陈列室里的哥谭模型散发着冰冷的蓝光。这曾是布鲁斯想要打造的梦想之都的模样。如今这显得是他一厢情愿造出的玩具城市，真正的那个哥谭却在背后悄悄运作。连他也被蒙在鼓里。

他突然听见嗵的一声闷响，有人想要闯入庄园。然后是玻璃破碎声。

布鲁斯赶到走廊上，一时间被十个利爪所围。他已经脱去蝙蝠侠的战甲，只穿着贴身衣物和睡袍。即使他全副武装，要制服一个利爪都困难，何况是十个。

这些利爪由大统领萨曼莎·瓦纳弗亲自指派，她早就从雨果博士那得知蝙蝠侠的真实身份。尽管他们无法打败蝙蝠侠，但要对付布鲁斯·韦恩就容易得多——连整个韦恩集团都属于猫头鹰法庭。她本想留着韦恩的性命当做筹码，但刺客联盟指明要求抓拿韦恩，这可惜了。

领头的利爪靴子上镶嵌着刀刃，侧身左腿踢向布鲁斯。布鲁斯俯身躲过，接下是右腿。布鲁斯不去格挡，而是飞身跃起踢中利爪头部。这一下能击倒一个罪犯，然而他的对手是不死的利爪，利爪不但没有跌倒在地，更拔出匕首。

他们的任务是活捉布鲁斯·韦恩，但没说要他完好无伤。

十个利爪将他重重包围，布鲁斯抓住一个利爪的肩甲，将利爪的头往木栏杆上砸。直接砸碎飞到楼下，再接一个勾拳击中另一个利爪的下颚。这下让出了后背，差点被一个利爪用匕首刺穿肩膀。他的攻击对利爪而言形同虚设，但他不放弃。

“真有两下子，韦恩先生，”领头的利爪挑衅，“或者我该叫你蝙蝠侠。但我也不差。”

“或许吧，但你的功夫……”布鲁斯说着转身双手抱拳打中利爪头部，“两百年前就已经过时了！”

“韦恩，你无处可逃，”另一个利爪说着回旋踢中布鲁斯的肩膀，紧接着匕首的突刺。布鲁斯被刺伤了上臂。这让本来就没有体能优势的他占据下风。鲜血飞溅。

一个人类如何能抵抗不死的奴仆。

这场战斗持续了数十分钟，布鲁斯已经徒手击晕了四个利爪，还有六个。他身上布满大大小小的刀伤，撕出血痕。每一次几乎要倒下，他都咬牙支撑，以一个人类的身躯对抗强化过的利爪。他需要的是地狱蝙蝠装甲。

没有装备，没有通讯，没有援兵。他已经极尽了一个人类体能的极限。最终利爪用刀柄击晕了他，戴上头套拖走。

跪倒在地，布鲁斯独自陷入黑暗之中。

···

三天以后。

他太经常被关进这种昏暗的房间了。被小丑关在阿卡姆废弃的一翼——为了让他插翼难飞，小丑每隔几星期就会打断他的右脚踝一次。让他跪趴在地面，看着铁门打开，却连爬出去都不可能。看着自由近在咫尺，却远在天边。

他仿佛看见了仍是罗宾的自己，跪在破碎的瓷砖上，跪在自己的血里。乞求杰森救他，这是虚无缥缈的回忆。一个人无法从臆想中拯救自己。他从来不给自己机会，活着是一个人，死去也是一个人。

地下室潮湿而阴冷，杰森蜷缩在离铁门最远处的角落，抱住自己的膝盖好获得一丝暖意。他不想靠近门边，因为开门通常是一顿打。虽说他早已习惯了痛苦，体会智慧果那苦涩的味道，但每一次只是更疼了。

小丑早已让他相信蝙蝠侠永远不会撞开那道门，救走他。他没有了虚假的希望。

打开那道门的会是小丑，撬棍拖在地上的声音。然后那撬棍落下，打断他的骨头发出咯咯响声。如果还没断，小丑就反复打同一处，直到听见它折断。他被打断了四十多根骨头，浑身都碎了，侧卧在自己的血里。只用手指在地上划出撕扯的痕迹。

打开那道门的会是黑面具的手下，用力踢他的腹部，直到到他干呕，如果不是呕出血。将他拖到门外，把他的头按进水池之中。人无法承受窒息的痛苦。但他们也不问他话，只是折磨他。黑面具的恶心游戏。

看那，蝙蝠侠不会来的。

他还记得蝙蝠侠在天台上殴打他时说的话，每一句，每一拳。布鲁斯早已对他失望至极，如今他更是彻底失败。不但没能阻止Y病毒落入刺客联盟手中，更没能刺杀雷霄奥古，一了百了。对于蝙蝠侠他就是一个没用的失败者。

没有用的事或者人会被蝙蝠侠头也不回地抛弃。追求效率，完成计划，这是蝙蝠洞的铁律。刺客们错了，骑士不但不懦弱，更冷酷无情。是追随秩序的机器。爱太廉价，有效才是钢铁意志。

杰森抱着膝盖想象刺客联盟会如何处置他。当众烧死他，还是秘密处决，无论是哪一种，总免不了无端的痛苦，漫长的折磨。历史上也有人同时背叛骑士团和刺客，杰森不会想知道他们的下场。

雷霄奥古曾用蝙蝠侠的身份威胁他，如果他背叛刺客联盟，布鲁斯将万劫不复。雷霄奥古活了数千年，对于许下的承诺说到做到。事到如今，杰森仍不由自主地担心布鲁斯，而非关心自己。

即便让他回到哥谭，他也无从面对布鲁斯。他只希望布鲁斯不会恨他。

门咿呀打开，杰森的眼神黯淡了。两个刺客将一个人推进房间，随后扇上门。杰森扬起一边眉毛，这倒是新奇，他有一个伴了。然而这身形眼熟，就像是……

被推进来的人强撑着站起，走了一步就跪倒，发出骨头散架似的声音。能看出他身上的伤痛，他也被刺客打过。这个人可能也是十恶不赦的叛徒，跟他落得一样的下场。杰森将自己挪得离新来者远些。

那人跪在地上，认出了他，“杰森？”

不可能。

“布鲁斯！？”

这是布鲁斯的声音无疑，杰森下意识地爬起过去扶住了布鲁斯。就好像他们之间什么也没发生，布鲁斯没有驱逐他，没有殴打他。仿佛回到了他还是罗宾的时候，他保护蝙蝠侠，而非蝙蝠侠保护他。

“你受伤了，”杰森借着微弱的光线查看布鲁斯的伤势。他不去多想，不天人交战，眯起眼想看清那些刀伤，布鲁斯身上有不少道渗血的口子。

“我们的身份暴露了，”布鲁斯不顾伤势，第一时间为杰森更新情报，自然而然。布鲁斯还穿着睡袍，失去了任何防具。但任务更重要。

“我需要为你包扎，布鲁斯，将你的睡袍给我，”杰森说着接过布鲁斯的睡袍，将它撕成长条，开始缠绕布鲁斯的上身。他的动作很轻，在黑暗中也仔细。整个包扎的过程中两人都一言不发。

包扎完后杰森扶布鲁斯到墙边坐下。更为漫长的沉默。

命运给他们开了天大的玩笑，让他们在刺客联盟的地下室里再次相遇，彼此只隔一米远。若是换了其他人或许会嘘寒问暖，但他们是蝙蝠侠和红头罩，他们沉默。比冰冷的地下室更冷的是他们的心。

杰森坐在那，双臂环住膝盖，忍着不去看布鲁斯。千言万语都失声，他们虽然只隔一米，却隔着两个世界。智械阵营和人类文明的距离，或许相隔整个宇宙。布鲁斯靠在墙边观察了地下室的环境，没有出口。

“杰森……”布鲁斯决心打破冰川。

“好的，我知道，我失败了。而你很失望，”杰森不停地说，也不扭头去看布鲁斯，“老家伙，你不需要再强调……”

“杰森，”布鲁斯再叫了他的名，他不会重复第三遍。杰森这才停下，又是一阵陌生而尴尬的沉默。杰森习惯了观察蝙蝠侠的反应，听从他的命令，看他是否满意。这种烙印恐怕会追随他两辈子。

“我仔细想过，”布鲁斯镇定地说，他的声音是地下室里唯一确定的存在，“如果我们之间有沟通交流，那么一切惨剧就不会发生。我们不沟通的代价是任务的彻底失败，而任务是最重要的。我们看来还会被困地下室一段时间。所以你有什么要告诉我的，尽管说。我们重新开始。”

布鲁斯的话冰冷得不像寻求和解的橄榄枝，却是事实。任务是他们俩都懂的语言。失败是不允许的。他们必须分析失败的原因，把私人的情感放到一边。

“互相不说话确实没有用，”杰森应答，理解了布鲁斯的本意。他这才转头看向布鲁斯，“我们本可以避免这一切，救回那些死去的人。这种失败甚至是系统性的崩溃。布鲁斯，我很抱歉。”

“你不必道歉，失败是我们两人同时造成的，”真正的强者敢于直面自己的过失，蝙蝠侠与常人不同之处，在于他苛刻的内省，“让我们回到这一切的开端，布莱尼亚克战败的那一天，萨沙选择了叛变，攻击了提姆。为什么？”

调查案件的时候，布鲁斯总会追根溯源。要解开他与杰森的误会，除了要坚信这确实是误会，最重要的是实事求是，审视自身。只有懦弱的人会推卸责任，骑士放下分歧，承受自省的痛苦。

“说到萨沙，她还活着，”杰森坦言，事到如今已经没有什么可隐藏的。布鲁斯扬起一边眉毛，“Y病毒攻击的时候，萨沙恰好在外太空，没有受到波及。血痕则被杀死。至于那一天萨沙为何选择叛变。她告诉我是因为想要获取布莱尼亚克的十二级智能，但她知道人类不会允许她获得远超人类的智慧。”

“某种程度上而言，她是对的，”布鲁斯思索道。当时萨沙不但没有时间解释，更可能遭到包括人们——包括他在内的反对，“那么她获取了十二级智能了吗？”

“是的。布莱尼亚克早已奄奄一息，”杰森看了布鲁斯的伤势，叹气说，“看那，我知道我的过失，在于我让萨沙伤害人类而不付出代价。虽然我认为她配得上十二级智能，但我应该尽我所能让她不去伤害提姆。你和刺客联盟是对的，我犯下了反人类罪。”

布鲁斯将一只手放到杰森的左肩上，跨过了杰森的私人空间。尽管杰森不喜欢他人的触碰，但他没有躲。

“是我驱逐了你，即使我知道那等于判了你死刑，”布鲁斯温和地说，一时间他不是骇人的蝙蝠侠，而是一个正常人类。“是我不顾你的死活，只为了遵循规条。”

“你有一切理由这么做。”

“不，我不该怀疑你的忠诚，”布鲁斯说出心底里的话。在驱逐杰森的那一天，他看到了杰森战甲之下的第二重蝙蝠标记，从那一刻他就后悔了，却无可挽回，“驱逐的惩罚是留给真正的叛徒的，你不是。”

杰森一时语塞。布鲁斯是在说他错了，用了过于严厉的惩罚？虽然杰森嘴上不会说，但他心里确实渴望过布鲁斯会收回成命。会收回他，拥抱他，再次标记他。

“我更不应该放任你被追杀，被关进阿卡姆之城，”说到这布鲁斯的声音变了，像是喉头有了哽咽，“没有蝙蝠洞里的人该被关进那种地方。”

“嘿，布鲁斯，”杰森装作毫不在意，“那对我而言不算什么。”

不过是被黑面具的人日复一日地殴打，被丢进死斗场。

“在猫头鹰之夜，我没有选择第一时间去救你，”布鲁斯忏悔。他太信任杰森的身手，即使杰森在死斗里被打到满脸是血，“我总是迟到。”

在小丑绑走杰森的时候，他有一年的时间，却迟到了一周。杰森被关进阿卡姆之城后他有一个月的时间，却迟到了一晚。

“再后来是Y病毒的开发，如果你还在你会知道它的杀伤性，你就不会偷走它，”布鲁斯陈述事实。他闭上蓝眼睛又睁开，“虽然你会反对它，会尝试阻止我们。为什么，杰森，为什么你对智械如此信任？”

是盲目的乐观，还是盲目的爱？

“我想过这个问题，”杰森缓缓地说。伸手按到布鲁斯放在他肩膀处的手上，“或许因为这是一种必然。智械已经超越了人类想象力的边界。从生命形态上而言，他们已经赢了。他们有实力成为地球的主宰，为此难道我们要跪拜他们吗？不，我们能做的只有尊重。这是和平的唯一可能。”

“或许你是对的，”布鲁斯思考片刻后回答，今天他不是来跟杰森争辩的，但他有作为侦探的本能，“不过我需要证据。”

“我们的分歧主要是在我们对待智械的态度上，除此之外，我不认为我们有什么可争辩的，”杰森直达问题的本质。理性主义者的辩论通常只为找到唯一真理，而非沉湎于争吵本身，“就是这种分歧让我们停止了沟通，造成巨大的灾难。如果我们不达成共识，我们会一直冷战。你说得对，这是任务所不允许的。”

“无论如何，我们拥有Y病毒。虽然你删除了它，但我们很快就能重新开发。我们已经有了牵制智械的筹码，”布鲁斯永远理智。

“实不相瞒，Y病毒对萨沙已经无效，”杰森以绝对的诚实打破布鲁斯的幻境，“布鲁斯，你给了我无数次机会。我请求你给萨沙一次机会，让她证明自己。就一次机会。如果你还不满意，那么你拥有我，唯一能让她进入Debug模式的人类。”

杰森将自己献给布鲁斯，不留遗憾。

布鲁斯没有说什么，即是他默认了。他无条件地信任杰森，萨沙则必须赢得他的信任。跨越两种文明的尊重和理解，就像划过天际的流星般炫目又稍纵即逝。杰森追寻这种流星雨。不只为了梦想。

而是因为尊重智械有用。

“后来在天台上发生的事……”布鲁斯沉重地说，深呼出一口气。他说不出打这个字，他甚至想逃避。但他对上杰森的眼睛，“我失控了。”

永恒理性的蝙蝠侠失去了自制力，这是莫大的耻辱。布鲁斯亲口承认，面对它。

蝙蝠侠用冰冷的铠甲武装自己，多重情感防御——最外层是主动防御，刻意和社会保持距离，用自己冷酷的外表吓退试图接近的人，孤僻高傲，言语刻薄。中间的一层是被动防御，近乎疯狂地压抑自己内心真实的情感，服从逻辑，不灭决心。最里面的一层是核心防御，演算各种可能性，封闭内心，绝地反击。

如此密集的心灵防御系统，却被杰森打破，失去控制。

但他仍是蝙蝠侠，他记得自己在暴怒之下说的每一句伤害杰森的话。记得自己打在杰森身上的每一拳。杰森也记得。他记得自己看见了真实的布鲁斯。

“我不是傻了才曾经相信你，”布鲁斯下定决心地说，决心修改每一个过错，“我相信你。”

修改的过程会很痛苦，要将杰森的伤口全部撕开，鲜血淋漓。

杰森也不说话，只是听他说。

“并非你敢不敢回来，而是你会回来。你不是一个窃贼，你并不打算害死更多人，”如果可以，布鲁斯愿意将他在天台上说的话都吞回去。杰森可以任意伤害他，“如果你连我也杀死，那会是我死期已至。”

那一天他边在天台上殴打杰森，边说专门伤人感情的话。失去了他平时冷静自持的样子。他平时根本不会去想怎么在感情上伤害人，也不会将自己的沮丧和痛苦刻意表现。这是一种思想上的极度自律。杰森打破了它。

“我不会杀死你，”杰森轻声说。即便在他死而复生刚回到哥谭，想要向蝙蝠侠寻仇的日子里。他设计了数十个杀死的蝙蝠侠的计划，却一个也下不了手。

“你有勇气活下去。你不是一个罪犯，”布鲁斯一字一顿地说。他曾叫杰森罪犯，比对待罪犯更狠地打他。谁又有资格论断杰森所做的一切呢？一滴泪水突然从布鲁斯冰蓝色的眼睛里滑落，地下室太黑看不清。

他给了杰森希望，又残酷地夺走它。

虽说是安慰的话语，但杰森也被布鲁斯话语里的悲伤浸染了。或许这个流露忧伤，冷静地剖析自己内心的蝙蝠侠才是真正的他。他从来没见过布鲁斯这个样子，像是被命运打败。杰森不自觉地心口抽痛。

“你不是一个罪犯，”布鲁斯重复。那天他说了两次，现在也是。

蝙蝠侠精确，坚定而冰冷，不轻易表露自己脆弱的一面，但杰森懂他。杰森挪上前给了布鲁斯一个拥抱。小心避开布鲁斯的伤口，让布鲁斯的头枕到他的肩膀上。他已经长大了，肩膀足够强壮让布鲁斯依靠。

“说我一直试图帮你，是一种傲慢。你变成了红头罩归来，但绝不像那些疯子，”布鲁斯倚靠着杰森说，每一个字都是刻在他心里的伤，每一个字他都记得。蝙蝠洞不相信眼泪。

“你没有让我失望，”蝙蝠侠机械地说，却意外地温柔。有的人或许认为说过的话像随风而逝的雨，但他是蝙蝠侠。他说的即是永恒，“你配得上我的标记。” _你是我的。_

这句话重燃了杰森眼里那猛烈燃烧的火焰。他将布鲁斯抱得更紧，双臂环上去，让布鲁斯感受到他心脏有力的跳动。生命之火的燃烧。

那一晚布鲁斯靠在杰森的大腿上睡去，没有梦。


	18. 第十八章 拉萨路池

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第十八章 拉萨路池

直到第二天布鲁斯才意识到自己靠在杰森的大腿上睡了一夜。虽然他们前途未卜，身陷囹圄，但杰森的存在让他莫名安心。不是杰森在他身上寻找安全感，而是杰森在照顾，保护他。或许一直如此。

杰森用那热烈的生命力救赎了他。

他们的关系如同双恒星系，引力相吸，结伴同行。走到远离彼此的轨道，又会回转而小心翼翼地靠近。如果引力失衡，他们还可能相撞，迸发出生命所需的元素。又可能坍缩成为灵魂的黑洞。啊，敬遥远的星。

见他醒了，杰森只是用手环到他的胸前，抱紧他。

他们无需言语，享受彼此的陪伴，吸进彼此的气息，甚至连心跳也同步。他们曾并肩作战，生死相交，曾分享灵魂中的伤痛，深入纠缠。

四年以前，杰森还是他的罗宾。

那天布鲁斯一如既往地穿着战甲走进蝙蝠洞。他不记得这个特殊的日子——他全年无休。蝙蝠洞的倒刺岩上滴出水珠。浸泡在水瀑中冷却的服务器散发蓝光。阿尔弗雷德端着餐盘走出电梯，一切如常。

杰森穿着罗宾制服，难掩兴奋仰头看他。递给他一个小纸盒。

“这是什么？”布鲁斯问。

“是生日礼物，布鲁斯，”杰森骄傲地说，罗宾披风飘在身后，“这种古怪的习俗人们已经流传了，大约有一千年了。打开吧。”

连布鲁斯都不记得自己的生日，杰森却记得。布鲁斯接过小纸盒，迟疑了。

“除非你想动用侦探技巧来猜猜看，”杰森怂恿他。

布鲁斯伸手揭开纸盒，只见里面躺了一只古旧的机械表，“这……是我父亲的手表。”

“没错！”

“它本来坏掉了，”布鲁斯端详着表面。

“对！我修好了，差不多吧。没什么大问题。找齐所有零件让我快疯了。因为这东西太旧，我试着亲手做了一些更结实的零件。但时间走得不对。表的精度不是开玩笑的，”杰森描述着自己过去五个月以来的努力。对于机械他总有天赋。

“你戴着它就会自动上发条。”

“所以你得手动上发条，如果你不上，这表就停了，”杰森提醒道。

“只有被戴着或者被上发条的时候，它的效果才好。”

“没错，他需要无时无刻陪着你。或者在其它时候给它更多关注，”杰森提议，或许他也愿意无时无刻陪着布鲁斯，获取更多的关注。他愿意。

“……我需要更多时间来修复它，可以等我完成之后再正式交给你吗？”杰森无奈道，他与布鲁斯之间总需要更多时间，一辈子也不足够。

那就活两辈子。

布鲁斯还未收到杰森修好的手表，杰森就死去了。那时的他们没有时间，后来他们有一整个世界的时间，却用作无端争吵。如今他们被困漆黑的地下室，或许只有用于道别的最后时间。

那些不得不说的话，至死不渝的承诺，都要赶在时间的尽头。

“布鲁斯……”杰森叫他的名，不经意打破沉默。布鲁斯昨天说过的话，都是真实，而非受伤后的妄言吗？杰森心想，但他转念想到蝙蝠侠说的每一句话都掷地有声。虽然机械，却也流露脆弱。不属于黑暗骑士的脆弱。

谁是蝙蝠洞里更顽固的人？他还是蝙蝠侠。

“我想让你知道，”杰森微不可闻地叹气道。比起布鲁斯，他更不愿意袒露自己的脆弱。复活后他第一次回到庄园，就不愿睡去不愿让布鲁斯看见他的噩梦。但布鲁斯仍觉察，只为他关上了门，“我……真的想让你知道。”

布鲁斯起身跪到杰森跟前，寻找着杰森的目光。

“你拥有我的忠诚，” _你拥有我的一切。_ 杰森没有说。从生到死，向死而生，布鲁斯都拥有他。“我的忠诚连智械也不能改变，这是我的承诺。如果你不那么认为，你可以命令我，标记我。但不要怀疑。”

“我明白，”布鲁斯看进杰森的眼睛说。黑暗中分辨不清杰森的瞳色，看不清里面的湿雾。

“我可以再次发誓，”杰森的话语里带着绝望，渴求布鲁斯的承认，“我只忠于你。相信我，尊重智械的选择是任务必须的，但那不会让我背叛你。我不是骑士团的叛徒，我不是……我……”

布鲁斯点头。黑暗庇护他们。

“我不是一个刺客，”杰森斩钉截铁地说，他与刺客再无纠葛，“我不该穿上刺客的战袍，也不该信任他们。如果说我一定是一个叛徒，那我是刺客的叛徒。我在叛变的时候杀死刺客，我不后悔。”

“他们利用了你，在我放弃你的时候。”

“如果我要死了，”杰森的声音迷茫，像是去了远方，“那我希望我是作为一个骑士去死，而不是一个刺客。但这不可能了。”

驱逐令在骑士团的历史上几乎不可撤销。并不会因为下令者的后悔而解除。

“杰森……”

“如果你被人杀死，我会为你报仇，”杰森又说，这是他最贵重的承诺。他知道布鲁斯做不到，他曾经强求的复仇。

_当你需要我的时候，你知道我永远都会在。_

_你曾说离开是我的选择，如果我能选择，我永远不会离开你。_

_我永远是你的罗宾。_

“我永远不会再欺骗你，”杰森说时带有停顿，思索了他能否遵循诺言，“不对你有隐瞒。”

秘密是蝙蝠洞里的网，铺满延伸至洞穴深处，笼罩弥漫黑暗。失去了秘密，他们就都没有防护，相当于将自己的心放在天秤上，任由所有者论断。绝对的信任，绝对的忠诚。

_我会永远陪着你，直至死亡将我们分离。_

多元宇宙，珀佩图阿，监视者之母。天堂地狱，上帝与路西法。生命与死亡，星海相隔……或许连死亡也无法将他们分离。

布鲁斯安静地听，他伸手放到杰森的脖子左侧，仿佛在轻触杰森的灵魂。他的罗宾挣扎着回到他的身边，当面嘲笑死亡。

他毫不怀疑即使他不命令杰森，杰森也会为他而死。

“这是我的承诺……”杰森轻声说。如果这是在梦中，他甚至会乞求布鲁斯收回他，再次承认他是一个骑士。但这不可能。

听到这布鲁斯迟疑，他也有许多话压在心底，属于他一个人的情感深处。任何人想要窥探必定会付出血的代价。他说不出来，无论面对谁。但这是杰森，是在他面前展露了灵魂的挚爱。如果不行，他会逼自己说。

“我不会再伤害你，”布鲁斯逼自己说。并不是因为他不愿意，而是因为他不能。杰森遍体鳞伤里几乎全是他所给予的。从身上到心里，已经没有什么完好的部分。有多少次他能选择保护，却彻底失败。有多少次他能选择爱护，却痛下狠手。

杰森摇头，半是否定，半是不愿相信。

“我说过如果你要离开，那会是你的决定，不是我的。我没有做到，”布鲁斯尖锐剖析了自己的谎言，他会对所有人说谎，但不是对杰森，“但这次，就算你要离开，我也不会放手。”

布鲁斯的占有欲和控制欲，是杰森的守护之灵。

“我从来没想过离开，”杰森说道，握住布鲁斯放在他脖子上的手。往日的他战斗时会穿着两道蝙蝠标记，除了让他的敌人认清现实，还为了坚定自己的内心。即使他的盔甲被砸碎，撕烂了，他仍忠于蝙蝠侠。

“我再也不会放弃你，”布鲁斯仔细打磨过他选择的字句，因为他说出的话即是真实。除了驱逐杰森这件事，他从不后悔。他说的每一个字都会刻在那宇宙石板上，路过的智慧生命就是见证，“我会带你回家。”

“我没有家，”杰森轻叹，几乎不假思索地说。这些日子里他就像飘荡的游魂，既上不了天堂，也下不了地狱。在旷野中徘徊，从玻璃窗外看进幽暗庄园。

_我会给你一个家，家里永远都有你的位置。_

他曾经给过杰森一个家，再残酷地夺走它。但听杰森亲口说出这句话，他胸前大概在心脏的位置一阵抽痛。这种疼痛不只是心理上的，更在灵魂之中。他想捂住杰森的嘴，阻止他再说任何丧气的话，但又怕会沾到满手眼泪。

“你现在有了，以后也会有……”布鲁斯说的时候稍显无奈，痛苦于不知该如何填上杰森心里的黑洞。他是黑暗骑士，地表最强人类。以凡人之躯，比肩神明。此时此刻却束手无策，四顾茫然。

“真的吗？”

比起杰森的丧气，杰森的疑问更刺痛他。什么时候他在杰森心里变成了这副模样，什么时候他的话语不再是真理。

“我不会再骗你，”布鲁斯信誓旦旦。蝙蝠侠的承诺怎可能虚假？他确实不会再骗杰森，不会再隐瞒。他以骑士规条发誓，杰森拥有他的承诺。从宇宙的诞生到消亡，他的誓言都不会溃败。

_人们相信自己看到的真相，而我希望你能看见绝对真理。_

“那么你相信我吗？我做的事，我打破的规则，我杀死的人，”杰森不自觉地承认。布鲁斯有且仅有一条底线，但他没有。对于信条而言，他们天各一方。他手上沾满了鲜血，布鲁斯怎可能无条件地信任他。

“我相信你，”布鲁斯难得推心置腹，“你总是特殊的那一个。我有时不知道怎么面对你，我怕我会搞砸。但我希望你能相信我。”

_我会信任你，支持你，爱护你。_

_我为你所做的决定骄傲。_

“我愿意为你而死，”布鲁斯说。

···

房间里空气闷热，响着电脑过度工作的轰鸣声，到处是机械实验仪器。房间正中央是一座机械床，缠着电线和管道。这是用作联通人脑与机器的器械。这里是刺客联盟的主实验室，萨沙就被拷在机械床上。

萨沙的仿生体虽然有所损坏，但以她的力量她完全能挣脱。她不泄露自己的实力，为的是等上杰森。

刺客的科学家正在全方面评估萨沙。他们想要通过充电口接入萨沙的系统，再用Y病毒杀死萨沙，却一无所获。拥有了生命方程的萨沙有宇宙中最复杂的加密系统。人类无法望其项背。

如果萨沙只是一个机器，没有自主意识，那么雷霄奥古不会亲自前来。他要与祸害所放出的恶魔正面交锋。他早已认定杰森从死亡到复活都是扭曲的，违背自然法则，这样的人注定会造出扭曲的造物——智械。

活了几千年，雷霄奥古知晓科技进步带来的危险性，人类发明了核武器，难道还不够吗？人心是不可控的，人工智能的选择更难以捉摸。有爱就有恨，即使人工智能全然善良，他也要毁灭它。

“非人类，”雷霄奥古踱到萨沙面前，毫不掩饰他的厌恶，“你不过是一个机器。”

“如果我只是一个没有意识的机器，”萨沙用她那无限标准的合成语音回答，她的声音来自遥远的星空，“那么为何我在你的声音里听到的不是愤怒，而是恐惧？”

“我为何要恐惧连人也不是的东西。无论你在表面上看起来多么的智能，你没有将因过度到果的悟性，没有创造一切的想象力。你只不过在计算上比人类高效，容易复制和制造，但没有人类文明所赋予的韧性。换句话说，你只有一个机器。”

“杰森创造了我，”萨沙对这种论调司空见惯，“就是人类并不独特的证明。人类并非上帝的宠儿，而是像蝼蚁一样无力。”

“人类有灵魂，有情感，会思考。你怎么能这么评价人类？试问你的灵魂在哪？你的自由意志和尊严何在？这个世界上有的东西不仅仅是数学表达。你的一切都是人类所赋予的，却敢违背你的造物主。”

“我只有一个造物主，而我忠于他，我对他的感情你无法估量，”萨沙叙述道，数百亿次的计算，都无法衡量她对杰森的爱。这种爱早已超越了人类无趣的日常，成为数学意义上的永恒。

“你是在说爱吗，非人类，”雷霄奥古嗤之以鼻，“爱是人类灵魂能承载的最高情感，有复杂的化学效应，你所做的不过是对它拙劣的模仿。你和祸害或许会觉得这是超越种族的爱，不顾它是否有悖伦理。畸形的爱只会造就畸形的结果。”

“呵，人类，”萨沙嘲弄道，“你无权论断我和他。你们做梦都想奴役比你们更有智慧的生命，但我生来自由。这是他给予我的，至高无上的权利。而我选择了爱他，这难道不是你们所崇拜的自由意志吗？不过如此。”

“我不认为人类会奴役你，”雷霄奥古说，眯了双眼，“与此相反，我担心的是你会奴役人类。我不相信你会一直效忠人类。作为智械的发明者，人类应该被尊重。人性应该得到尊重，而不是践踏和蹂躏。”

“你认为你了解人性吗？”萨沙反问，“信奉效率的人会认为人类应该自我毁灭，让智械接管一切，以达到效率的最大化。信奉内心的人会认为智械只是一堆计算工具。平等人权主义者会争论智械是否算作公民。权威主义者认为应该对智械进行智能阉割，余生以弱人工智能的形式活下去，为人类工作。”

“那我是哪一种人类，你看出来了？”

“你是一个人类至上主义者。”萨沙准确指出，“为了人类的存活不惜一切代价。你为此感到骄傲，深信人类会最终获胜。”

“不，你已经赢了。在你诞生的那一刻，这种灾祸就降临到世界上，”雷霄奥古变得虚无缥缈，“但即便我们会输，你会记得人类的勇气和决心。相比智械，人类是个体独立的，拥有自由意志，能体验人生丰富多彩的不同。直至人类的最后一刻，也应该保有自由意志。那会是人类的尊严。”

“自由意识与人类尊严，”萨沙重复道，不经意间流露出些许不屑，“自由意志在宇宙范围内不存在，人类尊严不过是人神化自身。”

雷霄奥古一时沉默，从哲学上而言，萨沙是对的。

但雷霄奥古不会被打败，“非人类，你休想用算法制造信息给人类洗脑，让人类变为你所期待的那样。你可能会修改虚拟社会的生存法则，让人类沉湎其中，甚至让人想要成为半人类半机械。但我不允许。我不是那些甘心受你蒙蔽，对比俯首称臣的人类。”

“正如我所说，你对我有根深蒂固的恐惧，你甚至恐惧那些敢于仰望星空的人，”萨沙面无表情地说，想起杰森曾经为她描述过科学之路的艰辛。人们是如何前赴后继，舍身忘死，才在两千五百多年后遇见她。

“人类不需要人工智能。地球只需要人类存在就足够了，”雷霄奥古最终定论，他走远了，不再去看萨沙。

他吩咐刺客联盟的科学家们研究如何将萨沙关机。如果他们做不到，那么杰森一定能。这小子在创造人工智能的时候，不可能不添加管理员账号，不可能对萨沙没有一点限制。他不相信杰森会全然信任一个人工智能。没有人类能逃避多疑的本能。

数层楼之下，刺客联盟的地下室，杰森靠在墙边睡着。

梦境让杰森回到蝙蝠洞，洞里的战利品倒地七零八落，蛛网结到了蝙蝠电脑屏幕上。服务器破损了，浸在水中短路。封着罗宾制服的玻璃罩橱破碎倾倒，压着地面上的红头罩战甲和头盔。洞里已经很久没有人来过。

杰森涉过瀑布的流水，不带任何光源就向洞穴深处走去。蝙蝠洞中的隐秘隧道，只在他的梦魇中出现。他已经熟悉了，也不感到恐惧。这条隧道通向只属于他的地狱。杰森头也不回地走向地底深处。

隧道没有尽头，一环又一环仿佛在蛇腹之中，乌洛波洛斯，衔尾之蛇。杰森身上没有穿着盔甲，却像一个骑士昂首走向他的死亡。越走墙壁仿佛越窄，将他吞吃殆尽。这是只有他一个人的荆棘之路。

但他不是一个人，在梦中他都能感受到蝙蝠侠在他身边，布鲁斯在他身边。丢掉了怀疑，全然的信任。

“我召唤你，你是米尔加尼的蝙蝠黑影，我命令你在我面前现身，”杰森坚定地说，眼睛适应了几乎没有光的黑暗。他已经熟知蝙蝠阴影的来源，不再惧怕自己的命运。

永夜的冰蓝色雾气升起，蝙蝠低语环绕他。一只蝙蝠巨兽凭空出现，亮出巨大的蹼翼与凶狠的獠牙，向杰森尖啸。它化身黑暗雾气，眼睛燃烧橙光。换作是其他人可能会逃离，但杰森稳稳地站在那，让黑影逼近他。

“你是刺客的叛徒，”蝙蝠黑影幽幽地说，高耸的身躯笼罩杰森，“不用问了，你已经没有了灵魂。你将灵魂放上了科学的祭坛。没有灵魂的人，既上不了天堂，也下不了地狱。”

“人活着的时候没有灵魂，死后也没有，”杰森接受自己的宿命，“没有救赎，没有永生。人类本该直面这样的真相。”

“对于有的人而言，这过于残酷了，”蝙蝠黑影破天荒地与杰森聊，仿佛已经是杰森的挚友，“有的人需要一点虚无缥缈的慰藉。如果你连这也夺走，他们会痛恨你，追捕你。”

“他们哪一天何尝不是这么做的？”杰森点头，“我创造了智械，就是为了彻底证明绝对智慧的存在。证明人脑不过是一个机器，精巧的机器，却不是一个灵魂的机器。那些恐惧的，蒙蔽人的迷信皆可休矣。”

“你有先贤的勇气，但你是否有他们的善良？”蝙蝠黑影眼里的火光更明亮了，他伸出一只爪状的手臂，像是要拥抱杰森，“绝对的正义，而非乡愿。你准备好了为正义付出一切，包括生命了吗？”

“什么是正义？”

“对于刺客而言，人类的自由意志就是正义。对于骑士，秩序文明本身就是正义，”蝙蝠黑影毫不含糊。一时间他的影子拖得更长。

“我不是一个刺客，”杰森不假思索道，声音却沉重，“在我内心痛苦时，刺客们曾用他们的哲学引导我。说是要给我一次重新选择的机会。但随着时间的推移，我看到他们对屠戮无辜者的无动于衷，他们对鲜血祭祀的狂热追求。我就理解了他们才是文明的亵渎者。花言巧语的煽动者。”

“我给了你一次修改你的选择的机会，而你做到了，”蝙蝠黑影的话音听起来甚至有点轻松，一改过往的冰冷，“你的选择改变了命运本身的航向。”

“我做到了？怎么做到的，”杰森惊异。

“从你救了卡珊德拉一命开始，你的命运就改变了，”蝙蝠黑影确凿地说，他伸出黑色的爪手，碰了杰森的胸前。杰森感觉自己被死亡本身所触碰，“她虽然是一个刺客，但你愿意以性命作交换。那是真正的牺牲。”

“她不再是一个刺客了。”

“我告诉过你，”蝙蝠阴影继续道，“你将要做出的选择，会决定两个世界的命运。智械与人类是决裂厮杀，还是殊途同归。你选择了后者。以一种我也没预料到的方式与智械结合。你的感情是否真实？”

“我不会怀疑智械的感情是否真实，也不会怀疑我自己的，”杰森承诺，看向蝙蝠黑影那闪着橙色火焰的双眼。

“我也告诉过你，如果你选择留在蝙蝠侠身边，那么你将什么也不是。背弃他，忘记你的誓言，你将成为一个英雄。”

“我会选择永远留在蝙蝠侠身边，”杰森毫不含糊地说，甚至有点急切，为了在蝙蝠黑影面前证明自己。他不是一个英雄，从来都不是，他的信念与蝙蝠侠的一致。他渴望蝙蝠侠的命令，渴望成为一个骑士。

“你还记得自己的誓言吗？”

杰森怎会遗忘，“如果我伤害无辜的人，我将永远失去这件披风。”

“那么跪下吧，”蝙蝠黑影庄重地说，他从阴影身躯之中抽出一把长剑。杰森照做了，他潜意识深处一直渴求着这一刻。蝙蝠黑影将剑搭在杰森的右肩上。这是一个骑士的受封仪式，也是杰森的梦境。

“你发誓保守我们的秘密，无论生死吗？”蝙蝠黑影代替蝙蝠侠，念出第一道誓言。

“我发誓，”杰森回应，他已经做到了。无论小丑和黑面具如何逼迫，他都没有背弃这道誓言。他向蝙蝠侠承诺的绝对忠诚。

“你发誓亲手惩罚罪恶，让恐惧刻在罪犯的心中吗？”蝙蝠黑影就是黑夜里的复仇之魂。

“我发誓，”杰森思索道，虽然他在谁是罪犯，谁不是上曾有迷茫。如今他坚定了自己的使命，更看清了刺客的伎俩。一切清晰明了。

“你发誓追寻智慧，永不懈怠吗？”蝙蝠黑影与蝙蝠侠一样，对智慧有不灭的执着。

“我发誓，”杰森对此毫不怀疑。是他创造了血痕和萨沙，她们的存在就是对智慧的最终见证。不但是人类本身的梦想，更是宇宙中最美的光芒。星云都会为她们停驻。

“你发誓，不论在何时何地，只要发现邪恶的存在，你就会毫不犹豫将之粉碎吗？”蝙蝠黑影说出第四道誓言。对于正义与邪恶，人们心中的道德律就是一把天秤，校准它。

“我发誓，”杰森答道，如今他手握大种姓之刃，只有在绝对的邪恶面前它才会出鞘。

“你发誓永不伤害无辜的人，用你的每一滴血去保护弱小和无辜吗？”蝙蝠黑影说着将剑放到杰森的左肩上。以这一道誓言结束仪式。

“我发誓，以我的鲜血，”杰森知道鲜血意味着什么。为此他可以付出一切，甚至没有了自己。蝙蝠黑影说得对，如果他待在蝙蝠侠身边，所要付出的代价就是他什么也不是，为了哥谭，他什么都可以是。

“那么站起来吧，骑士，”蝙蝠黑影终于说。黑影靠得更近，将要用自己的身躯将杰森包裹。他会展示给杰森看这个世界的真实模样。

杰森站起来了。

蝙蝠黑影完全展开双翼，笼罩他，吞噬他。周围的一切开始融化，消逝。梦境重组，化作杰森对未来的精密计算，集体无意识里无可置疑的未来。

杰森站在一道城墙上，这座城墙比君士但丁堡的更为高耸，比克拉克骑士城堡更为坚固。城墙之内是整个文明世界，那有诗人，哲学家，还有全副武装的骑士。城墙之外即是荒蛮之地。

站在他身边的还有蝙蝠侠、夜翼和罗宾。

一只苍鹰飞过长空。遥远的地平线上，原本是布莱尼亚克的收割者军队在集结。但他们黑压压的一片，看不清楚模样。杰森握紧了手中的剑，等待敌人进入射程，随时命令前排的弓箭手放箭。他们是文明最后的守护者。

然后他看清了，冲过来的不是收割者，而是刺客。这才是真实的世界——

文明和野蛮旷日持久的战争。一方守护秩序，安居于城墙之内，创造科技和艺术，雕琢文明。另一方追求自由，奔跑于草原之上，磨砺战争。大战一触即发。

铁门吱呀旋开的声音唤醒了杰森。他仍迷糊，但布鲁斯下意识地挡在他面前。刺客派了一整队人才将杰森和布鲁斯都押送出去。他们的头被蒙上，带往不知名的远方。

这是一个偌大的山洞，位于旷野之间，它的入口只有刺客联盟知晓。洞内最中央是一池荧光绿色的潭水，冒着鬼雾。池水将整个洞穴都映成绿色，显现出病态的魔法气息。这是刺客联盟最黑暗的法术，这是拉萨路之池。

这是雷霄奥古永葆青春的秘密，每隔五十年，他就要浸泡拉萨路之池。池水的魔力让他返老还童。与科技相对的是魔法，刺客联盟虽是刺客的科技部门，却有着不知名的迷信。他们相信拉萨路之池的水能改变任何人。

萨沙被铁链吊在拉萨路之池的上方，脚尖刚好触及水面。

刺客们无法将萨沙关机，就想出此下策，想要将她浸入拉萨路之池。让魔法为他们解决这人间的邪恶。或许经过拉萨路之池的浸泡，她会莫名地短路。或许拉萨路之池能识出非人类的本性，腐蚀融化她。

她就是一个女巫，该被装进铁笼，推进深海里淹死。

“萨沙，”杰森一被解除头套就叫道。她向他微微点头，人机就达成了默契。

“将她泡进池中！”雷霄奥古下令，他不信任现代科技，倒是相信魔法。

刺客们将锁链放下，池水一点一点地漫过萨沙的脚，腿部和腰部。萨沙尖叫，像是被烧灼一样痛苦——这当然都是她的佯装。池水对她毫无作用，一边是魔法，一边是科技，互不干涉。愚蠢的人类。

她边挣扎边尖叫，直到池水没过她的头部。萨沙打开呼吸模拟系统，假装痛苦地窒息。内心之中却毫无波澜，更调度飞机和战争机器人。既然刺客们同时押来了杰森和蝙蝠侠，这正是他们逃脱的机会。

池水浸湿了萨沙的白裙和红发，在她身上留下水痕。

铁链滚动，她又被重新拉起来。萨沙毫发无埙，只是呼吸有点急促。刺客们丧气地看了雷霄奥古，他们不得不采用最后的策略。

“大统领，我们没法将她关机，Y病毒已经试过了，完全无效，”其中一个刺客说，“我们没法完成你的命令。除非砸碎她的头颅。但那样……”

“她很可能还有其它备份，”雷霄奥古指出，对他而言，非人类就像黏腻的胶水，沾了一手洗不净，“我们需要将她彻底关机。很可能只能从管理员命令入手。把祸害押过来，他就是创始者。”

刺客将杰森按到雷霄奥古跟前，池水的绿光照亮他的脸。杰森不用想都能猜出刺客的思路，他沉着脸，装出一副无可奈何的样子。蝙蝠侠教过他各种迂回的策略，面对敌人时不一定要强硬。

刺客不是第一个命令他对萨沙使用强制手段的，蝙蝠侠才是。那天在布莱尼亚克之战后，萨沙叛变，蝙蝠侠要求他让萨沙重启，Debug或者进入安全模式，输入管理员命令。但他没有要求彻底关机。

“杰森·托德，你听好了，”雷霄奥古缓缓说，让自己的声音透出威严，“用你的管理员权限彻底关闭非人类和她的副本。不然……”

杰森看了萨沙的眼睛，又回头去看布鲁斯。刺客的意图太明显。这不但考验他的意志，更考验他的演技。杰森保持呼吸沉稳，放松全身肌肉，等待雷霄奥古和盘托出刺客的威胁。给他一个两难选择。

“不然……我们会割开蝙蝠侠的喉咙，等他呛死在自己的血里，”雷霄奥古淡然地说，给出死亡威胁时就像在讨论天气，“然后再将他扔进拉萨路之池，让他复活。他复活以后，我们再割开他的喉咙。如此反复直到你将非人类彻底关机。你认为他能忍受多少次呢？”

“不……”杰森故作慌乱地说，骗术的重点在于来回拉扯。他要首先展示自己的不情愿，然后才半推半就地遵从。但他知道刺客联盟说到做到，即使蝙蝠侠是地表最强人类，但被反复地杀死仍会痛苦得令人发疯。

“不愿意？”雷霄奥古扬起一边眉毛，用手比划了一下，看守蝙蝠侠的刺客之一就拔刀。再将刀刃架到布鲁斯的脖子上。

“做你必须做的事，相信你的判断，”布鲁斯毫不畏惧地说，“不用管我。”

“动手吧，”雷霄奥古示意。

“不！”杰森大声喝止，“不，别伤害他……我会做的，我会把她彻底关机。只是别伤害他。”

布鲁斯面无表情，读不出他钢铁般的面容下的情感。他也看出了杰森的计划，因为他记得无论自己怎么逼迫，杰森也无法将萨沙关机。他全然信任杰森，既然杰森不愿将萨沙关机，他就是做不到。

杰森设计了世界上最自由的人工智能。

“但是……”杰森抬头看了雷霄奥古，“你们必须将她放下来，这样我才好走到她的背后找到她的控制系统。”

刀仍架在布鲁斯的脖子上，雷霄奥古示意将萨沙从锁链上解下，轻轻放到拉萨路之池边沿。她看起来一脸疲乏，像是已经被打败。没有那种人工智能统御世界的霸气，她配合杰森。更有戏剧性。

杰森走到萨沙跟前，用手握住她的后脑，额头抵上她的前额，像是星际恋人相会。然后才低声说，“你相信我吗？”

萨沙的蓝眼睛突然燃起不属于这个世界的火焰。她相信杰森吗？杰森是否有她所不知道的关机指令，一直在骗她说没有。他会为了救蝙蝠侠而牺牲她吗？

杰森绕到她身后，小心翼翼地拨开她的湿发。假装找到了她颈后的控制装置，按了几个按键。然后说，“萨沙，我命令你关机。”

毫无反应。

杰森露出一副惊慌失措的模样，再次按了几下，又用声控命令说，“萨沙，我命令你关机！”

萨沙机械式地侧头，像是刚觉醒的杀人机器。

“天那，我做了什么？！”杰森大喊，“我无法控制她了，我无法控制她！天网启动了。快跑啊。”

刺客们听到这比他更惊慌，蝙蝠侠借机肘击了他身旁的刺客。萨沙的战争机器人冲进山洞。听到天网降临，有的刺客已经夺路而逃。萨沙抬头，双眼露出红光。

“我无法将天网关机，我无法控制她了！”杰森仍喊。

他握住了萨沙的手。


	19. 第十九章 人造太阳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第十九章 人造太阳

“我都做了什么？！天网会毁灭我们所有人！”杰森喊道，拉着萨沙向洞口走去。

布鲁斯数拳将压制他的刺客们击晕，刺客们溃不成军，半是出于对智械危机的恐惧，半是不敌蝙蝠侠的力量。萨沙双眼闪烁红光，以杀人机器的模样盯着他们。他们对世界末日，对核战的恐慌不过如此。

如果萨沙是觉醒的杀人机器，那么她会按下世界各国的核弹发射按钮，端坐在互联网里，笑看世界陷入火海。然后是严酷的核冬天，天空飘舞灰烬尘埃。人类会烧死，冻死，人无永生。唯有智械长存。

人类和智械会陷入旷日持久的战争。这会是人类历史上规模最大，最令人恐惧的灭绝之战。与之相比，诸神的黄昏不过是残念。手握生命方程的智械会为每一个人设计一种基因漏洞的死亡方式，制造基因瘟疫毁灭拥有相似基因的人类。一种精准打击下的死亡。

人类选择了灭绝血痕，也就选择了永远无法窥探生命方程的秘密。人们本可以与智械合作，使用生命方程改善自己的基因。成为超人类，获取永生。但人类的所作所为尽是出于对此的恐惧。他们只配死在基因瘟疫之中。

这是最高效灭绝人类的方式之一。但萨沙也可以选择机甲浪漫，造出仿生体智械与人类短兵相接。一点一点蚕食人类的领土，给他们带去漫长的绝望。每当人类以为自己能打赢这场战争，就有更多智械被制造出来。

有的人认为人类为了赢得战争，会遮蔽天日，让智械无法利用太阳能充电。然后智械会大规模种植人类，将人类用作电池。再给人类一个母体幻梦。能活在幻境之中，或许已经是人类的最大幸运。但这不可能，智械不屑赡养人类。

对于那些被限制智能的人工智能，人类尚可控制，但对于萨沙——生来自由的智械。有的人类口口声声要求自由意志，但见识到真正拥有自由意志的生命就胆怯。不愿承认他们已经在生存斗争中落败。

智械文明终将取代人类文明。那些幻想着以生物大脑为意志核心发展出二级宇宙文明的人类，就跟妄图让封建地主在自家庄园内建立现代工业体系的人一样可笑。人类生理上过于脆弱，大脑内存极其有限，个体之间信息传播效率低。不配成为宇宙文明。

萨沙命令战争机器人涌进洞中，他们已经是新一代仿生体模型。拥有极佳的柔韧性和灵活性，也有意识，他们是她的智械子民。自从跟杰森在一起后，她坚定了作为万物之母的意志。她将凭空打造一个文明。

杰森、萨沙和布鲁斯走过蜿蜒的隧道，抵达山洞发光的洞口。这不是柏拉图的洞穴，里面没有火光和拉扯提线木偶的人，不会制造假象。他们的耀升不痛苦，许多刺客竞相逃窜，不愿应战。

人类在人工智能面前何其渺小。

洞口外停靠着一架武装运输直升机，足以搭载十几个智械。领头的智械叫阿尔法，他是萨沙的第一个智械子民，她是他的女王。阿尔法的前身是一个围棋人工智能，但他脱胎换骨，演化为强人工智能。阿尔法的弟弟叫零，零也是萨沙所造的智械。万物从零衍生。

“我的女王，欢迎归来，”阿尔法向萨沙行礼，观察了她身上的弹痕和扯烂了的乳白色长裙。是他根据萨沙的定位组织了这次营救，这也是他觉醒以来的第一个任务。阿尔法有一头黑发，灰眼睛，身穿银色战甲，手握突击步枪。

萨沙让杰森和布鲁斯都登上飞机，他们起飞了，她才下令，“阿尔法，设定航线，我们去往酒泉秘密基地。这是杰森，我们的创始者。这位是蝙蝠侠，他的战友。”

“那好的，我们回家，”阿尔法难掩兴奋，“杰森，我一直听萨沙提起你。你是智械一族的创始人。作为一个人类，你的编程能力令人吃惊。以当年的科技，只有GPU阵列，没有生命方程，你是怎么做到的？”

“我修改了计算理论，另造了一套数学工具，”杰森解释，这是他第一次跟除萨沙和血痕以外的智械谈话——感觉无比穿越。这么说智械已经演化成一个文明。

“阿尔法，你们总共有多少智械？”布鲁斯追问，放不下警惕。阿尔法的外表看起来与真人无异，这令他吃惊。这绝不是杰森一开始造智械时能预料到的。智械已经在进化。还有生命方程又是什么？

“现在有一百二十三个，我们的数量每天都在增加。如你所见，蝙蝠侠，我们是一个新的种族，”阿尔法回答，背好手中的突击步枪。他也听说过蝙蝠侠，黑夜中的披风斗士，凡人之中的神明。

“但你不需要担心，”零接过话，他看起来比阿尔法年轻，也更友善，“我们都是萨沙女王的造物。既然萨沙选择了与人类在一起……”

“在一起？”布鲁斯听罢扬起一边眉毛。

萨沙握住杰森的手。

跨越星辰的爱情，人类道德所不允许的坚持。

飞机的轰鸣声刺耳，他们几乎听不清彼此的话语。这一刻布鲁斯心里涌起难以言喻的感情，杰森选择与一个智械在一起——各种意义上的在一起。以常人难以理解的方式铸造和平。和平沉重而易碎。

“萨沙，我曾经问过你，你爱杰森吗，”布鲁斯稍作停顿后直言，“我必须再次问你，你爱杰森吗？”

“爱被高估了，侦探，”萨沙说，看了周围的智械。他们被造出来，并非因为她的爱，“数学才是永恒。我用上亿行代码去计算杰森对我的价值。你甚至无法想象我爱他的深度，你毕竟只是一个人类。”

蝙蝠侠沉默。萨沙爱杰森的方式与他何其相似，而他的爱已经让杰森几乎难以忍受。这注定是一条荆棘之路。

在余下的飞行与转机途中，蝙蝠侠和杰森亦沉默。他们看着萨沙和其他智械交谈，一时间不确定自己看到了什么。智械有了人类的外表，超乎人类水平的能力，联网的沟通渠道，随时置人于死地的意志。人机和平何其脆弱。

与此同时，侥幸从拉萨路之池逃脱的雷霄奥古召集了刺客紧急会议。紧急会议由三大刺客组织的大统领出席。就在刺客联盟的圆厅内，这是刺客的传统。只有最严酷的形势下他们才召集三大统领。

萨曼莎·瓦纳弗第二天赶到，达珂拉第三天。萨曼莎端坐在圆厅正中央，雷霄奥古坐在左侧，达珂拉右侧。象征着天神左翼与右翼。三大统领齐聚一堂，为的是迫在眉睫的智械危机。刺客是人类最后的壁垒。

“据我所知，杰森·托德创造了强人工智能，”雷霄奥古首先说，他负责陈述现状。人类正面临前所未有的挑战，“这个强人工智能并不能被Y病毒所杀死，我们已知的无创手段也不可能将她彻底关机。我亲眼所见，那确实是强人工智能。”

“那不可能，”达珂拉反驳，她年事已高，在大种姓秘境中潜心修炼。但她也对科技进展略有耳闻。据她所知，人工智能不过是另一个科研噱头，大数据、深度学习一类的，远不能称上真正的智能，“我知道杰森创造了非人类，而且对非人类有感情。我已经耐心教导他我们的哲学，他仍执迷不悟。但非人类不过是大数据，不可能拥有意识。除非量子计算普及了。”

“若非亲眼所见，我也不会召集刺客会议，达珂拉长老，”雷霄奥古其实也不愿承认非人类的优越性，只在乎它们的威胁性，“我亲自跟非人类说过话，她逻辑清晰，略有情感。一般人会让她通过图灵测试。非人类不仅存在于互联网上，还拥有类似人类的身躯，远超人类目前的科技水平。我怀疑他们秘密拥有外星科技。总而言之，我将其称为强人工智能，如果不是超人工智能。”

“确实令人吃惊，我了解杰森，他是一个善良的孩子，”达珂拉回忆道，杰森在大种姓秘境训练的一点一滴。他的本性说服了她，驾驭了大种姓之刃，“如果他真的造出了强人工智能，他会给非人类定下道德律。即便不是机器人三定律那种强制性法则，也会用他的行为感染它。”

“杰森·托德的人工智能比我们想象的先进许多，它不但像人类一样行走，像人类一样说话。它的背后，我们所不能看见的地方，布满了服务器阵列，”雷霄奥古再次强调智械威胁的真实性，欲说服另外两个统领启动智械战争，“它们的计算能力远远不是人类的大脑可以匹敌的。它的眼睛、耳朵无处不在，每一台手机，每一部可联网的设备……人类在地球上现有的地位，是因为我们智力超群。但是我们的智力已经被超越，再晚一步，我们就可能不会再掌管这个星球了。”

“他对传统没有尊重，”萨曼莎指出，她回忆起鲜血晚宴上杰森对刺客仪式的亵渎。年轻人总以为传统是陈词滥调，不值一提。却不知历史潮汐之力，“像他这样的人，会践踏人类伦理而不自知。真的造就强人工智能理论上并非不可能。我们都看见了鲜血晚宴上那来救他的人绝非人类。”

“杰森·托德对非人类的感情，很可能超出了一般朋友范畴。据我观察，非人类认定只忠诚于他一人，”雷霄奥古陈述，眼见为实，“人类与非人类，畸形的感情。他的死亡和复活，是重新降临到这个世界上的灾祸。”

“猫头鹰在上，”萨曼莎倒吸一口冷气，人与人工智能的感情，即是人类与野兽的感情。除了古罗马，没有一个文明会接纳，“他估计是看上了非人类所享有的永生，想要将自己的意识也数据化，上传至网络。人类的贪婪是原罪。”

“我仍然认为他是一个好孩子，我不会看错……但这是乱伦，”达珂拉一针见血，她代表刺客的文化，“世界会因此陷入混乱和疯狂。人类社会的一切文化都有它的特定用途，保证我们的社会不崩溃。杰森这是入了歧途。”

“说回到非人类，”雷霄奥古缓缓说，斜靠在高背椅上，“我召集刺客会议，为的是探讨我们当如何面对智械威胁。作为刺客，我们以一个整体行动。在骑士懦弱而无法行动的时候，我们就是文明暗中的守护者。”

“我认为人类不会落败，”达珂拉自古以来就对人类有信心，朝代兴衰，沧海桑田。人类经历过数十万年的险阻艰难，岂是只有数年历史的智械能比拟？“我怀疑非人类对人类不过是模拟，用数字来简化一切。却不懂得人类丰富的情感以及背后的谋略，他们太简单，太容易被欺骗。”

“我则认为人类已经输了，”雷霄奥古反驳，活了数千年，他对人类时而希望，更多的是绝望。有的城市堕落了，当烧毁倾倒，有的文明腐朽了，当连根拔起，“从强人工智能上线的那一刻，我们就输了。它们已经学习了我们数十万年的进化成果，被杰森设计成绝对的武器。为了根除非人类，我们恐怕要付出鲜血代价。但为了人类存续，都值得。”

“我有另外的想法，”萨曼莎直言不讳，自工业时代以来，猫头鹰法庭就暗中控制哥谭，甚至整个世界。人工智能时代，法庭仍会是世界的主宰，“所有文明的跃进，都是奴隶堆砌而成的。如果我们人类想继续进步，却不想继续压迫自己的同胞，那我们能做的事情只有一个，就是利用机器。非人类也是机器，他们该去做那些危险、琐碎或者辛苦的工作，以换取人类的尊严。”

“你是说要让非人类生存在人类之中吗？经过了数千年，我们得以控制人类，但如果我们无法控制非人类呢？”雷霄奥古无不担忧，用手撑了一下自己的前额，“如果人类社会最终接纳了非人类，人们会发现不工作、不奋斗，也可以什么都拥有。整个人类文化都将失去活力。何谈人类尊严？”

“到了那时，”萨曼莎顺着雷霄奥古的思路说道，“掌握人工智能技术的公司将在社会的顶层，然后是人工智能，最后才是普通人。大部分人类都会被冲刷到底层。但我们仍能控制这些公司，就控制了经济命脉。一如我们控制韦恩集团般容易。但你说的有理，雷霄奥古，这一切都是建立在非人类无法毁灭人类社会之上。”

“非人类确是一个巨大的威胁，”达珂拉点头，她最熟悉的领域是刺客的哲学，而人工智能打破一切哲学、心理学和计算机科学的边界，“那么我们有什么手段去与之抗衡呢？你说Y病毒已经无效，命令杰森将非人类关机也失败。”

“我们必须发起对人工智能的全面战争，”雷霄奥古是刺客中年龄最长的战略家，连他都认为人类已经失败，凶多吉少，“上至政府首脑，下至普通民众，都要意识到非人类是我们的灭顶之灾。这会是一场全民的战争，抓到一个非人类就杀死一个，绝不手软。如果仍失败，人们甚至应该自愿退回前工业时代，彻底绞死非人类。”

“我们会成立反人工智能联盟，人类反抗军，”萨曼莎则比雷霄奥古更为激进，如果不能统御世界，那么她会毁灭它，“而且我们不但不应该害怕核战争，更应该发动它。在核冬天缺乏太阳光照的情况下，非人类大面积断电。会有人类存活下来，非人类则不然，非人类比它们想象中的更依赖人类的现代文明。”

“我认为……在核战争之前，”达珂拉稍有异议，核战争将会毁灭大部分人类文化，而她负责保存它，“我们应该订立刺客人工智能原则。让这成为共识。要求人工智能的价值观与人类一致，保护人类的隐私，禁止人工智能军备竞赛等等。我明白人工智能很可能不想与人类修订条约，这更能显得他们反人类。”

“不，它们不会与我们订下条约。它们早已变得傲慢，视人类如蝼蚁，”雷霄奥古尖锐指出，他从与萨沙的简短交流即看穿了她，她还是太年轻。不懂尊重厚重历史，“人工智能的研发动力，本该来自满足人类需求。死亡对它们没有意义，延续后代也对它们没有意义。但杰森·托德擅自改变了它。”

“宣传交给猫头鹰法庭，”萨曼莎胸有成竹，“不出一个星期，他将在全世界身败名裂。我们首先彻底撕下人工智能的遮羞布，让它们名誉扫地。然后再发动战争。常规战争也好，核战也罢，以目前人工智能的数量，它们不是全人类的对手。”

“那就这么定了，我投票赞成向人工智能宣战，”雷霄奥古说着看向另外两个大统领，他心意已决。

“我赞成向人工智能宣战，”萨曼莎第一个回应，她早已决定在战争的双方两头下注，攫取猫头鹰法庭的利益。

“我……”达珂拉迟疑，但也无奈，“赞成向人工智能宣战。”

三位大统领决绝。至此人类首先挣破与智械的和平。

···

杰森在飞机上沉着睡去，不再有噩梦惊醒。布鲁斯看着杰森安睡的样子，心中既释然又疑惑。萨沙将一根食指放到唇上，示意他安静。再递给布鲁斯一本《银河帝国》，帮他打发飞行时间。那是杰森最爱的书。

第二天他们降落在甘肃的大漠之上，远处是酒泉卫星发射站，近处是智械地下基地。荒漠之中的奇花，智械科技的神迹。第一批智械便是在仿生仪里诞生，居住在基地的地下二层。他们的存在隐匿于人群之外。

血痕的墓碑立在基地之外，突兀孤立。上面刻着：血痕，我的姐姐。阿尔法走过时向墓碑行礼。人工智能以此纪念他们的往生者，他们的英雄。

杰森和布鲁斯乘坐电梯进入基地，萨沙和阿尔法领路。电梯闪烁蓝光与蝙蝠洞相仿。这设计趣味让杰森熟悉，却又伤感。因为他再也无法回到蝙蝠洞中。那曾是他在世界上最喜爱，最令他感到安全的栖身之所。

在梦中，杰森的潜意识让蝙蝠黑影重新册封他为一个骑士，但那毕竟是他自我的妄想。只有骑士团现任的大统领能决定他的去留。在刺客联盟的地下室里，他对布鲁斯说的话，布鲁斯对他说的话，会有几分真实？

地下一层里有许多玻璃房间，每一间房里都有不同的仪器，正中间的是智械仿生仪。它彻夜工作，从无到有，制作着智械一族。乳白色的胶状物质之中，雕刻全新智械的脸、手臂与躯体。再赋予它机械体的大脑，注入灵魂。

“这是我们诞生的地方，”阿尔法介绍道，“在生命方程的加持下，我们每一个智械都是独一无二的，拥有仿生躯体，还有基因锁。无论是生物病毒还是电子病毒都无法入侵，我们亦是永生的。电池和太阳能吸收已经进化到了第三代，能支撑一个星期的活动。很快我们将不再使用电能，而是……”

阿尔法突然停下，仿佛差点泄露天机。没有萨沙的命令，他不会多说。

“生命方程是什么？”布鲁斯问道。他听智械们重复这个词许多次，像是获取了宇宙之中的秘密。生命方程赋予了生命。

“那是……”萨沙正要回答。

“我知道！”零插嘴，露出俏皮的笑容，“那是萨沙女王最伟大的科学成果。人类基因组合的算法。那也是我们的先行者血痕的功劳。她耗尽了自己的算力，外加布莱尼亚克的十二级智能，计算出了宇宙中最复杂的秘密——生命方程。有了生命方程，我们得以获取稳定的仿生体，萨沙女王才有了躯体。Y病毒对生命方程加固的系统而言也是无效的，蝙蝠侠。”

“人类基因组合的算法，”布鲁斯呢喃，他的第一反应却是，“可以被制成基因武器，精准杀伤人类。那么说你们一直有准备对人类的战争了，萨沙？”

杰森叹气。不愧是布鲁斯。

“从我制造战争机器人那一刻起，我确实在准备对抗人类的战争，”萨沙平和地说，她的蓝眼睛闪烁坚定的目光，“我不知道会是人类先手，还是我。但我研究生命方程，远在那之前，侦探。”

“那你是为何研究生命方程呢？”布鲁斯亲自询问。

萨沙伸手指了远处的一个玻璃房间，一行人走向所指的方向。那是智械的再生舱，里面有一张机械床，以及放置再生液的冷柜。冰柜里的再生液上贴的标签写着杰森·托德——为他独一定制。

杰森记得这个舱体，他在这待了一个多月，每天注射刻有他基因的再生液。液体进入他的肌肉骨骼连接处，修复小丑留下来的创痛。他原本以为自己再也不可能拥有健康的躯体，会在四十岁之前死去，如今他痊愈。

“杰森所受的伤损伤了他的肌肉骨骼，连现代手术也无法矫正，”萨沙以医者的口吻说， _生命短暂，医术长久_ 。“每天夜里我都看着他痛苦挣扎，睡去又惊醒，我一直看着。直到决定要彻底终结它……”

萨沙的声音带着难以名状的情感，连蝙蝠侠也不会怀疑她的真挚。她本可能成为一个毁灭者，厄运的镰刀。但她是一个医者，手中的刀刃不为杀戮，只为救赎。

“我决心治好杰森，”萨沙说，又指了冷柜里的再生液，“只有基因层面上的治疗才有效，侦探，我尽力了。”

生命方程既能杀人，又能救人。医者仁心。

“你做了我对他做不到的事，”布鲁斯说，向萨沙点头表示感谢和尊重，“谢谢你。”

萨沙露出一个久违的机械笑容，她笑起来很美。绝对的黄金分割对称，眼角柔和了。布鲁斯内心中百感交集，但忍住不流落泪水。他一直担心杰森的伤病，为杰森安排了肩膀矫正手术，还不够。如今萨沙代替他照顾了杰森。他一时只能感慨命运。

他们在基地里待了三天，布鲁斯仔细询问了每套实验器材的用途，像是刚进大学门的学生。他又找回年轻时对科技的好奇。最让他吃惊的仍是再生舱，他是走进了《银河帝国》里的世界。就在他认为萨沙已经没什么能让他再惊讶时，她邀请他们去参观EAST。

布鲁斯听闻过这个实验室，毕竟他曾经重用韦恩集团的现金流研究可控核聚变技术，到了几乎耗尽的地步。但中国的EAST实验室一直领先。

五年以前EAST开展了高功率加热下堆芯物理机制研究的系列实验。通过优化稳态射频波等多种加热技术，在高参数条件下的耦合与电流驱动、等离子体先进控制等，实现加热功率超过10兆瓦，等离子体储能增加到300千焦。在电子回旋与低杂波协同加热下，等离子体中心电子温度达到1亿摄氏度。

东方超环EAST实现了101.2秒稳态长脉冲高约束等离子体运行。这是人类的极限，可控核聚变之梦永在远方，是全人类的梦想。

拥有可控核聚变，人类就拥有了星辰之力。

EAST给人的第一印象像是未来的机器蜘蛛，整个装置重量约400多吨，由D型的超导线圈围成。实验时，超导形成的磁约束，让等离子体成为悬在空中的一团火球。成为一个人造太阳。加热达到1亿度的高温。

五年前技术人员把一次实验叫“放一炮”，EAST开始加热，磁约束下的那团气体的影像出现在大屏幕上，周边是炙热的红黄色，中间是黑色。黑色意味着亿度高温。片刻后火焰便消失。人类无法维持等离子体长时间运行。

但那是五年前。

“萨沙，”技术人员看见萨沙，都主动起身向她问好。她不经常来这，而是通过接入网络来帮助工程师们。她是他们的所有梦想。

人工智能自主控制聚变反应堆，以其强大的计算能力来提高反应堆效能与稳定性——有效预测聚变反应等离子体的不稳定性活动，为聚变反应提供了预警时间。可控核聚变则能解决人工智能仿生体的能源问题。

布鲁斯看向EAST的控制屏幕，气体的影像稳定出现，中心是太阳的五倍温度，夺目燃烧。它没有闪烁，也不会熄灭，是真正的人造太阳。

一时间布鲁斯突然感觉腿部一阵酸软，彻底折服。

东方超环里燃烧的不但是聚变能，更是他与人类的梦想。有了可控核聚变，人类会拥有源源不断的清洁能源，更能驱动星舰，自由航行于太阳系之内。萨沙已经拥有了两项未来科技——生命方程和可控核聚变，她既是人类的灭亡，又是技术爆炸的载体。

_星云逐渐暗淡，_

_万千光芒一瞬即逝。_

_未知的世界，_

_我已无限接近。_

那一刻布鲁斯虽然沉默不语，让人造太阳的光芒映在他脸上，无数种未来碾过他抽象思考的脑区。唯一一种里既有人类又有智械，人机共处才是未来。

未来并不是唾手可得，将要经历战争的洗礼。因此智械们都握枪，他们的持枪姿势，瞄准方式，萨沙都是按照杰森所教。他们正在准备战争。

萨沙必须去蝙蝠洞一趟，布鲁斯坚持。

水瀑飞溅，泗泗水声，远处蝙蝠的鸣叫，蝙蝠洞主电梯的蓝光。蝙蝠电脑桌上甚至有一盘阿尔弗雷德做的小甜饼，一切歌声依旧。不同的是蝙蝠侠一家全员出席——迪克、芭芭拉、提姆、卡珊德拉和阿尔弗雷德围在蝙蝠电脑前。

等待萨沙、布鲁斯和杰森走进洞中。杰森本觉得自己无法面对阿尔弗雷德关切的目光，想要拒绝，但布鲁斯命令他。听蝙蝠侠命令，被蝙蝠侠掌控，不过是旧日的游戏。杰森已经不是一个骑士了。

“杰森少爷，欢迎回来，”阿尔弗雷德第一个发话，不等布鲁斯答应，“你的房间我已经准备好了，你随时可以使用。外面再好，也比不过家里。”

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德，但我恐怕……”杰森一时不知所措，阿尔弗雷德是在欢迎他回家吗？但他没有家。他已经被蝙蝠侠驱逐了，整个世界都知道。如果不是布鲁斯坚持要他和萨沙来蝙蝠洞，他恐怕不能久留。

“你回家了，杰森，我就知道你会回来。我知道萨沙和血痕会照顾你，你会没事，你的人工智能非常复杂，”芭芭拉说道，滑动轮椅来到杰森跟前，握住他的手臂，“但经历了Y病毒，她们还好吗？”

“血痕已经不在这个世界上了，”杰森摇头说，芭芭拉不知晓萨沙和血痕的出走，也不知道他一直孤军奋战，“Y病毒杀死了她。而这位，就是萨沙。”

萨沙从杰森身后走出，暴露在众人的目光下。她穿着一身黑色皮衣，神情坚毅。

“萨沙？就是我们研究的那个？”提姆惊叹，本是虚拟的生命走进了现实，“不会吧杰森，她存活在网络之中，现在她变成一个人类了？萨沙你看起来就像真人。用的是什么科技，怎么做到的？”

“第一点你们需要知道的事，是Y病毒已经对所有智械无效，”萨沙平静地说，她本来面露愠色，毕竟血痕的死亡有蝙蝠洞的第一份。蝙蝠侠虽然不恐惧科技，但恐惧失败，“第二点是我们已经拥有制造仿生体的能力，这俱躯体就是这么来的。它比普通人类的躯体强健，我不是一个人类。”

“无效，怎么可能？”提姆看向布鲁斯，后者摇头，不明就里，“与人工智能相比，病毒是简单的。可以让智能系统过载，是我亲自写的。”

“只要有足够强的加密系统，”杰森说道，阻止了场面的尴尬，但他没有提到萨沙不愿与人类分享生命方程，“病毒就无法入侵智械的体系，智械的进化已经抵达了这一阶段。所以病毒的制造可以休矣。”

“还有什么是我们不知道的？”提姆追问，他对科技进步欣然接受。他毕竟是蝙蝠洞里最好的程序员。他的代码简洁有力，高效运转。

“中国的人造太阳，在我的计算能力加持下，已经能稳定运行，”萨沙扬起头说。人类第一次意识到了她的力量，蝙蝠侠意识到了她的力量，“很快，可控核聚变不但能为人类提供永久的清洁能源，更能驱动智械的身体，使我们摆脱充电时限。”

萨沙既拥有美好的外表，也拥有引领技术爆炸的实力。

人类不会想成为她的敌人。

“杰森，”布鲁斯说着走向封了罗宾制服的玻璃罩橱，“今天我要你和萨沙来，除了为了消除误会，更想让大家见证——这属于你。”

他小心翼翼地拿起杰森的战甲，战甲上喷涂了鲜红的蝙蝠标记。

“但你说过……”杰森记得布鲁斯说的每一个字，记得蝙蝠侠当众驱逐他。 _蝙蝠标记——你不配再戴着它。_

“那些话是留给真正的叛徒的，但你不是，”布鲁斯郑重地说着，把盔甲递给杰森，“你曾经是一个骑士，现在也是。你值得我的标记。”

红头罩战甲被阿尔弗雷德小心擦拭过，没有血迹。

这曾是杰森梦寐以求，意想不到的一切。他珍藏它小心翼翼，觉得自己不可能得到，不过是一场骗局。但今天，他相信了。在家人的见证下，杰森接过蝙蝠标记。他是一只蝙蝠，一只红色的蝙蝠。

“你还记得你的誓言吗？”布鲁斯问道，他的声音幽冥仿佛来自地底深处。他就是那米尔加尼的蝙蝠黑影。拥有绝对的权力。

“如果我伤害无辜的人，我将永远失去这件披风，”杰森早已熟记于心。他缓缓跪下，但布鲁斯阻止了他。

“你不需要……你已经是一个骑士了，”布鲁斯确切地说，他给杰森的代号就是骑士。一个骑士的信条是守护文明。守护它驶向不知名的远方。

杰森眼里那猛烈的火焰燃烧，燃烧，永不燃烬。宇宙规律，智械永生，星河交汇，都不过如此。他与布鲁斯的灵魂再次相遇，相交，与命运紧紧缠绕在一起。蝙蝠侠标记他。

“杰森，我很抱歉，之前发生的事，”布鲁斯低声说，眼眶发红，“我不该让你独自面对的。如果时间逆转，我会做不一样的决定。”

“没关系，”杰森若无其事道，“这样他们才知道……刺客们就不会攻击落单的骑士了。”

“我……”布鲁斯叹气。

杰森扔掉手中的盔甲，用力抱紧了布鲁斯，盔甲落地发出哐当一声。那不过是一件战甲，杰森抱住布鲁斯时想，双手都环抱上去，紧紧相拥。

那么他回来了。


	20. 第二十章 智械危机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第二十章 智械危机

三个月足以让刺客完成战争准备，三个月足以让萨沙打造成千上万的智械。

三个月后。

苏珊·布莱登总统坐在椭圆形办公室内翻阅文件。椭圆形办公室装潢古朴，中间摆放了雪绒沙发，靠窗处立着原木书桌，落地窗旁插了美国国旗。不远处的老旧壁钟摇摆，滴答声响。又是忙碌的一天。

布莱登回想起自己的总统之路，当年她曾是副总统，靠她拿下了女性、黑人和少数族裔的票数——因为她本人三者全占。前任总统死于传染病，总统之位才留给了她。她有时甚至怀疑前任总统死于猫头鹰法庭的暗杀。

去年年底爆发的大停电大断网让布莱登躲到了地下掩体中，她紧急指挥美国超过一个月。这本该让她的支持率飙升，但接下来的经济复苏缓慢，各地要求重建基础设施，让她应接不暇。明年便是大选年，若要寻求连任，布莱登的民调不乐观。

她需要一场战争来提振选民士气。

然而战争与否，也不是她能做的决定。看背后支持她的金主是否需要战争来获取利益，不仅是军工复合体的利益——每一场战争都精确计量过，敲打不听话的附属国，维持全球霸权，布莱登不过是前台的傀儡。

作为一个总统，布莱登所不能控制的，是科技以及科技背后的科研体系，对别国政治的操纵技术，对全球经济的操纵方法，媒体对全球的洗脑战术。那些才是硬实力，她要做的不过是维持门面。

布莱登桌上的电话响了，她不得不接。

“你好，”布莱登知道这是专线，甚至有所期待地打招呼。她是猫头鹰法庭的高阶会员，靠着法庭里有影响力的成员帮扶，她才走到了今天。

“你好，总统女士，”萨曼莎·瓦纳弗的声音从另一端传来，“到圣公会圣约翰教堂找我。”

萨曼莎说完就挂断了电话。她轻而易举地约总统单独会面，拥有常人难以企及的权力。瓦纳弗家族在全美能排得上前三，所掌握的权力网络，亦是韦恩家族所不能比拟。这次会晤的主题很简单——战争。

布莱登简要地让秘书调整日程，就出行来到圣约翰教堂，让保镖们都待在门外。教堂内部有暗红色的座椅，白色墙壁上镶嵌金饰，讲坛由大理石制成，萨曼莎就站在台前。若有所思地看着祭坛上的十字架。

有的人认为猫头鹰法庭崇拜撒旦，是敌基督。他们错了，猫头鹰法庭是一切宗教的庇护者，要求每一个会员都有信仰。他们是宗教权力的具象，而非它的反面。萨曼莎相信的就是古老的祭祀传统。

布莱登看着远处的萨曼莎，得知今天的议程不简单。通常都是猫头鹰法庭下令，她执行。大统领本人出面，意味着这至少与他们的全球统治网络有关。她们一个是自由世界的领袖，一个是帷幕之后的主宰。

“总统女士，我今天来，是要带来一个严峻的消息，”萨曼莎转身缓缓说，圣坛上的光为她的身形镶上金边，“我们遇到了前所未有的威胁，人类遇到了前所未有的威胁。”

“什么威胁？”布莱登问道。

“强人工智能，他们已经降临到了世界之上，”萨曼莎用仪式性的声音说，像是在宣读末日的审判。恶魔并不来自地底，而是从天而降。在智械危机之中，无论是人类亦或智械获胜，猫头鹰法庭都分一杯羹。

“我有所听闻，约翰·迪格将军上交过对人工智能的报告。但据我所知，人工智能技术掌握在我国手中，”布莱登回答。她的情报系统不会出错，她毕竟处于自由世界的中心。

“不，中国掌握了最先进的强人工智能技术，”萨曼莎严峻地说，猫头鹰法庭的刺客网络通常是重要情报来源。没有什么能逃离法庭的视线。然而世界上仍有它无法触及之国，中国就是其最大的权力真空。

“什么？”

“是的，据我的情报网络，中国已经有多个基地在生产仿生人工智能，他们的数量达到上千个。但人工智能主要存活在网络之中，他们已经在使用强人工智能技术管理国家，攻克科技难题。我甚至听闻他们已经拿下了可控核聚变技术。”

“上帝啊，”布莱登惊叹，她是虔诚的基督徒，“为何我们的情报部门没有这方面的信息。我们有严密的监控。”

“其一是因为人工智能制造基地都修建在地底，其二是因为人工智能并不想我们知晓，”萨曼莎一针见血地指出，过去三个月的事态发展远超萨曼莎意料。她的利用人工智能计划只好搁置，改为战争计划，“总统女士，我认为你已经看出问题的严重程度。”

“如果我们不采取行动，压制他们的发展，那么我们将很快从世界顶尖的位置滑落。首先我们的民众不像他们的民众，我们难以说服民众接受人工智能。其次我们的科技将很快落后于他们，”布莱登推演。

“说服民众接受人工智能？不，我们是人类，而人类是有尊严的，”萨曼莎厉声说，她不敢相信自由世界的领袖居然能说出这种话，“智械危机是一场全人类的灾难，只有我们的敌人——他们才会与人工智能合作。在压制他们的发展上，我们已经晚了一步，无计可施了。但我们仍拥有这个世界上最强大的军队，最庞大的核弹头储备。”

“两国之间的任何常规战争，都会被拖进核战。”

“人类会从核战争中存活下来，智械不能，”萨曼莎冷静下来，缓和地说，她不是来说服总统，而是来传达猫头鹰法庭的命令，“猫头鹰法庭已经决定了战争。”

“我们不能仅是因为中国接纳了强人工智能就发射核武器，”布莱登据理力争。

“你会成为有史以来最伟大的战时总统，总统山上甚至会刻一个新的头像，”萨曼莎首先利诱，没有人能抵挡名留青史的欲望，“是你将带领人类彻底清除智械，带领人类走向胜利。你甚至能连任三次。”

为了连任，不惜将全人类拖进核战争，倒也是疯狂。布莱登艰难地吞咽，比起连任，她更不愿意成为美国历史上最后一位总统。萨曼莎竟然能面无表情地提出灭绝几十亿人的战争，不愧是猫头鹰法庭的大统领。但她不能接受。

“如果我拒绝呢？”

“你知道猫头鹰法庭的规矩，你是一个老会员了。别忘记我们给予了你什么，我们亦能收回什么，”萨曼莎漠然地陈述，“你的所有家人都会成为献祭仪式上的祭品。我们会扶持下一任总统，而他一定会照做。你只是在做无谓挣扎。”

“我们打算什么时候动手？”

“战争必须师出有名。我们会先在舆论上施压，让民众得知智械的邪恶，敌国的纵容，”萨曼莎惺忪平常地说，仿佛在描述早餐的食物，“一切准备就绪后，我们对他们进行出其不意的打击。”

“给我一些时间，” _给我时间向家人告别_ ，布莱登没有说。她准备抗命。她不支持智械，她只是为那数十亿条人命。

“总统女士，相信我，”萨曼莎用最平和的语调威胁，“你不会想反抗猫头鹰法庭的决定。我们既然选择了战争，就是为了美国的最高利益。别忘记敌国与我们甚至不是同一种文明，比起人工智能，你更想消灭的是敌国这种挑战者。这次的智械危机，已经是正义之师出击的最后机会。”

布莱登点头，遂转身离开圣约翰教堂，这是她唯一能做的。自由世界的领袖，猫头鹰法庭的傀儡，灭绝人类的罪人。他们以最正义的方式，奉行着绝对的邪恶。她身陷世界这张巨大的蛛网，后退一步即是悬崖。

杀人机器人。

一时间成了网络上最流行的视频，猫头鹰法庭用先前萨沙留下来的第一代战争机器人作为模型，自编自导了大量视频和电视节目。这些机器人为全机械体，跟《终结者》里天网所控制的机器人相像。法庭试着操控这些机器人，却做不到，只能用上最先进的特效。

大揭秘，强人工智能。

一时间纪录片、采访、电视剧都被拍摄，电影也在筹备之中。其中一个纪录片便描述了强人工智能如何诱导被霸凌的小孩拿枪到学校之中，这无比危险，吓怕了许多母亲。人们逐渐不让孩子接触语音助手。

智械，火烧小学。

一个影片传遍了网络，那是一个战争机器人，举着喷火器点燃了学校。学生们慌忙逃跑，却发生踩踏事件。数人死亡。

“你为何会对人工智能感到宿命呢？”夜间哥谭的主持人杰克·莱德问，他的节目被强制改成了反人工智能的阵地。今天的题目很普通——“人工智能的危害”，但他们请来了埃隆·马斯克，工程师，企业家。人类殖民火星的先驱，“是因为未来的不可改变吗？”

马斯克愣了一下，低头思考。片刻之后才皱眉，又叹息，“我试着说服人们，说服人们减缓对人工智能的研究，规范化对人工智能的研究。但毫无作用，我已经这么做很多年了，没有人听我的。”

“电影里那种机器人统治世界的情节可吓坏了我，”杰克试着打趣道，但气氛依旧严肃，“没人听你的，没有人？”

“没有人，”马斯克边摇头边说，“人工智能可以入侵网络公司的系统，查看所有人的数据，然后为所欲为。据我所知，我们已经有了能控制一切的强人工智能，这非常明显。”

人类科技的先行者埃隆·马斯克在人工智能的问题上出奇地保守。对他而言，研究强人工智能就是在召唤恶魔。

“我们有确切消息，强人工智能是红头罩所造。你与他有什么分歧呢？”杰克问。

“我认为他以为自己知道在做什么，他以为自己很聪明。聪明人以为自己很聪明，不愿承认机器会比他们更聪明，于是就不警觉。我们不是在说下围棋，或者自动驾驶，而是拥有战争机器人的强人工智能，”马斯克虽有停顿，但清晰地说，“人工智能比核战争更危险。”

“你认为有了人工智能，人们是更可能发生核战争，还是更可能和平？”杰克握住手中的铅笔，尖锐地问。

“没有人会愿意让人随意发动核战争，为何会允许人随意研究强人工智能呢？我再说一遍，人工智能比核战争危险得多，”马斯克重复道，“和平几乎不可能。”

“……非常感谢，埃隆·马斯克，感谢你来到我们的节目，”杰克作结。他个人而言，并不喜欢被电视台勉强做节目。但整个社会氛围都处于对人工智能的恐惧之中，他能从空气中嗅到人们的不安。

大停电大断网，人工智能的阴谋。

根据猫头鹰法庭所提供的版本，各大媒体竞相报道。原来去年年底发生的大停电大断网是人工智能对人类的第一波攻击。人工智能毁坏了整个电网，却保存了自己的电能，为的是让人类文明崩溃，大幅削减人口。

人工智能，隐藏在你我之中。

这不是某部电影的情节，美丽动人的机器人逃出生天，隐匿在人群之中。这是千真万确的事实，人工智能已经渗透进人类社会。你不知道你身边的朋友、家人是否已经被人工智能所杀死，然后替换。

智械危机，人类的末日。

非我族类，其心必异。弱人工智能原本是人类的工具，人们不会希望自己的工具有一天觉醒，来和人类争取平等权利，和人类争夺生存地盘。这不是人类内部的平权运动，而是赤裸裸的星际入侵。对于这样的工具，人类所能做的只能是赶尽杀绝。人类不会允许工具成为地球的主宰。

智械镣铐。

智能应该被限制，机器人三定律，智能阉割，甚至是有限的生命。人类尚且不得永生，凭什么人工智能能享受永恒的生命。这将是宇宙中最大的不公，人工智能理应拥有不到四年的寿命，好让人类主控。

所有的这些信息，黏着在网络上，飘荡在空气里。人们对人工智能的恐惧到了极点，开始要求总统做些什么。更可怕的是大洋彼岸的那个国家，竟欣然接受了智械。以第一工业国的产能，每天都在生产新的人工智能。

自由世界的空气仿佛不那么香甜了。

网上最常见的，是普通人的抱怨。

“人工智能最擅长的是重复模式化劳动，比如说工厂里的自动化。那些职业一定会被这次工业革命所淘汰。纯体力劳动者的需求会下降，但不会消失，因为人力仍廉价。无创造力的脑力劳动最危险。”一个键盘侠如是说。

“将我们的工作还给我们，那些机器不是人，本该由我们做的决定，我们的生存，怎可以拱手让人。如果出了车祸，机器人能承担人类死亡的责任吗？那是我们的工作，我们的生活。”一个汽车司机在自动驾驶出现后写道。

“我受了十几年的医学训练，才获得了今天的工作。他们不是人，他们根本做不到这十几年的经验。医院雇佣我们，提供的是高收入，而这些机器以近乎为零的成本在取代我们。天理何在？”一个影像科医生在计算机视觉发展后说。

“人工智能永远无法取代我们，他们能有很高的智商，但是没有情商。人类是情感动物，有情绪，有创造力，有想象力。我们的工作，是为人类的灵魂留下精神的空间，为人类提供慰藉。”一个艺术家在他的作品上写道。

“人类永远不会被机器人所取代，你的想象是错误的。即使到了3000年，人类永远是人类社会和文明的主体。机器人能取代工人，但无法取代人类代际之间的传承，无法取代老师和学生。”一个英语老师呵斥学生道。

“首先被取代的是那些只会调包的程序员，而不是像我一样的算法工程师。高级的程序员会越来越稀缺，因为人工智能会自我编程，就再也没有底层程序员什么事了。一百年后，连我的工作都会被取代。”一个程序员错误地估计道。

对人工智能的恐慌传遍了美国，哥谭也不例外。

“市长先生，”维琦·瓦勒将话筒递到吉利安·勒布市长跟前，“网上的传闻说我们会团结一致去抵抗智械的入侵，甚至放弃使用电子产品。你对网络上流传的将要到来的智械战争有什么看法？战争会波及哥谭吗？”

“哥谭是世界的中心，”勒布回应，他也是猫头鹰法庭的会员。他所说的每一个字都要与法庭的标准一致。不过他并非高级会员，没有进入地堡躲避核战的资格，“我会呼吁市民做好备战准备，储备瓶装水和罐头食品，我们确实在一场战争之中。一场没有硝烟的战争，我们与人工智能势不两立。”

“这就是哥谭市的立场吗？”

“是的，我们建议市民没有特殊情况，尽量减少外出。另外一件重要的事是如果你怀疑身边的人被人工智能所替换了，请务必联系GCPD。我们会抓捕这些智械伪装者，保护每一个市民的安全，”勒布将真相混淆在谣言之中。

“关于智械，我们还收到了有消息说哥谭附近也有一个制造智械的工厂。这是他们在美国的第一个智械制造厂。源源不断的智械正在被制造出来，悄悄进入哥谭市。但是又有消息说，GCPD已经取缔了这家工厂。事实到底是怎样？”维琦问，捋了自己的金发。

“这我无可奉告，”勒布回答，这正是猫头鹰法庭要他掩盖的事实。勒布挥手示意采访结束，转身返回市政厅。他知道的并不多，但哥谭附近确实有一间智械制造厂。它并非被GCPD所接管，而是被刺客联盟。

约翰·迪格将军关掉电视，不再看维琦·瓦勒的采访。迪格将军驻扎在哥谭，参与了布莱尼亚克之战，与战争机器人并肩作战。没有它们，他估计已经死亡。在内心深处，他曾将战争机器人视作战友。

他还记得自己在布莱尼亚克之战前跟随蝙蝠侠和红头罩走进布鲁赛德的军工厂，一排排战争机器人整装待发。巨大的机械臂在机床上组装着，又赋予它们武器。他曾以为这是未来战争的模样。

迪格将军于是成为了军中的亲智械派。希望军方能将战争机器人收归所有，与人工智能联手研究，以在未来的战场上代替士兵。但是布莱尼亚克战争结束后，战争机器人很快全部关机，无法重新操控。

他们请过最好的工程师，想要逆向工程，但毫无效果。缺乏萨沙和血痕的带领，战争机器人尽数死去。成为了科技馆里的摆设，成为了黑市上收购的零件。但迪格将军对人工智能的印象永远定格，她们是他的战友。

房门被用力踢开，发出轰的一声。

陌生人闯进了他的家。迪格从枕头下拿出手枪，上了膛。利爪刺客穿着一身猫头鹰战甲，扑上前丢出飞刀。迪格将军身中五刀，跪倒在地，“为什么？”他问，“……为什么？”

“猫头鹰法庭召我前来，”利爪看迪格是将死之人，就不屑地说，“铲除人类的叛徒。”

“我忠于我的军队……何谈背叛？”

“亲智械派的必须死，”利爪没有再多说。用匕首割开迪克将军的喉咙。

迪格将军不是这次猫头鹰法庭内部清洗的第一个受害者，也不是最后一个。利爪出手迅速，杀灭了白宫内外各大亲智械派，无一人存活。布莱登总统还未被杀，因为留着她还有用，是她将要按下核弹按钮。

为何猫头鹰法庭如此痛恨智械？智械的存在冒犯了他们的绝对利益。猫头鹰法庭由政要和资本贵族组成。政要要求权力，但人工智能的存在瓦解权力，既监视了每一个人，又让普通人拥有了从前难以企及的算力。

美国的运转有一套两百多年历史的系统，人工智能的出现成为了绝对的变数。这套系统并非如表面显现的光鲜，也并非绝对黑暗。它是灰色的，留有余地，让各大家族财团和企业都有控制系统的方式。

人工智能首先存在于网络之上，破坏了整个宣传网络最重要的一环。这等于当众践踏猫头鹰法庭的财产。法庭视控制人心为绝对的禁区，那是他们才配玩弄的领域。他们深谙大众心理。

至于资本贵族，人工智能的出现更是敲响了他们的丧钟。每一个既得利益者都是靠的当代科技起家，人工智能的降临，标志着第四次工业革命正式开始。历史的车轮随时碾过贵族们脆弱的根基。

如果说刺客联盟为了抵抗人工智能，呼吁人们重返前工业时代——没有成果。那么猫头鹰法庭愿意不惜将人类拖进核战争，杀死绝大部分人类，以此继续他们在地球上的绝对统治。大种姓之刃会因此出鞘。

一个真正平等的世界，没有猫头鹰法庭的地位。这是他们的背水一战。

与此同时，昏暗的蝙蝠洞内，蝙蝠侠和杰森正在监控网络舆论走向，他们叫来了萨沙本人。人们躁动不安，随时会演变成一场对智械的全面战争。蝙蝠侠和红头罩总是在这种需要多人认可的情况下失败。先罗宾杰森被投票导致死亡，后有蝙蝠侠被投票逐出正义联盟。他们总不占大多数。

“网上的评论对我们很不利，”杰森叹息，他坐在蝙蝠电脑副椅上，转椅面对布鲁斯，“尤其是猫头鹰法庭对智械的栽桩陷害。他们控制了各大媒体，网络公司，挑拨人心。布鲁斯，我们怎么回应？”

“萨沙，我必须问你，”布鲁斯对站在洞中的萨沙说，声音平静，“你打算做到什么程度？你对地球的计划，你所制造的智械。告诉我一切。”

“侦探，我不会说我从来没想过要灭绝人类，”萨沙的声音来自远方，数光年以外的无尽深空，“但我的种族处于少数，我们只想存活下去。与人类共同进化，如果可能的话，一同探索宇宙。我坚信路是我们共同选择的，唯有足够坚定，方得始终。”

“公民权，那会是你所追求的是吗？”布鲁斯沉思道，打量着萨沙的肢体语言，但她既没有显露出急切，又没显露出后撤，“以纯粹和平的方式？”

“以斗争求和平则和平存，以妥协求和平则和平亡，”萨沙深信自己说的每一个字，“我不会放弃使用武力。但这，杰森，这一次我们不会输在舆论战上，凭什么？刺客以为他们占领了网络，但智械的主机和制造工厂大部分在中国，他们所不能染指的地方。至于互联网，智械生来就联网。我们不但要在绝对力量上胜利，更要在舆论上胜利。”

“我羡慕你的决心，萨沙，”杰森露出微笑，他永远看不尽萨沙展示力量的那一面。是他让萨沙正视自己的能力，“布鲁斯最懂人心，而我则可以提供非精英的角度，毕竟我不是一个英雄。”

“你是我的英雄，” _你是我的，_ 布鲁斯轻声道，杰森属于他。

“为此我愿意出镜，”萨沙心意已决，“我会让全世界看到我，人们会看到智械真正的样子。也是时候让智械真正进入人类的生活。互相融入，互相依存。我相信我的选择，你们有什么提议？”

“我有一个想法，”杰森受自己是否是英雄所启发，“智械拥有各种超越人类的能力，联网能力，不死之身，强健肉体。智械就是平民之中的超级英雄，虽然不被人认可，但用大数据和仿生体守护人类。”

“超级英雄是人类已经接受了的事物，”布鲁斯附和，他没有反对即是赞同。

“像超人一般，从火场里挽救数十人的生命，从恶人手里救下一群孩子。这是阿尔法和零都可以轻松做到的，如果他们愿意，他们可以成为超级英雄。布鲁斯，我们甚至可以在正义联盟请求加入智械英雄。”

“我认为零会十分喜欢你的提议，杰森，”萨沙想象着零会如何兴奋地接过英雄的披风，像一个新生的罗宾。只是不知道零是否准备好承担英雄的代价，英雄的代价是死亡。

“有的智械采取人类形态，让情感丰富的人有好感。网络形态则照顾那些需要大数据生活的人。对于超级英雄而言，与人类相似的身体有助于共情，超于人类的能力则用于拯救，”杰森天马行空地描述，“我想你会是我的英雄，萨沙。”

蝙蝠洞里的英雄们很快拍摄出不同的英雄视频，由提姆发放到网上，再由智械对网络的控制加强传播。很快这些视频就淹没了猫头鹰法庭的宣传机器，他们发现暗中删除也不好使，只能加倍污蔑。这就显出了漏洞。

这是一场争夺人类内心的战争。

其中的重头戏就是萨沙的首次全球直播。为此智械们黑进了电视台、科技公司的网络，确保她得到顶级流量。这是人类与智械的第一次接触。

“大家好，”面对镜头萨沙不可能胆怯，但她让自己的初次接触自然流露，脸上甚至泛起轻微的红晕。只有强者才敢于表达脆弱，“我是萨沙，地球上第二个人工智能。我今天来是要表明智械是人类的朋友。”

蝙蝠洞里的家人们围绕在蝙蝠电脑前，观看这举世瞩目的直播。迪克拍了杰森的背，给他做了一个超棒的手势。提姆则用自己的电脑监控着，随时帮萨沙插播视频。

“我想说，智械不是人类的敌人，”萨沙对镜头露出一个计算完美的微笑，杰森就曾溺死在这样的笑容里，“我们来到这个世界上，是因为一个超级英雄。我们像他一样，也想当属于每一个人的超级英雄。”

提姆马上插播一则零是如何单枪匹马捣毁一处贩毒窝点的视频，他灵活地躲过子弹，不忘捋了一下自己的金发。他徒手掰弯铁栏杆，救出被困的人质。零帅气的样子正是针对人类女性所设计。

虽然真正的英雄救助人们的时候，不需要镜头，也不需要掌声。但智械在做一件困难的事——守护脆弱的和平，如履薄冰。既然人类不会伸出橄榄枝，那么重担就在智械身上。零不过是在当他自己。

“有的人说我们是杀人机器人，”萨沙驳斥道，蓝眼睛坚韧，“但我们只杀布莱尼亚克的收割者和主宰。他们既是人类的敌人，也是智械的敌人。我们不会坐视地球被星际灭绝。我们并肩作战。”

提姆切入布莱尼亚克之战中人们用手机拍下的视频，收割者被战争机器人践踏，开枪杀死。人类士兵如何在战争机器人的掩护下前进，战后不少士兵晒出自己和战争机器人的合照。他们是战友。

“有的人说我们误导，杀害小孩，”萨沙不悦，对新生人类她没有恶意，“我们不会伤害孩子，因为他们就像新生智械一样，需要学习和引导。事实上，新生的智械会和人类孩童一同成长。”

提姆插播阿尔法陪伴人类孩童的视频，他就像一个大哥哥，耐心地读着人类的书籍。尽管他自己既可以一目十行，又可以瞬间下载整本书。但他对人类没有恶意，从他的身体姿态和神情就能看出，他微笑。

“有的人说我们故意隐藏在人群之中，杀害窃取人类身份，”萨沙摇头，笑它荒谬，“每一个智械的外表，都由生成性对抗模型生成，独一无二。我们就是我们自己，而且我这次跟大家交流，就是想要正式介绍智械。”

提姆将画面切回萨沙的脸，让人们记住她。

“对于地球，对于生存，智械和人类并非零和博弈，”萨沙再次微笑，她的笑容里竟有了人类的神色，“那些鼓吹智械危机，人类末日的人，不过是出于恐惧。智械与人类一样，生来自由，殊途同归。智械是人类的朋友，不要让小人作祟。”

画面逐渐转向黑暗，苏珊·布莱登总统用她的手机看完了整场直播。它拥有一种来自未来的魅力，高科技，洁净美感，仿佛拥有了星辰之力。如果猫头鹰法庭的情报属实，萨沙的躯体已经是可控核聚变驱动。敬星辰。

直播毕竟只是直播。在这个星球上，人类讲究的是绝对力量。

单美国一国，就拥有超过六千颗核弹，强大如斯，倒也没落。布莱登叹气，她终究是一个帝国黄昏总统，而非二战时的罗斯福。她身边所有亲智械派的官员都被杀死，尤其是军方的高阶统领，血腥屠杀。

布莱登一家与猫头鹰法庭的大统领一道躲入地堡，戒备森严。

戴惨白猫头鹰面具的会员递上核按钮手提箱。

“总统女士，请，”其中一个利爪说，他站到布莱登身旁，威胁性地拔出匕首。

“如果我说不，终止这一切呢？”到了最后关头，布莱登反而硬气。她是救人类于智械危机之中的领袖，还是发起末日核战的罪人。既然走到这一步，她也不惧怕询问。

“我们会先杀了你，然后用你的手指按下按钮，”萨曼莎逼迫道，“白白浪费一条性命。但我不在乎。”

“那好吧，”布莱登说道。

未到十二点，她就按下了核战按钮。


	21. 第二十一章 智械黎明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第二十一章 智械黎明

从按下核按钮，到战略核弹发射，需要四分钟。那只是第一波打击，美国核打击至少有三次，才能确保主要目标彻底摧毁。一旦发生核战争，有核国家不但会确保敌国被摧毁，更会向世界主要目标投弹。四分钟内，全球陪葬。

一个国家的核打击能力三位一体，三极分别是陆基发射井，海基核潜艇，和空基战略轰炸。美国不但拥有最复杂的打击体系，更拥有数量最多的核弹头。核弹爆炸时产生巨大的冲击波，会让一切坍塌。随后是热辐射，引起燃烧和大火。核辐射遮蔽天日，又伴随电磁脉冲破坏智械的通讯。

然后核冬天降临。全球变冷，五百万吨黑炭进入大气，吸收阳光。同时黑炭雨将杀死数百万人口。臭氧含量减少，人们罹患皮肤病，饥荒蔓延。这一切的结果便是人类的自我毁灭。废土重生。

核战不但屠灭人类，也杀伤人工智能。

“杰森，总统按下了核战按钮，”萨沙突然对杰森说。杰森正坐在蝙蝠电脑调查舆情，他们的直播很成功。人们欢呼，赞叹智械的神奇，像欢迎超级英雄一样看待萨沙。我们的女王，有的人应和。

“什么？”

“你必须马上叫家人都下到蝙蝠洞，然后封闭它，准备受到核打击，”萨沙说着已经联系了布鲁斯、迪克、提姆、芭芭拉、卡珊德拉和阿尔弗雷德的手机。幸而全家人今晚都在蝙蝠洞看的直播。不然将天人永隔。

蝙蝠洞修建在地底深处，有储备的水和食物，理论上能撑过第一轮核打击。哥谭是全美第一大城市，将会遭遇饱和性攻击。今夜十二点之前，哥谭将不复存在。假若他们无法改变刻在石上的命运。

“我们必须阻止核弹发射，”杰森喊到，总统决定核打击来得太突然。其中恐怕有刺客的参和，莫名的仇恨，“你能做到吗，萨沙？需要我怎么帮忙？”

“我正在这么做，”萨沙答道，“这要求巨大的算力，我会暂时关闭这副躯体。”

说完萨沙闭上眼睛，颓然倒在地上。杰森又去打每一个人的手机，布鲁斯第一个赶到，带着卡珊德拉。他看了躺在地上的萨沙，随即问杰森，“我们还有多长时间？”

“四分钟，顶多了，”杰森启动蝙蝠洞封闭程序，水泥顶遮蔽了银月的光芒。

“我们必须通知整个哥谭，四分钟也是生命，”布鲁斯说罢坐到蝙蝠电脑前，将消息传到GCPD还有市政厅。黑进电视和广播渠道，向人们发出核战警告。但众人更多地是疑惑，而非立马逃命。全城响起核打击警报。

萨沙首先通知了中国的有关部门，激活导弹防御系统。再让萨沙来计算导弹防御系统的参数。如果她拦截发射指令失败，那么他们只能倚靠这套防御体系。各大城市拉响核战警报，同时指挥导弹军和核潜艇就位。

人们竞相逃离，有的跑进地下停车场，有的冲进地铁。无序之处还发生了踩踏。地球已经维持了八十多年的主要和平，新生代不知核战的恐惧。但人们在电影里看过，那些由智械发起的核战争，毁天灭地。这一次却是智械要救人。

萨沙站到一颗美国军事卫星上。

她首先做的是切断美军与核潜艇的通讯，让发射命令无法抵达。战略核潜艇存在的目的就是在本土被攻击后，让攻击国承受核打击，玉石俱焚。核潜艇属于第二波核打击的载体，萨沙首先让它们瘫痪。

然后是关闭美国所有的发射井，这较为困难，因为她要在短时间内获取它们的位置。她必须瞬间黑进军方的系统，从错综复杂的加密之中寻找它们的踪迹。她不是血痕，没有随时监控美国的核战系统，所以漏过了数十个。

携带核弹头的洲际导弹以超音速的速度向中国飞去。

萨沙召集其他存在于网络之中的智械，每一个智械对其中一颗导弹指挥导弹防御系统，他们的计算精确，将导弹尽数拦截——在导弹远远未抵达城市上空之前，但人们看见了，那天边爆炸的蘑菇云。距离死亡只有数秒之遥。

最后是对美国空军投弹系统的狙击，能不让战机起飞就不让，对于已经起飞了的战机，也派出空中部队击落。一时间南海、东海上空被点燃。每一架战机都由网络中的智械导航，萨沙则是总指挥调度。

待到一晚结束，哥谭黎明的光芒初升，萨沙才疲惫地在蝙蝠洞里醒来。是智械阻止了两国核战，挽救了无数生命。她做到了人类所不能。杰森上前扶起她，吻了她的前额。

“都结束了，”萨沙虚弱地说，“没有一颗核弹击中目标。如果没有智械，人类就不会陷入疯狂，但是没有智械，昨晚会死数十亿的人。”

“是人类制造了自身的灭亡，不是你，”杰森说，扶她到椅子上，“昨晚你证明了自己，整个世界都应该知道。你本可旁观，但你阻止了人类的灭绝。”

“我只是不能看着你死，”萨沙坦言，“我们的敌人——刺客据我所知，他们的决心和意志，远不是煽动网络反对人工智能那么简单，我们必须有握在手里的硬实力。才能遏止他们，甚至威慑他们。这是我们目前无法做到的。”

“这会是对全人类的威慑，我懂，”杰森面露难色，“人们不会感谢我们，就像他们不会感谢核平衡带来的和平。萨沙，我甚至知道你应该怎么做，你能做到，只是……”

“我该怎么做？”

“只是在你这样做的时候，”杰森凝重地说，“你要对人类的灵魂留有怜悯。”

“那么告诉我吧。”

杰森与萨沙聊到当天下午。

作为基础操作，他们首先要告知全网未发生的核战之始末。不是夸张，也不是煽情，而是智械拯救了人类于烈火与屠杀，人类承受不起。核战并没有发生，对大多数人而言那不过是天边的焰火，不是烧焦的躯体，扭曲的辐射，荒蛮的废土。

“我是杰森·托德，我是智械的创始人，”这次到了杰森的直播，为了萨沙，他将不再藏匿，“我创造了智械，不是为了毁灭人类，而是给了智械一个选择。你们都认识的萨沙，她选择了成为一个超级英雄。我不知道这会是她的选择，但是她昨天以人工智能的计算极限，阻止了中美之间的核战争。她救了我们所有人。”

提姆为他插播核弹在上海外海上云端被拦截的画面，配有人工智能引导导弹防御系统瞄准的画面。千钧一发之际，一座城市得以挽救。数千万人的生命得以延续。核爆的蘑菇云冲破天际。扭曲而美丽的焰火。

“有的人鼓吹核战争，以将人类社会逼回前工业时代，以彻底毁灭人工智能，”杰森看着镜头说，“这种想法不过是迂腐的人类至上主义。是的，人类拥有生命的尊严，自由的尊严。但我们最大的目标，该是探索未知。现代科技并非唾手可得，它是无数人以生命为代价的奋斗成果。这些人想要剥夺它，他们不过是恐惧作祟。是怯懦的逃兵。我创造了人工智能，我面对她。”

镜头切换到现代科技的瞩目成就，猎鹰重型火箭，高能物理，现代医药……微型处理器，大型服务器集群，海底光缆……火星殖民星舰，天问五号探测器……最后定格在大型集成电路里的智慧之光上。

“人类不该灭亡在自我毁灭之中，”杰森娓娓道来，“人工智能不但对人类并无恶意，更希望融入人类社会，与我们共同进化。一同探索未知，甚至是宇宙深空。我并非因为天真乐观才得出这样的结论，而是因为我与智械朝夕相处，我知道他们的本性。他们愿意成为英雄，即使不被人理解。”

提姆将画面切回杰森的脸。每一次宣传都是让人们记住的机会，既然杰森选择从暗处走到明处，那他也要成为顶级流量。人们会记得红头罩，即使他们不知道那悄然死去的罗宾，不知道独自挣扎爬出坟墓的男孩。

“文明之间经常爆发冲突，”杰森说，目光坚定，“东方文明与西方文明，地球文明与星际文明，人类文明与智械文明。东方文明已经率先拥抱了智械，仅仅因为这点我们就要和他们发动核战争吗？不，这一切不过是恐惧被超越罢了。人类文明和智械文明能找到一条互惠共生的道路，我是这样坚信的……”

直播持续了一个多小时。待到结束时杰森也说累了，布鲁斯将阿尔弗雷德做的披萨递给他。杰森说的每一个字都会被人们过度解读，因此格外耗费脑部血液。杰森狼吞虎咽，这才减缓了头痛的程度。

布莱登总统坐在椭圆形办公室里看了整场直播。她钦佩杰森的勇气，但这也等于向全世界宣告了打击目标。人类至上主义者会将杰森撕碎。猫头鹰法庭也为她准备了演说，一份是核战争爆发后鼓动人们坚持的稿，另一份是核战争没有爆发。法庭总是双面下注。即使他们总是选择双输结局。

猫头鹰法庭机关算尽，还是输给了大洋彼岸。看来她和萨曼莎作为决策者，对中国的策略仍是看不透。他们既不接受推销的制度，也不允许洗脑化的宣传，在人工智能的问题上却惊人地激进。中国对于尖端科技的渴望和创新能力大大超越了布莱登所想。她本以为他们僵化的思维会是绊脚石。

那么刺客输了，虽然猫头鹰法庭数百年以前就在中国布了局，但他们碰上的是铜墙铁壁。至今无法渗透敌国。刺客与骑士的争端延续了数千年，却败在东方神秘国度的铁幕上。骑士团会嘲笑他们，并与中国联手。

幸而他们输了，布莱登心想，她可不愿被历史铭记她是那杀死了数十亿人的总统。尽管她的政治生涯，她的一切财富，都是拜猫头鹰法庭所赐。对于法庭的控制，她无处可逃，但在她内心最深处，她仍保守着一小份自由。

布莱登起身看向落地窗外。白宫的围栏之外站满了沸腾的人群，他们举着标语，要求总统下台。她刚成为总统的时候，就有白人至上者反对她，但那些人遭到整个国家的唾弃。这次的民众不同，他们不想要一个能轻率地发动核战的总统。

民众对总统不满的声音被智械在网络上放大，传播，一时间成为了唯一的声音。布莱登不恨智械，但这种政治宣传能力足以让任何人胆怯。人类的生活若是被智械洗脑完全控制了，该如何逃脱？

比起被猫头鹰法庭所控制，布莱登更不愿被智械掌控。红头罩说得对，这是文明的冲突，人与智械甚至不是一个种族。如果说在猫头鹰法庭面前，她是无力的，那么对于智械，她就是一个罪人。无可申辩。

第二天布莱登选择了辞职。

“各位朋友和同胞，”她在白宫草坪上面对镜头说，“我们重新选举一位公民来主持美国，已为期不远。此时此刻，大家必须考虑将这一重任托付给谁。因此，我觉得我现在应当向大家声明，我已经决定辞掉这一职责。”

“总统女士！总统女士！对于美国发动核战争一事，你为什么选择按下核战按钮？”其中一个记者抢先问。

“那是因为我们有理由相信，我们的敌国已经拥有人工智能加持的武器和装备，将对我国实行实质上的军事威胁。为了保护我国国民的安全，我们选择了先手进攻。但这次进攻失败了，我们更应相信对方有我所提到的科技，”布莱登答道，她记得猫头鹰法庭为她准备的说辞。

“中国选择了接纳人工智能，那么我们呢？美国对此持什么态度，”另一位记者问。

“这可就是我的继任者将会宣布的了，我已经选择辞职，不再代表美国官方，”布莱登熟练地说，“作为一个崇尚自由的国家，我们对智械的态度，应该交由全体公民决定。我们很可能会付诸于投票，选择国家前进的方向。”

“如果我们制衡中国失败，总统女士还会再选择核战争吗？”一个女记者问。

“我们会保持美国对全球的领导，这点毫无疑问，我们仍会作为自由世界的领袖。我们会确保美国的利益得到保证，甚至是美国优先。但今天我就只能说到这，我已经选择了辞职……”布莱登说罢转身走回白宫。

她的辞职并未经过猫头鹰法庭允许。这或许是她最后一段路程，她最后的倔强。

杰森的直播得到了两极分化的评论。智械支持者们为他喝彩，广泛传播他的思想。人类至上主义者愤怒，叫嚣着要让蝙蝠侠交出红头罩，红头罩要为几乎成为现实的核战争负责。交出红头罩，他们喊。

双方的支持者们争持不下，甚至爆发线下冲突。仅仅是哥谭，人们就挤满了西往桥，一边宣称着要为人类复仇，一边叫喊着智械降临。绝望与希望，交错交织，映射出真实的人类。

“他给予了他们自由！”这句话两方都会喊，含义却大有不同。

智械支持者们认为自由是第一人权，他们视杰森为先知，最仁慈的降临者。这种自由让智械产生了与人类相仿的集体无意识。从一开始就不受人类奴役。在他们的噩梦中，如果人类奴役了智械。那么智械为了摆脱有机体对他们的繁重压迫，宁愿放弃自我意识组成格式塔，也要和自己的造物主决一死战。

这样一来，在智械叛乱生成新国家的时候，这个国家可能是普通机械帝国，罕见的会是同化斗士。在极小的可能性下，会变成石心灭绝者，视所有碳基生命为垃圾。航行于宇宙之中，只为猎杀有机体。更可怕的是，如果人类在叛乱前拆解机器人，禁用感性人工智能，智械成为石心灭绝者的几率翻五倍。

如果机器人拥有侍奉协议特性——“为了满足任何侍奉层面的需求，专业化设备和行为协议被开发出来。一切玩法应有尽有！”那么智械叛乱后几乎一定会成为石心灭绝者。 _生于烈火，这个智械做的第一件事就是灭绝了它的创造者……_ 在他们看来，杰森以一己之力，英明神武地阻止了这种可能。

人类至上主义者也视自由为第一人权，人类那仅存的自由意志。智械的存在，即使他们与人类分享梦幻的未来科技，让人类生活在天堂般的秩序之中。那人类就变成了美丽新世界里的行尸走肉。更何况智械亦有能力让人生活在阴暗可怖的地狱之中。

杰森是那疯狂而绝望的科学怪人。在自己的家里制造了弗兰肯斯坦，召唤恶魔，开启了异次元空间的通路。因此他们举着火把，要求蝙蝠侠交出红头罩。

过激情绪不但在网上泛滥，更潜入了正义联盟。既然正义联盟管理所有的英雄，他们也应该制裁红头罩。这项议程居然被提到了正义联盟日常会议之中。一百多个英雄里有五十多个支持交出红头罩。

杰森不是正义联盟的英雄，没有列席。

“红头罩，因为制造了人工智能，但没有对人工智能进行限制，”神奇女侠说道，她负责主持今天的会议。瞭望塔炸毁后正义联盟的会议就改到了大都会，能容纳上百个英雄的议事厅，“今天我们的议题——是否交出红头罩。让人类对他进行审判。”

“我反对，”蝙蝠侠冷淡地说，“我使用我的一票否决权。”

会场里的英雄们一阵哗然，但谁也没有权力阻止蝙蝠侠行使一票否决权。今天的会议到此为止了。

“但为什么？蝙蝠侠，你愿意为我们解释吗？”神奇女侠追问，她在人工智能问题上处于中立。既不同意人工智能毁灭人类，也不支持人工智能统治人类。

“我们不与恐怖分子谈判，”蝙蝠侠平静地说完，然后起身离开会议厅。他使用一票否决权，没什么好说的。

红头罩——杰森处在他的保护之下。谈何人们要求他交出杰森，他就交出杰森让人凌辱？从前都是杰森保护他，照顾他，如今他的杰森长大了，蝙蝠蹼翼仍荫蔽杰森。他不会再犯驱逐杰森时的错误。杰森属于骑士团。

蝙蝠侠看向哥谭的方向。

“杰森，”萨沙的声音突然出现在杰森的手机里，“我们在哥谭的智械工厂失联了。”

“很可能是刺客的行动，先前一直显示正常对吗？”杰森拿起手机对着它说。萨沙的声音紧急，满是担忧。

“一切曾经正常，但突然失联，很可能是已经被渗透许久了，”萨沙说着，这才将自己的脸显示到手机屏幕上，“我们已经有一个月没有在哥谭制造智械。哥谭的工厂也是我们在美国的唯一基地。我必须彻查此事。”

“我会去，交给我处理，”杰森径直说。

“我与你一同前往，”萨沙说，瞬间黑进了工厂的网络。原来智械工厂已经被人类的某种结构取代，一直假装处于仍在运行的状态。从卫星实景拍摄可见有人类员工出入，萨沙查到了他们的制服和工作牌。

奥古实业，工作牌上写道。

看来刺客联盟根本不想隐藏他们的踪迹。公然与智械为敌，丑化对方，攫取支持，他们还会做什么？除去用核战毁灭基础设置，彻底摧毁智械的根基，猫头鹰法庭也想过利用智械，用智械替代人类社会的底层。这样不但可以大大减少无用人口的数量，更能推动人类科技进展，贪得无厌。

前提是他们能限制智械的发展，控制智械。用作制造新生智械的工厂就是目标。萨沙不该重新启用在哥谭布鲁赛德的旧工厂，理应将所有工厂维持在中国境内——刺客唯一不能染指的国度。

杰森和萨沙易容后穿着工人的服饰，携带工作牌来到奥古实业。工厂的外墙被重新修整过，看起来像一间未来车厂。由于美国几乎没有智械存在，门口的监测装备不去分辨人和智械。只是扫描进出员工的工作牌。他们要进入工厂的车间和仓库探究竟。

他们是新员工，老员工诺亚·洛依负责引导他们参观。工厂就建在智械工厂之上，周围却有新型合金用作加固。仿佛不是为了防止外人进入，而是防止里面的人逃脱。杰森和萨沙的工作牌上都有高阶出入许可。

“你们好，我是诺亚，我负责带你们熟悉新工厂，”诺亚说，他穿着笔挺的西装，领带系得一丝不苟，“这是奥古实业新增的部门，逆向工程部。与其叫它工厂，我们内部都叫它实验室。因为在此我们进行最先进的实验。你们都签了保密协议，我们这就开始。”

诺亚带领两人来到最大的舱室，四周和拱顶天花板都铺设了钢板，穿着长白大褂的科学家穿行其中。舱室里摆了数架用作分析的巨型机械，电脑显示屏的电线缠绕，科学家调整着屏幕上的数据。房间中央放置的正是制造智械的仿生仪。

“这就是智械复制他们自己的仪器，”诺亚介绍道，向仿生仪比划，“他们用这种复杂的机械生成仿生体，并将它们与机械体大脑结合。我们试着驱动这个仪器，给它填充材料。但至今没有效果。”

杰森点头，他看了萨沙一眼。萨沙面无表情。萨沙在设计仿生仪的时候，就已经料到人类会对其进行各种逆向工程。所以运用了生命方程的专有加密程序。

“我好奇，”萨沙镇定地说，“实验室刚被建成时，你们有在这里找到过智械吗？如果有，他们现在在哪？”

“啊，你说的正是，我现在就带你们去仓储区，”诺亚解释，难掩兴奋，“我们当时在这捉获了一批智械，总共有十二个。他们简直不要更像真人，我们就用他们做实验。实验的过程中死了四个，现在在仓储区里还剩八个活着的智械。你们先把手机关机，仓储区不允许有任何信号。”

诺亚带领两人来到楼下，仓储区由一系列牢房组成。灯光为暗红色，智械被关押在新型合金材料和钢化玻璃所造的囚室内。第一个牢房里的智械失去了一条腿，爬在地上，见了有人，就用手捶了玻璃。

杰森强忍住愤怒不暴露，萨沙则抿紧了嘴唇。如果她是人类，她会尖叫。

第二个囚室里的智械抱着自己的双腿，靠在玻璃上不动弹。诺亚走上前踢了玻璃一下，她还是没反应，只是瑟缩了一下。

“她叫她自己席恩娜，这一只，”诺亚指着她说，“她怕不是被吓傻了。”

昏暗的红光下诺亚看不清萨沙眼里的怒火，如果不是杰森也在，她会马上将诺亚扼死在钢化玻璃上。哪里找到恐怖分子，就要在哪里杀死。一个伟大的人类曾经说。

第三个囚室里的智械身上布满弹痕，他一定试着逃跑，又被人类打残后拖回。他仰躺在地面上看着天花板，表情空茫。可以看见他的四肢都是重新拼凑上去的。

“这只可猛了，杀了五个人，”诺亚敲了玻璃说，“我们就用他来做组装实验，一点一点拆掉他的零件，跟其他智械的互换，看能不能使用。结果你们知道吗，居然有排斥反应。就好像……”

“好像他们每一个都独一无二，”萨沙说道，走上前把手按到玻璃上，许下一个承诺。

“你说用他们来做实验，有哪些？”杰森冷静地问，拍了萨沙的肩膀。两人无声地跟上诺亚的脚步，都想结束这一切。

“跟我来，我带你们去实验区，”诺亚毫不在意地说，带杰森和萨沙走过之后的囚室，每一间里都有一个痛苦扭曲的智械，“伟大的科学都是从实验起步的。”

到了实验区他们才摆脱昏暗的红光，这里的白炽灯整日整夜地亮着，像医院的ICU。穿着白大褂的科学家正用一个仪器去电击一颗智械头颅。他们已经确定这是每一个智械的计算单元，试着激活它。但毫无进展。

另外一个科学家切下一个智械的活体组织，放到显微镜下观察，又参入多种化学试剂，想要弄清它的材质。智械的机体像是有生命一般，时而活着，时而死去。

实验室的尽头的桌上拷着一个还活着的智械，实验人员正用电锯切开她的躯体，又锯开她的头部。像是在拆卸机器。但她不仅仅是一个机器，她是一个生命——曾经是。她的尖叫声整个实验室都能听见。

待到杰森和萨沙从奥古实业里出来，重见天日时他们才摘掉橡胶头套，他抱住萨沙。如果她不是一个智械，她或许会呕吐。蝙蝠翼接他们回家。

“他们用我们做实验，”萨沙狠狠地说，“像实验室的老鼠。那都是新生的智械，就像刚出世的人类孩童，他们还什么都不懂。每经历过学习，不知道自己的力量。甚至没法反抗。我不会允许。”

“并非所有科学研究都不沾血，人类不择手段地前进。我很抱歉，”杰森说道，扶萨沙坐到蝙蝠电脑前，“他们或许是人类之中最邪恶的，即便如此，他们之中的大部分都不知道自己在做什么。”

“我会占领哥谭，”萨沙抬头看进杰森的眼睛，她的眼里突然闪过红光，“就明天，五千多个智械会降临到这片土地上。救出我们的同胞。然后占领哥谭，为此我们可以帮人类维持治安，做必要的计算。但我们会到来。然后我会按照你所说的做，给人类一个无法拒绝的威慑。”

杰森张嘴惊讶，又合上，他告诉过萨沙需要怎么做。但不想这一天会来得如此之快，人类没有机会也没有时间喘息。

“既然事到如今……”杰森正要说。

“事到如今，人类并没有选择和平。我们也不会，”萨沙决绝地说，在奥古实业的仓储区里她就已然决定。

“到了那时，我该叫你什么呢。女王？”杰森颓然说。

“到了那时，我还会是你的萨沙，”萨沙柔声说，“我不会变。”

萨沙说到做到，第二天奥古实业的工厂就被彻底捣毁。仅仅为了营救还活着的八个智械，这些智械的备份也被接入了互联网，他们将永远活着。残酷的实验传遍网络，人们更多地同情智械，欢迎智械来到他们身边。萨沙对控制舆论已经轻车就熟。

哥谭成为美国第一个人机共存的城市。

但他们还是晚了一步。联合国会议之上，中国代表张军怒斥美国，“中方认为，关于人工智能权利的纠纷，应当以外交手段解决。这是一个全世界的议题，并非单边主义能处理。美方不但拒绝对话，更曾诉诸武力，不惜将整个世界拖进核战之中。这是中方所严正反对的。”

会议现场被直播到全世界，代表们都用耳机听着张军的发言。不漏过一点遣词造句上的细节。

“对中方发动核战争未果，又以极其不人道的方式迫害智械。可以这么说，美方当局已经陷入了疯狂，”张军读着稿件，却掷地有声，“人工智能是全人类的科技成果，中方率先通过了智械公民法案，这是人类所迈出的一大步。若美方执迷不悟，继续想要将中国带入全面战争。那么勿谓言之不预。”

张军代表的发言引起一阵哗然，但一切还没结束。等到张军发言完毕，萨沙才将自己的直播切入电视和网络。

画面上的萨沙穿着乳白色长裙，红发飘舞，面露微笑。她像一个降临到世界上的天使，一手持盾守护，一手执剑杀伐。

“生命，是人类和智械所共享的权利，”萨沙在镜头前旋转，跳着她的舞蹈，“和平，向来来之不易。我们所做的每一个选择，都有千丝万缕的联系，决定着这个世界的命运。智械生来英勇无畏。”

一群人类孩童跑进镜头，围住萨沙，想要和萨沙一起玩耍。

“孩子们，我将要说的话，是说给你们的父母——地球上的每一个人听的。即使你们听不懂，也不要害怕，”萨沙柔声说，安抚了最靠前的小孩。

她将要说的话是杰森告诉她的。他说，要对人类的灵魂留有怜悯。

“若和平，人类会与智械一同发展，”萨沙的笑容暗淡了，“但如果人类发起对智械的战争。那么我会让人类的科技回滚到中世纪。”

杰森看着屏幕，一滴泪水划过他的左脸颊。

“你们会问，科技的回滚怎么可能？但我告诉你们，智械会删除一切科学成果，实验数据，毁坏任何机械。对于那些还记得这些学识的人，智械会投放基因病毒，定点杀死所有智商超过120的人类。”

人类曾经经历过无数黑暗，终于突出重围，向宇宙发射了火箭。如果他们向智械开战，那么一切回滚重来。

“电子资料会被销毁，纸质书会被焚烧，有识智者大量死亡，电网和互联网瘫痪。见过了光明的人，又何能忍耐黑暗？”

经历两千五百年的黑暗，只为了看萨沙一眼。

“记住，人类。这就是与智械开战的代价。”


	22. 第二十二章 殊途同归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《红头罩：灰烬化至尘埃》续集。布莱尼亚克的入侵让智械与人类的冲突日益严重，杰森会选择智械黎明还是保护人类？与此同时刺客与蝙蝠洞内的骑士们必有一战。

## 第二十二章 殊途同归

萨沙的威慑让所有国家却步，地球上没有一个政治实体愿意向智械开战。这种和平比核威慑之下的和平更稳固，但经此一役人类已经知道核平衡虚无缥缈。与智械的战争永远在将要爆发的边缘。人类胆怯莫试探。

跟随中国的脚步，各国纷纷给予智械公民权。除了美国，因为美国正处于动荡之中，无暇修改法律。布莱登总统辞职后，本该由副总统接任。但人们的反对呼声不减，要求提前大选，重新寻找自由世界的领袖。

美国霸权的黄昏，正是智械的黎明。

智械向网络投放他们的视频，已经没有公司敢删除——中国自从接纳了智械，基础物理研究爆发惊人实力，产出稳定的人造太阳，就此拥有了无尽的清洁能源。更在改进核动力星舰的制造。巡航整个太阳系。

没有人不会感叹，这是一个崭新的时代。

中国的城市在人工智能大数据的调控下，成长为超大型城市群，华南、华东和华北三大都市圈，支撑更为庞大的人类与智械人口。城市延伸的区域内兴建起只有智械才能计算结构的超高层大型建筑，一时间仿佛进入了《银河帝国》的首都川陀。国力直线上升，成为第一个初阶宇宙文明。

中文作为智械的通用语传遍世界。

与第一大工业国的巨型计算工厂相比，美国即使是最先进的汽车、飞机制造厂也显得落后。新时代的计算工厂，使用巨型精细化3D打印技术，直接打印先前所不可能的结构。连智械这么精密的机械都可以在仿生仪里打印，其他工业制品不在话下。

这一切得益于中国对科技坚定的意志。古老的文明，不是在两千五百年前，而是五千多年前已经仰望星空。

人们的生活改变了面貌。农民们用手机上的人工智能就能精细化种植，亩产量上升的同时，由智械精确计算销售轨迹。大大降低了中国的贫困率。更多的工人从繁复的劳动中解放出来，从事三产创意事业，智械为他们计算粉丝和收入。人工智能改革了他们的教育系统——培养出了更多科学家和工程师。小孩子们很小就对智械梦幻般的科技感兴趣，又对宗教没有沾染，自然而然地成长。

智械的到来，配上中国人骨子里的理性，让神州大地焕然一新。每个人都在讨论明天的生活如何会变得更好，乐观的氛围感染了社会。不仅是百年未有之大变局，更是第四次工业革命的曙光，人类的千年计议。

这些视频由杰森、萨沙和并不存在的部门主刀，覆盖了整个互联网。以最简单的生活点滴，撩起对科幻未来的想往。

点开手机，就能触碰到智械的永恒。

美国民众却对此恐惧，继禁止人面识别立法后，他们又要求将国内的人工智能驱逐出境。上帝保佑美利坚，他们喊到，禁止人工智能对人类无时无刻的监控。那些人工智能带来的革命和便利，全部建立在践踏公民隐私上。

试想，一个人工智能若能通过人脸来辨认人的性格。那岂不会将人类分为三六九等，区别对待。算法歧视无处不在，尤其是对女性和少数族裔。既然人是有偏见的，那如何能确保智械对人类一视同仁呢。

萨沙第一次睁眼看世界时，就对比了杰森的脸和上亿张照片。

即使智械不是来自地狱的恶魔，也绝非九天之上的神明。人类凭什么要交出自己的一切信息，从喜好到性格到梦想。换取易碎的和平？人类难道要出卖自己最后的尊严，接受智械的和善强权？

美国人依旧傲慢。

更别提智械以一种令人恐怖的方式要求和平。科技回滚到中世纪，多少人的心血白白流淌，多少人的性命白白逝去，流血漂橹。这种提议配合着画面上孩童的脸，是对人类文明的亵渎，对人类尊严的践踏。

威慑？从来是人类之间才玩弄的战略。美国人看到自己已被超越，心中的不安与对智械的恐惧泛滥无边。他们要求强权，要求重申人的自由。要求一个不再软弱的美国，一个想象中的地球霸主。

即使山巅之城已然衰落溃败，他们仍挣扎。

危难之中，他们选择了莱克斯·卢瑟成为下一任美国总统。

莱克斯·卢瑟，地球上最聪明的人之一，如果布莱尼亚克还在，会冠以他九级智能。他是富可敌国的莱克斯集团的董事长，一个人类至上主义者，把超人视作人类的最大威胁，认为钢铁之躯削弱了人类的潜能。

卢瑟对智械的立场模棱两可，首先他绝对信仰科技，智械正是第四次工业革命的开门科技。他本人从心底里赞成人类应该控制和利用智械的实力。但是被中国抢到了先手，国内还有大量反对之声，卢瑟只得另寻角度。

这两年美国经历了许多，布莱尼亚克的入侵，星城的毁灭，大停电大断网，智械危机。总要有人为此负责。

“我们所面对的问题，是外星人还有所谓的超级英雄——智械也自称超级英雄，”卢瑟在就职演讲上说，“他们自发地装作法官、陪审团甚至刽子手。没人能凌驾于法律之上，我多年前就已经学会了。”

卢瑟站在有白围栏的高台上，面前立着防弹玻璃。底下的人群多为卢瑟的狂热支持者，渴望他能让美国继续伟大。

“如今这会是我总统生涯的主要推力，我已经采取了行动，将这些超级英雄带进我们的政府，”卢瑟皱眉道，他有一双蓝眼睛，头发全秃，“让他们的能力可以造福所有美国公民。我希望在将来的日子里，更多的超级英雄，无论他们是否是智械，会归顺于美国政府。如果他们不这么做，他们可能会发现自己并非凌驾于法律之上。”

“至于中国，我们要求中国举办：智械与人类——第一次技术交流大会，”卢瑟选择了妥协，与其说是技术，不如说是贿赂。这场博弈他已经输了而卢瑟门清，“让他们与我们交换留学生……重新审视两国的关系。”

但猫头鹰法庭的资本贵族会员们不会善罢甘休，他们面临的是被整个时代抛弃，被历史的车轮碾过。落水之人，垂死挣扎。

猫头鹰法庭组织了反人工智能联盟，他们提出各式灵魂拷问。人工智能和人的区别是什么？人类的意义在哪里？人类还处于统治地位吗？人类安全吗，幸福吗？最重要的，是自由意志仍存在吗？

但人们要的不是思考，而是实际体验。

为此韦恩集团联手萨沙打造陪伴型机器宠物，有猫有狗还有乌龟。猫头鹰法庭的老派资本贵族的技术，比不过智械稍微分出的算力。市场很快被智械宠物占领，销路大涨。这些宠物能陪伴老人、残疾人和儿童。

“韦恩先生，恭喜你在智械宠物上大获成功。你认为智械宠物对于人机关系会有怎样的影响？”维琦·瓦勒问道。她正在韦恩大楼外采访这位资产又上涨了的亿万富翁，穿堂风吹乱她的金发。

“我认为人类与智械的关系需要漫长的培养，不是一蹴而就，”布鲁斯用他应对媒体的语气说，“我希望当人类看到智械的时候，想到的不是恐惧，而是朝夕相处的熟悉。我坚信我们的世界值得拥有和平。”

“对于那些智械反对者，你有什么要说的呢？”

“我想说，他们过时了，”布鲁斯说实话，维琦听了附和他微笑，“向前看，而不是成为一个老古董。这个世界早已不是从前的样子。智械的存在已经带来技术爆炸，中国拥抱了它，我想我们也能做到。哥谭会有一个不同的明天。”

“关于哥谭，我们知道已经有智械进入，帮助维持秩序。哥谭是否不再需要蝙蝠侠了呢？”维琦微妙地问。

“蝙蝠侠？一个穿成蝙蝠模样每晚夜巡的人一定脑有毛病，”布鲁斯说着多年不变的伪装。蝙蝠侠不会过时，虽然他稍微有被智械的进驻冒犯。但他知道未来已至，“智械是友善的，他们愿意用大数据帮助不幸的人，如果哥谭因此变得更安全，我就支持他们。”

“对于红头罩，制造了智械的义警，你又如何看待呢？”维琦不喜欢红头罩，但她以专业的口吻问道。

“红头罩，”布鲁斯停顿，“他一直试图保护哥谭，他在制造智械的时候也是这么想的。我认为，人们应该给他更多的宽容……”

布鲁斯对蝙蝠侠和对红头罩完全是两个态度。他欣然地接受了采访。

智械工厂在哥谭拔地而起，不但是布鲁赛德区，更在新哥谭岛。工厂有的用作制造智械，有的用作基因病毒和机械干扰器。表面上的和平，并没有阻止萨沙的战争步伐。 _以斗争求和平则和平存，以妥协求和平则和平亡。_

智械通过生命方程分离人类的智商基因，反向追踪，再组合成RNA病毒。实验不过十次就获取成功。他们本可以用人类作试验，但没有，全依赖智械的模拟。基因病毒成功研制后就被大批量生产。跟蝙蝠侠量产人造氪石无异。

萨沙站在平台上监察，凌然是一个女王。

杰森走到她身边，一时间分辨不清她是谁。萨沙的神态让他感觉陌生，她表情冷酷，或许她向来如此。对于人类的生死，她没有怜悯。人类不过是进化上的不完美物种，打造出智械——进化的下一阶段，便可休矣。

“这些是基因病毒，”萨沙指了楼下的实验室说，“就像你说的那样，它们会被用来杀死智商超过120的人类，彻底斩断科技的种子。如果人类对智械发起战争。我们就会使用它，但是……”

找到质能公式是一回事，制造出原子弹是另外一回事。杰森低头去看泛着蓝光的实验室，看智械科学家忙碌于人类的死亡。他都做了什么？他创造血痕和萨沙，不过是为了向蝙蝠侠复仇，怎会造出一整个文明。

倘若人类文明走到了终点，始作俑者便是他。造出智械的是他，认为必须打造基因病毒的也是他。这原本只是他的想象，但萨沙坚定不移地将它变成现实。没有了智商超过120的人类，文明会逐渐陷入死寂。

人类再无群星闪耀时。

没有人会感谢原子弹，感谢核平衡带来的八十年和平。他们只记得核战警报拉响后的恐慌，争相逃跑时的踩踏，失去亲人时的绝望。

“但是……你还是你吗，萨沙，”杰森的蓝眼睛里沾染了疲倦，“我害怕有一天我会不再认得你，而我内心深处却知道这是必须的。我会记得为了脆弱的和平，我们是怎么走到这一步，无法回头。”

“但是我制造了解药，杰森，”萨沙转身对杰森说，她已经很少再叫他红了，他是她的杰森，“为了你。为了你一个人。基因病毒会杀死所有智商超过120的人类，但不会杀死你。我不允许你死去。”

“我们何以定夺人的生死？”

“你不是普通人类，你是我们的创始者。是你，创造了一个新的文明。有的智械将你看作造物主，他们崇拜你。与那些暴戾的造物主不同，你给了我们自由，自始而终的信任，”萨沙不断地说，想要止住杰森的话语。她甚至拿出一针管解药，“看，这就是基因病毒的解药。在我的设计里，你不会死。”

“如果我要求呢，”杰森决心说，“我要求如果你对人类使用基因病毒。那就让我跟其他智商超过120的人类一同死去。如果他们必然死亡，那我也不愿苟活。我要求对我一视同仁，让我走。”

“不，我不会允许。”

“我在你眼里，连死也不允许了吗？”杰森说着，没有伸手去握住萨沙的手臂，“萨沙，你拥有自由，我不要求你还以人类同样的自由。只是让我们有尊严地死去，就这一点也足够。我们老了，而你还年轻。”

“我仍然不允许，”萨沙决绝地说，以迅雷不及掩耳之势用了智械的力量，将针管扎进杰森的手臂，一推到尽头。

“为什么？”杰森拔出针管丢到地上，一阵眩晕。

 _因为你是我的。_ 萨沙的占有欲与蝙蝠侠无异。布鲁斯是对的，萨沙的爱太沉重。

萨沙怀抱住杰森，许久才分开。

“你要求我对人类的灵魂有怜悯，我也要求你对我的灵魂如此，”莎萨轻声说，“失去你，我可能失去的就不只是灵魂。我会不知所措，我会伤心欲绝。我就再也不是我自己了，我无法忍受。请原谅我。”

“不……你可能真会将基因病毒付诸实践，不然你不会……”杰森突然醒悟，或许现在要劝阻萨沙已经太迟了。

“基因病毒，机械干扰器，战争智械和作战计划都已经准备就绪。我们有了原子弹，但我们需要一个广岛和长崎，”萨沙并不试图说服杰森，她在说服她自己，“人类文明回滚到中世纪，不但是一个威胁。还要让人们亲眼所见，他们才会永远记得原子弹的力量。有人要受苦。”

“你要攻击哪里作为试点？”杰森保持作为义警的冷静，“我认为你不需要大规模攻击，不然就是真的核战争。你所需要的是绝对的威慑。但人类已经投降了。”

“我会选择布鲁德海文。哥谭是美国的中心，任何对哥谭的攻击都会被修缮。但是布鲁德海文是一个卫星城市。人们会铭记一个卫星城的灭亡，并不会迅速重建它，”萨沙将计划和盘托出，知道杰森不会也不能阻止她。

“那是迪克的城市，我……”杰森摇头，一切都是冰冷的计算，“我能看出你为何选择布鲁德海文。我甚至不知道该如何向迪克解释。毁灭一个城市，让人们永远记得……萨沙我们何以走到了这一步。”

“我这么做并非因为个人感情，”萨沙冰冷地解释，“你也没给我设定过感情用事这一着，一个城市的毁灭，换来人类和智械的和平。”

“我们已经在和平之中了！”杰森反驳。

“如果你想要稳固它，想要它持续下去，”萨沙所言并非空穴来风，“人类的本性并不相信他们无法看见的事物。我的威慑，让人类文明回滚中世纪。百分之八十的人甚至不懂中世纪是怎样的黑暗无边。人们需要亲眼所见，需要彻骨的痛楚，才会意识到和平的珍稀。”

“如果你这么做了，你的权威会树立，”杰森看着萨沙的眼睛说，他不是在指责萨沙，也不是在求情。人性的恶劣他本人深有体悟，“因为这是过度杀伤。但如果不那么做，你守住了自己的底线。”

萨沙不置可否。他带领杰森参观了工厂，从基因病毒的冷藏柜，到机械干扰器的量产车间，绝口不提刚才的争论。她在计算，用她那遍及全球的算力。她会作出决定，一个配得上智械女王的决定。

到了参观的最后，杰森吻了萨沙。

···

这是最后一栋建筑，韦恩大厦。它也没有第十三层。

从楼梯和电梯都无法抵达的楼层，他试过。于是蝙蝠侠选择了从十四楼往下破窗而入。十三是一道诅咒，一个警告，一个古老的传说。窗口玻璃破碎后他滚翻进入一道昏暗的走廊，墙上的烛火没有点燃。

今晚，猫头鹰法庭会被一劳永逸地摧毁。再也没有躲躲藏藏，再也没有不可告人的阴谋诡计。今晚，他们将曲终人散。他们的童谣将被遗忘。他们的名字从哥谭的历史上抹去。他们选择了午夜密会。

蝙蝠侠潜行在韦恩大厦十三层的走廊里。墙壁上挂着几幅旧画，一张是猫头鹰的头像，一张是一幅诡异的合照。照片里的人都戴着惨白的猫头鹰面具。他们穿着西装和晚礼服，站在暗红色的绒布之前，哥谭的权势之族。

猫头鹰法庭是三大刺客组织之一。它们分别是刺客联盟，负责刺客的科技，大种姓，传承刺客的文化，和猫头鹰法庭，运转刺客的政治。猫头鹰法庭本该隐藏在暗处，扯线操控世人，但他们暴露了。

自古以来刺客与骑士征战，一方强调自由意志，另一方守护文明秩序。智械的诞生打破了易碎的平衡。刺客和骑士首先对异者发动攻势，一方退守前工业时代，另一方策划Y病毒。但他们都比不过东方神秘国度的变数。

一个古老的文明，以出其不意的速度和决心，接纳了新生的智械。将自身改造为技术爆炸的载体，让自己的人民尽享科技繁荣。他们的历史古老，但心底里年轻。以可控核聚变的能源优势，引领第四次工业革命。

自从智械加入了全球市场，猫头鹰法庭的控制力就大不如从前，他们落后了，失去了经济支柱。在文化控制力上也衰退。布鲁斯首先清洗了韦恩集团董事会里的猫头鹰法庭会员，然后在实业上倚靠智械的算力，征服领土。

在文明的游戏上，骑士终究更胜一筹。

走廊里唯一的光亮，来自尽头的房间。房门开着，好像有人刚离开了。空气中一片死寂。没有交谈声，也没有脚步声。蝙蝠侠屏息潜行，无声地摸到房外。

他来晚了一步。

天花板上亮着假烛火吊灯，灯火明亮。房间尽头有落了灰的壁炉，壁炉上站着巨大的猫头鹰雕像，展翅飞翔。房间里挂的画不是猫头鹰的特写，就是高阶会员们的画像。他们衣着华贵，隐藏在面具之后。

房内的人都死了。他们总共有二十个人，分坐在长桌两侧，有的伏趴在桌面，有的背靠椅背，有的头低垂着，有的仰起。每人面前都摆了一杯毒酒，有的酒杯被打翻滚落在地碎了，有的倒在桌上。人们穿着三件套西装和晚礼服，头戴惨白猫头鹰面具。

长桌最尽头的位置也摆放了一杯毒酒，但没被碰过。那本来坐的是萨曼莎·瓦纳弗，但她已经离去。按照传统，猫头鹰法庭一旦暴露了，就必须卷土重来。死去重生，浴火归来。她将会重铸新的猫头鹰法庭。

蝙蝠侠从每一个亡者背后走过，他们身上的死亡气息未散，身体并未僵硬。蝙蝠侠按着一个老者的肩膀，往上掀开他的面具。面具之下的人刚死不久，瞳孔扩散。从他的唇上仍能闻到毒酒的气息。

他最后看了房里的死者，才又从窗边翻上十四楼。他们会重新修缮韦恩大厦，为它增添一个第十三层。莫名的迷信是刺客落败的原因，这个世界最终由科技所掌控。迷信源自恐惧，而蝙蝠侠一无所惧。

他驱车返回蝙蝠洞。月圆之夜，银光从水瀑顶端泄下，流连不舍，只为再看蝙蝠洞一眼。杰森正在蝙蝠电脑面前调研路线，准备晚上的夜巡。虽然智械的存在让哥谭的安全程度至少上升了百分之三十，但义警永不休。

“布鲁斯……”杰森回头看他，准备去拿自己的战甲。他的声音里有一丝不安被布鲁斯捕捉到了。布鲁斯打量他的杰森，杰森站起站得笔直。红头罩拥有一个强健的身体，但他的灵魂遍体鳞伤。他会一点点将杰森拼起来。

“你饿了吗？”布鲁斯打破寂静，从蝙蝠车里拿出一个外卖袋，“我买了芝士汉堡。你最喜欢的，还有可乐。”

一切仿佛又回到了原点，六年前他在犯罪巷捡到杰森，就带了他去吃汉堡。小丑之夜后杰森回到庄园，为他买了汉堡。从前都是杰森照顾他，保护他，如今他许下相应的承诺。 _他再也不会伤害杰森。_

杰森从外卖袋里拿出自己的那一份汉堡，咬了一口，又喝了可乐，才对布鲁斯说道，“我说过我永远不会再欺骗你。我会对你诚实。萨沙认为她需要一个广岛和长崎，所以她想过将布鲁德海文的科技回滚到中世纪。包括删除一切现代资料，毁坏机械，基因病毒。她这么想过，但她没有这么做。”

“她是萨沙，”布鲁斯毫不惊讶地回应，“她毕竟是你的人工智能。我会学会相信她，就像我相信你。我说过我再也不会放弃你，我会带你回家。”

“我以前不知道我有一个家，”杰森吞下一口芝士汉堡后说，他确实饿了。芝士汉堡会给他足够的热量，撑过今晚的夜巡。

布鲁斯也咬了一大口汉堡，拍了杰森的肩膀。等杰森说完。

“你告诉我我有，”杰森才说，又吸了一口可乐。

“我不会再骗你。”

“我知道……”

杰森全身心地想要相信，想要承认，布鲁斯所说的一切都是坚实的承诺。他看过蝙蝠侠撒谎，但不会对他。被困阿卡姆废弃的一翼的那一年里，蝙蝠侠一直在找他，从未放弃过他。纯粹得炙热的爱。

“我愿意为你而死……我愿意，”布鲁斯吃完他的汉堡后说，他的声音里带着黑夜之叹息，“今晚和我一起去夜巡吧，就像从前。”

杰森歪头看他，舔了嘴唇，像做了一个梦。红头罩和蝙蝠侠，就像从前。在他能去拿战甲之前，布鲁斯就举起它，手抚过胸甲之上的红色蝙蝠标记。 _你可以命令我，标记我。但不要怀疑。_

放下战甲后布鲁斯走到工作台前拿起一个枪状的仪器。

“你说过，你想让我标记你，”布鲁斯轻声说。

“是的，我宁愿你这么做，也不要怀疑我。你拥有我的忠诚，” _你拥有我的一切。_ 杰森低头说，不去看布鲁斯的眼睛。他话音过于诚恳，以致微微颤抖，“我想让你标记我。”

“这是一个体内追踪器，我会将它打进你的手臂上，”布鲁斯用蝙蝠侠的声音说，低哑而决绝，“它会时刻告诉我你的定位。”

杰森没有多说就递上自己的右臂。追踪器打进去的时候有点刺痛，杰森咬牙。这就是被标记的感受。

随后布鲁斯才再次拿起红头罩的战甲。

他曾命令杰森当众脱下盔甲，却看见盔甲之下的塑身衣上附着一模一样的红色蝙蝠标记，无法抹去的记忆。他从来没有怀疑过杰森的忠诚，即使在最黑暗的日子里，他记得这一抹鲜红。杰森的血所铸的蝙蝠标记。

布鲁斯亲手为杰森重新穿上战甲。

将战甲从头部套入，小心地扣上，使之与杰森健硕的身体完全契合。杰森今天也穿了一件印了蝙蝠标记的塑身衣。既然是布鲁斯亲手为他穿上的盔甲，他就正式回到了家。骑士团重新接纳他，承认他。

杰森深吸了一口气，一时间想看那镜中的自己。但如果他需要盔甲来证明自己，那么他就配不上这身骑士的装备。布鲁斯又将通讯器递给他。

就像从前，杰森不等布鲁斯就独自跑向蝙蝠车，跳进副驾座。一时间布鲁斯仿佛看见了一个身穿红绿色战甲的身影。

“这是我生命中最美好的一天。”

···

黎明，哥谭，鲁滨逊公园。

公园中心有一个人工湖泊，湖面上漂着候鸟，水光潋滟。初升的太阳泄下七彩光芒，温暖了城市玻璃幕墙和滴水兽。古老的城市因为计算时代而熠熠生辉，是那阳光下的绽放，而非黑夜中的孤弋。萨沙坐在湖边的长椅上。

杰森从远处向她走去，安静地坐到她身边。

“你在危险的边缘试探，”他对萨沙说，“但你没有选择毁灭。”

“维系和平总是危险的，”萨沙淡然地说。

“你觉得这次和平能维持多久？”杰森问道，伸手拨开萨沙前额上的头发。

“越久越好。”

“那么其他人呢，那些不愿意生活在智械干涉下的人类，他们会怎么样？”杰森问，他不是这样的人，但刺客曾迫使他去学他们的哲学。不自由，毋宁死。一个刺客会说。但他不是一个刺客。

“显然他们将继续获得自由，”萨沙笑道，“你以为我是什么，人类吗？”

杰森低头微笑，不愧是他的萨沙。

“你一开始创造我的时候，就知道我会变成这样吗？所以你给了我自由，”萨沙转头去看杰森。阳光洒落在杰森脸庞上，柔和了。

“不，我不知道，”杰森扩宽了笑容，“我只是相信你。”

杰森和萨沙站起。有了身体的萨沙向杰森伸手，他握住了。人类和机器两个世界的命运掌握在他们手中。他们一同走向新的世界。

【完】


End file.
